These Are Days
by MJ Duncan
Summary: These are days that you'll remember. Follows Game Face. Alex/Olivia Femslash. /COMPLETE/
1. Chapter 1

**Note1:** This story follows **_DANCING _**and **_GAME FACE_**. If you haven't read them already (and why the hell haven't you?), go read 'em before you start this one because otherwise you're gonna miss stuff and it's not my fault.

**Note2:** The title and summary for this fic are shamelessly 'borrowed' from the 10,000 Maniacs song of the same title.

**Disclaimer:** Anybody who seems even _**vaguely**_ familiar from television is not mine (a full _'Don't sue me I'm not making any money from this'_ disclaimer can be found on my profile page). **However!**, Maggie, Matt, Carolyn, Adam, Andy, Bryan, Bryn, Jake, John and their respective better halves are mine. Yup, you read that right – the Cousins are back!

.

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**THESE ARE DAYS**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

.

**::CHAPTER 1::**

Alexandra Cabot paced nervously back and forth across the dirty checkerboard linoleum in the Homicide division's briefing room as she waited for the all-clear text message to tell her that Olivia had been successfully whisked away from SVU's bullpen and off to lunch with Abigail Carmichael. The normally composed and self-assured ADA was uncharacteristically nervous because this was the day she'd been planning meticulously for for the last month, and she wanted everything to go perfectly.

She needed it to go perfectly. More than any other day in her life, she wanted this one to end perfectly.

Life, she decided as she stalked back and forth across the small, grungy room, was made up of days like this – days that you will remember, for good or bad, for the rest of your life. Like the day she'd passed the bar, the day her father died, the day she'd first met Olivia, the night she and the handsome detective had their first knock-down-drag-out screaming match over a warrant, or the afternoon Olivia had asked her to join her on the stakeout in the Village. And then there was the morning after they'd both been assaulted outside that club when they'd finally admitted their feelings for the other. That was, perhaps, the happiest day of her life. The day she and Olivia took their first step toward becoming a couple.

Life, she mused as she paced, was the culmination of both small, seemingly inconsequential events and decisions, and immense, immeasurable events that altered who you were forever.

She was confidently hoping that today would be yet another momentous day. Today was the day she was going to really set her plan into motion, but before she could do anything she needed to talk with her 'boys', the men who were Olivia's brothers, and Captain Cragen, the man who was the closest thing to a father figure her girlfriend had ever had. She didn't need their approval, but she wanted it – so she'd enlisted Abbie to take Olivia out and away from the precinct so she could have some time with them alone. She was so frazzled from just the knowledge of what she was going to do in a few moments time, from the understanding of the weight and magnitude of the moment, that she literally jumped when the phone she was holding started to vibrate in her hand.

_On our way out the door now. -A_

"Alright Alex," she muttered as she smoothed her hands over her favorite charcoal gray pinstripe suit that she'd worn for good juju. "You can do this."

She counted to twenty to calm her nerves (ten just wasn't doing it today) before stepping out into the hall and heading for the stairs at the end. She hated taking the stairs in heels, but Olivia thought she was in a meeting in Petrovsky's chambers at the moment and, on the off chance that Abbie and Olivia's elevator stopped on this floor, she didn't want to be caught standing out in the hall. She tightened her grip on her satchel as she climbed and paused one last time before she threw open the door and strode down the corridor to 'her' bullpen, her heels clicking loudly in her usual confident staccato to announce her presence. She squared her shoulders as she rounded the corner and immediately caught Elliot's eye. He smiled reassuringly at her as she entered – he had already done his part to help her and so was already informed as to what she was planning – and she smiled a small, shy smile in return, pleased to notice that her racing heart had noticeably slowed at the detective's greeting.

"Stabler," she greeted the detective in her typical, clipped manner.

"Counselor," Elliot grinned. "You ready?"

Alex shook her head and adjusted her glasses. "Hell no," she answered as she reached up to tuck her hair back behind her ear.

Elliot laughed at the ADA's honesty. "It's going to be fine, Alex. I actually think it's pretty cool that you're doing this."

Alex nodded slowly as a faint blush crept up her cheeks. Never in a million years had she ever considered the possibility that she'd be in this position, but it was certainly reassuring to hear from somebody who'd been through it himself that she was going about things the right way. "Thank you, Elliot. That means a lot to me."

"Hey, hey! Charlie's here!" Fin called out as he and Munch strolled into the squad room. "What's the occasion? Taking Liv out to lunch?" he asked as he looked around the room. "Where is Liv?"

"Out to lunch with Abbie," Alex answered, smiling in spite of herself at the detective's continued use of the nickname. "I needed to talk to you guys without her around. Is Don in his office?" she asked, turning to Elliot for clarification since he'd been the only one in the room when she'd entered.

"Yup," Elliot grinned. "C'mon boys," he waved his fellow detectives toward their boss' office. "You don't want to miss this one, trust me."

"What's going on?" Munch frowned, looking over his shoulder at Alex as he was ushered into Cragen's office. "Are pod-people taking over the DA's office?"

"You mean Arthur isn't a pod person?" Alex quipped dryly, thankful for the older man's joke to help settle her nerves.

Munch nodded thoughtfully. "Good point Counselor," he drawled as he walked into the small office and moved toward his usual position by the side wall.

"What's going on?" Donald Cragen asked as he stood up behind his desk to face the trio of detectives that had just entered his office.

"Dunno Cap," Fin answered with a small shrug. "Cabot said she wanted to talk to all of us."

Don looked away from his detective and smiled a warm, fatherly smile at the woman who was hiding behind his detectives. He could tell from her expression that something heavy was weighing on her mind, and as Olivia wasn't with the group he grew immediately concerned for both his detective, and his ADA. "Alex, I didn't see you back there. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Don," Alex replied as she closed the door after herself. She took a moment to gather her thoughts as she set her satchel down on the floor by her feet before she looked up to address the men who were all looking at her expectantly. "This is… more of a personal visit," she explained.

"Oh," Cragen replied as he sat back down in his chair. "So, then what can we do for you Counselor?"

Alex shuffled her feet and took a deep, calming breath before she answered. "Well, as you all know Olivia and I have been together for nearly six months now," she stated somewhat haltingly, catching Elliot's eye as the burly ex-marine smiled encouragingly and mimicked taking a big breath. _'Breathe'_ he mouthed. _If only it were that easy, I feel like there is a hoard of butterflies in my stomach trying to get out,_ she thought as she offered him a blank stare before turning her attention back to the group at large."And, I understand that while six months is not an especially long time to be together as a couple, we've know each other for a lot longer than that," she rushed, her nerves getting the better of her and causing her normally flawless speech pattern to become anything but.

Elliot laughed softly to himself as he moved in behind Alex and placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back. "Breathe, Alex," he murmured in her ear, another small chuckle escaping as he felt the normally cool and collected attorney trembling with nerves under his hand. "It's fine. You're doing good. Just breathe."

She turned to Olivia's partner and smiled wryly as she finally did as he suggested and actually took a deep breath to settle herself. "Thank you," she whispered to Elliot before she took one last big breath and continued on with her prepared speech. "I know that Olivia thinks of you guys as her brothers," she looked from Elliot, to Fin, and then to Munch, "and that she considers you to be the father she never had," she smiled nervously at Don who was now reclined back in his chair wearing a goofy grin and looking like he knew _exactly_ where this was going, "so I felt it was only proper to… ask for all of your blessings. I want to ask Olivia to marry me."

Don laughed loudly as he pushed himself back up to his feet. "Of course, Alex!" he crowed as he clapped excitedly, feeling every bit like a proud papa whose little girl had finally met her perfect match.

"Wow, Cabot," Fin grinned as he crossed the office to shake Alex's hand in congratulations. "Takes some balls to come into a small room with four armed men and ask something like that."

Alex blushed and looked down at her feet as she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you, I think."

John was wearing a an ear-to-ear grin as he pushed past his partner to envelope Alex in a warm embrace. "Mazel tov," he whispered in her ear before he brushed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'm happy for you."

"So, did you pick the ring up yet?" Elliot asked, drawing everyone's attention to him and the fact that he knew that this would be happening. "What?"

"You knew about this?" Cragen asked the question the rest of the men were all thinking.

Alex watched as Elliot just nodded and grinned like a fool, so she decided that it'd be best if she offered up the real reason why he'd known when nobody else in the squad had. "Well, you see, I needed help getting Liv's ring size," Alex explained. "So I enlisted Elliot to help me out. He took her to a jewelry store as backup for a gift he was supposedly looking at for Kathy, and managed to get her to try a ring on for size so I knew what to order for her."

"Awww," the guys all gushed causing Alex to blush even harder.

"You've been scheming!" Fin laughed as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Maybe just a little," she agreed demurely before turning her eyes to Elliot who was still looking at her expectantly. "And yes, I just picked it up this morning. Would you like to see it?"

"YES!" the four grown men squealed like little girls.

"Okay, okay," Alex laughed, finally relaxing and taking a second to enjoy the moment as she reached down into her bag to pull out the small, blue box that she'd just picked up from the jewelers.

"Oooh," Munch cooed as he spotted the signature blue box. "Tiffany's. Very nice, Cabot."

"Well," Alex smiled as she opened the box and ran her finger over the ring inside. "It's a little more Rose than Tiffany," she explained as she handed the box off to Elliot. "When we were at my family's for Thanksgiving last year my mother gave me my grandmother's ring to propose to Olivia with," she shared. "But, my grandmother was maybe five feet tall with heels on and she had the tiniest little hands, and I knew that there was no way her ring would have ever fit Liv – so I took it to Henri at Tiffany's and had him work my grandmother's ring into something new especially for Olivia."

"It's gorgeous," Cragen murmured as he took the box from Elliot to have a look. "Absolutely gorgeous and absolutely perfect for Olivia. You did good, kid," he smiled at Alex as he passed the box to Fin who whistled appreciatively before handing it over to Munch.

"Wow, very nice," Munch observed as he lifted the ring out to look at it better. It was a simple ring, nothing flashy, but she just couldn't see Olivia wearing a typical solitaire engagement ring. Because of that, she'd had the jeweler take the diamonds from her grandmother's ring and set them into a simple platinum band and then, because she was having a bigger ring made, she had him fill in the difference with diamonds to match those harvested from the heirloom.

"Do you think she'll like it?" she asked hesitantly as she took the ring and its case back from John and slid it back into the protective confines of her briefcase. She'd thought it was something that Liv would like, but now that she was standing on the precipice of actually proposing, she found she needed that confirmation that she was doing the right thing.

"She's going to love it," Don assured her with a smile. He actually thought it was rather endearing to see the normally unflappable ADA so nervous about something that they all knew was a sure thing. "Do you have a plan?"

Alex nodded. "I do."

"Well," Fin squeaked. "Don't leave us hangin' – what is it? Details woman, details!"

Alex laughed and smiled as she leaned back against the door. She crossed her arms over her chest as she studied the grown men before her who all looked absolutely giddy with anticipation. "Okay, fine. But you can't tell Liv." She looked at each of them in turn and waited until they'd all nodded in agreement before she continued. "Well, what I was thinking was…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A GREAT BIG FREAKING HUGE ****'thank-you' to everybody who read, commented, added this to your 'faves', added an update, added me to your fave/update list ... I got over 120 email notifications from the first chapter alone. You guys sure know how to make a girl feel loved. :D Keep up the good work!**

**As promised, here's the proposal. I am actually a little nervous about this chapter just because I know everybody has their expectations of what they want to see happen, so I am hoping that what I came up with doesn't disappoint. As always, I am very interested to hear what you all think of it.**

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**::CHAPTER 2::**

When Alex had first decided that it was finally time to ask Olivia to marry her she'd considered an untold number of extravagant ideas as possibilities – flying off to Paris, renting out the top of the Empire State Building, using Maggie's yacht and cruising out into the harbor, just to name a few – but when it came right down to it, none of those things were symbolic of their relationship. Her and Olivia's relationship wasn't flashy. Sure, they went out to nice dinners on occasion and perhaps even caught a show on Broadway or took advantage of Maggie's box at Carnegie Hall, but more often than not they just stayed home, enjoying the quiet and each other. Because of that, she had eventually decided that it would be best to just keep things simple and very, very intimate.

After leaving the precinct earlier that afternoon she headed to the store to gather the rest of what she'd need to pull off her plan before heading home to start putting it into action. It was, she'd decided as she relaxed in a steaming bath after she'd finished flitting around the apartment cleaning and setting up, rather advantageous that she didn't have any trials this week so that she was able to rearrange her schedule to be able to take the afternoon off.

And now it was show-time.

She looked around her living room and nodded thoughtfully to herself as she surveyed the results of her afternoon's handiwork, a slow, easy smile tweaking her lips as she took in the view she'd created.

It was perfect.

"Alright," she said to herself as she smoothed her hands over the dress she'd bought specifically for tonight and looked expectantly at the clock above the mantel.

Four minutes to six. Olivia should be home any minute now.

She worried her lower lip as she stood in the middle of the living room that was literally glowing from all the candles she'd set out around the space and waited for the sound of Olivia's key in the lock. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only perhaps two minutes, she heard Olivia's key turning the deadbolt with a quiet _click_ before the door swung open to crash into the doorstop embedded in the baseboard with a quite _thud_. She smiled softly in spite of herself as she pictured Olivia fighting with her key that always seemed to stick in the lock, and a heartbeat later she heard her lover's voice calling out to her.

"You can do this," she murmured quietly to herself. She drew a deep, steadying breath as the butterflies that she had thought she'd vanquished earlier returned with a vengeance.

"Alex, I'm…," Olivia's voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the glowing candlelight that was waiting for her. She distractedly dropped her keys into the bowl on the table beside the door, her gun following suit in the same distracted manner as she let the duffel she'd been carrying over her shoulder fall to the ground.

Alex reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears, smiling to herself as she heard the detective's duffel hit the floor and she realized that Elliot had done as he had promised. Even though their six month anniversary fell on a Monday and they'd both had to work, she'd still wanted the evening to be nice, but hadn't a clue of how to ask Olivia to dress up for work that morning without giving anything away. When she was explaining everything she _wanted_ to happen to Elliot while they were at the jewelers one afternoon so she could get his opinion on the type of ring she had chosen, he had just smiled and told her to worry about getting her stuff done, and that he would have Olivia home on time and dressed in her court clothes.

"Wow," Olivia breathed as she truly entered the living room and saw, in its entirety, what Alex had done.

Alex wasn't entirely certain how Elliot had managed the task, but seeing Olivia round the corner in her fitted black slacks and maroon button down with the sleeves rolled to show off her tanned, toned forearms chased every thought related to 'how' out of her mind. She didn't care how it'd happened, she was just pleased that it had. _Thank you, Elliot._

Olivia walked slowly into the room, her eyes darting around reflexively as the detective in her took everything in. The candles were something new, that was for sure, but the sight of Alex surrounded by the glowing, flickering flames, her flawless alabaster skin glowing in the candlelight was absolutely breathtaking. The ADA's blonde hair fell in waves around her shoulders and she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of the soft curls framing Alex's face.

And then there was the dress.

It was navy blue with spaghetti straps that led to a plunging neckline which showed off a tantalizing amount of cleavage and hugged the rest of the blonde's curves to perfection. The cut of the dress highlighted her girlfriend's body to perfection and the color served to make the attorney's normally electric blue eyes that much more powerfully enchanting. She had to literally force her gaze away from Alex's so that she could finish drinking in the heavenly sight before her. It wasn't often that she had the pleasure of seeing Alex dressed up quite like this, and she wanted to burn every beautiful detail into her memory. She felt a low moan build in her chest as her eyes traveled down, over luscious curves hidden under flowing blue satin which came to a tantalizing end at mid-thigh and left a decent part of Alex's long, gorgeous legs on display just for her. Alex was absolutely stunning, and she felt her heart skip a beat in her chest at the knowledge that this beautiful woman was hers.

Hers to hold. Hers to love. Her angel.

Hers.

Suddenly she was glad that Elliot had spilled his coffee all over her other clothes so that she was forced to change into the nicer outfit she kept in her locker for court.

"Hi," Alex greeted the obviously gobsmacked brunette, a small, shy smile lifting her lips as she remained in the very center of the room watching Olivia's reaction and waiting for her love to join her.

"Hi," Olivia murmured as she crossed the glowing space. "You look amazing," she whispered as she got close enough to run her hands down the sides of Alex's dress.

Alex blushed at the heartfelt complement. She knew that Olivia found her attractive, but there were still moments like this one, where the brunette looked at her as if she'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life, that she was struck dumb by the realization that Olivia truly felt she was a beautiful and desirable woman. "Thank you," she murmured.

Olivia just smiled and leaned in to capture Alex's lips in a slow, tender kiss. "So, may I ask what the occasion is?" she whispered as she rested her forehead against Alex's and stared into what she was certain were the most beautiful blue eyes on the planet. She hadn't a clue what Alex was planning with the candles and the dress, but she was more than willing to go along for the ride.

"Mmm," Alex hummed, a nervous, expectant smile lifting her lips as her heart suddenly took flight in her chest. "You may," she murmured softly as she took a small step backwards. "But I'm hoping this will explain everything," she continued as she carefully took both of Olivia's hands into hers.

"What?" Olivia started, but was stopped mid-thought as she watched Alex sink to one knee before her. "Alex?"

Alex smiled and sucked her lower lip between her teeth nervously as she nodded, silently confirming that she was in fact doing exactly what Olivia thought she was. "Olivia," she started, her voice cracking slightly with the weight of her nerves. _Breathe, Alex, _she thought to herself as she cleared her throat and tried again. "Olivia. I know that this is something of a surprise," she murmured, smiling in response to Olivia's openmouthed nod of agreement. "These last six months that we've been together have been the happiest of my life. For so long I'd imagined having this with you, for so long I'd fantasized of having you," she confessed softly, a gentle blush tinting her cheeks. "But I was so certain that my feelings were not going to be reciprocated that I opted to settle for a friendship with you rather than have nothing at all. And, whether you realized it or not, you quickly became my best friend. The one I could rely on, the one I knew would support me no matter the consequences. I had loved you for so long in secret that I was convinced more was an impossibility. And then you asked me to go with you to that club."

"Alex," Olivia murmured, pulling her right hand out of Alex's grasp to tenderly cradle the kneeling blonde's face in her palm.

Alex drew a deep breath and smiled softly. "While I regret the circumstances that forced us to finally admit our feelings to each other, I will _never_ regret the decision to go with you that night. You were, and always will be, my knight in shining armor. My protector. You are my life. My love. My heart. My home. When I am with you, I am complete."

"Sweetheart," Olivia whispered, a rogue tear making a slow track down her cheek as she watched the love of her life confess the absolute depth of her feelings for her.

Alex felt herself tearing up as she watched Olivia slowly coming undone before her and had to fight to keep her own building tears at bay so she could finish what was without a doubt the most important closing argument she would ever deliver in her lifetime. "I know in my heart that you, Olivia Benson, truly are my soul mate, my other half, my reason for living, and nothing would make me happier than for you to become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Olivia licked her lips and nodded, her ability to speak lost under the crushing emotional weight of the moment. She tugged gently against Alex and helped the now radiantly smiling woman to her feet. "Yes," she finally managed to rasp as she leaned in to kiss Alex. "Yes, of course," she muttered between kisses, her normally cool and calm façade forgotten as she savored the knowledge that even though she wasn't the one to ask, she was going to get to spend the rest of her life with this amazing, wonderful woman in her arms.

Alex smiled into the string of kisses Olivia pressed to her lips and wrapped her arms around her detective, drawing the older woman in close and reveling in the feeling of Olivia's heart beating so hard against her chest. She'd done it. And Olivia had said yes.

"I love you," Alex murmured as she pulled back to look deep into her lover's eyes.

"I love you," Olivia breathed, still more than a little shocked at everything that had just happened.

Alex laughed, suddenly feeling absolutely giddy with the knowledge that she was going to be able to call Olivia hers for the rest of her life. "So, do you want to see your ring?"

"You got a ring too?" Olivia asked as a big, happy grin spread across her face.

"Can't propose to the girl of your dreams without a ring," Alex quipped as she moved over to the mantel and pulled the jewelry box out from its hiding place behind one of the many candles lighting the room.

"Alex," Olivia murmured as she watched the blonde approach her with a small, blue box in her hands. "It's too much," she protested as Alex stopped in front of her and opened the lid.

"Nonsense," Alex shushed her as she opened the box. "The night at my Mom's over Thanksgiving when she gave you the third degree, do you remember the way she dragged me off to the house and left you with Adam?"

Olivia nodded slowly, remembering the night Alex was referring to clearly, but unsure of where this story was going.

"Well," Alex started as she ran the pad of her index finger over the top of the ring that was still nestled in its velvet pillow, "she took me up to her room and gave me my grandmother's ring that my father had been saving especially for me. She told me that she knew my dad would have loved you, and that you were everything they'd ever dreamed I'd ever find in a partner. She gave me the ring to propose to you with," she murmured as she pulled the shining, glittering band out of the box. "I just had the jeweler set the stones into something that I felt was more your style," she explained as she took hold of Olivia left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

"How did you know what size?" Olivia asked in a hushed whisper as she lifted her hand to really look at the ring Alex had given her. It was absolutely gorgeous and, she had to admit, very much her style.

Alex smiled a slow, proud smile as she watched Olivia study the ring. She saw the light glinting in Olivia's eyes and knew that her fiancée loved her new ring. "Elliot," she answered, knowing that single word was all the explanation needed.

Olivia shook her head and laughed softly. "I thought it was weird that he wanted me to try rings on for him to choose something for Kathy."

"Well, I had to find out somehow without you knowing," Alex drawled as she took Olivia's left hand and pressed a slow, soft kiss to the ring she had placed there. "It looks good on you."

Olivia blushed and looked down at their joined hands, she wasn't used to this sort of treatment. She liked it, and she loved that Alex felt she deserved it, but it still felt a little alien to be the one on the receiving end of such adoration. "I love you Alex."

"Mmm," Alex purred as she moved in closer and ducked her head down to capture Olivia's lips in a deep, languid kiss. "I love you," she murmured as she released Olivia's hand so that she could run her own hands up and down the brunette's sides before placing them on the detective's hips and drawing Olivia closer still, so that their hips were pressed up tight against each other as she claimed Olivia's lips once more.


	3. Chapter 3

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**::CHAPTER 3::**

Alex let out a low, throaty moan as Olivia's hands worked their way up her stomach to palm her breasts through the thin satiny material of her dress. "So good," she whimpered as those magical, wonderful hands began massaging her gently. She closed her eyes to the glow filling the room and let her body move with her lover's hands, slowly rocking back and forth with each and every touch. How long they'd been standing there in the living room kissing, touching, murmuring soft, sweet words of affection, she couldn't say, but she knew was that she could very well spend the rest of eternity right here, just like this, and be perfectly content.

"Mmm," Olivia hummed as she laid a line of kisses across Alex's jaw. She paused for a moment once she reached the blonde's ear, just hovering there and letting her breath dance across the perfect shell before she husked, "I love this dress, Sweetie, but I'd love it more on the floor."

A whimper tumbled from her lips as Olivia punctuated her statement by nipping gently at her earlobe, sending currents of electricity coursing through her body. "Liv," she moaned as she felt her lover's fingers slide over to her sides before seeking, searching fingers sought to uncover the zipper that was eventually found hidden in the seam under her left arm.

"You are so beautiful," Olivia whispered as she flipped the tab of the zipper up and began to pull it down slowly, savoring the feeling of each tooth being released with a barely perceptible catch under her fingertips. She had always treasured the moments when she was allowed to unzip Alex, had never taken for granted the opportunity to unwrap her lover's magnificent body. It was, she knew, a gift to be able to touch Alex this way. To be with Alex like this. And, while at times the heat of the moment had her practically tearing the blonde's clothes off, she knew how and when to take things slow and enjoy the moment.

And tonight was definitely a night to take things slow.

Alex groaned as she watched Olivia taking her sweet time with the zipper. A small part of her wanted to just bat the brunette's hands out of the way to take care of it herself, while the rest of her was more than content to just relax and succumb to the simple, loving intimacy of the moment; delighting in the feeling of her dress becoming incrementally looser, reveling in the look of absolute adoration in Olivia's dark eyes as she studied her reactions. "I love you," the quiet oath fell from her lips on a breath.

Olivia's answering smile was radiant as she finished drawing the zipper down and slid her hands up to gently ease the thin straps of Alex's dress off over her shoulders. "I know. I love you," she answered as she took a small step back to look at her fiancée as Alex stood before her in nothing but a navy blue lace thong. "You're beautiful," she murmured as she ran her eyes up long, seemingly endless legs, over trim hips, toned abs and firm, proud breasts before settling her gaze onto Alex's eyes. She felt her breath get knocked right out her chest by the absolute love and desire she saw swirling in those cerulean blue pools.

Alex smiled softly and a light blush spread across her body as she reached out and began working the buttons open on Olivia's shirt. "Thank you, my love," she whispered demurely as she tugged the bottom of Olivia's shirt out of her trousers so she could finishing unbuttoning it. "You're not so bad yourself," she murmured as she ran her nails up the length of Olivia's torso to her broad, strong shoulders so she could ease the shirt down the detective's well muscled arms to the floor. She smiled as she leaned in close, brushing her lips ever so lightly across Olivia's as she reached behind her to unclasp and remove her bra. "You said yes," she whispered as she looked deep into Olivia's eyes, sounding almost as if she were surprised that the brunette had agreed to marry her.

Olivia's eyes softened as she lifted her hands to gently run her fingers over Alex's cheeks before tangling them in blonde silk. She stepped in close and rested her forehead against Alex's. Unblinking brown eyes gazed lovingly into blue as she stole a quick, soft kiss. "Of course I said yes," she murmured as she brushed her lips against Alex's once more. She smiled as she felt the blonde's hands slip down to her waist, nimble fingers making quick work of her belt buckle before the strap was slowly pulled from its loops. "You, Alexandra Rose Cabot, are _**my**_ knight in shining armor. You are _**my**_ soul mate. _**My**_ other half. _**My**_ reason for living."

Alex's hands froze upon Olivia's waist as she heard her words repeated back to her, her eyes tearing and her heart taking flight in her chest once more with every simple statement that fell from Olivia's lips.

"Of course I said yes," Olivia repeated herself as she pulled Alex in close to capture the blonde's lips in a deep, deliberate kiss that conveyed better than words ever could the unflinching, unwavering depth of her feelings. She didn't just love Alex, she needed her more than she needed air to breathe. Alex wasn't just her reason for living, the fiery blonde quite literally was her life. And with each gentle clasping of lips, with every heaving crush of breasts, with each and every brush of tongues that sent slow rolling currents of electricity through their bodies to cause their hearts to skip a beat and their breath to be sucked right out of their lungs that love was confessed, accepted, and returned without a word ever being spoken aloud.

"God I love you," Alex murmured as their kiss broke so they could each pull some much needed oxygen into their desperate, burning lungs. As before, her voice was hushed, awed, reverent, but there was also a playful edge of utter joy to it now as well. Olivia had agreed to be hers forever. Hers to hold. Hers to love. Her angel.

Hers.

Olivia smiled a soft, lopsided smile and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Alex's lips. "As I love you. Come on, Sweetie," she murmured as she ran her hands down Alex's arms to grasp the blonde's hands lightly. "Let's take this to bed."

Alex moaned and allowed herself to be pulled down the hall toward their bedroom, her eyes never once leaving Olivia's smoldering gaze as the detective unerringly led the way even though she never once looked over her shoulder to see where she was going. Once they were inside the sanctity of their bedroom, they each discarded the clothes they were still wearing before they came together again, both of them delighting in the electric feeling of full skin-on-skin contact.

This is what they needed. To feel everything, to be as close as physically possible with no barriers between them. To join their bodies as they had their hearts and, essentially, their souls. To express their absolute love and devotion with their bodies, their lips, their hands, and their tongues in a way that words could never do.

Alex used her body to gently guide Olivia back onto the bed. She wasted no time following suit, as she eagerly claimed Olivia's lips in a deep, hungry kiss. She laughed lightly into the kiss as Olivia managed to roll them over so that the brunette was now on top, her laugh dissolving into a low, throaty moan as Olivia's leg insinuated itself between her own to press firmly against her. "God, Liv," she gasped as she automatically moved to return the touch, easily sliding her leg up to press against her lover's center.

Olivia smiled as she hovered above Alex. "I love you," she murmured as she dipped her head to capture the blonde's lips in a slow, thorough kiss as their hips fell into a slow, gentle rhythm against each other.

They kissed and touched as they moved together, neither concerned with doing anything more adventurous than the simple, steady grind they had fallen into. They were each more than content to savor the moment, to revel in the simple intimacy of their slow, rocking hips and to drown happily in the deep, languid kisses they shared. Hands roamed over firm, silken skin, with each reverent touch serving as a silent affirmation of their love. Breaths mingled between parted lips as lungs gasped for air and smoldering mahogany eyes stared lovingly down into dark stormy blue that were alight with love and passion.

"I love you," Alex murmured as she ran her hands down Olivia's sides before running them back up over twitching, quivering abs to palm her lover's full, heavy breasts.

Olivia moaned low and deep as Alex's thumbs brushed over her nipples, the electricity that coursed through her from the touch causing her hips to buck out of rhythm. "Baby," she gasped as the fingers upon her breasts began pinching lightly at the hardened tips.

Alex smiled and lifted her chin to reclaim Olivia's lips as their movements sped by a fraction, as the force behind their rocking hips increased incrementally. She moaned appreciatively as Olivia's tongue reached out to dance with her own, the low moan turning markedly louder as Olivia's left hand began tracing up and down her thigh that was curved around the brunette's body before settling around the curve of her ass. She smiled into the kiss as she realized that could feel the ring she'd placed on Olivia's finger on her skin, a beautifully silent reminder of what they had and what they were to each other.

Hips rocked slowly, steadily together for what felt like an eternity and not nearly long enough at the same time as they fell deeper into each other. Each kiss was more meaningful, every smile, every gasp, mewl, and moan bound them together until they were of one heart, one mind, one soul. They had said it before with words, but it was through this most intimate, unhurried, profound consummation of their love that they truly grasped the enormity of what they had together, and how much they absolutely needed the other. When the inevitable wave of ecstasy overtook them, they came together on a gasp and a sigh, their eyes open and staring into each other's very soul as they quaked and trembled in each other's arms, each of them left breathless and reeling from the overwhelming magnitude of the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to everybody who's reviewed/commented - you guys are awesome!**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**::CHAPTER 4::**

The alarm on Alex's bedside table crackled to life with an annoyingly harsh spurt of static before the sounds of two middle-aged men arguing over the deficit broke through the previously blissful, sated silence that had filled the room. Alex groaned loudly as she rolled off of Olivia to smack the snooze-bar on the alarm on her side of the bed that was the source of the noise. After the annoying racket was silenced she flopped back down onto the mattress and cracked an eye to study the display, certain that there had been some kind of a malfunction during the night and that it wasn't really time for them to wake up already.

Except it was.

"Shit," she groaned as she buried her face in the pillow she'd abandoned in favor of Olivia's shoulder the night before. "Time to get up."

"Can we be sick today?" Olivia mumbled as she rolled over to lay half on top of her fiancée, unwilling to let go of the skin-to-skin contact she craved.

"Mmm," Alex murmured as she closed her eyes and relaxed into Olivia's warm weight. The brunette's suggestion sounded particularly inviting this morning. "I wish we could, Babe, but unfortunately we both have things to do today."

"I know," Olivia groaned and nodded, her cheek rubbing against the wing of Alex's shoulder. "But, for the record, I would really rather stay in bed with you," she murmured as she pressed a kiss to the warm skin under her cheek.

Alex laughed throatily. "Liv, welcome to my dilemma every morning. Now, come on – up and at 'em Benson. I want to hear all about the boys' reaction."

"Oh god, they're going to be terrible," Olivia laughed as she rolled off of Alex and out of bed. She got to her feet by the side of the bed and stretched, trying to work some of the tightness out of her muscles.

"You're gorgeous," Alex murmured as she let her eyes rake over the naked brunette's form. She knew they needed to get moving, knew, in fact, that she was the one who had insisted upon it; but she was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to touch that exquisite olive skin once more. She silently rolled over behind her lover who was still too busy stretching to notice her and smiled softly to herself as she leaned in an laid a slow, wet kiss to the small of Olivia's back. "Mine," she purred as she ran her lips over the swell of Olivia's right cheek before nipping gently at the muscle.

Olivia groaned at the feeling of Alex's mouth on her body and the way her own responded to that knowing, intimate touch. "Sweetie, if you keep doing that we're going to be late."

Suddenly not really caring about work, Alex chuckled softly as she reached out with one hand to spin Olivia around to face her. Her eyes zeroed in on the brunette's chest and she licked her lips automatically. She definitely needed to taste those again. "I need you," she husked as she used her grip on Olivia's hip to help push herself up enough so she could take a flaccid nipple between her lips. She smiled around the captured tip as she felt Olivia's breath hitch and she was helpless to stop the low growl of desire that rumbled in her chest when she felt Olivia's left hand tangle itself in her hair and hold her there.

"Baby," Olivia rasped, her voice cracking slightly as she felt Alex's teeth rake over her nipple.

"Hmm," Alex hummed as she looked up at her panting lover.

Olivia looked down into Alex's hungry, lust-filled eyes and knew she was a goner. "We can be late – they'll excuse us," she murmured as she pushed Alex back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "We did just get engaged last night."

"We did," Alex agreed as she wrapped her hands around Olivia's forearms, her eyes softening and a warm, loving smile lifting her lips as she studied the woman hovered above her. There was a small part of her that still couldn't believe that Olivia had said yes.

"You need a ring," Olivia murmured as she leaned in to claim Alex's lips in a soft, adoring kiss. When she pulled back to look into her lover's eyes she felt her heart stumble inside her chest at the love she saw looking back up at her. "God I love you."

Alex's answering smile was radiant. "I love you."

Olivia looked down at the thin fingers wrapped around her forearm, feeling suddenly desperate to get a ring on the blonde's finger. She wanted the world to know that Alex was taken, that Alex was hers. "Do you want to pick your ring?"

Alex's eyes softened as she moved her hands to cradle her finacee's face tenderly between her palms. "I can, if you'd like. Do you want me to pick it out?"

Olivia was quiet as she took a moment to really think about it. She'd always figured that she would be the one to pop the question, so she wasn't quite prepared for the situation she found herself in now. "I think that I would like to pick your engagement ring, and maybe we can choose the wedding bands together?"

Alex pulled Olivia's face down so she could kiss her. "I think that sounds wonderful," she murmured as she closed that final distance separating them and captured the brunette's lower lip between her own.

+++/+++\+++

Olivia cursed slightly as she caught sight of the clock on the wall opposite the front doors to the precinct – she was late. Not just a little late, but really, really late. "So worth it though," she muttered as she looked down at her hand as she decided to skip the elevator and just take the stairs. Not being used to wearing much jewelry, the feeling of the band around her finger was a little strange – but the good kind of strange. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as the realization that she was, in fact, going to marry Alex Cabot hit her once again.

It was amazing how fast life could change.

Still smiling, she strode into the bullpen with a happy bounce to her step – which did not go unnoticed by her fellow detectives who were watching her every move looking for the evidence that would prove that Alex had indeed popped the question. She hung up her coat and stole one last lingering glance at the sparkling ring on her finger before she turned to find her partner and the rest of the guys, and the captain, all looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked in a lilting, laughing voice. The four men broke into identical grins and she could tell they were all looking at her left hand.

"How was your night last night?" Elliot asked.

_Ah_, Olivia though. _He knew. Of course he did, Alex said she asked him to help find my ring size._ "Okay," she answered with a shrug, blowing his question off as if nothing exciting had happened. She smiled to herself as she slipped her hands into her pockets, effectively hiding the evidence she now knew they were all looking for, as she made her way across the room toward the coffee pot for her first cup of sludge for the day.

"Come on Benson!" Fin pleaded somewhat pathetically.

She looked over her shoulder with a devious, lopsided smirk tweaking her lips as she slipped the carafe back under the drip. "What?"

"You know what!" Fin retorted as he placed his hands on his hips and stomped his foot dramatically.

"Wow," Olivia chuckled. "Odafin. You know, that little display of teenage girl dramatics was a little frightening."

"Liiiiiiiv," the guys all whined in unison.

Olivia smiled as she set her coffee cup back down on the counter before she turned to her friends and held her hands out questioningly. "What?"

"HA!" Elliot screeched as he pointed at her left hand with its now clearly visible diamond ring. "You said yes!"

Fin jumped up from the desk he'd been leaning against to start doing what they could all only guess was a happy-dance. At least that's what they were hoping it was. "Liv is getting married, Liv is getting married. Oh yeah, oh yea."

"Eew," Olivia mumbled as the rest of the guys all pointed and laughed at their comrade. "Guys, come on. Are you all really so surprised that I said yes? I mean," she looked at Elliot accusingly, "I know that at least you knew what was going on since Alex asked you to find out my ring size."

"Well, no," Elliot admitted somewhat sheepishly as he reached out and pulled her into a fierce embrace. "But it's still something that we're all excited for. Congratulations, partner. I'm happy for you. For both of you."

"She came and asked us for our blessing yesterday," Cragen told her as he moved in to have himself a hug as well.

This was news to Olivia. Alex had told her that she'd enlisted Elliot to help with some of the details, but the blonde had said nothing about the fact that she'd gone to all the guys to ask their permission. "She did?"

"Mmhm," Don nodded as he backed away, smiling from ear to ear as he studied the woman he considered to be his daughter. "We thought it was a very classy move on her part."

+++/+++\+++

"She said yes," Alex smiled into her phone as she bumped her car door closed with her hip. She knew she was late, but since the only thing on her schedule at the moment was pouring through files of cases that were currently open she really wasn't too worried about it.

"_That's great, dear,"_ Carolyn Cabot's voice replied happily. _"Henri did a good job on the ring then? You never called after you picked it up."_

"Sorry," Alex apologized as she swung her satchel over her shoulder and started toward her office. "I got distracted with everything."

"_Don't apologize, dear," _her mother chuckled. _"Lord knows you had a lot on your mind yesterday. Now, I would like to host an engagement dinner for you two up here at the house. When would you be available?"_

"Um," Alex drawled thoughtfully as she entered the DA's building. "I'm going to have to check my trial calendar and see what weekends Olivia is scheduled to work. Can I call you later?"

"_Of course dear. Have a good day, I love you."_

Alex smiled and hung back away from the security line to finish her call. "Love you too mom, I'll talk to you later."

+++/+++\+++

Olivia looked over her desk that was surprisingly clean and sighed. Days like this were a gift, something that she usually celebrated and enjoyed just hanging out with the guys, talking about things that didn't revolve around rape victims, evidence kits, or autopsy reports. But she didn't want to be at work today, she wanted to be with Alex.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked as he twirled a pen around his fingers. He was feeling a little on edge too – the quiet was a good thing, and something that they'd learned long ago to not jinx by speaking of it, but it was always strange to have absolutely nothing to do.

"I could have stayed in bed with Alex," Olivia grumbled pathetically.

"Hard to leave this morning?"

"You have no idea," Olivia sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. There were so many things she'd rather be doing than sitting at her desk making her rubber band ball bigger.

"Wanna go get a coffee? A real one from the shop across the street?" Elliot offered.

Olivia perked up at the idea of leaving. Why hadn't she thought of that before? "I have a better idea," she replied as she popped up from her chair and hurried over the Cragen's office. "Cap, can El and I go run an errand?"

Don looked up and smiled. "Sure. Take your phones so that way we can get a hold of you if something comes up."

Olivia grinned her thanks and walked over to smack her partner on the back. "C'mon El, we're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"I need to get Alex a ring."

"Oooh, shopping," Elliot drawled. "Sure you want me to come along?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded as she slipped her arms into her leather jacket. "I saw one I liked for her a few weeks ago when I was out for a run, I want to get your opinion on it."

+++/+++\+++

Alex pushed open the door to her office and almost let out a rather undignified scream of surprise when she found it full of people. Well, not full, full, but seeing as she was expecting to be alone once she shut the door after herself, yeah, it was full. Somehow – and she had a feeling that 'somehow' was called Abigail Carmichael – Abbie, Serena, Liz Donnelly, and Maggie Cabot had all managed to gain access to her private office this morning.

"Good morning," she drawled as she closed the door after herself.

"Well?" Abbie demanded before Alex could even put her coffee cup down.

Alex smiled and refused to answer the Federal Prosecutor's question as she went about unloading everything she'd been carrying. It was always fun to get Abbie worked up, and she knew better than to waste such a golden opportunity. She caught Maggie's eye and winked as she moved to hang her coat up on the rack in the corner before taking her seat behind her desk and studying the assembled group with the straightest face she could muster.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, hiking a brow questioningly as she smirked at her friends. And Aunt. And Godmother.

"Damn it Charlie," Liz growled. "Spill."

Alex grinned, her absolute joy spilling over into her twinkling eyes. Olivia had said yes. Olivia was hers. "She said yes."

"Woo-hoo!" Abbie yelled, pumping her fist victoriously. "I am so planning your bachelorette weekend!"

"Yeah," Alex replied distractedly as she stood to hug her Aunt who was smiling happily at her. "Wait," she turned to Abbie. "What?"

"Bach-e-lor-ette week-end," Abbie enunciated slowly. "I'm planning it."

"Weekend?" Alex squeaked, suddenly very afraid for herself and Olivia. A whole weekend of drinking and gallivanting about with Abbie Carmichael could lead to some serious trouble.

"Yup," Abbie nodded. "Maggie, can I get Skittles' number from you? I know the Cousins are going to want to get in on this."

"Of course, dear," Maggie laughed.

"Oh god," Alex groaned. Forget a weekend of drinking with Abbie leading to trouble. Add in her cousins and the potential for career-ending embarrassment multiplied exponentially.


	5. Chapter 5

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**A/N: **I apologize for the two week gap between updates on this thing, I got distracted with writing a new JJ/Emily story that is still a WIP and then last week I was out of town and was not able to squeak out enough time to get an update written and posted for this one. I should be back to my once or twice a week updates from now on. Thanks for hanging with me, you guys have been awesome with the reviews – I love hearing what you think of this thing so please keep them coming!

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**::CHAPTER 5::**

Olivia shuffled her weight from the balls of her feet to her heels as she watched Elliot lean in closer to have a look at the ring she was considering. It was more than a little nerve-racking, not just because of the price tag attached to said ring, but also because of their location – Tiffany's wasn't exactly a store either of them were used to frequenting.

Finally, after a spending a solid minute staring at the glittering ring Olivia had pointed out to him, Elliot let out a long, low whistle. "It's nice, Liv. Real nice. But isn't it a little pricey?"

"Yeah," Olivia hummed as she stared at the two carat round solitaire in a channel set band. It certainly was pricey, but she had worked every overtime shift available and covered every holiday for the team for years, and had just banked the extra money. Her savings could easily cover a decent down payment and now that she was living with Alex and had basically no overhead, the monthly payments would not be a problem either; it was just that the very thought of spending thirty two thousand dollars on a piece of jewelry was more than a little intimidating. "Do you think she'd like it?"

Elliot hiked his brows and laughed. "Hell, Liv. I don't know anyone who wouldn't like it," he chuckled. "But I think Alex would be happy with anything you chose for her. I don't know how you managed it, partner, but that woman is completely head-over-heels in love with you."

"I don't know how I managed it either," she replied as she nodded indicatively at the salesman in a navy blue pinstripe suit that had to have cost a mint, who was standing off to the side at a respectful distance while the two of them looked at the ring. She smiled a little nervously at the man as he approached and offered a shy smile in greeting once he stopped on the opposite side of the counter before them.

"Sir, Madame, welcome to Tiffany's. My name is Henri, how may I help you today?"

Olivia straightened up slightly at surprising familiarity of the man's name. "Do you know Alexandra Cabot?"

The man smiled, the expression creasing his face and causing his eyes to crinkle with affection. "Indeed I do. And the majority of the rest of her family, as well. May I ask how you know Ms. Cabot?"

Olivia smiled and looked down at her hand. "I… well, she…"

Henri followed her gaze and easily spotted the ring that he had helped Alex choose and nodded knowingly. "You must be the wonderful woman she was in here gushing about and fretting over finding the perfect ring for. I assume that since you are looking at our engagement rings that congratulations are in order?" he asked with a smile.

Olivia blushed and nodded. "Mmm. Thank you."

"And you would like to purchase a ring for Alexandra, am I correct?"

"I would. I was thinking of that one," she leaned in and pointed at the ring she'd had her eye on. "Since you are familiar with Alex, could you tell me if you think she'd like it?"

Henri looked at the ring Olivia was pointing at and then back up into nervous brown eyes. "I do," he confirmed with a soft, warm smile. "If I may say, I caught her staring rather wistfully at that one yesterday afternoon when she was in here picking up your ring."

"Then I guess that's the one then," Olivia grinned, her grin faltering as she realized that she was lacking an essential piece of information. "You wouldn't happen to know her ring size, would you?"

Henri grinned and nodded. "Six and a half."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "Perfect."

+++/+++\+++

Abbie propped her feet on the corner of her desk and smiled into her phone as she listened to her girlfriend distractedly shuffling through paperwork. "So, what do you think Ser?" she asked, drawing Serena back to the conversation at hand.

"_I think that if I'm late Petrovsky is going to have my ass for lunch,"_ Serena grumbled as she actually squatted down to look under her desk for the file that was eluding her.

"Hey now, darlin'," Abbie drawled playfully. "I don't share. Your ass is mine and mine alone."

Serena laughed in spite of herself. _"Yes it is," _she conceded as she looked inside her briefcase to find the file that she'd been looking for for the last five minutes nestled safely inside. _"Oh thank you God."_

"Find it?" Abbie asked.

"_Mmm-hmm,"_ Serena sighed. _"So, dinner tonight with Liv and Alex sounds good if you can get them off of each other long enough to come out in public. What restaurant are you thinking of?"_

"I was thinkin' we could go to Rosa Mexicana," Abbie drawled as she twirled a pen between her fingers.

Serena smirked knowingly into her phone as she flipped the lid of her briefcase closed and snapped the latches into place. _"Riiiight."_

Abbie grinned, easily picturing her lover's knowing smirk that never failed to appear whenever the blonde picked up on her games. "What? I've been craving some good Mexican food lately… I'm feeling homesick."

"_Bullshit,"_ Serena chuckled as she slipped her right arm into her coat. _"You want to go there because of Alex's little tequila issue and they have the best margaritas on the island."_

"Well… that is an added bonus," Abbie admitted sheepishly as she tossed her pen onto her blotter and pulled her feet off of her desk to place them squarely on the floor. "Come on Ser! Alex got engaged! The girl deserves a shot of celebratory tequila!"

"_One shot?"_

"Yeah," Abbie agreed and she knew that Serena could hear the mischievous tone in her voice even over the phone. After her girlfriend failed to respond she continued, "and perhaps a really strong margarita or three."

"_It's only Tuesday – you want the poor girl suffering through the rest of the week because you took her out and got her blitzed on a school night?"_

Abbie frowned at her girlfriend's obvious disapproval. "Don't you have to get to Petrovsky's courtroom?"

Serena lifted the sleeve of her coat to glance quickly at her watch and groaned at the time she saw staring back at her. _"Fuck. I'm going to be late. If I'm thrown in jail for contempt do not expect any conjugal visits."_

Abbie smacked a loud kiss through the phone and grinned. "You don't mean that. Go kick ass. Love ya."

Serena sighed. _"I love you too,"_ she murmured. _"Call me later."_

"Of course," Abbie promised as she disconnected the call and sat staring at the wall opposite her very crowded, extremely messy desk with a stupid sappy grin on her face. "I think Cabot might have the right idea of things," she murmured thoughtfully to herself as she picked her phone back up and began scrolling through her contact list for Stabler's cell.

+++/+++\+++

"Your phone's ringing," Olivia muttered as she watched Henri wrap the small square box holding Alex's ring with a shiny white ribbon.

"Stabler," Elliot answered automatically.

"_El-bell!"_ Abbie's over-exuberant voice greeted him.

"Carmichael?" Elliot frowned. He watched Olivia turn to level a suddenly serious gaze on him, to which he responded with a small shrug. He hadn't a clue what was going on, but if the past was any indication odds were good that whatever it was would spell trouble for Olivia and Alex.

"_That's right, Muscles. Look, me and Ser want to take Liv and Alex out tonight to celebrate. You in?"_

"Sounds like fun," Elliot smiled, relieved that this time it was just dinner. Dinner was safe, right? "Where are you thinking?"

"_Rosa Mexicana."_

Having been filled in on Alex's predilection for tequila by the Federal Prosecutor, he was helpless to stop the evil chuckle that escaped him. "Best margies in the city?"

"_Abso-fucking-lutely,"_ Abbie retorted. _"You think the rest of the guys would want in?"_

"Yeah," Elliot nodded. "I'll talk to them when we get back to the station."

"_You're not at the station? Where are you?"_

"Liv wanted to pick out a ring for Alex."

"_Ooooh! Tell her there's a round solitaire in a channel set band at Tiffany's that I saw Alex staring at in a magazine ad one afternoon."_

Elliot smiled. "Actually, she's purchasing the two carat model right now."

Abbie whistled. _"Damn. Do me a favor and smack your partner upside the head for me."_

Elliot turned to look at Olivia who was signing her life away on the store's payment plan and handing over her Visa for the down payment. "What? Why?"

"_Because once Serena sees that ring she's gonna want one too."_

"Ah," Elliot drawled. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Carmichael?"

"_Not yet, Stabler. Look, you go tell Liv we're going out tonight and I'ma gonna call Maggie to see if she and Matt want to try and make it too."_

Elliot smiled at the idea of Alex's family joining in the celebration. And then he remembered the way Maggie and Abbie tended to play off each other. "That would be… nice, I guess."

Choosing to ignore the detective's suddenly extremely obvious apprehension, Abbie replied, _"yeah, too bad the Cousins all live too far away to join us… guess we'll just have to save them for the bachelorette weekend."_

"Weekend?" Elliot squeaked, suddenly fearful for his partner and her future wife's safety. He'd heard all about the things that mischievous group was capable of.

"_God, shut up. You sound just like Cabot."_

+++/+++\+++

Alex was giving her work a valiant effort, but her heart was just not in the law today. Her heart, and mind, was back in bed with her memories of Olivia writhing under her tongue as she made love to the brunette for hours on end. She groaned as she re-read the same paragraph in the brief she was studying for the fourth time, still not getting anything out of the effort. "Good thing I'm not in court today," she muttered to herself as she pulled her glasses from her face and set them down on top of the file so she could massage the bridge of her nose, hoping the touch would help her re-center her focus.

Just as she put her glasses back on her cell started tap-dancing across the surface of her desk as it rang and vibrated with an incoming call. Her right hand darted out and caught the device and she answered without glancing at the screen, "Cabot."

"_You know, some people answer their phones by saying hello,"_ the distinctive twang of Abbie Carmichael's voice greeted her.

"Do you?" Alex countered as she reclined back in her chair and just accepted the fact that she was more than likely going to accomplish exactly nothing that day.

"_Not the point, Sugah. You should sound happier, I'm sure you spent last night getting laid – put a smile in that voice Princess!"_

Alex rolled her eyes at her friend's predictable perkiness. It'd be annoying if she wasn't it such a good mood. "You know I hate being called Princess," she chastised, the admonishment holding none of her usual wrath and she knew Abbie could tell that too.

"_Indeed I do,"_ Abbie laughed,_ "but I thought you would like to be involved with tonight's dinner plans."_

Alex frowned and flipped through her desk calendar which had 'Olivia' penciled neatly into the seven o'clock slot with a definitive black line blocking out the rest of the evening. "What dinner plans?"

"_We're celebratin'!"_ Abbie crowed, sounding mildly offended. _"It's not every day my best friend goes and gets engaged! I've already talked to the boys at the one-six and they're in too. We're taking you two out to celebrate."_

Alex smiled at her friend's excitement. "Do I want to know where?" she drawled, feigning disinterest because she really was supremely interested. If Abbie's choice of venues included tassels she was going to have to put the kibosh on it.

Abbie's low, throaty chuckle did little to soothe Alex's concerns. _"Fear not, Cabot – I'm saving the bodacious ta-tas for your guys' bachelorette weekend. We were going to take you gals out to Rosa Mexicana."_

"Wow," Alex whistled as she crossed her right leg over her left and started kicking her foot at a quick, even tempo. She'd been craving a good enchilada lately. "I like. How did you decide on that restaurant, Carmichael?"

"_They have the best margaritas in the city."_

Alex's foot stopped swinging as she processed exactly what was not being said. "Oh god."

"_Seven thirty, Cabot. Be there, or I'm going to show everybody that video of you in the pirate wench costume singing your little sea shanty."_

"Ha! Everybody there will have seen it."

"_Not everybody in the restaurant though,"_ Abbie countered with a victorious chuckle before she killed the connection.

Alex scowled at the phone in her hand as an incessant dial-tone assaulted her ears. "Knew I should have never let Liv give me that last orgasm in the shower."

+++/+++\+++

Olivia smiled and took the small blue bag containing Alex's ring from Henri with slightly shaking hands. "Thank you, for everything," she told him as she peeked inside to glance at the package nestled within, a small, nervous smile lighting her face as she recognized the significance of that seemingly innocuous box.

"My pleasure, Olivia. Welcome to the family," Henri winked. "You two come and see me when you're ready to pick out your wedding bands and we'll see what we can come up with."

"Thank you," Olivia replied. She turned from the counter with an unexpected hoard of butterflies in her stomach and made her way toward the door where she could see Elliot just finishing up a phone call. "What did Carmichael want?" she asked as she got closer, looking mildly concerned about the fact that the Texan was phoning her partner behind her back.

"Nothing much," Elliot answered as he distractedly slipped his phone back into his coat pocket. "We're taking you and Alex out for dinner tonight."

Olivia nodded mindlessly until Elliot's exact words worked their way through the cloud of nervous-excitement that rendered her brain useless. "Huh… wait. What?"

"Dinner," Elliot grinned. "At Rosa Mexicana."

Olivia groaned as she put two and two together significantly faster than her fiancée had only minutes before. "Best margaritas in the city, Rosa Mexicana?"

"I do believe they're one in the same, yes."

"Oh god."

…

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**Audience Participation Time (kind of): **I am kicking around the idea of putting more Abbie/Serena into this story arc so that the plot doesn't focus solely upon Alex and Olivia. What do you guys think? You're the ones reading this, so if it's something that you'd like to see more of (or not), make sure to comment and let me know!

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

…


	6. Chapter 6

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

...

**::CHAPTER 6::**

Alex let out a long sigh as she arched her back, stretching muscles and ligaments that had spent far too much time hunched over a desk for one day. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already a little after five o'clock. She pursed her lips as she looked at the stack of manila file folders on the corner of her desk that was markedly smaller than it was earlier that morning, and decided that she had done enough for one day. She stood, taking the opportunity to stretch again, and smiled as her phone started playing Olivia's ringtone.

"Hey love," she answered, the smile that was on her face clearly evident in her tone.

"_Hey yourself, Counselor," _Olivia replied. _"I was just calling to see if you were almost done for the day or not. I'm heading home to change before dinner with Carmichael and company."_

"I was actually thinking of heading home myself," Alex shared. "Why don't you swing by and pick me up?"

"_I can do that,"_ Olivia chuckled as she reached out and twisted the knob on the closed door in front of her.

Alex looked up as her peripheral vision caught her office door swinging open and she started laughing as she turned off her phone and tossed it carelessly onto the desk. "You're here," she observed softly as she automatically made her way out from behind her desk to gather her detective in her arms.

Olivia smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to see you," she confessed as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled the attorney in close. "God I missed you today."

"Mmm," Alex agreed as she buried her face in her lover's throat, breathing in deep Olivia's unique scent of sandalwood and leather. "I missed you too."

Olivia sighed and tightened her hold on the younger woman, enjoying the simple intimacy of the embrace. She thought of the ring in her coat pocket and smiled as she briefly considered giving it to Alex right then, but opted to wait until they were home – in the privacy of their apartment. "You ready to go then?"

"Almost," Alex murmured as she looked up at Olivia, her keen blue eyes sparkling with love. "I need a kiss first."

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes dramatically. "So demanding…"

"You know it," Alex smirked as she leaned in and claimed Olivia's lips in a deep, passionate kiss that ended far too soon for either of their liking but probably lasted a few seconds too long for their location. "Just let me get my satchel and I'm good," she murmured as she reluctantly pulled away.

+++/+++\+++

Serena stopped halfway into her large walk-in closet and turned to her girlfriend who was laying on their bed, hands folded behind her head in a pose of relaxation. "No," she said, her tone emphatic. "You are _**not**_ going to get Alex hammered on tequila."

"But Ser," Abbie whined as she sat up and put on her most adorable pout that almost always got her whatever it was she was wanting.

Serena chuckled and shook her head. "You're cute, Carmichael, but you're not that cute. One drink is all you're allowed to buy her tonight."

Abbie frowned as she considered her options. "So, what if each of the guys want to buy her a drink?"

"That depends," Serena shrugged as she turned back to her closet to look for the shirt she was wanting to wear to dinner that night. "Do you want to get lucky again before you have to go back to DC?"

Abbie nodded. "Hell yeah."

Serena laughed softly to herself as she pulled the blouse she was looking for off its hanger. She slipped it on over her head and smoothed it into place as she turned to face her lover. "Then she's not getting drunk on tequila tonight."

"You're no fun," Abbie grumbled, her smile belying her tone as she jumped off the bed and quickly crossed the room to where her girlfriend was standing so she could gather the blonde in her arms.

Serena laughed and threw her arms around the Texan's neck. "Now, honey, that's not what you were saying last night. Last night I was the most fun ever."

"That's because last night you were licking chocolate sauce off my body," Abbie retorted, burying her face in the crook of Serena's neck and pressing a hot, wet kiss to the blonde's pulse point.

"Mmm," Serena hummed, smiling at both the memory and the feeling of Abbie's mouth on her body. "We'll have to do that again soon."

"How 'bout now?" Abbie drawled, arching a brow hopefully. "Only, let me be the licker," she waggled her brows.

Serena laughed, wanting to dismiss the suggestion outright, but knowing as well that Abbie would be leaving for DC at the end of the week. "We can't be late," she warned.

"Oh, darlin', don't you know the party doesn't start until I show up?" Abbie teased as she laid a loud, overdramatic kiss to the blonde's lips before releasing her to literally skip down the hall toward the kitchen in search of the leftover chocolate sauce from the night before.

+++/+++\+++

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Alex called over her shoulder as she walked into their bedroom, kicking her heels off in the general direction of the closet as she began shrugging her arms out of her suit jacket.

"Why?" Olivia asked, already knowing what the blonde's response would be but wanting to use it as a way to give her the ring that was beginning to burn a hole in her pocket.

"So I know what to wear," Alex answered as she turned to find her fiancée leaning nonchalantly against the wall watching her. "What?"

"I have something for you to wear," Olivia murmured as she pushed off of the wall.

"You do?" Alex asked, her heart suddenly taking flight in her chest as their conversation from earlier that morning sprang to mind.

"Mmm," Olivia nodded as she stopped in front of Alex. "I was thinking that you could maybe wear this," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small blue box, "for… the rest of your life."

"Liv," Alex whispered as she looked down at the box and then back up into her love's warm gaze.

Olivia smiled and flipped the lid open to retrieve the ring that was nestled inside. She palmed the ring and tossed the empty box onto the dresser beside Alex as she took hold of the blonde's hand that, she noticed, was shaking ever so slightly. "You okay?"

Alex sucked her lower lip between her teeth and nodded, the weight of her focus on Olivia's hand that was cradling her own.

Olivia studied Alex carefully for a moment before nodding slowly as she rolled the ring out to between her thumb and middle finger so she could place it onto Alex's hand where it would hopefully stay forever. The ring slid easily up over Alex's knuckle and as soon as it was in place she lifted the blonde's hand to her lips to lay a slow, soft kiss to skin and stone. "I love you," she murmured as she pulled away, letting Alex see the ring for the first time.

Alex looked down at her hand and gasped, her eyes bugging out of her head as her jaw dropped in a most unladylike manner that had Olivia laughing softly. "Liv, it's too much," she murmured.

"It's not," Olivia assured her, knowing by the look on Alex's face that she had chosen well. "It looks good on you."

Alex looked up at her fiancée, her eyes filling with tears of joy. "We're getting married."

Olivia laughed and pulled the younger woman into her arms. "We are," she confirmed, punctuating the statement with a kiss.

"I love you," Alex breathed as she leaned in to rest her forehead against Olivia's.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," Olivia replied easily as she tightened her hold on Alex's waist and lifted her chin to claim the blonde's lips in a kiss that started slow and reverent but quickly turned hot, deep, and hungry.

Hands roamed, opening buttons and zippers and sliding clothes from shoulders and hips until they were left standing in their underwear, chests heaving as they stared at each other with lust darkened eyes.

"We can't be late," Alex warned ineffectually as she palmed Olivia's breasts possessively through the thin material of the brunette's bra.

"We can be a little late," Olivia corrected as she pinched Alex's bra open, quickly removing it and tossing it aside.

"We… ahhh…," Alex sighed as Olivia's fingers began lightly tweaking and rolling her nipples.

"What was that?" Olivia teased as she dipped her head down to take a hardened point between her lips. She moaned as she felt Alex arch forward into her mouth as she sucked hungrily against the nipple.

Alex's eyes rolled back in her head as her body quickly became overwhelmed with sensation, her earlier argument forgotten on the wave of arousal that pooled between her thighs. "Mmm," she hummed, her right hand sliding around the back of Olivia's head to hold the woman to her breast as her left slid over a well muscled back to release the clasp on the brunette's bra.

Olivia smiled, loving how they always seemed to be so in tune with each other, as she allowed her bra to fall to the floor. She released the nipple she'd been playing at to capture Alex's surprised lips in a deep, searing kiss as she began walking the blonde backwards toward their bed. "I love you," she murmured as she guided Alex down to the mattress, following the blonde down with her own body so they remained pressed tightly together.

Alex moaned and claimed Olivia's lips hungrily, opening her mouth upon contact and immediately deepening the kiss as she pulled her lover down on top of her. Her body relaxed into the mattress as it was blanketed by warm, silky skin. She ran her hands over Olivia's back, up and down, grasping, pulling the brunette in to her as they kissed. She groaned as she felt Olivia's body shift to settle between her legs, the groan turning into a quiet whimper as the brunette thrust into her.

Olivia felt Alex's legs fall open wider beneath her and knew that she had earned the blonde's submission. She broke away from Alex's lips and began laying hot, wet kisses down the column of the attorney's pristine alabaster throat, nipping gently at sensitive spots and sucking lightly against others. She worked her way down her lover's body deliberately, a kiss at a time, until she was able to press a soft kiss to the hollow between Alex's breasts – a silent promise of love, and unspoken vow of forever.

Promises made, she ran the tip of her tongue in concentric circles up Alex's right breast, spiraling higher and higher until she was able to lay a broad, flat lick across the already swollen tip. She smiled as she heard Alex moan softly at the contact, and wasted no time gathering the bud between her lips and sucking against it hungrily, teasing it to an even harder point before releasing it to deliver identical attentions to Alex's other breast.

Alex writhed under Olivia's mouth, tangling her hands in the sheets as the brunette made love to her breasts. Sometimes, as Olivia was lavishing attention upon them, she was not sure who enjoyed the act more – her or her detective – but tonight, tonight it was looking like it might be a draw. "My god, Liv," she groaned as the brunette abandoned her nipple to begin laying feather soft kisses upon the mound.

Olivia hummed happily and shifted her weight so she was balanced on her knees and able to bring her hands up to play as well. "You have the most gorgeous breasts," she murmured as she sat up and covered the perfectly sized mounds with her hands. She licked her lips appreciatively at the feeling of Alex's nipples pressing into her palms, and automatically began massaging the flesh in her hands.

"Christ," Alex groaned as she looked up into smoldering mahogany eyes.

Olivia smiled and looked down to watch her hands work, sliding them off to the sides so she could rub her thumbs back and forth over Alex's nipples, enjoying the sight of the rosy tips reacting to her touch. She let her gaze flick back up to Alex's face and she noticed that the blonde's clear blue eyes had darkened to the color of the sea at midnight. "You are so beautiful," she murmured as she released her hold on Alex's breasts and ran her palms down the blonde's toned, quivering stomach to play lightly with the top of her fiancée's panties.

"Please, Liv," Alex whimpered, lifting her hips off of the mattress pleadingly.

Olivia licked her lips and nodded as she slipped her fingers under the fabric and began working the scrap down Alex's legs, delighting in the sight of Alex lain across their bed, naked and flushed with arousal. She watched the way Alex's eyes leveled on her own remaining piece of clothing and obligingly removed it as well. "Better?" she smiled.

"Liv," Alex groaned, spreading her legs wider, offering herself to the brunette.

"Christ," Olivia gasped at the sight of Alex open and waiting for her. It was too much to ignore, impossible to refuse, and she smiled up at her lover as she climbed back on to the bed, sliding her arms under those widespread, welcoming legs, pushing them further apart as she moved closer to her goal.

Alex moaned appreciatively as she watched Olivia's mouth get closer and closer to where she wanted her, where she needed her. Her grip on the sheets under her tightened as she watched Olivia's eyes flutter closed as that final distance separating them grew smaller and smaller.

Olivia moaned softly to herself as she breathed deep the intoxicating aroma of Alex's arousal, savoring the scent for a moment before she extended her tongue to lay a slow, exploratory lick through moist, swollen folds. The taste of Alex coated her tongue, overriding all of her other senses as she drowned in the blonde's essence. Needing more, she repeated the motion, once, twice, five times, each time stopping just short of the already exposed and pulsing bundle at Alex's apex.

Alex writhed under Olivia's mouth, her hips bucking spastically, searching for that elusive contact she craved as the brunette's tongue continued to run through her, over and over again. She screamed when Olivia's tongue pushed inside her, her hips automatically grinding onto her lover's mouth, trying to draw the invading muscle deeper. She whimpered as she felt that heat, that fire, that promise pull away but was silenced by strong hands wrapping tightly around her thighs and holding her still as Olivia began thrusting into her at a slow, steady pace.

Her hips fell into a steady rhythm against' Olivia's mouth, meeting each thrust of the brunette's tongue eagerly, welcoming the penetration, savoring the burning friction, reveling the way each plunge and retreat stretched that most sensitive muscle. And while she loved every moment of Olivia's tongue fucking her slowly, she knew that she would need a little bit more to reach the promise land.

Olivia knew it too, and before Alex could take matters into her own hand, the brunette slid her right hand over Alex's hip to dip lightly into the blonde's center, lightly flicking over the straining, pulsing bundle she had thus far ignored just as she pushed back inside hot, clinging velvety walls.

A primal, animalistic scream tore from Alex's throat as Olivia's fingers began making tight, firm circles against her clit in time with every plunge and retreat of the brunette's tongue inside her. "Fuck!"

Olivia felt herself flood at the blonde's outburst and moved her mouth up to Alex's clit, sucking the bundle between her lips and lashing it lightly with her tongue as she slid the hand that had been teasing the point under the blonde's leg to push decisively into her lover's heat.

She could tell from the way Alex's hips were rocking against her mouth that the blonde was close, so close, and while she loved the taste of her lover as she came undone, she loved even more to watch that storm build in her eyes until the point of release flashed through them like a bolt of lightning arcing across a night sky. So it was with one last long, broad, heavy lick across that jumping bundle of nerves that she worked her way back up Alex's body, her stroke never faltering as she moved higher and higher until she was able to claim the blonde's lips in a soul deep, searing kiss.

Alex moaned loudly at the taste of herself on her lover's tongue and her hands abandoned their holds on the sheets to dig into Olivia's back. She held on tight as Olivia's thrusts grew faster and more powerful, her nails dug deeper into flawless olive skin with every smack of the brunette's palm against her clit. The blinding white heat that was burning low in her hips began to spread outward with every thrust until she felt like she was on fire, ready to explode.

Olivia grunted and pushed herself harder, spurred on by the senseless words falling from Alex's normally eloquent mouth. Somehow, "Fuck… Christ… god, yes… harder… love… you… so… fucking… good… holy… shit… my… god… Liv," had never sound so articulate. She shifted her weight to add her hips to her thrusts, so that she was thrusting even harder and faster into Alex until the room was full of the wet, frantic sounds of fucking and Alex's screams of pleasure.

Alex's mouth fell open in a silent scream as her release hit her, knocking her breathless with that first, paralyzing clenching of muscles. When that first spasm eased, she moaned throatily and gave herself over to the waves rolling through her, welcoming each one as her hips continued to rock Olivia's hand, meeting and accepting each and every one of the brunette's slower, gentler thrusts.

When the last spasm left her boneless and weak, she relaxed into the mattress and smiled stupidly at her lover. "Holy fuck, Liv."

Olivia laughed softly and kissed the blonde deeply. She was still painfully aroused, but her own need was quickly forgotten as she focused on Alex's loving gaze. "I love you."

"Mmm," Alex purred, looking every bit like a contented jungle cat. "Love you too," she murmured, lifting her head to kiss Olivia's lips before she used her body to flip the brunette over onto her back.

"Hello," Olivia chuckled.

Alex smiled. "Hi," she replied as she ran her hands down over Olivia's breasts to tweak the brunette's nipples playfully.

"God, Alex," Olivia groaned as the electricity from Alex's touch upon her breasts connected directly with her groin.

Alex smirked and tweaked the firm mocha nipples one last time before she released the points and moved down Olivia's body, settling between the brunette's legs. Her eyes roamed over a veritable ocean of desire and she couldn't help but feel more than a little touched that Olivia got this much pleasure from giving her pleasure. She licked her lips and dove in eagerly, wasting no time with winding the brunette up, giving no thought to teasing, or drawing things out as she quickly set upon Olivia's clit, delivering the exact amount of force and speed to the pulsing bundle to bring the brunette crashing over the edge. She smiled a small, self-satisfied smile as she felt Olivia tense under her and took her time laying light, soft licks to the sensitive point, helping her lover ride her release out for as long as possible.

When Olivia's body relaxed under her, she worked her way back up her detective's body, kissing as she went. She made sure to stop and pay homage to the delicious breasts that she had ignored earlier, lavishing them with licks and kisses until Olivia's hands wrapped around her shoulders to pull her higher.

She settled in on top of Olivia and kissed the brunette slowly, tenderly, before shifting down to nestle her head on the older woman's shoulder. "I love you, Liv," she murmured as she snuggled in closer.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover, enjoying as she always did the blonde's urge to cuddle after making love. "I love you too, Alex," she vowed.

They laid there, wrapped in each other, until the cool air of the room made their nakedness uncomfortable. Alex, being the most exposed, felt the chill first and when she lifted her head from Olivia's chest her eyes automatically flicked to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Oh fuck," Alex groaned.

Olivia refused to open her eyes to see what had captured her fiancée's attention, and instead offered up an indistinct, "Hmm?"

Alex sighed and let her head drop back onto Olivia's chest, closing her eyes in defeat. "We're going to be late."


	7. ABBIE & SERENA CHOCOLATE SAUCE

...

**READ THIS FIRST (I'M NOT KIDDING PEOPLE): THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT HAVE ANY ALEX/OLIVIA IN IT. IT IS THE ABBIE/SERENA CHOCOLATE SAUCE SCENE THAT I HINTED AT IN SIX. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABBIE/SERENA PORN SKIP AHEAD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS THE ACTUAL CONTINUATION OF THE FIC.**

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**::An Abbie & Serena Interlude::**

Serena had just finished spreading out the oversized beach towel she had retrieved from the linen closet when Abbie returned to the bedroom, victoriously holding the plastic bottle of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream aloft. She shook her head as she took in Abbie's grin and couldn't help but laugh. "Whipped cream too?"

Abbie licked her lips and hiked her brows suggestively. "Don't forget the cherry," she drawled as she brushed by the blonde to set her supplies down on the nightstand.

Unable to resist taking Abbie's comment somewhere the brunette had totally not intended it to go, she chuckled, "Honey, I hate to break it to you, but that was popped well before I met you."

Abbie scowled. "Not what I meant - and way to kill the mood Southerlyn."

Serena laughed and playfully gathered the pouting brunette in her arms. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"No you're not," Abbie grumbled.

"Oh," Serena sighed. "So then you don't want me to strip naked and let you pour chocolate sauce and squirt whipped cream wherever you want on me?"

Abbie's pouty façade dissolved into her usual shit-eating grin. "I definitely want to do that, Sugah," she drawled as she slipped her hands under the hem of the shirt Serena had put on only minutes before.

"Mmm," Serena hummed as she lifted her arms to allow Abbie to pull off her top. "I want you to do that too," she husked.

Abbie licked her lips and nodded. "I thought you might," she teased as she laid Serena's shirt on the bed and quickly removed the blonde's slacks, folding each garment neatly before setting them onto the dresser.

Serena smiled at Abbie's thoughtfulness and rewarded her with a slow, languid kiss. "You are such a sweetheart," she purred as she pulled back far enough to start helping the Texan out of her clothes as well.

Abbie ducked her head as an embarrassed blush tinted her cheeks. "Shhh, don't tell anyone – you'll ruin my rep."

Serena laughed and deftly unhooked the last button on Abbie's shirt. She leaned in to lick the brunette's lips seductively as she pushed the oxford over lean shoulders, letting her fingertips trace over the sensitive underside of her lover's forearms as she guided the sleeves over thin wrists. "Your secret is safe with me," she murmured as she laid the shirt atop her own clothes on the dresser.

Abbie smiled and kissed Serena softly. "I know," she whispered as she felt her slacks being opened, and she reached down to take Serena's hands in her own as she kicked the pants off in the general direction of the hamper. She was not going to wear them to the dinner; there was no reason to waste time on making sure they stayed unwrinkled.

She leaned in and claimed Serena's lips in a deep, scorching kiss as she quickly removed the blonde's remaining clothes and, as soon as Serena was naked, she started walking the blonde backwards toward the bed. She licked her lips and stared as she watched Serena lower herself to the bed, the blonde's easy seductive smile starting a slow, quiet fire in her belly as she let her gaze rake up and down the expanse of her living, breathing canvas.

"Lie back," Abbie husked as she quickly shucked her own lingerie and reached for her supplies.

Serena looked at the bottle of chocolate sauce in Abbie's hand and frowned. "Could you not find the paintbrush I used last night?"

"I was thinking I'd go for more of a hands on approach," Abbie shared as she climbed onto the bed and straddled Serena's waist.

"Why am I no-oo-oot," Serena gasped as a sticky stream of liquid chocolate landed on her right nipple. "Thank god you warmed it up."

Abbie laughed. "I actually thought about not nuking it, but I decided to take pity on you," her voice trailed off as she leaned in to cover the chocolate covered nipple with her mouth, sucking hungrily against the hardened tip before using the flat of her tongue to clean it off.

"Damn," Serena groaned as she reflexively arched up off the mattress, pushing more of herself into Abbie's ravenous mouth.

Abbie chuckled as she pulled back to pour a little more chocolate on the blonde's breast. "You liked that?"

"I ah-ah-aaaaaaah, yeah," Serena grunted as more chocolate hit her. "Oooh, baby," she moaned as two of Abbie's fingers brushed over and around her nipple, before dipping down to begin spreading the confection around her breast in delicate swirls.

"You're like my very own Serena Sundae," Abbie observed as she squirted a dash of whipped cream directly onto the blonde's nipple. She laughed as she heard Serena gasp at the cold and immediately leaned in to begin licking her lover clean. "God, I thought I loved your breasts before," she hummed. "But I think I love them even more now."

Serena writhed under Abbie's mouth. Her breasts were normally super-sensitive, but the added sensation of warm chocolate and cold whipped cream combined with Abbie's hot, hungry mouth was enough to drive her to insanity. "That's nice, Sweetie," she grunted.

"I know, isn't it?" Abbie asked as she sat back up and again reached for the chocolate. She felt Serena's hips push up into her and she smiled. "Soon," she promised as she let a waterfall of chocolate cascade over Serena's left nipple.

Serena moaned as she felt Abbie's fingers dip into the fresh puddle of chocolate and begin spreading it around her nipple, surprised by the way her body was responding to Abbie's playful seduction. She whimpered as Abbie's thumb began raking back and forth over her nipple, each brush sending a jolt of desire to settle low in her hips.

Abbie watched Serena's eyes darken and knew that she had her full attention. "You are gorgeous," she murmured as she leaned in to lay a broad, flat lick over the swell of the blonde's breast, cleaning away the slightly bitter chocolate as she went. "And oh-so-delicious," she purred as she collected some of the chocolate surrounding Serena's nipple on the tip of her tongue, savoring the taste for a moment before attacking the chocolate-covered tip with gusto, hungrily sucking and licking it clean.

Serena gasped, moaned, and writhed under Abbie as the brunette made slow, thorough love to her chocolate and cream covered breasts, going back and forth between the two for seconds… and then thirds. "Please, Baby," she whimpered as Abbie looked down at her now thoroughly sticky and well-loved chest as if she were debating a fourth round.

Abbie looked up at Serena and grinned as she took in the absolutely disheveled state her lover was already worked up into. She would have happily stayed right where she was for the rest of the night, but a furtive glance at the clock showed her that she had played with her favorite toys long enough and needed to get things moving along before they were absurdly late for the dinner she had organized.

Serena groaned as she watched Abbie reach for the can of whipped cream. She watched the red and white can intently, letting out a small sigh of relief as it passed by her breasts. "Please," she whimpered, lifting her hips into Abbie and letting out a low moan at the wetness she felt smear against her skin.

Abbie smiled and pushed up off of Serena, "Okay," she murmured as she shifted her weight to move between the blonde's legs.

Serena let out a soft sigh of relief as Abbie settled between her legs and she let them fall open wider, hoping the sight of her so open and willing would be provide enough motivation for the brunette touch her, taste her, fuck her – hell, she didn't care what Abbie did so long as she came.

Abbie smiled at the sight of Serena spread open underneath her. She took a moment to truly savor the sight, before she ran her right hand over the blonde's stomach and dipped down to run two fingers through wet, swollen folds. She watched Serena's eyes snap shut as she pushed into her, and sighed with the blonde as she pushed in further, loving the way her lover's warm, velvet walls contracted around her, trying to pull her in deeper.

Serena let out a soft whimper of protest when she felt Abbie's hand disappear and she opened her eyes so she could see just what the brunette was planning now. "Oh god," she moaned as she watched Abbie licking her fingers clean. "Abbie," she groaned as she watched the brunette reach for her supplies again. "Please."

Abbie licked her lips as she shook the can of whipped cream in front of herself before tipping it upside down and laying a thick line of cream up Serena's folds, making sure to leave a larger pile on the blonde's clit. "Yum," she purred as she set the can down and reached for her chocolate. She chuckled softly to herself, happy in her work, as she drizzled chocolate over the already melting whipped cream and once everything was to her liking she flipped the cap closed on the bottle and tossed it aside.

She held Serena's gaze captive as she lowered herself to the mattress and moved in close to lay a long, broad lick through chocolate and cream and arousal and she moaned loudly at the taste. "Fucking awesome," she groaned softly before she dove back in for more.

Serena screamed when Abbie's hungry mouth finally moved higher, sucking and licking every last trace of chocolate and cream from her clit. "Fuck, Abbie," she groaned when the brunette's tongue pushed inside her quickly before disappearing again to lap up every last trace of the toppings.

Abbie was honestly disappointed for a moment once she realized that there were no sundae toppings left for her to consume, but she consoled herself with the knowledge that she had yet to make Serena come, and that was the sweetest taste of all. So she redoubled her earlier efforts, switching her focus back and forth between the blonde's swollen, pulsing clit and her spasming, clenching opening, before she slipped two fingers deep inside her and began pumping slowly in and out.

"Fuck… Abbie… please," Serena grunted as the force and tempo of Abbie's thrusts increased.

Abbie grinned, enjoying as she always did the sound of Serena begging, and curled her fingers deep inside her lover before pulling out and hitting the spot at the top of the blonde's channel that never failed to make her scream.

And tonight was no different. "FUCK ABBIE YES!"

Abbie laughed, letting the waves of her laughter cascade around Serena's clit as she sucked the nub between her lips and began lashing it with her tongue with the precise amount of force and speed required to throw the blonde over the edge.

"God… yes… fuck… Abbie… please… baby… so… goddamn… good… right there… harder… faster… god so good…" Serena chanted as she raced closer and closer to the edge, until, with one last practiced swoop and swirl of Abbie's tongue, she was sent flying.

Abbie groaned as Serena's walls clenched around her fingers and moved her mouth lower so she could lap up the sweetness that flowed from her lover, moaning at the heavenly flavor that she found. Of all the tastes in the world, this was the one she was most addicted to and she knew she would never tire of it.

...


	8. Chapter 7

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**::CHAPTER 7::**

Alex looked around the restaurant as they entered, hoping to catch sight of the rest of their group. As she had expected, they were indeed late, but she was hopeful that Serena would be able to contain Abbie long enough that none of the innocent diners would be subjected to the video on Carmichael's phone of her in the slutty pirate wench costume.

"Do you see them?" she asked as she scanned the people already seated around the restaurant. The lighting around the perimeter of the large room was warm, making it easy enough to discern that the people she was looking for were not on that half of the restaurant.

"Nope," Olivia murmured as she too looked for their friends. Unlike Alex who started with the dining half of the restaurant, she started looking for everybody at the bar. Her motivation was simple, Abbie's devilish little laugh told her exactly what the crazy Texan was planning for the evening. Now it was just up to her to make sure Alex did not embarrass them both. Her eyes skimmed over a group of men in power-suits to land on her partner who was nursing a margarita and chatting with his wife. "Wait, yes I do. That's Elliot and Kathy over there by the bar."

+++/+++\+++

"I told you we couldn't be late," Serena grumbled as she climbed into the cab that would take them to the restaurant.

"Bet Alex and Liv are going to be later," Abbie grinned, thinking of the ring Elliot said Olivia had bought. She placed a hand on Serena's thigh as she gave the driver the address for Rosa Mexicana, and settled back into the seat as the cab pulled out into traffic. She leaned in close to Serena, delighting in the small tremor of desire that she felt roll through her lover as she whispered, in her best bedroom voice, "Did you not enjoy yourself, Ms. Southerlyn?"

Serena smiled in spite of herself and shook her head. "I didn't say that," she whispered as she reached down and pulled Abbie's hand away.

"Did you enjoy yourself enough to let me get Alex wasted?" Abbie asked, her tone hopeful, as she wrapped her arm around Serena's shoulders and pulled the blonde in close.

Serena shook her head at her girlfriend's tenacity. "Neither you nor anyone you invited to this dinner will be getting Alex drunk this evening," she intoned seriously. "They just got engaged, this is a happy time for them – not an opportunity to make Alex go all drunken-grabby-hands and embarrass herself."

Abbie ignored the lecture and instead focused on what she considered to be the most pertinent part of Serena's statement. "Me and anybody _**I**_ invited?" she asked as she tried to figure out a way around Serena's restrictions.

Serena let out a small laugh and shook her head. She knew Abbie was looking for a loophole, some weakness in her phrasing that could be exploited, so she added, "And you are not allowed to talk random strangers into buying her drinks either."

Abbie groaned and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "You know, you're a lot more fun naked."

Serena was about to respond when the cabbie decided to add his two cents to their conversation, "They all are, miss. They all are."

+++/+++\+++

Alex smiled at Elliot as he jumped up off the stool he had been sitting on to let her have it. "Thanks," she murmured as she slid gracefully onto the perch. "So, who all is here?"

Elliot looked around the restaurant. "Fin and Munch will be here in a couple, they had to go talk to a witness who was claiming to have some new evidence for the Rawlings rape case. Abbie and Serena should be here but I haven't seen them yet."

Alex frowned and double-checked the tables to make sure Abbie was not out there harassing anybody, but there was still no sign of the Texan. She saw the bartender approach and turned to smile at him. "Cadillac on the rocks, please."

Elliot shot Olivia a look but she just shrugged. Her fiancée had enough of a tolerance to be able to handle a couple drinks without turning in to what they laughingly referred to as Tequila Alex. "Make that two," she told the bartender as she reached for her wallet.

"Nuh uh," Elliot put his hand on her shoulder. "I got this. It's not every day my partner goes and gets married."

Olivia just smiled.

"Did you give her the ring?" he whispered as he leaned in front of her to hand the bartender his card.

"She did," Alex answered with a grin as she spun around on her chair, holding her left hand out for their friends to see the ring Olivia had given her.

"Wow," Kathy exclaimed as she reached for Alex's hand and pulled it forcefully closer so she could have a better look. She looked up at Elliot with big puppy eyes and a small pout.

Elliot just laughed. "If we didn't have kids, maybe, honey. But thirty…"

"Hey!" Olivia hollered, interrupting her partner before he could share the gaudy details of exactly how much she had spent on Alex's ring with the room at large.

Elliot gave the brunette a sheepish smile as he realized that he had promised Olivia earlier that he would take the information of how much she had paid for the ring to his grave. "Sorry, Liv."

+++/+++\+++

Serena let out a small sigh of relief as their cab pulled up in front of the restaurant. She had been forced to spend the last ten minutes of the drive listening to Abbie and the cabbie trading dirty jokes back and forth and while she would have loved to have made Abbie stop, she was rather enjoying the break from the brunette's scheming so she let it go. Plus, she had never heard the whale one before and that one was actually pretty funny.

"All right, last one," Abbie laughed as she handed the chortling driver a twenty. "What do you call a lesbian dinosaur?"

"Abbie, we are already late," Serena groaned.

"I dunno, what?" the cabbie replied.

"Lickalotapuss," Serena supplied the answer as she threw open the door and climbed out of the car to the sound of Abbie and the cabbie laughing way harder than the punch line required.

"God I love that joke," Abbie chuckled as she climbed out of the car as well.

"It's a real classic," Serena replied drolly.

"I know, isn't it?" Abbie grinned as she hurried to open the front door to the restaurant for Serena.

Serena just rolled her eyes and refused to answer as she sashayed through the door Abbie was holding for her. She scanned the restaurant for their group, whom she was sure would already all be there, and smiled when she saw that they were all still sitting around the bar. At least they were not too late then. "They're over there," she waved at the group and began making her way across the restaurant toward them.

As they got closer she could see who all was assembled, and she recognized the majority of the group but there were two men to Alex's left that she did not recognize. "Who is the blonde guy with his arm around Alex's shoulder?"

Abbie looked up and grinned. He was definitely with their group, and she most definitely did not invite him. "That would be her brother, Adam. And, I would like to point out, for the record, that I did not call him to tell him about this little shindig so he thereby does not count as being one of my invitees."

Serena knew what Abbie was getting at and started thinking quickly. "He was obviously invited by somebody you called, so you invited him by proxy."

"While that may be true Darlin', your exact words were me and anybody I invited," Abbie drawled as she slipped an arm around Serena's waist. "I did not invite him."

Serena groaned. She could argue semantics until they were both blue in the face, but in the end she had not accounted for somebody else inviting anybody to the dinner. "Please," she tried, giving Abbie her best pouty face that usually got her whatever she wanted.

Abbie laughed and laid a quick kiss to the blonde's lips. "'Fraid not, Sugah. I thought you had me dead to rights on this one, there's no way I'mma gonna look this gift horse in the mouth!"

Serena's shoulders slumped in defeat as she allowed Abbie to pull her across the restaurant toward the group assembled at the bar. She smiled at Alex who waved as they got closer and pulled the younger blonde into a hug. "Congratulations again," she murmured against her friend's ear. "I tried to rein Abbie in, but the sneaky little bitch found a loophole. Sorry."

Alex laughed and smiled as she pulled away. "I figured she might. Don't worry, it'll be okay. Ser, this is my brother Adam and his boyfriend Paul. Neither Maggie nor Matt could make it tonight so she called trouble here to tell him about the dinner," Alex filled her friend in.

"You made the drive down this afternoon?" Serena asked, surprised. That was one hell of a drive to make in the middle of the week.

"Well," Paul shrugged, "actually I flew us down."

"Wow – good looks, and a pilot too. I'm impressed," Abbie grinned as she pulled Adam away from the bar and into a big hug. "How you doing buddy?"

"Abbie," Adam laughed as he picked the lanky Texan up and spun her around. "Doing well. Doing well. How about you?"

"Can't complain."

Adam frowned and leaned in close to look at Abbie's neck. "Is that chocolate?"

"Fuck!" Serena hissed loud enough to draw everybody's attention to her. They had been running late enough that she did not let Abbie climb into the shower with her and the brunette had just shrugged it off and gotten dressed, figuring that she hadn't been the one covered in chocolate.

Alex smirked as she slid off her stool to have a look for herself. She had thought there was a faint aroma of chocolate on her friends but, until her brother pointed out the possible evidence, she had just figured it was her imagination. "Where?"

"Right there," Adam laughed and pointed at the spot where Abbie's jaw hinged. "See it?"

Abbie tried to rub it off, but the damage was already done as Alex grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"I do believe you're right, Adam," Olivia chirped as she pulled out her phone to take a picture. "I am so putting that up on twitter."

"You celebrated my engagement with food sex?" Alex laughed as she looked from a mildly embarrassed Abbie to a completely humiliated Serena. "Wow. Should I be creeped out by the fact that you are so invested in my relationship with Olivia?"

Abbie just shook her head and laughed it off, figuring the damage was already done. "I was hungry."

"Too much fucking information Carmichael," Adam groaned as the rest of the group laughed.

"My third wife was also a fan of…" Munch started to share but stopped when the rest of the group started yelling and covering their ears. He folded his arms over his chest and waited for the childish behavior to stop, and when the last set of hands fell he said, "You know, lesbians aren't the only ones who enjoy sex."

"Yeah, but they're the most fun to picture having it," Fin said as he smacked his partner upside the head. "Nobody wants to hear anything about your bony white ass doing anything like that."

Elliot nodded in agreement which earned _him_ a smack upside the head from his laughing wife. "I don't ever want to hear about you picturing them that way," she mock threatened in a loud whisper, causing Olivia and Alex to blush and the rest of the group to start laughing again.

"On that note," Serena called out, "why don't we go to our table. The bartender is starting to look at us funny."

"Great idea, Darlin'," Abbie crowed as she slipped her arm through Adam's and steered him away from the bar. Serena rolled her eyes as she watched the brunette lean in close to whisper something to Alex's brother and she groaned loudly when he turned to Abbie with a devilish grin and gave the brunette a high five.

"They're planning trouble, aren't they?" Paul asked as he held his arm out for Serena.

Serena nodded and slipped her arm through his, letting him lead her to their table. "If you can keep him from getting Alex drunk on tequila I will owe you huge."

Paul laughed and shook his head. "I'll try and help you out but, from what I've heard, once those two get their devious little minds working together all bets are off."


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: **As always, many, many thanks to everybody who's read and reviewed so far. I always love hearing what you all think, and I do try and work some of your suggestions/predictions into the story as I go if I can. Enjoy!

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**::CHAPTER 8::**

Alex smiled as she watched their group fall into line, one behind the other, to weave between a maze of tables to their larger table in the far back corner of the restaurant. She had figured out Abbie's plan for the evening the moment the crazy Texan had mentioned margaritas over the phone earlier, and she had come up with a plan to circumvent her friend's undoubtedly mischievous designs. She had not counted on her brother at the time, but she knew his weakness as well.

She looked up at Olivia, who was waiting for her, and held up a finger. "Just a second."

Olivia frowned, obviously confused, but nodded her assent. "Okay."

Alex gave her fiancée a beaming smile before she turned back to the bar and held up a hand to get the bartender's attention. He smiled and nodded, indicating with a wave of his hand that he would be with her in just a moment, and she used that break to savor the last bit of alcohol she would be having that evening. And it was a damn shame, really, because it really was an excellent margarita.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked with a smile.

Alex set her glass down on the bar and pushed it toward the man. "I appreciate your establishment's fine selection of tequila more than you will ever know, but I need three shots of whiskey, three shots of vodka, one shot of Patron Silver and two shots of water."

The bartender frowned in confusion. "Water?"

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "I need to get my brother and my friend hammered, and I need to keep my dear, dear friend Patron as far away from me as possible because I get a little grabby," she smiled at Olivia who just grinned and nodded, confirming her statement. "But, I need one shot that's real to make them think they all are."

Olivia laughed. "Oh god, Alex."

Alex turned to the brunette and grinned. "What? You can't say that they both don't deserve this."

"I said nothing of the sort," Olivia assured her, her mind flashing back to their New Year's party with the Cousins.

"So, three whiskeys, three vodkas, one Patron and… two waters?" the bartender clarified.

"Right," Alex nodded.

The bartender grinned and shook his head. He had heard some odd requests over the years, but somebody asking for shot glasses filled with water was definitely a first. "All right," he muttered as he pulled out a small tray and set it on top of the bar. Seven small glasses were set in the center and quickly filled with alcohol, the deep, rich amber of Abbie's whiskey setting a beautiful contrast to the clear nothingness of Adam's vodka. He then filled one glass with Patron and then took two shot glasses, filled them with water, and set them in line behind the tequila on the opposite side of Abbie's whiskey so that Alex's drinks were separated from Adam's vodka.

"How are you going to keep track of which drinks are yours and which are your brother's?" Olivia asked as she looked at the glasses.

"Good point," Alex frowned.

"No problem," the bartender grinned as he pulled out three little swords that he normally used to impale citrus for some of the restaurant's fruity margaritas and set one in each of Alex's 'shots'. "There ya go," he said as he slipped a blue sword in the first glass and then reds in the next two. "Your drinks have the swords – the blue sword is the tequila."

"You. Are. Awesome," Alex grinned as she handed over her card. He tipped his head and smiled as he turned to run her card. Once his back was turned, Alex reached out to wrap an arm around Olivia's waist. "I love you," she murmured.

"Love you too," Olivia whispered as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to the crown of Alex's head. "So, beyond the fake shots – what's your plan?"

"Here's your card," the bartender interrupted.

"You'll see," Alex answered as she reached for her card and the charge slip. She factored in a healthy tip for the bartender and scribbled her name across the bottom of the paper. "Thank you," she told him sincerely as she allowed Olivia to help her off the stool.

"My pleasure," he grinned as he nudged the tray toward Olivia, who picked it up easily.

"Game on," Alex grinned as she led the way across the restaurant toward the table where their group had assembled.

Olivia laughed softly and followed Alex across the restaurant. She could not help but shake her head at the sight of Abbie and Adam sitting next to each other, heads bowed together as they schemed. "I would like to remind you," she caught Abbie and Adam's attention as she set the tray down in front of the remaining two empty seats that had obviously been saved for her and Alex, "that you are sitting with four NYPD Detectives and two Assistant District Attorneys."

"And I'm a fuckin' Federal Prosecutor," Abbie drawled as she eyed the drinks on the tray. "So what's your point? Is that whiskey?"

"Yup," Alex grinned as she slid into the chair Olivia had pulled out for her. She gave her detective a shy smile of thanks before she turned her attention back to Trouble One and Trouble Two. "Figured I just got engaged, we need to do some shots. You two are drinking with me because Liv has to be able to drive us home."

"Why three?" Abbie asked.

Alex pursed her lips and decided the truth would be the best answer at this point. "Because if I had four I'd be tempted to do Liv on the table."

Abbie, Adam, Paul and Serena laughed loudly at that (all of them having experienced the absolute joy that is Tequila Alex at one point or another), while Olivia blushed, Fin and Much laughed, Elliot choked on his drink, and Kathy just stared at Alex who was grinning and staring challengingly at Abbie.

"What's with the swords?" Paul asked with a grin as he studied the drinks. He had seen Alex at her worst – or best, depending on how you wanted to look at it – and so he was completely unfazed by the blonde's bluntness.

"I like the silver tequila, so they are to differentiate between my drinks and Adam's," Alex said as she pulled her drinks off the tray. "Whiskey for Ms. Carmichael," she grinned as she set the three shots out in front of Abbie, "and Vodka for Mr. Cabot," she winked at her brother as she set his drinks down.

Serena caught Alex's left hand as she pulled back from setting her brother's glasses out and gasped. "Holy fuck, Liv!"

"I know, right?" Kathy laughed as she shot Elliot another pleading look, which was ignored as Elliot became suddenly fascinated with stirring his drink. "Have you guys picked a date?"

"Not yet," Olivia answered.

"We still have to decide what state to have the ceremony in," Alex chimed in.

Kathy frowned. "Why not New York?"

Alex sighed. "Because, while the state of New York recognizes same sex marriages performed out of state, it's not legal to actually get married here yet."

"Oh," Kathy hummed. "That doesn't seem fair. So, where can you get married? Massachusetts?"

Alex shook her head. "We're not residents there, so no. It'd most likely either be Connecticut, Vermont, or New Hampshire," she answered as she tried to pull her hand away from Serena, who was not letting go.

"So pretty," Serena murmured before turning her attention to her girlfriend. "Abbieeeeeeee," she whined, giving the Texan her biggest puppy dog eyes as she pointed at Alex's ring.

Abbie rolled her eyes. She had known that this was going to happen, but she just was not ready yet. "Damn. I need a drink," she groaned.

"A toast!" Adam crowed as he picked up one of his shot glasses and the rest of the table followed suit, with Alex picking up her glass with the blue sword while the rest of the table lifted their unfinished drinks that they had brought with them from the bar.

"Wait, how do we know Alex's shots are really tequila?" Abbie wondered aloud as she eyed Alex, who was holding her glass aloft, with great suspicion.

"You want to taste it, Carmichael?" Alex offered, offering the glass to her friend.

"Fuck yeah," Abbie growled as she took the glass and sniffed at it carefully. "Yeah, that's your Patron. But why are you offering to get yourself drunk?"

Alex shrugged and leaned in to Olivia. "We still have some celebrating left to do. And Liv likes how the tequila makes me aggressive."

"Hey!" Olivia protested and tried to take the glass away from Abbie. "I think you've had enough already Ms. Loose Lips," she said

Alex grinned. "You love my lips," she purred as she took the glass from Olivia's hand and slammed the shot. She ran her tongue over the body part in question seductively before she added in a mock whisper, "Especially when they're wrapped around your…"

"Alex," Olivia growled warningly, thinking that the surprisingly feisty blonde was not drunk enough to get away with finishing that statement.

Alex smiled at Olivia, knowing damn well she had consumed nowhere near the amount of alcohol it would take for her to be able to finish that sentence. "Love you," she said happily, as she leaned in and kissed Olivia sweetly. She turned to Abbie and Adam who were still holding their glasses and frowned, "Aren't you two going to keep up?"

Abbie looked at Adam who just shrugged and knocked back his drink, finishing with a deep, rumbling 'aaaah' and a shake of his head. "You're up, Tex," he grinned.

Abbie rolled her eyes and downed the ocher alcohol in her glass in a long, smooth drink. "Oh I love me some whiskey," she purred. "Let's do another one!"

"Okay," Alex and Adam agreed as they both reached for another of their glasses – Adam picking up his vodka and Alex snagging her water. "Cheers."

+++/+++\+++

Dinner progressed in an alcohol infused haze and before long every last scrap of nachos, enchiladas, chili rellenos, tamales, and fajitas disappeared into hungry, happy stomachs. The group was sitting around the table chatting amenably, when suddenly Abbie's normally whiskey smooth, now whiskey loud, voice shattered the calm.

"NO FUCKING WAY CABOT!"

"Uh oh," Olivia murmured as she glanced at her fiancée to see if she was the 'Cabot' that Carmichael was referring to. Thankfully it wasn't Alex, who was chatting happily with Kathy and Serena, but rather Adam who had the Texan's panties in a bunch.

"Totally," Adam grinned as he slid his hand higher up a laughing Paul's thigh.

"Adam," Paul warned as he caught the blonde's wandering hand and pulled it off his leg before it could travel much higher.

Adam turned and gave Paul a pretend scowl. "Are you saying that I can't beat her ass at arm wrestling?"

"No," Paul said evenly, trying to keep from laughing, "What I'm saying is that I don't think this is the appropriate venue to settle your dispute."

"I agree with Paul," Serena chimed in as she, too, was forced to pull a wandering hand from her thigh.

Abbie turned to Serena and pouted. "Buuuuut, sugah, honey, babycakes, love of my life…"

Alex laughed. "Awww."

"Shut up," Abbie growled. "Can I please, please, please just kick his ass real fast? Please? I promise that after I win I'll be a good girl for the whoooooooole rest of the night."

Serena laughed and shook her head. "You are incorrigible. And, no."

"What if I promise to be a bad girl for the rest of the night?" Abbie offered with a hopeful grin.

"Oh god!" Elliot groaned.

Abbie scowled. "Shut up Stabler," she warned. "And no, you can't watch John."

"Damn," John and Fin muttered.

Alex looked around the restaurant that, for the most part seemed oblivious to their table's dramatics, and sighed. "Just... do it fast," she said.

"I got twenty on Abbie," Munch announced as he pulled a bill from his wallet.

"I'll take that," Serena laughed as she pulled a folded bill from her clutch and tossed it into the center of the table.

"What? You don't think I'll win?" Abbie whined.

"I'll put twenty on Ms. Carmichael, then," Paul offered.

"Paul!" Adam snapped.

"What?" Paul grinned as he threw his money onto the rapidly growing pile.

"I'm in," Alex announced in a remarkably clear voice as she pulled a twenty from her purse and threw it into the pot. "Twenty on my brother."

"Thanks sis!"

"You better win," Alex warned.

"Okay!"

Soon enough the bets were all collected and the end of the table was cleared of anything and everything that would get in the combatants' way. Several of the restaurant's wait staff, as well as the patrons who were sitting around their group, had caught wind of what was happening and joined in the fun, adding their own bets (which were, surprisingly, in Abbie's favor) and gathering around to watch. What had started out as a semi-quiet dispute had morphed into an absolute circus.

"Best two out of three?" Adam offered with a grin as he settled into his chair and set his elbow on the table.

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered.

"You're on!" Abbie agreed loudly as she assumed her position opposite Adam.

"Oh. My. God," Alex laughed as she leaned into Olivia.

Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's forehead tenderly. "You know, just once it'd be nice to go out with everybody and not risk ending up on the eleven o'clock news."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Serena laughed.

"On three," Elliot, who had somehow been appointed the official for the contest, said. "Ready?"

Abbie and Adam nodded as they scowled impressively at each other.

"Okay," Elliot laughed. "One… two… three!"

Abbie and Adam both let out loud grunts of effort as they pushed against each other. Their hands hovered back and forth around their start position, with neither of them really gaining an advantage.

"Holy shit Carmichael," Adam grunted as he flexed, trying to shove Abbie's hand through the tabletop. "Where the fuck do you hide those muscles?"

"True Texas grit, sugah," Abbie growled as she went on the offensive. "You Northerners just can't compete."

"You think so… sugah?" Adam mocked as he started edging Abbie's hand down toward the tabletop. "Gotcha," he said as he slapped the back of Abbie's hand to the tablecloth. "I win."

The crowd blew up, either cheering Adam's win or bemoaning Abbie's loss – depending on which of the two they had bet on – which, of course, drew even more attention to what was happening and brought even more people over to watch.

"They're going to kick us out," Olivia groaned.

"Nah," Alex smiled. "You missed the time they decided to have a handstand competition here. If we didn't get kicked out then, we're fine now."

"A handstand competition?" Kathy asked.

"Mmm," Serena nodded. "Adam really was impressive that night."

"So, he won?" Fin chimed in, eyeing Adam speculatively.

"No," Alex grinned. "I did."

Olivia turned to her fiancée and grinned. "What?"

"Round two!" Elliot called out loudly. "On three. One… two… three!"

All conversation stopped as Abbie and Adam started arm-wrestling again. This time Abbie found a hidden supply of power and a not so hidden supply of sneakiness as she kicked him under the table to distract him as she slammed his hand to the tablecloth.

"YOU CHEATED!" Adam yelled as Paul hid his head in his hands with what sounded like a muffled, _'Lord in heaven'_.

"If you ain't cheatin', you ain't tryin'," Abbie grinned. "You never said there was no kicking allowed."

"It's a freaking arm wrestling match!" Adam argued, gesticulating wildly.

"She has a point, Adam," Paul murmured. "There were no rules established before you started."

"What ever happened to general sportsmanship?"

"And you call yourself a lawyer," Abbie chuckled. "Take what you're given and use it to win. Damn, didn't you learn anything in law school? Or, did your sister get all the brains in the family?"

"Aw, thanks Abbie!" Alex laughed.

Abbie grinned. "I was talking about Andy."

Alex scowled. "Beat her ass, Flash."

"You got it, Boner," Adam replied.

"Boner?" Munch whispered.

Fin grinned. "Well, I know I usually…"

Olivia reached out and punched Fin in the arm. Hard. "That is my future wife you're talking about, I'd watch what you say Odafin!"

Fin rubbed his arm where Olivia hit him. "Police brutality!" he screamed.

"You're a fucking cop!" Abbie yelled. "Suck it up you pussy."

"Oh god," Alex groaned.

"You're getting married?" a random waiter who had joined in the, um, festivities asked. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Alex and Olivia murmured.

"All right, it's all tied up!" Elliot announced loudly, getting into his role as the event's impromptu emcee. "Here we go, last round. Winner takes all. On three. One…"

The crowd watching joined in, "TWO!... THREE!"

Abbie and Adam went at each other with a vengeance, kicking each other under the table with a disturbing ferocity even as they arm wrestled above, neither of them giving an inch to the other.

Olivia smiled as she leaned in to whisper into Alex's ear, "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Dammit Abbie," Adam yelped as one of Abbie's kicks landed squarely on his patella tendon. "That fucking hurt!"

"That's the point! Don't be such a queen!" Abbie taunted as she aimed another kick at his legs.

Adam, though, had had enough. He reached out with a foot and gave Abbie's chair a solid kick, sending it flying backwards. "Hah!"

"What the fuck?" Abbie asked as she started to slide away from the table.

Adam quickly took advantage of Abbie's lack of attention to their arm wrestling match and slammed her hand into the table. "WooHoo! I win!"

"You suck," Abbie growled.

"I do," Adam agreed.

"He does," Paul chimed in.

"OH GOD!" the group yelled.

"Told you lesbians weren't the only ones who enjoy sex," Munch quipped.

"Yeah, but they're the most fun to picture having it," somebody from the crowd called out.

Fin grinned and shot his partner an 'I told you so' look. "See?"

"Oh god," Olivia groaned.

"We need to go out with them all more often," Kathy told Elliot with a grin. "This is the most fun I've had in AGES!"

Winnings were distributed to the people who had bet on Adam to win, while Abbie left for the bar and another shot or two of whiskey to drown her sorrows. Their tab was settled and they left the restaurant to a hailstorm of cheers and _'Congratulations'_, and the entire lot of them were grinning like fools as they reached the front door.

"I'll see you guys later," Serena smiled as she pulled first Alex, then Olivia, into a hug. "I need to go retrieve Ms. Crabby Pants from the bar. Congrats you two, really. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Alex smiled, leaning into Olivia as the detective wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Is Abs going to be okay?"

Serena looked over her shoulder at Abbie who was talking with the bartender. "She should be. Just bruised her ego, I think. She's probably already plotting some kind of a rematch."

"I'll bet," Alex drawled. "Well, thanks for coming out tonight with us."

"My pleasure, honey," Serena assured her, giving her one last quick hug before departing to get Abbie from the bar.

"Congratulations, sis," Adam grinned as he pulled Alex into a hug. "You too," he reached out with his other arm and pulled Olivia in too. "Take good care of each other."

"We will," Alex and Olivia both murmured.

"Thanks for coming down," Alex smiled. "It was nice to have you guys here to help us celebrate tonight."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."


	10. Chapter 9

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I apologize for the rather large gap between updates on this story, I've hit a point where I am a little stuck on exactly where I want to take it (beyond the obvious). Because of this, I have been focusing the majority of my attention on my JJ/Emily fic that is currently in progress. I am not abandoning this story by any means, but updates will more than likely be spaced further apart as I struggle through the block that has developed for this story. Hopefully when I do post, you all will be there to read and comment – as I always love hearing what you all think as this thing moves along.

Thanks for reading and hanging with me,

~~mel

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

...

**::CHAPTER 9::**

Serena let out a soft sigh as she approached Abbie at the bar. She suspected that from the way the brunette was acting that there was something more significant weighing on her mind than losing a simple arm-wrestling match, but for the life of her she could not figure out what it was.

"Hey," she murmured as she slid onto the empty stool next to Abbie's. "What's going on?"

"Nothin'," Abbie drawled sullenly.

Serena frowned as her suspicions were proven correct. She leaned in closer to Abbie and placed a comforting hand on her thigh, which she immediately started rubbing slowly. "Hey, Abs. This is me. What's bothering you, baby?"

Abbie let out a ragged breath and just shrugged as she downed the whiskey she'd been playing with and set the glass next to two other empties which Serena hadn't noticed before. She'd been busy. "It's stupid," she muttered dismissively.

Serena looked from the empty glasses to Abbie, and realized that the Texan had passed 'happy' and moved straight on to 'emotional'. Most people never saw her this way, but every once in a while, if the conditions surrounding the drinking were just right, this is what happened. "So, tell me anyways."

Unfocused brown eyes looked up from polished mahogany. "I just… you know that I want to, right?"

Serena frowned. "Sorry, I'm just not following you. I'm going to need a little bit more, babe."

"It's stupid. Never mind."

Serena leaned in closer and brushed her lips ever so lightly across Abbie's cheek. "Tell me," she whispered.

"I do want to marry you but I'm just not ready yet," Abbie muttered.

Serena, who had been listening closely, almost as if she were expecting the jumbled reply that she got, smiled and pressed a longer, softer kiss to the corner of Abbie's mouth. "I know," she murmured. "I'm sorry I pushed you tonight, I was just playing around. You know that I'll wait as long as you need me to," she assured her in a soothing voice. "Now, why don't we go home, climb into bed, and you can let me hold you."

Abbie nodded and slid off the stool onto slightly unsteady legs. She relaxed against Serena when the blonde pulled her in close, letting her eyes close as she inhaled the intoxicating scent of her lover's perfume… and chocolate. "I love you."

"I know," Serena murmured as she started to lead Abbie toward the door. "I love you too."

+++/+++\+++

Alex was standing in the middle of their oversized walk-in closet, smiling like a fool as she looked at her ring. She brushed a finger over the diamonds inlayed into the band, feeling their smoothness, feeling the slight dip that separated the stones from their platinum surround. She was so lost in her thoughts, in fact, that she literally jumped when strong hands wrapped around her hips from behind.

"You like it?" Olivia murmured as she leaned in to lay a slow, wet kiss to the sensitive hollow behind Alex's ear.

"Mmm," Alex hummed. "It's beautiful, Liv. Really."

Olivia smiled. "You're beautiful," she countered as she stepped in closer, so that she was pressed firmly against Alex's back.

Alex felt a familiar fire ignite low in her belly as she felt Olivia's body press into her own. She reached back with her right hand to grasp Olivia's hip, to pull the brunette in closer, and gasped when she came into contact with bare skin. "Liv," she purred.

Olivia chuckled at the tone of Alex's voice and nipped playfully at her neck. "I want you, Alexandra Cabot," she murmured as she rolled her hips forward to push into Alex's ass.

Alex smiled and turned around to wrap her arms around Olivia's neck. She smiled as she looked into her fiancée's smoldering eyes and hiked a brow suggestively. "What do you have in mind?"

Olivia grinned wolfishly as she leaned into kiss Alex hungrily. "I think you should hurry up and get undressed so you can come find out," she teased as she backed slowly away.

Alex unabashedly stared at Olivia as the brunette pulled away from her, her eyes drinking in the heavenly sight of so much toned, delicious skin. And then, before she could finish appropriately ogling the woman who would soon be her wife, Olivia gave her a cheeky grin and moved out of sight. "Damn," she muttered.

Olivia sauntered toward the bed and stopped to retrieve the item that was at the center of her ideas for the evening. She smiled knowingly to herself as she slipped it into place and climbed onto the bed, reclining back onto the pillows so that when Alex entered the bedroom she would see exactly what she 'had in mind' for the evening.

In the closet, Alex took her time removing first her blouse and then her slacks. She set each item onto their respective hangers and put them away where they belonged, making sure to smooth any wrinkles that may have formed in the few hours she had worn them. Once she was satisfied with the condition of her clothes, she reached behind herself to pinch open her bra, which she tossed into the hamper, quickly followed by her panties. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled, taking one last long, lingering look at the ring on her finger before she walked out of the closet and into the bedroom.

And stopped in her tracks at what she found waiting for her. "My god, Liv."

Olivia smiled and beckoned the blonde closer. "This," she waved one hand at her body, "was what I had in mind for the evening."

Alex licked her lips. "I… I uhm," she cleared her throat as she stumbled into motion again. "I like. Anything in particular strike your fancy, detective?" she purred as she stopped beside the bed to run a finger up Olivia's thigh. She found herself licking her lips again as she trailed her fingers inward to brush against the silicone appendage that was now nestled between her lover's legs.

Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched Alex's fingers travel slowly up the shaft of the double ended cock she'd slipped on. "I want to watch you ride me."

Alex swallowed thickly as Olivia's words seemed to caress her body before settling in a growing pool between her legs. She forced her eyes away from the blue appendage to look into Olivia's smoldering, unmistakably serious brown eyes. She smiled and nodded slowly before reaching into the still open drawer to pull out a small tube of lube. Usually it wasn't needed, their foreplay normally worked her into such a state that the little bit of help was not necessary, but she knew that she, while aroused, was not quite at the point to do this without a little assistance.

Once the cock was glistening with lube she wiped her hand off on a small washcloth that they kept in the drawer for just these occasions, and looked up to capture Olivia's gaze with her own as she climbed onto the bed and maneuvered herself into position above the toy cock.

Olivia smiled encouragingly and reached out to wrap her hands around Alex's thighs, squeezing the toned muscles encouragingly before she wrapped one hand around the base of the toy to help guide it into her lover while she slid her other hand up to rest upon Alex's hip. She watched, completely entranced as Alex slowly, so tortuously slowly, lowered herself onto the toy until it was buried completely inside her.

Alex licked her lips and smiled coquettishly at Olivia, whose eyes were now nearly black, as she began grinding down onto the brunette.

"Fuck, Alex," Olivia groaned, reaching out to grab hold of Alex's hips as the blonde's movements forced the toy to rub against her clit.

Alex winked. "I think that was the idea, wasn't it?" she teased as she pushed herself up. She moved her hips in a slow circle when it was just the head of the toy left inside her before she began to lower herself again, this time rolling her hips forward, purposefully pulling the toy into Olivia. She let out a low, throaty moan and smiled at the way Olivia's hands tightened upon her hips.

Olivia moaned at the way Alex moved, looked, felt. She intuitively knew that she couldn't actually feel Alex's warm, tight walls holding, rubbing, grasping at the fake cock she was wearing, but it sure as hell felt like she could. She watched Alex's abs flex as the blonde rocked over her, up and down, slowly rolling, canting, grinding against her, onto her. It was, without a doubt, the single fucking sexiest thing she had ever seen. She tightened her hold on Alex's hips and pushed up into the blonde, and groaned when she felt Alex push herself down onto the toy and stop.

Yes, stop.

"Alex," Olivia whimpered as she tried to force the blonde back into motion.

Alex smiled and shook her head. "You wanted to watch," she reminded Olivia as she drank in the sight of her flushed and wanting lover. "So… watch. You don't have to do anything, baby," she purred, lowering her voice into the realm of silken sex that she knew affected Olivia just as much, and sometimes more, as a physical caress. "Leave it all to me," she urged huskily as she rolled her hips in a slow, teasing grind.

Olivia groaned, the groan turning into a deep, appreciative moan as Alex pushed herself up and began moving at a slightly faster pace. Rocking, rolling her hips as she slid up and down, pulling the cock deep inside her and holding it there, grinding against it before she pushed herself up and let her walls clench and grab at the invading appendage.

Alex let her eyes close as she gave herself over to the feeling of Olivia moving, sliding, rubbing deep, so gloriously deep inside her. Given the option this particular aspect of their love-making would not be her first choice, but that didn't mean she was unable to appreciate the stretch, the fullness, the friction the silicone cock provided when they did use it. "You feel so good, Liv," she murmured as she pushed herself a little faster, still rolling her hips forward on every down stroke and rocking them back on every upstroke.

"God, Alex," Olivia grunted as she watched Alex move above her, watched Alex ride her faster and faster, slowly, incrementally faster until a thin sheen of sweat was visible on her pale, perfect skin. "My god, you're gorgeous," she murmured as she ran her hands over Alex's abdominals, feeling the muscles work under her fingertips.

Alex smiled and reached down to guide Olivia's hands up to her breasts, squeezing her fingers over Olivia's until the brunette took the hint and began rolling, kneading, and massaging her. "Mmm, Liv," she purred as she left Olivia's hands where they were and moved her own to cradle, fondle, and tease Olivia's breasts as well.

She smiled as she felt Olivia's hips beginning to work under her, rocking with her, meeting her thrust for thrust. "I thought you wanted to watch me ride you?" she teased as she tweaked Olivia's nipples.

Olivia's response was immediate. "I want to watch you come."

And she didn't have to wait long to see it because, only a few strokes later, Alex's eyes snapped shut, her jaw falling open as she felt the coil that had been building inside her snap, sending wave after glorious wave of ecstasy rolling through her. She pushed herself down, grinding onto the toy, letting her muscles clench and grab at the appendage as she rode out her orgasm.

Olivia groaned as she felt Alex convulsing around the toy. She could feel Alex's muscles pulling and grasping at the toy and the blonde's rolling hips had that same toy pushing and rubbing against her clit in such a way that her orgasm overtook her, causing her to scream her pleasure to the ceiling even as Alex moaned and moved above her.

Alex rolled off of Olivia as her orgasm eased to a series of sporadic, random spasms and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "You are amazing, Liv."

Olivia laughed and turned her head to capture Alex's lips in a slow, languid kiss. "I think you deserve all the credit for that one, Counselor."

Alex shook her head and laughed softly. "God, I love you, baby."

"Mmm," Olivia hummed as she reached down and removed the toy they had both just thoroughly enjoyed. She tossed it blindly toward the foot of the bed as she rolled over onto Alex, covering the younger woman's lithe body with her own. "I love you too," she murmured, dipping her head down and delivering another slow, loving kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Mmm," Alex purred as she ran her hands up and down Olivia's back. "So, Kathy got me thinking…"

"Should I be jealous?" Olivia teased as she brushed her lips over Alex's cheek. "We're lying in bed, naked, I might add, and you're thinking about my partner's wife?"

"Shut up," Alex laughed. "No, I mean – when she asked where we were going to get married. Do you have any preferences?"

Olivia shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I'd like to do it in a state where it's legal so that way we really are married, but besides that – no."

"So, then," Alex murmured. "Connecticut or New Hampshire?"

Olivia pursed her lips as she considered the two choices Alex had laid out. "Well, Connecticut would be easier for everybody to drive to."

"It would," Alex agreed. "So, we'll do it in Connecticut then."

"Okay," Olivia replied, laying a wet, smack-a-roo type kiss to Alex's cheek.

Alex laughed. "Focus, Benson!"

"I am focusing!" Olivia argued as she began laying slow, wet kisses over Alex's jaw and down her throat. "I'm, focusing on you being naked under me," she murmured as she raked her teeth over Alex's clavicle.

"Oooooh," Alex moaned appreciatively as her body responded to Olivia's touch. "When?"

"You're naked now, honey," Olivia chuckled as she moved lower, until she was able to pull a rosy nipple between her lips to suckle.

"God so good," Alex grunted. "Fall?"

"I fell in love with you a while ago, sweetie."

"You're seriously not paying attention, are you?"

"I am paying very close attention," Olivia argued, looking up at Alex and giving the blonde the lopsided smile she knew never failed to get Alex to cave to whatever it was she wanted. "This," she blew across the wet nipple she'd been tonguing moments before, "for example. I'm paying very close attention to."

Alex licked her lips and groaned as she watched Olivia's tongue begin lashing lightly over her nipple. All thoughts of wedding planning were lost as Olivia's hot, wet, hungry mouth surrounded her, sucking hungrily against her.

"Do you have an objection, Counselor?" Olivia smirked as she pulled away.

"Yeah," Alex answered roughly. "You stopped."

Olivia smiled as she returned her mouth to Alex's body, effectively ending and further discussion of the details for their pending nuptials for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**AN: **Well, it's been a while since the last chapter – but, to be fair, I did warn that this would happen. Sooo, for those of you who are still interested in this crazy universe – here's the next little slice of craziness. The real fun (and the Cousins) are just around the corner…

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**::CHAPTER 10::**

**A month later…**

Alex took her glasses off and set them wearily down onto the file she'd been studying with her left hand as her right reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, as if by that action alone she'd be able to prevent her headache from growing worse. It was ten o'clock on a Thursday night and her detectives were out serving a warrant she had just procured for them for a suspect who liked to rape women at gunpoint, and all she could think about was how she'd been forced to stand by and watch Olivia go through the pre-raid motions, double-checking her sidearm and grabbing her Kevlar. A tight, wholly unconvincing smile, a look demanding that the brunette return safely was all she'd been able to share with her detective before Olivia gave her a small, reassuring smile and a look that promised she'd be safe.

That was two hours ago, and she still hadn't heard from Olivia.

She practically jumped out of her chair when her phone did actually ring. Her hand snapped out like a viper to grab the Blackberry and she answered with her usual brusque, "Cabot."

Across town Olivia held her phone to her ear and let a genuine smile crease her face even as she watched Elliot jump into the ambulance next to her to ride to the hospital with their suspect. "Hey," she finally answered.

Alex felt the knot of worry in her stomach loosen the moment she heard her fiancée's voice. "How'd it go?"

"Well, on the bright side we have several witnesses giving statements at this very moment that Walton had pulled a gun on us and was refusing arrest."

Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "And the bad news?"

"Um… I'm going to be a little late getting home tonight," Olivia answered vaguely.

"Liv, what aren't you telling me?" Alex demanded.

"It's just a scratch, but you know how the boys are… so overprotective. I'm fine, really, but they're making me…"

"You were shot?"

"Just a scratch," Olivia argued, wincing at the tone of Alex's voice more than the sting of her wound. "I'm fine, really."

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose harder and squeezed her eyes shut. She'd had a bad feeling about this one before the detectives had even left the precinct. "What hospital?"

"You don't have to come down, sweetie. I'm fine. And Walton won't be talking for a while because after he shot me, Elliot shot him."

"Good."

"Tell that to El when he's being grilled by IAB."

"I'll represent him if it comes down to him needing counsel," Alex replied. "From what you said it was a clean shoot. Now, stop trying to distract me and tell me which hospital you're going to."

"Memorial."

"I'll meet you there." Alex jumped to her feet and grabbed her coat off the rack in the corner of her office. "I love you," she said softly into the open line.

"Love you too, Alex. I'll see you in a bit. Drive safe."

Alex had to fight the urge to throw her phone at the wall in frustration as she gathered her belongings, cramming everything haphazardly into her satchel, before she grabbed her keys and hurried to lock up her office. Five minutes later she was striding purposefully across the subterranean parking lot under the DA's building, her heels clicking a sharp staccato that echoed through the nearly empty concrete cavern.

+++/+++\+++

Alex looked around the emergency room as she entered, her eyes automatically cataloguing everyone and everything as she searched for a familiar face. A face she found scurrying toward her wearing an apologetic smile. "Detective Tutuola," she greeted Fin formally. "Where is she?"

"Back this way," he hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "Just getting stitched up now."

"What happened?" Alex asked as she fell into step beside the rough looking detective, the two of them cutting an authoritative swath through the throng of doctors, nurses, interns, and patients littering the hall.

Fin let out a loud breath. "Stabler knocked on the door, there was no answer, so he used the key Liv'd gotten from the Super to open it up. We split up to clear the apartment and Liv found him in the bedroom. Stabler got there first. She was trying to talk him down but the guy freaked, said he wasn't going to go to jail, and fired at her. El had a shot and he took it. Hit Walton in the chest, docs don't know if he's going to make it."

"Good riddance," Alex muttered as she came to a stop beside Fin outside a private examination room. "She in here?"

Fin nodded. "Yeah. Cap was in earlier, before he went up to check on Stabler and Walton."

Alex turned to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Thanks for looking out for her," she told him.

He just smiled knowingly and tilted his head toward Liv's room. "Go see the wife," he replied. "I'll go check on El, see if the IAB bastards have gotten to him yet."

"If they have," Alex called out. "Come find me. I want to be there when they interview him."

Fin nodded. "You got it, Counselor."

Alex nodded once and turned to the door, reaching out with a shaking hand to grasp the lever and push it inward slowly, as if she were afraid of what she'd find. A soft sigh of relief tumbled from her lips as she saw Olivia sitting up on the bed wearing a pair of scrub pants and her bra, her right arm over her head as a doctor was hunched down next to her side.

Olivia saw the door swing open and looked up with a smile. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," Alex retorted, her voice rough with barely restrained emotion. She was relieved to see that Olivia was alive and well and otherwise fine, but the simple fact of the matter was that she'd been shot and, had the fates been in a particularly vicious mood that night, she'd have been killed.

Olivia saw the tears beginning to pool in Alex's eyes and knew that the blonde was barely keeping it together. "Almost done?" she asked the doctor who was stitching up her side.

"Almost done," he drawled in a distracted tone. "There," he said as he sat up and studied his handiwork. "Just have to put a bandage over this so your clothes don't rub against the sutures."

"Good," Olivia replied, her eyes never once leaving Alex's as she silently urged the young doctor to finish up, which he thankfully did not even a minute later.

"Right," he said as he stood, removing his gloves as he went. "Try not to saturate the sutures and you'll need to be back-in in a week to have them removed," he lectured, offering Alex a small smile in greeting as he eased past the blonde to the door. "I'll have one of the nurses pop in with your discharge paperwork and you're good to go."

Olivia nodded absently as she slipped the scrub top the nurses had given her over her head, wincing only slightly as her side protested the movement. Alex watched her lover carefully, noting the darkening circles of exhaustion under her eyes. "Liv?"

Olivia finished putting the top on and slid off the bed. "I'm fine," she murmured reassuringly as she crossed the small space to pull Alex into a soft embrace. "I'm fine."

Alex let herself be enveloped in Olivia's arms, burying her face in the crook of the older woman's neck and breathing in deep the familiar scent of her lover. "You scared me," she whispered as she wrapped her right arm around Olivia's waist, her left remaining limp by her side for fear of hurting the brunette.

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologized as she pressed a soft kiss to Alex's hair.

Alex took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before letting it go slowly. "I love you."

Olivia smirked and reached up to lift Alex's face to hers. "I love you too," she whispered before leaning in to kiss Alex slowly, softly, letting the kiss both acknowledge and expel their fears and worries of the night's events.

Alex smiled as she pulled back and ran an adoring hand over Olivia's jaw. "You know, if you didn't want to go up to my mother's this weekend for that engagement party – you could have just told me."

Olivia chuckled softly. "And I thought I was being so sneaky," she replied, playfully tickling Alex's side as she kissed the blonde again. "I'm fine, Alex. Really."

Alex nodded. "I know, but…"

"No 'buts'," Olivia interrupted her. "I'm fine. We got him. That's all that matters."

A knock on the door interrupted them before Alex could respond, and a young nurse came into the room. "All right, Detective Benson, I have your discharge paperwork here along with some written instructions for the care of your sutures," she called out, smiling at the two women who were still wrapped in each other's arms.

Olivia gave Alex a small, regretful smile before she released the younger woman so she could sign the required forms. "Here you go," she said, handing the clipboard and pen back to the nurse. "Ready?" she asked, turning to Alex who had busied herself with collecting Olivia's things.

"When you are," Alex replied, standing up straight and slipping Olivia's shield and gun into her purse.

Olivia smirked and waved a hand at the door, indicating for Alex to lead the way. "I want to check on Stabler real quick, before we head home," Alex told her lover, but before they could even step foot out of the room Elliot and Fin appeared in the doorway wearing identical, triumphant grins. "Do I want to know?" Alex asked.

"Yup," Elliot replied. "Just got released by IAB. Must be a full moon or something, they asked like five questions and cleared me. How you doing Liv?"

"Good to go, told you it was just a scratch," Olivia answered.

"Scratches don't require stitches," Alex interjected.

Olivia rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Alex's waist. "I'm fine," she assured the blonde. "I'll be in for a bit tomorrow morning," she told her partner.

"I thought you took tomorrow to make the drive to Boston?" Fin asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I did, but we were planning on getting a late start anyways, and Cap wants my report before I leave."

"Nothing will be processed before the weekend," Alex argued.

"Alex," Olivia murmured. "I'm fine. It'll take maybe an hour, and then we'll be able to hit the road."

Alex chewed her lower lip thoughtfully for a moment before conceding with a small, barely perceptible nod. "Fine. Now, let's get you home, cleaned up, and into bed."

"Have fun in bed," Elliot laughed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stabler, she's been shot. The only thing Olivia will be doing in bed tonight is sleeping," Alex replied dryly before giving Olivia a pointed look that clearly said it was time for them to go.

+++/+++\+++

Olivia awoke the next morning to find Alex sitting up in the bed next to her, sexy black glasses perched precariously on her nose as she worked quietly at her laptop. She smiled indulgently as she let her eyes roam over her lover's delicate features, taking the moment to enjoy the simple intimacy of waking up next to another person.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she glanced away from her work to look at her lover.

"Fine," Olivia replied automatically.

Alex arched a brow challengingly.

"Fine," Olivia grumbled. "A little sore, but it's manageable. Whatcha working on?"

"Just checking the IAB report on the shooting from last night."

"They finished it that quick?" Olivia asked, her surprise apparent in her tone as she rolled onto her back and stretched gingerly.

"You guys made the eleven o'clock news," Alex informed Olivia. "I'm guessing the Brass wanted to make things clear real fast that it was a clean shoot so that the public didn't freak out."

"Freak out?" Olivia teased. "Is that the official legal term?"

"Would you have rather I'd said: 'gather together in an outrage against New York's law enforcement personnel'?" Alex chuckled.

"Freak out is better," Olivia conceded. "What time is it?"

Alex glanced down at the clock in the corner of her screen. "A little after nine."

"What time were we supposed to leave?" Olivia asked with a groan as she gingerly pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Whenever we'd managed to stop having sex, get packed, showered, and in the car," Alex replied drolly. "But, as we're going to have to substitute step one with an impromptu trip to the precinct, I'm willing to bet that we'll get on the road sooner than we would have otherwise."

Olivia's shoulders slumped. "I liked plan A better."

"Me too," Alex agreed with a small laugh. "Are you going to be okay to shower on your own?"

Olivia nodded. "But if I said no would I get my very own Florence Nightengale to join me?"

"You would. But only for non-recreational purposes," Alex replied.

"Dammit."

Alex laughed loudly and set her laptop down onto the middle of the bed as she swung her legs over the side to stand. Olivia watched the blonde make her way around the foot of the bed and smiled up at her fiancée as the blonde stopped in front of her. "I can give you a good morning kiss though," Alex murmured, reaching out to run the back of her hand over Olivia's jaw.

Olivia grinned and pushed herself to her feet, eagerly gathering the younger woman in her arms as she claimed her lips in a sweet good-morning kiss. "You know," she murmured between kisses, "this kiss would have been a lot better if you hadn't gotten out of bed."

"Mmm," Alex hummed. "I know. But I didn't want us to get carried away. You're hurt."

"I'm fine," Olivia argued, playfully walking the blonde backwards until the younger woman was pinned between her and the wall. "I will never be too injured to love you," she murmured as she began working her lips down over Alex's jaw to nip at her pulse point.

Alex groaned at the feeling of Olivia's lips against her throat. "Liv," she whimpered.

"Alex," Olivia smiled against her fiancée's neck. She could feel the blonde becoming more pliant under her and knew that Alex's resolve was crumbling. She brushed her lips down the column of Alex's throat before latching onto the blonde's collarbone and sucking against it hungrily as she ran a questing hand up Alex's leg and under her sleep shirt. She was millimeters from her goal when the attorney's phone began ringing. "Dammit," Olivia grunted.

"You weren't getting much further anyways," Alex told her seriously as she dove across the bed to grab her phone. "Cabot."

"Hey, Alex," Elliot Stabler greeted her. "I was just calling to see how Liv is doing this morning."

Alex grinned. "I'll let her tell you," she replied as she held the phone out toward Olivia. "Liv, Stabler wants to know how you're feeling this morning."

"FRUSTRATED YOU FUCKING COCKBLOCK!" Olivia yelled petulantly.

Alex laughed and shook her head at her fiancée's antics as she returned the phone to her ear. "You hear that?"

"I'm sorry," Elliot laughed.

"Don't be. At least this way she's pissed at you instead of me. You going to be at the precinct later when we swing by for her to fill out her report?"

"Should be, why?"

"Just trying to figure out how many donuts to bring."

"Boston Creams from that little place by your apartment?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Of course," Alex answered.

"Two dozen?"

"That seems a little excessive. But I'll see what I can do."

+++/+++\+++

"So, are you sure you're ready for this?" Alex asked Olivia later that afternoon as they drove down the familiar roads that led to her mother's house.

Olivia yawned and nodded, stretching as much as she could in her seat. It had been a long day of sitting down, first at the precinct as she wrote up her report, and then in the car as they made the drive to Boston. "Why wouldn't I be? I don't have to wear a dress, do I?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, Liv. We packed your pantsuit, remember? I meant meeting all of my mother's friends, they can be a rather… intimidating group."

Olivia laughed and reached across the narrow center console to rest her hand on Alex's thigh. "Babe, will they be anything like your Cousins last Thanksgiving?"

Alex laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't believe they will. But, the majority of the Cousins will be at the dinner. Jill's the only one who couldn't make the trip this time. Maggie said she called earlier in the week about some serial killer wreaking havoc on San Francisco and she and Lindsay weren't going to be able to make it."

"That's too bad," Olivia murmured. She'd been looking forward to hanging out with Boxer. "So that leaves, who, then?"

"Of the Cousins? Adam and Paul," Alex grinned as she remembered the way Adam whined when he was arm-wrestling Abbie. "And then the usual suspects, Bryan, Bryn, Jake, John and Andy – and their better, more respectable halves, of course."

Olivia laughed. "So, how long until I'm considered your 'better, more respectable half'?"

Alex smirked. "That's up to you, my love."

"Maggie and Matt making the trip?" Olivia asked as they turned off the main road and onto the Cabot's long private drive.

"Uh huh," Alex nodded. "I believe Maggie came up last Friday to help Mother with the whole thing, and last I heard Matt would be driving up tomorrow with Jenny."

"And your mother feels safe unleashing all of you on her friends?" Olivia asked, raising a brow questioningly.

Alex chuckled. "Of course. I've seen the guest list – the majority of the guest list has known the family so long, the odds are pretty high that the vast majority of them may have even changed all of our diapers at one time."

"That's just wrong."

Alex laughed again and nodded. "It is. But, to answer your original question – they've been exposed to the lot of us long before now, so it'll be fine. Plus, I know Mother is making all of us," she leveled a heavy look on Olivia to indicate that the brunette was included in the 'us', "swear that we'll be on our best behavior while the dinner party is going on."

"And that'll work?"

"Sweetie," Alex chuckled as she pulled to a stop in front of the garage, "if you think my temper is bad, you don't ever want to see my mother lose it."


	12. Chapter 11

...

+++/\+++/\++/\+++/\+++/\++/\+++

**AN1: **Hopefully you all are still with me out there. This chapter is neither silly nor smutty, but it was one that needed to be written to address the events that occurred in the last one. Please R&R when you're done, I'm still struggling to find the motivation to work on this thing and your comments do help encourage me to stay with it.

**AN2:** Also, Rae and I are doing another collab. fic over on . It's an SVU/R&I crossover that is pretty much cracktastic smut. You can find the story on our Raeighteen21 profile if you're interested.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

...

**::CHAPTER 11::**

"Where is everybody?" Olivia asked as she watched Alex use her key to open the front door. Last time they'd visited the door was always unlocked, so she knew that this meant that the house was, for the time being, anyway, vacant.

"Mom and Mags are at the club going over the final details for tomorrow," Alex shared as she pushed the door open. She gave Olivia, who was reaching for the duo's suitcase, a serious glare and smiled when she saw the brunette back off. "The text she sent me earlier said that they expected to be back around six or so," she informed her lover as she gathered their things and strode easily into the house.

Olivia followed closely, closing the door after them while Alex set the rolling suitcase the blonde had packed for the both of them at the foot of the stairs before carefully laying the garment bag that held their clothes for the party over the banister. "Did you tell her about this?" she asked, waving a hand at her side, as Alex turned around to face her.

Alex licked her lips and shook her head. "No. I didn't think you'd want everybody going into overprotective, 'ohmygod how are you feeling' mode."

Olivia let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and smiled. "Thank you."

Alex nodded. "You're welcome. But, it was in the paper, so they might still know. Do you want to go grab a snack or something while we wait? Mom said that Adam, Paul, Andy, Tim and the kids will be coming over for dinner tonight so we're not going to be eating until later."

Olivia pursed her lips and shrugged. "If you do. I can think of other ways to spend our last hour alone for the weekend, but if you'd rather eat…"

"Liv," Alex admonished. "You were shot yesterday. Not even twenty-four hours ago."

"And I'm fine," Olivia replied, reaching out to pull the younger woman into a gentle embrace. "I'm fine, baby," she murmured as she held her close.

Alex gave herself over to the embrace, needing the comfort, the reassurance that Olivia truly was okay. She'd tried to hide her lingering unease from the detective with their usual teasing banter, not wanting the older woman to know exactly how worried she still was, but the truth of the matter was that she could have lost Olivia yesterday and she had yet to wrap her head around the idea that everything would be okay. That Olivia really was fine.

Olivia sighed as she felt Alex tremble in her arms and knew that the blonde, who had been so strong and seemingly unaffected since they'd returned home last night, was finally letting some of the fear and uncertainty she'd had to have been feeling show. "Shh," she soothed, rubbing a gentle hand up and down the blonde's back. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay," she murmured.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and pulled herself in tighter, burying her face in the crook of the brunette's neck as the tears she'd refused to shed last night spilled over. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she pulled back to wipe the errant moisture away.

"For what?" Olivia asked, her voice soft, the look in her eyes even softer as she pulled the blonde back to her. "Why are you sorry?"

Alex drew a trembling breath. "For this," she answered quietly, squeezing the brunette indicatively.

"You're allowed to cry, honey," Olivia murmured.

"But you didn't," Alex whispered.

Olivia sighed. "Oh sweetie, if our positions had been reversed last night I can assure you that I'd have been a complete blubbering mess. I had it easy."

Alex pulled back to cast a disbelieving look at her fiancée. "Getting shot is easy?"

Olivia nodded. "It is. Because I was there, I knew what was happening the entire time. But you," her voice trailed off as she reached a hand up to cradle the blonde's jaw in her hand, "baby, you had no idea what'd happened. I told you over the phone that I was okay – but I know you had to have been scared as you drove to the hospital. I could see it in your eyes when you came into the room when the doctor was stitching me up. So… yeah, getting shot is easier. Much easier than living with the unknown; much, much, much easier than living with the 'buts' and the 'might have beens' that I'm sure have been running through you head all day."

Alex closed her eyes and nodded, confirming the detective's suspicions that she _had_, in fact, been fighting against her thoughts all day long. "How do you make it stop?" she asked. "How do you make your head stop asking those questions though? I mean, Liv, I was absolutely terrified. I tried to hide it from the guys, from you, but I was so, so afraid that I would lose you. Even after I saw you were safe and relatively unharmed, I just… I can't shake this fear that, in the blink of an eye, I could lose you. And I was the one who gave you that warrant – so it was really my fault."

"Nonononono," Olivia murmured, holding Alex even tighter as she realized that not only had her fiancée been scared, she'd been feeling guilty as well. "This was not your fault Alex," she said forcefully. "Look at me, baby. There's my girl," she murmured as Alex's lids fluttered open. "This was not your fault. If I ever get hurt on the job, it is not your fault. This was Walton's fault, not yours. He had the gun. He refused to surrender. Not you, baby."

"I gave you the warrant," Alex argued weakly, dropping her eyes and looking off to the side.

Olivia nodded and gently turned Alex's face back to herself. "You did. Because that's your job. And I served the warrant, because that's mine. Anything and everything that happened after you gave us those papers was out of your control. You have to understand that, Alex."

"I do. But…"

Olivia sighed. "Come on." She took a step backwards and pulled Alex along with her.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, allowing herself to be led up the steps.

Olivia released her hold on Alex's waist as she climbed, instead taking hold of her hand. "Upstairs."

Alex frowned. "Why?"

Olivia paused at the landing and turned to face Alex. "Because ever since the hospital last night you haven't let me hold you. I need to hold you. I need to feel your strength, and you need to feel mine. You want to know how to stop the voices in your head?"

Alex nodded, her blue eyes looking beseechingly at Olivia. "Yes."

"You remember what you have. You remember that everything you were afraid to lose isn't lost. I'm taking you to bed," she stated, her eyes telling the blonde quite clearly that the point was not up for debate. "I am going to hold you in my arms," she continued to explain her plan as she once again started up the stairs. "I'm going to hold you and you're going to hold me and we're going to remember what we have together, we're going to begin to get past this together."

Alex chewed her lip and nodded, obediently following her fiancée down the wide hall and into her childhood bedroom where they both toed off their shoes before climbing onto the bed. She watched Olivia carefully as the brunette maneuvered herself back against the pillows, and she smiled shyly when she was beckoned to join her.

Olivia reached out and confidently guided the unsure blonde to lay with her, a soft exhalation of relief escaping both of them as the blonde's head settled snugly onto the slope of her breast. She turned her head to press her lips to the attorney's forehead, closing her eyes and breathing in deep the blonde's scent as the younger woman snuggled in closer. "See?" she hummed softly as she felt Alex's body relax into her own. "Isn't this better?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"You hear my heartbeat?"

"I do," Alex answered quietly as she slid her right hand up Olivia's body to place it over the organ.

"Just focus on that sound," Olivia murmured soothingly as she combed her fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex drew a deep breath and did as instructed, letting herself focus on the sound, the heavy, reassuring _thwump _to the point that she became unaware of the world beyond herself and Olivia. They were here, they were together. "We'll be okay," she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as the sleep she hadn't gotten the night before while she'd lain awake watching Olivia carefully for any signs of distress snuck up on her.

"We will," Olivia assured her. "Now, just close your eyes and rest baby. We have a busy couple of days ahead of us."

+++/+++\+++

Olivia looked up at the door to Alex's room and smiled as she spied a familiar face peek around the corner. "Hi," she whispered, lifting the hand she'd been running up and down Alex's back while the blonde slept to wave in greeting.

Carolyn Cabot smiled at the sight of her daughter curled around her fiancée. "Adam and Paul are here already and Andy called to say that they'll be here in about twenty minutes," she whispered.

Olivia nodded her understanding. "Thanks," she replied softly. "I'll get this one up and we'll meet you guys downstairs?"

"We'll be in the kitchen," Carolyn informed her. "Come down whenever you're ready dear – this is your weekend, nothing will happen without you two." She gave the brunette one last smile before ducking back out of the room and leaving the couple alone.

Olivia turned her attention back to the woman sleeping in her arms and smiled softly to herself as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Alex, sweetie," she murmured, her lips brushing against smooth skin as she spoke. "Time to wake up."

Alex mewled softly as she came awake. "Hey," she hummed as she stretched against Olivia. "What time is it?"

Olivia lifted her arm to check her watch. "Nearly seven. Your mom just came in and said that Adam and Paul are here already and that Andy and company will be here soon."

"M'kay," Alex groaned as she propped her head on her hand so she could look down into her fiancée's eyes. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled. "My pleasure, sweetie."

Alex smiled and leaned in to capture Olivia's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Olivia murmured as she resumed rubbing Alex's back. "How you feeling?"

"Better," Alex admitted. "You were right, I did need that reminder that you are still here with me."

"I'm always right," Olivia teased, pleased to see the blonde arch a brow challengingly at her. "Except when you're right. Which is most of the time." She smiled as Alex laughed. "There's the laugh I love," she purred as she lifted her head to recapture Alex's lips with her own.

Alex moaned into the kiss and leaned into it, pressing Olivia's head back onto the pillow as she used the tip of her tongue to pry the brunette's lips open. The kiss grew deeper, hotter, yet still remained slow and languid, both women knowing and accepting the fact that this connection, this moment was all that they would share for now and both of them pouring every ounce of their love for the other into the kiss so that when they finally broke apart it was with racing hearts, gasping lungs, and soothed, comforted souls.

"I love you," Alex whispered as she nuzzled Olivia's cheek with her own, her breath dancing lightly over the shell of the brunette's ear. "So much, Liv."

Olivia's eyes fluttered closed as she soaked in Alex's softly spoken declaration. "I love you too, Alex," she murmured, wrapping her arms around the attorney's trim waist and pulling her in closer.

They remained where they were for a few heartbeats longer, enjoying the closeness of the moment before, with a regretful sigh, Alex pushed herself up and rolled away from Olivia. They put their shoes back on in silence and walked out of the room together, hands clasped tightly together, fingers intertwined, neither of them willing to completely let go of the warmth of their earlier connection just yet.

"Hey!" Adam called out loudly when he saw the two women enter the kitchen. "'Bout damned time, sis. What took ya so long?"

Carolyn gathered a dishtowel off the island and threw it at her son. "Hush, you. They were resting – quite deservedly, from what I've heard."

Alex smiled sheepishly, tightening her hold on her fiancée's hand as she asked, "You heard about that huh?"

"Like you could keep it from me. Liz called me last night," Carolyn shared, giving her daughter a look that quiet clearly said she was disappointed she hadn't called her herself.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," Olivia tried to wave it off. "I just got hurt trying to bring a suspect in for questioning. No big deal, it was just a scratch."

"Scratches don't require a dozen stitches," Carolyn retorted.

Olivia looked from the Cabot matriarch to Maggie, who was nodding her agreement, and sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. It's more than a scratch. But I'm fine, really."

"Still don't know what happened here guys," Adam chimed in.

Alex turned to her brother even as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. "Liv was shot last night."

"It's a scratch," Olivia argued automatically, only to be met by five sets of disbelieving eyes. "Right. Again, sorry. I'll just shut up now."

"No need, dear," Maggie replied genially as she moved from behind her sister-in-law to pull Olivia into a soft embrace. "We're just glad you're okay," she whispered in the brunette's ear as she pulled away.

Olivia blushed and nodded, not used to this level of caring, not used to having so many people concerned for her well-being. "Thanks."

They all turned as they heard the front door open and two excited little voices calling out, "Alex, Livvie!"

Alex and Olivia both laughed as they turned toward the hall. "In the kitchen kiddos!" Alex called out, stepping in front of Olivia protectively and bracing herself for the flurry of energy that was her five year-old niece and nephew.

"HEY!" the twins called as they came bombing into the room.

"You're here!" Ethan called out excitedly as he jumped into Alex's arms.

"We missed you!" Emily cried, echoing her brother's excited tone as she wrapped herself around her Aunt.

Alex smiled and hugged the kids tight to her chest. "We missed you too. How was school?"

"Good!" Emily answered excitedly, taking control of the conversation for both herself and her brother. "Today was centers and I sat at the blue table and did reading and Ethan was at the green table and had to do art and he hates art because he can't draw at all!"

"Yes I can!" Ethan argued.

Olivia laughed. "Well, what about me, huh? Do I get a hug too?" she asked, kneeling down and holding her arms out.

"Go slow, okay guys," Alex warned the twins. "Liv was hurt at work last night so we need to be careful."

Two sets of worried blue eyes landed on Olivia. "You okay Livvie?" Emily asked softly.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. "I'm fine," she assured them, and was pleased that none of the grown-ups saw fit to argue with her about it this time. "Now, where's my hug?"

Alex released the twins and gave them a small nod, letting them know that it was okay. "Go give her a hug," she whispered.

Andy and Tim, who had entered the kitchen around the time Alex was explaining that Olivia had been hurt to their kids, looked at the ADA with concern in their eyes. "What happened?" Andy asked as she pulled her baby sister into a hug.

"I'll tell you later," Alex whispered, not wanting to get into the details when the kids were around.

Sensing the need to break up the tension that had befallen the group Adam piped up, "So, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"


	13. Chapter 12

...

...

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**AN1:** Check it out! Looks whose Muse decided she wanted to go back and play around with the girls from SVU again!

**AN2:** I did find a small error in the last chapter (which I've gone back and corrected). Andy's husband's name is Tim, not Mark. Apparently I need to work on my note-taking skills because my notes had him named Mark while I scanned back through _**Game Face**_ and found that I referred to him as 'Tim'. I do apologize for any confusion this mistake might have created.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

...

**::CHAPTER 12::**

Alex looked over at Olivia as the dinner dishes were cleared from the table and smiled lovingly at the distracted brunette whose attention was focused on two _extremely_ hyper five year olds who were busy recounting every last detail of their swimming lessons from the night before. She scooted her chair closer to Olivia's and leaned into the brunette's side as she laid her left hand onto the detective's thigh. She rested her head on her fiancée's shoulder and turned her attention to Emily and Ethan who were pantomiming their freestyle form, cheeks puffed out as they held their breath, the little arms pinwheeling around as they tried to prove who could swim faster.

"I think it's a tie," Olivia declared as the duo finished their 'race'. "You guys look like you're excellent swimmers."

The twins smiled proudly and nodded vigorously. "We are," they confirmed simultaneously.

"Can you come watch us do swimming lessons Livvie?" Emily asked.

"Aw, I'd love to watch you swim. Maybe Auntie Alex and I can make a trip up here soon during the week so we can watch, would you like that?"

"YES!" Ethan yelled as he jumped excitedly onto Olivia's lap.

Alex stiffened as the rambunctious boy pounced onto her injured fiancée, but Olivia shushed her quietly before she could reprimand him for the maneuver. Instead, she settled for a calm, "Remember that Olivia has an owie," as she studied the brunette's face carefully to make sure that she hadn't been injured.

"I'm fine," Olivia mouthed, hugging the boy gently as he wrapped his arms around her neck in his happiness.

Andy, who had been watching the two women interact with her children with a smile on her face, brought the festivities to an end as she called out, "All right, you monsters, it's tub time. Let's go upstairs and get you washed up for bed."

"Awww, mom!" Olivia whined playfully, her lopsided smirk firmly in place as the twins echoed her complaint.

"Don't you 'aw, mom' me," Andy laughed. "Tub time. Now."

"Can Livvie do tub time?" Emily asked, turning to look at the detective with a hopeful smile.

"And Adam?" Ethan piped up.

Andy looked from Olivia, who just shrugged and indicated with a nod of her head that she was fine with taking over the bathing duties, to Adam, who was grinning as much as his nephew, and nodded. "As long as they want to deal with you guys, that's fine with me."

"I'm in," Adam announced. "I'll show you how to…"

"NO!" Andy interrupted him.

"How do you even know what I was going to say?" Adam argued.

Andy laughed and pointed a finger at her brother. "I don't need to know what you were going to say – you're excited to show my children whatever it is, therefore I don't want them to learn it."

"What was it?" Emily asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later," Adam whispered.

"Adam!"

Adam just grinned and winked at his sister as he scooped Emily into his arms and flipped her around onto his back. "Pony ride to the tub?"

"Yee-haw!" Emily cried happily, her feet kicking wildly at Adam's sides.

"I can't do a pony ride," Olivia told Ethan as he turned to her with a hopeful expression on his face. "Sorry buddy."

"It's okay," Ethan replied with a smile. "Maybe you can give me a ride when your owie's all better?"

"You got it pal," Olivia grinned as she set the boy onto the ground and reached out to take his hand.

"You're okay to do this?" Alex asked softly.

Olivia nodded and leaned in to kiss the blonde's cheek tenderly. "I'm fine, sweetheart. You just relax with your family, we'll have these two washed up and ready for bed in no time."

"If you say so," Alex murmured. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe," Olivia whispered before she turned her attention to Ethan, who was bouncing in place in his excitement to have somebody other than his parents bathe him. "So, you ready E?"

"Ready Freddy," Ethan replied.

"Then let's go Joe."

Alex smiled in spite of her lingering concern as she watched Olivia walk out of the kitchen, hand-in-hand with her nephew. She couldn't help but think of their future together, where it would be their child Olivia was walking down the hall toward the bath, and her reserved smile grew to an all-encompassing grin.

"What's that smile for?" Andy mused loudly, delivering a playful elbow to Alex's side.

Alex looked over at her sister and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Andy laughed and shook her head, not believing Alex's feigned ignorance for a minute, but letting it slide. She recognized the look flashing in the attorney's eyes; it was the one most of her childless girlfriends got not long before they ended up pregnant. "If you say so, Al. So… now that Trouble One and Trouble Two are gone – what happened to Olivia?"

Alex's smile faded in an instant as her barely suppressed memories from the night before floated back to the front of her mind. "Liv and the guys went to bring in a suspect for questioning in connection to a series of rapes that had been carried out at gunpoint in Central Park. She found him before the guys did and he'd pulled a gun on her. She tried to talk him down," Alex whispered, shaking her head slowly from side to side as her earlier fears, so lovingly vanquished by Olivia's touch, by the sound of Olivia's heart beating beneath her ear, came back to capture her heart in a vise grip of dread. "But he wasn't going to come peacefully. He fired first; hit her on the side, under her vest, and Liv's partner shot him."

"Fucking hell," Paul muttered.

"Yeah," Andy agreed softly, eyes wide as saucers.

"But it was really 'just a scratch'?" Maggie asked.

Alex drew a shaky breath and nodded. "As much as a gunshot wound can be a scratch, yeah. She was lucky."

"You both were," Carolyn interjected.

Alex licked her lips and smiled a soft, hesitant smile. "We were. We are," she added, taking a deep breath and holding it in for a moment before letting it go quietly. "But, we're here now and ready to party tomorrow night," she finished, trying to force her fears back into their little box in the back of her mind so that she could once again focus on the positives surrounding them.

"Yes, about that," Carolyn frowned, easily slipping into what Alex and Andy recognized as her 'mom mode'. "You all know that I expect you to be on your best behavior tomorrow, yes?"

"You're really going to threaten us now?" Andy laughed. "Adam isn't even in here, and Jake and John aren't coming up until tomorrow."

"Are you implying that my boys are trouble?" Maggie laughed.

"Um, yes," Andy retorted. "Do you not remember my wedding where they decided to put on their own little Chippendale's show?"

"Psht," Maggie waved a hand dismissively. "You have to admit it was funny when Jake decided to see if he could pole dance on the microphone stand."

Alex laughed softly at the memory. "Yeah, and then he fell into the drum kit and the cymbal fell on his head."

"You're as bad as they are," Andy muttered.

"Alex knows how to pole dance," Paul offered helpfully. "She could show him some moves."

"Hey!" Alex scowled.

Paul winked at Alex as he asked, "What about Bryn and Bryan? Are they not troublemakers as well?"

The rest of the group assembled around the table shook their heads as Maggie took the initiative to answer the Englishman's question. "No. Bryn won't do anything worthy of concern, and Bryan is only trouble if he has somebody egging him on. Really, sometimes I can't believe they're even genetically related to the rest of this family."

Carolyn smiled at Maggie's statement even as she turned her attention back to the 'kids' assembled around the table. "Now, promise me you will behave."

"What about Adam and Liv?" Alex asked.

"I will speak to your brother later," Carolyn assured her. "And I already know that I won't have to worry about Olivia. Now, promise me you'll all behave tomorrow. I don't want to see anyone peeing in the fountain, playing darts with the steak knives, streaking down the fairways, or playing golf-cart demolition derby."

"That's quite a list," Paul muttered.

"They've done it all before," Carolyn told him seriously. "Now, swear you'll be good."

Alex sighed and looked over at her sister and Paul as she lifted her right hand and repeated, "I solemnly swear that I will be good." Similar oaths were muttered by Paul, Andy, and Tim – who was nearly as tame as Bryn but still required to promise good behavior.

"Thank you," Carolyn drawled imperiously.

The kids and Maggie all laughed and settled into an easy-flowing conversation that was commonplace when they were all together until Adam's half-frantic yell, "OH MY GOD ETHAN! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!", flowed down to their ears from upstairs. Which was impressive simply because of the distance between the two points.

"Um, I think you may need to go check on them," Maggie laughed, looking pointedly at Alex, Andy, and Paul.

"I got it," Andy laughed as she pushed herself up from her seat with a dramatic sigh. "It's just so hard to find good help these days," she mused with a smirk as she strolled leisurely out of the kitchen.

Alex smiled, still unable to completely shake her recently resurfaced fears, and looked over at Paul. "You want to go check on ours?"

Paul grinned. "Nah, let them suffer a bit longer."

"WHY DID YOU GIVE IT BACK TO HIM?" Olivia's voice carried down to them.

"Maybe we should go up there," Paul muttered.

Alex nodded her agreement as she stood and followed Paul out of the kitchen, leaving Maggie and her mother's laughter in their wake. It was funny, two grown adults being obviously one-upped by a couple of five year olds, but Alex was worried about Olivia's health. She hoped the brunette hadn't managed to pop any stitches during whatever was happening upstairs was happening.

"Which way to Andy's room?" Paul asked as he and Alex climbed the stairs.

"Next to Adam's," Alex shared.

"Of course," Paul replied. "Or, I could have just followed the laughter," he observed as he turned into the open door and found Adam standing at the edge of the bathroom, clothes completely soaked, hair dripping messily onto the flooded tile floor, his hands in the air in consternation.

"It's not my fault!" he yelled at Andy who was laughing hysterically and leaning against the sink for support.

"Where's Liv?" Alex asked loudly, so that she could be heard over her sister's laughter.

"She's in your room," Adam shared petulantly. "And, don't ask."

"Fine," Alex retorted. "I'll just ask Liv," she declared as she turned on her heel and headed across the hall to her room. Her sitting room and bedroom were both empty and, judging from her brother's appearance, she had a pretty good idea where she'd find her fiancée. A soft smile tweaked her lips as she walked into her private bathroom and spied Olivia, standing at the vanity and vigorously toweling her hair dry. "You decide to take a shower?" she asked as she stopped in the doorway to watch the brunette.

"Not exactly," Olivia muttered as she peeked out from beneath the dove gray towel on her head. "Adam wasn't thinking and let Ethan hold the little hand-sprayer thing – the little bugger got both of us."

Alex laughed at the mental image she got of her nephew spraying Olivia and Adam with water, and shook her head. "Why didn't you tell him not to give it to him?"

"I was busy trying to help Emily wash her hair," Olivia explained. "Anyways, now that my hair isn't literally dripping, I need to change."

Alex nodded obligingly as she stepped away from the doorframe to allow Olivia to pass. "I'll hang up the towel for you."

"Thank you. Want to help me change?"

Alex sucked her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes dropped to Olivia's side where the brunette's bandage was hidden by her clothes, all of her fears once again at the forefront of her mind from sharing what had happened with her family, and shook her head. "Not now."

Olivia frowned and set the towel she'd been using onto the marble countertop behind her. She could tell that Alex's hesitance wasn't due to the fact that they were in her mother's house, but rather due to lingering concerns regarding her injury. It was in the set of the blonde's shoulders, the look of thinly concealed fear in her normally bright blue eyes, and it broke her heart to see that she was still afraid to touch her.

"I'm fine," Olivia murmured as she closed the small gap separating her from Alex and gathered the blonde into her arms. "Sweetie, believe me – I am fine."

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she nodded. "I know, Liv."

"Do you?" Olivia asked as she ran her hands up Alex's arms to cradle the blonde's face tenderly between her palms. "Look at me, Alex."

"I do know," Alex answered as she obliged the brunette's request and looked deep into her eyes. "I do know that you're fine, Liv. I do. I know that you're here with me and that you're okay, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Olivia smiled softly as she leaned in to kiss Alex tenderly. "You won't hurt me," she murmured between kisses, which lingered longer and longer with every connection of lips.

"Liv," Alex breathed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Shh," Olivia hushed as she pressed Alex back against the doorframe. "Just kiss me, Cabot."

Alex moaned at the feeling of the hard wood at her back and Olivia's soft body pressed against her front, and closed her eyes as she gave herself over to Olivia, meeting the brunette's lips in another series of deep, languid, exploratory kisses. "I love you," she murmured as Olivia nuzzled her cheek softly.

"I love you," Olivia whispered as she backed away and released her hold on Alex's face to reach for the hem of her shirt. She held the blonde's eyes captive as she lifted it off over her head and, once free, reached out for Alex's hand. "Look," she instructed as she took her hand and pulled it over to her side, running the blonde's fingers over the bandage that was just above her hip. "You can touch me. I won't break," she whispered as she reached up with her left hand, wrapping her fingers around the back of Alex's neck and pulling the blonde into her for another, less gentle, but equally loving, kiss.

Alex whimpered into the kiss as she slipped her hand out from under Olivia's and around the brunette's back to tug the detective into her. She slanted her head to the side, deepening the kiss as Olivia pressed into her and she moaned into Olivia's mouth as she felt the brunette's free hand slip over her hip to ease into the back pocket of her jeans.

"See?" Olivia hummed as she pulled back to stare into dark, unfocused blue eyes. "Fine."

Alex licked her lips and nodded dumbly. "Fine," she repeated as she ran her hand back to the spot where the bright white bandage stood in stark contrast to Olivia's olive-toned skin. She traced the edge of the bandage slowly with her index finger, lightly playing across the tape holding it in place. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm just…"

"Scared," Olivia offered, her brow furrowing as she watched Alex's head bob in agreement. "Why? You weren't this afraid to touch me after I got shot outside the club – and that was a much more serious injury."

Alex swallowed thickly and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the doorframe. She'd actually been wondering that very thing herself earlier, and had yet to come up with a satisfactory answer. "I don't know," she whispered. "I was scared for you then, but I believed you when you said you were fine. I was naïve. I didn't know about the grueling physical therapy you'd have to do to recover, didn't have any idea how very not okay you were. And, it was new. I mean, there you were, just standing there, the complete physical embodiment of each and every one of my dreams and fantasies come to life. It was real, we _were_ happening – and I was too drunk on the idea that I could actually have you to stop and think about possibly injuring you further.

"But now I know better," she continued. "I know that had the bullet been a few more inches to your left that you might not be standing her with me. The first time you were shot…," her voice trailed off as she shook her head sadly. "God, who really has conversations like this? The first time you were shot – I was so scared for you, there's no denying that, but – and I don't want this to sound cold because I honestly don't mean it that way – but we hadn't started yet. Had you… died," she said, her voice hitching in her throat, "I would have grieved, of course. It would have been a crippling loss, but now, now we're standing at the edge of our 'happily-ever-after' and the idea of losing you, it just… it would kill me to lose you Liv, and I can't get my head past the idea that I could have. I don't know what I would do if it happened. I honestly don't think I'd be able to go on," she confessed, tears building in her eyes.

Olivia sighed and leaned in to rest her forehead against Alex's. "Alex," she sighed again softly, her heart hanging heavy in her chest at the blonde's admission. "Baby, you can't think like that."

"You weren't the one to get that call," Alex argued, even as the weight in her chest seemed to lift as she put voice to the thoughts and fears that had been tormenting her.

Olivia took a deep breath and held it in as her mind raced to come up with the correct combination of words that would ease the blonde's worries. She had thought they'd gotten past this little hurdle earlier in the day when Alex let her hold her, but she could see now that the attorney's fears ran deeper than she'd thought. She felt her heart break as the tears that had been building in Alex's eyes spilled over and she let the breath she'd been holding out on a ragged stream as she felt her own eyes begin to tear. "Sweetheart," she whispered brokenly.

Alex felt her heart break at the pain she heard in Olivia's voice. It was almost as if it wasn't until that moment that she realized exactly how much her fear was hurting her fiancée, and that realization was enough to spur her onward, forward, into Olivia's body, her mouth eagerly, almost desperately, seeking out the brunette's in a kiss that was full of unspoken promises. Promises that she'd fight to get over her fears, promises that she would not allow her concern to keep her at a distance, promises that she would do everything within her power to make Olivia feel how much she loved her.

Promises that Olivia heard and felt and responded to eagerly, wanting, no, needing, to have this closeness, this connection, with Alex. "Alex," she whimpered as the blonde's lips blazed a trail over her jaw to her ear.

Alex hummed unintelligibly as she used the tip of her tongue to pull Olivia's earlobe into her mouth. She sucked hard against the captured flesh and nipped at it gently before she let it fall from her lips so she could run her tongue around the shell of Olivia's ear. "I love you," she breathed, her words dancing sensuously over damp skin. She was still afraid to hurt Olivia, but she was more afraid of wounding the brunette's heart, so she ran her hands up her fiancée's back until she was able to unhook her damp bra.

Olivia groaned at the feeling of her bra coming free and, as much as she hated to do it, she pulled away from Alex enough to look into the attorney's eyes as she asked, "Baby?"

Remarkably clear blue eyes looked up beseechingly into brown. "I'm sure," she whispered. "Liv, I need… I just need you. To get past this. I need you."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded her understanding. "Come with me," she murmured, taking a step back and reaching out to take Alex's hands in her own.

Alex allowed herself to be pulled out of the bathroom and over to her childhood bed. She watched Olivia's finger dip under the hem of her sweater and she lifted her arms as the brunette worked it up over her torso, her arms falling limply to her side as it was tossed aside. She stared into Olivia's eyes, holding serious brown eyes captive as the front clasp on her bra was opened easily, the straps pushed lovingly over her shoulders until gravity took hold of the garment and carried it to the floor. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Olivia's hands slide down the plane of her chest until strong, callused fingers wrapped themselves gently around her breasts.

Olivia watched Alex's face intently as she ran her hands over and around the blonde's breasts, lightly brushing over flaccid nipples, gliding lovingly around the gentle curve of each mound. She watched the way Alex's eyes darkened, noticed the way the blonde would swallow thickly as the back of her hands rubbed against rapidly hardening nipples, catalogued the way Alex's breath began to fall erratically from parted, wanting lips. She held Alex's gaze as she ran her hands down the blonde's stomach to flick the button of her jeans open and slide the zipper down.

An entire conversation was had without a word as Olivia pushed Alex's jeans down over her hips. She followed the jeans down, carefully dropping to a knee so she could help her fiancée out of them, brown eyes still locked resolutely onto blue as Alex lifted first her right leg, then her left, until she was left standing in just her panties.

Alex reached down and threaded her fingers through Olivia's hair, scratching the brunette's scalp with her nails encouragingly as she watched and felt her lover's mouth press against her through the thin satin of her panties. A small, barely audible whimper fell from her lips as Olivia's fingers traced back up her thighs and hooked themselves into the waistband of her panties, tugging gently yet insistently against the fabric as she began to pull them off. She took a small step to the side as Olivia worked the panties down over her hips, using her touch on the top of the brunette's head to balance herself as she stepped out of them.

Olivia felt her heart catch in her throat as she took in the beauty of Alex, naked, waiting, and wanting before her. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to even softer curls before reclaiming her feet and making quick work of her own remaining clothes until she was able to take Alex into her arms. Skin slid sensuously over skin as they embraced, soft, pliant lips searching for their mate as hands roamed over familiar curves, grasping, kneading, and massaging firm flesh and hard bone as their tongues danced a familiar dance of need, of lust, of trust, and, most importantly, of love. She turned their bodies so that the backs of Alex's knees hit the edge of the mattress and she used her body to gently guide the blonde down to the bed, settling herself comfortably atop the attorney's body as they maneuvered themselves into the center of the mattress.

Legs scissored together in a seamless connection as brown eyes continued to stare into blue even as tongues stroked, massaged, and tasted between parted lips, dancing on the heaving waves of ragged, desperate breaths that filled the space between them. Waves that grew in weight, in power, as hips began to rock, slowly, softly at first, but gaining speed and force and power as the fear and the anguish that had overwhelmed them both after Olivia's shooting gave way to the affection, the love, the hope for the future they both shared.

The old Latin phrase, _omnia vincit amor_, was never more in this moment than it perhaps ever was in the entire time since Virgil penned those often quoted words. In this moment, as they stared deep into each other's souls, their bodies as open as their hearts, Love truly conquered all. Love conquered apprehension as searching hands slid down sweat slick skin to dip into hot liquid want. Love conquered fear as questing fingers slipped deep inside soft velvet walls. Love conquered unease and worry as strong inner muscles clenched around invading digits and they came together with a soft cry and a sigh. Love conquered everything and anything in its path, leaving them wrapped in each other's arms, souls glowing brightly with the absolute power of their love, hearts soothed and comforted by the strength of their connection.


	14. Chapter 13

.

...

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**AN:** Holy hell. Two updates in 9 days. Wouldyalookitthat. Oh! And look who decided to stop by and join the story. The Cousins are here peeps. Don't forget to take the time to show Muse some love with the comments so she keeps pestering me to play around with them.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

...

**::CHAPTER 13::**

The next morning Alex and Olivia wandered into the kitchen to find Alex's siblings and Cousins already gathered around the table, enjoying a causal brunch of bagels, eggs, bacon, and donuts. "Geez," Alex grumbled as she spied the mountain of pastry. "When are they going to just leave the damn donut thing alone?"

"I don't think they ever will," Olivia murmured with a grin as she waved at Jake, John, Bryan, Bryn, and their spouses. She and Alex had never come back downstairs after making love the night before; they were both just too emotionally wiped out from everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours and had opted, instead, to just take time for themselves. Time to touch, to hold, to kiss, to love, to heal. They knew that everybody would understand their absence but, because they'd remained in Alex's room, they had missed the arrival of the rest of the family.

"Hey, look who finally made it down!" Bryan called out happily as he slipped his hand into his pocket and hit 'play' on the recording he'd saved of Alex in the throes of passion.

Alex shook her head at the sound of her own voice coming from her cousin's phone and glowered at the man responsible. "Seriously, Bryan? You still have that on your phone?"

Bryan bobbed his head happily. "Yup."

"I still owe you for that one, you know," Alex informed him seriously.

"I know," he replied. "I'm waiting for it."

"You know I can out-wait you and get you when you least expect it."

"I'm going to get some food," Olivia interrupted, pleased to see that Alex was much more herself than she had been the day before. It truly warmed her heart to see the return of her feisty fiancée, it meant that Alex's promises that she really was doing better were true. "Don't get any blood on the floor, you know your mom'll be pissed," she warned, placing a quick kiss to Alex's temple before she turned toward the food.

"Aw, look at little Livvie already being the 'more respectable half'," Adam teased. "Did mom give you the 'you better behave' speech yet?"

"She got us last night while you two were getting schooled by your five-year-old nephew," Andy informed him, a smug grin plastered on her face.

"I didn't get one," Olivia murmured, turning back around and returning to Alex's side so she could follow the conversation.

"Neither did we," Bryan said, casting a glance at his sister who also shook her head.

"Yeah." Andy nodded and gave her sister a wink. "That's because she told us that she doesn't have to worry about you all."

Olivia smiled proudly and turned her attention to Alex. "But she made you promise?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes. Jake, John – did she get to you guys yet?"

The two men nodded. "Yeah. And, I gotta say, your mom is freaking scary when she goes all threatening and shit," Jake shared, even going so far as to shiver slightly at the memory. "Her eyes are like little lasers just daring you to piss her off."

Olivia let loose a bark of laughter which she quickly quieted by slapping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she muttered.

"What's that laugh supposed to mean?" Alex demanded, crossing her arms over her chest challengingly as she turned to face her detective.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing, my love."

"Ooooooooooh! Sucking up!" the Cousins crowed.

"Now you _really _have to share!" Adam yelled.

"I don't think that it would be… prudent, for me to share," Olivia tried to hedge, but her smirk gave her away.

"Awww, afraid the wife won't put out if you piss her off?" Adam teased.

Olivia nodded. "Yes!"

Alex smacked Olivia in the arm and glared at her. "Thanks, babe."

"Geez Liv, grow a pair already – I thought you were a NYPD detective!" Jake chimed in.

"Hey!" Olivia glared at the pale-haired man.

"Aw, give her a break guys!" Bryn interrupted. "I'm sure she was laughing about it because Alex has that _same exact_ look, and you all know it."

Alex pretended to be offended but couldn't _really_ take offense because she knew it was true. Olivia, for her part, just nodded minutely and winked at the group, confirming Bryn's suspicion without saying anything – and hopefully without getting herself in trouble. It'd been a while since she had been on the receiving end of _that_ look and she didn't want to ruin the streak.

Alex sighed dramatically. "And, on that note, I'm going to go get some food."

Olivia nodded and followed Alex to the center island, grabbing a plate for the both of them and handing one off to her fiancée. "So, am I in trouble?" she murmured as she leaned in closer than necessary to the blonde as she reached for a donut. She knew the pastries were a joke designed to embarrass her and Alex, but she was not about to turn down what looked to be a mouthwateringly good Boston Cream just to hopefully avoid a little bit of teasing.

Alex chuckled and shook her head. "No," she whispered, turning her head and kissing Olivia softly. "I know I have that look – and it comes in quite handy in court, so I'm not going to knock it."

Olivia smiled and kissed Alex again quickly, not wanting to give the Cousins too much of a show since she knew they would pounce on the opportunity like rabid jackals, but feeling the need to silently tell Alex how much she loved her. "Good," she muttered, smiling against Alex's lips and kissing her again quickly. "You want a donut?"

"No. Those are all you, Benson."

"Think they'll let me take home the left-overs?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "If there are any left when we leave tomorrow morning, you are more than welcome to ask."

Olivia grinned and set to filling her plate, adding a second donut to her first before adding some eggs and bacon as well.

"Hungry?" Alex teased as she took in everything Olivia had managed to fit onto her plate.

Olivia smirked. "Just a little. See, this hot little blonde kept me up all night making love, over and over again, so I'm a little famished now."

"Olivia," Alex chuckled. "You're a dork."

"But I'm your dork," Olivia retorted, playfully batting her lashes at Alex as she dropped a kiss to the laughing blonde's lips and heading over to the table.

Alex laughed and followed Olivia, pouring each of them a cup of coffee from the decanter that was sitting on a trivet in the middle of the table before she sat down next to Olivia who, she noticed, had already taken a huge bite of her donut. They joined in the conversation that was flowing between the Cousins easily, chatting amiably about everything and everything, from what was going on in each of their careers and lives, to what the kids were getting into at home.

"So, what things did mom make you guys swear not to do?" Adam asked as Alex pushed her now empty plate away from herself.

"The usual." Alex grinned, now able to appreciate the humor in her mother's warning for what it was. "Streaking, knife darts, peeing in the fountain – although I'm pretty sure that was directed more toward you boys than us girls – oh, and she remembered the golf cart demolition derby. What about you?"

Adam nodded thoughtfully. "Those, food fights, and she added something about ice sailing."

"How did she hear about that?" Bryan asked. "That was when you were in college and they were over in Europe."

Adam shrugged. "Hell if I know, but I've given up trying to figure that woman out. Besides, it's been too warm lately for that to be safe."

"So, if we're not allowed to sail, play golf cart demolition derby, or any of those other things, what can we do?" Jake mused, putting the question to the group.

"I thought you didn't want to piss her off?" Olivia frowned, obviously confused by the Cousins' scheming.

"We don't," Alex told her. "But, it's become a bit of a game. She tells us all the things we're not allowed to do, and we try and come up with something new that she hadn't thought to outlaw yet. But!" she stated more firmly, her voice slipping into the prosecutorial tone Olivia recognized from work. "This is my engagement dinner and I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Just yours?" Adam grinned.

"For the love of god," Paul grumbled. "Must you try and turn everything into a fight?"

"Yes," Adam replied.

Olivia laughed. She expected nothing less from him and, if she was being honest, she was rather looking forward to a less intense day after yesterday. Goofing off with the Cousins sounded like it was just what the doctor ordered. "What if we have our fun before the dinner – and then we can all be on our best behavior for Carolyn's little soiree."

"There's that loophole thinking we love!" Adam yelled. "Welcome to the family Liv!"

"Yeah!" echoed Jake and John.

Alex shook her head and chuckled softly, noticing that Andy and Bryn were doing the same. "You should not encourage them," she told Olivia softly, but with an edge to her voice that let the brunette know that they could be in for serious trouble if they gave in to her brother's schemes.

"Well, I mean, come on now Alex," Adam drawled, leaning back in his chair and hanging his arm across the back of Paul's. "It's either before, during, or after – and I'm willing to bet you have other, less group-type activities in mind for the 'after'…so that leaves before or during. Mom invited Mrs. Peterson and I _really_ don't think you want us having our particular brand of fun during your dinner."

"Who's Mrs. Peterson?" Olivia asked.

"A neighbor," Alex answered her question. "And, I knew that already. Mom emailed me the guest list a few days ago."

"So what's the big deal with this Mrs. Peterson?" Olivia wondered.

"She's the neighbor who called the cops on us one night when we were in high school. Mom and dad were out of town on vacation and we had a few friends over," Adam explained.

"It was more than a few," Jake remembered. He and his siblings had all been in attendance. "That party still lives on as the greatest bash thrown by anybody at Woodbridge Preparatory Academy."

"Really?" Adam grinned, his chest puffing up a bit in pride.

Jake nodded.

"So she called the cops, big deal." Olivia tried to bring the conversation back onto topic. "What else happened?"

John grinned. "Well, since she was supposed to be keeping an eye on the house and these three from a distance, she drove over to meet the cops and be that overbearing parental figure, you know. Which, it turned out was a good thing because Bobby Jones puked all over that first cop's shoes… remember that? Anyways, between her smooth talking and dad's donations to the police department they didn't press any charges, just hung out until everybody's parents had come to pick them up."

"Sounds like you guys got off easy," Olivia noted. "Why is it that I'm thinking there's more to this story?"

"Because there is!" Adam announced happily.

"Yeah!" Bryan agreed. He hadn't been at the party, but the fall-out from it had lasted _forever_ and everybody knew about it.

"She walked in on Alex in bed with…," John started his story again.

"I think that's enough!" Alex interrupted.

"Jessica Walters!" Adam shouted, ignoring his sister's attempt to keep John from finishing the story. "Remember her? I heard she's married to a man and has a gaggle of kids now. Apparently Alex wasn't woman enough to turn her gay."

For some reason, Alex's pride demanded she stand up for herself at this point. "I was seventeen, for fuck's sake! I didn't even know what the hell I was doing!"

Olivia laughed and kissed Alex's cheek. "Well, I can say with absolute confidence that she _definitely_ knows what she's doing now."

Adam winked at Olivia, who now held a blushing Alex in her arms, and continued his story, "Anyways, Mrs. Peterson catches Alex in bed, totally bare-assed, with an equally naked Jessica Walters, and oh my lord, you should have heard that woman scream. It was like her eyes were being burned from her sockets!"

"You walking out into the hall half-naked didn't help either," Alex pointed out petulantly as she buried her flaming face in Olivia's neck.

Adam grinned. "So we both got caught with a girl in our beds. At least it wasn't the same girl."

"Or the same bed," Jake piped up. "Cause that would be just weird."

"Gross," Andy added.

"Absolutely puke-worthy," Bryan agreed.

"You've slept with a woman?" Paul turned to Adam, a look of absolute surprise on his face. "You never told me that."

"BUSTED!" the Cousins crowed, each of them pointing accusingly at Adam.

"You guys really don't have any boundaries, do you?" Olivia murmured.

"Not really," Alex muttered.

Adam turned to Paul, a slightly pleading look on his face, clearly convinced that he was going to have to grovel for all he was worth. "It was one time. I was curious. It didn't mean anything."

"We should compare notes later." Paul grinned.

"What? You too! Then why were you making me feel all guilty?"

"I think you guys need to communicate more effectively," Bryn observed somewhat smugly.

"Oh, shut up, Brynsley," Adam grumbled.

"So, what should we do today before the party?" Jake asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be a drinking game," Alex stated firmly. "Mom will kill us all if we show up at this thing completely shit-faced."

"Psht," Jake waved off her concern. "It's like, what…," his voice trailed off as he craned his neck to check the time on the microwave tucked under the island, "eleven. We have seven hours until the dinner at the club."

"More than enough time to get appropriately blitzed and then sober up," Adam agreed. "It's five o'clock somewhere, right?"

"It's five in Germany," Bryn offered helpfully.

"_Vielen dank_," Adam replied with an exaggerated bow.

"So, ideas? Anyone?" John asked the group. "We don't have to stay around here, either; mom and Aunt Carolyn have taken all the kids to the zoo for the day so we can hang out or do whatever."

After a heated discussion in which Alex, intent on not spoiling her and Olivia's night, put the kibosh on several different drinking games, the group ended up in the game room in the basement. Because of Olivia's injury bowling and most other activities had been ruled out, so when Bryan suggested a mini billiards tournament, couples versus couples, they jumped on the idea. It was either that or Scrabble, and nobody wanted to play Alex and Bryn in Scrabble.

Olivia smiled as she leaned against the wall and watched Alex, Adam, Jake, John, Andy, and Bryan – the self-appointed 'team captains' – trying to figure out how the so-called tournament would progress. Mike, Bryn's husband, was also up by the group but he was content to stand on the sidelines and let the Cabots decide everything. For being a spur-of-the-moment thing, they were all taking it extremely seriously.

"So, who do I need to be concerned about?" Olivia asked Bryn, who was standing beside her.

"Pretty much everybody." Bryn smiled. "I'm not very good at most sports, but this is more Geometry than anything else and I kind of have the math thing covered."

Olivia laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess a PhD in Aeronautical Engineering qualifies as having the 'math thing covered'."

Bryn shrugged. "I'm a geek. Anyways, we spent a lot of time down here playing as we were growing up, so we're all pretty good. The spouses," she whispered, "tend to be a little weaker, but the Cabots more than make up for it. Alex and the boys do tend to get pretty competitive though."

"I know all about her competitive streak," Olivia chuckled. "How about you, Paul? You any good?"

"I do own a club that has pool tables," the Englishman answered.

"Point taken." Olivia nodded.

"Okay, here's the plan!" Adam announced. "Because there are an odd number of pairs, we're going to have to get a little creative. First round will be Alex and Olivia versus Bryan and Mandy. Paul and I will play Jake and Michelle. John and Kim, you're playing Andy and Tim. Bryn and Mike, you two will play whichever pair from the first round won by the closest margin."

"And how will the remaining rounds be determined?" Bryn asked loudly.

"Round two is the two remaining lowest ranked teams, and the team that wins the first round by the largest margin will play the winner of that mach for the championship."

"So, if you win round one you basically get a pass into the final," Alex summarized.

"How are we determining which team goes first?" Tim asked.

"One person from each team will throw a dart," Bryan explained, waving at the board on the far wall. "Closest to the bulls-eye wins."

"What are we playing?" Olivia piped up.

"Nine ball," Alex answered. "With so many people it'll be the quickest."

"And," Jake yelled, hopping up onto a chair and waving at the fully stocked bar in the corner of the room, "we be drinkin'! Except for you, Olivia, because Alex says you're on some pretty strong pain medications still and we're not allowed to get you drunk."

"But, to make up for it, we have Señor Patron for Alex," Adam said with an exaggerated wink. "You can thank us later."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "You guys are nuts."

"You're just figuring this out now?" Jake laughed as he and Adam made a bee-line for the back of the bar to start gathering supplies.

"No. Not really."

"All right you monsters! Gather 'round!" Adam called out as he lined up thirteen glasses on the bar. "A Cabot Cousin toast to Alex and Olivia."

Alex turned toward Olivia with a smile and waved her over. She leaned into the brunette once she'd stopped behind her and sighed softly as she felt Olivia's lips press a light kiss to the back of her neck.

"Everybody take your glass," Adam drawled as he started pushing the shot glasses over the bar toward the Cousins and their spouses. "A water shot for Olivia…," he murmured as he absently handed the detective her glass, not catching the look she and his sister shared at _that_ comment. "Everybody got one? Good. Okay. To Alex and Olivia. We couldn't be happier for you guys. May you live life to its fullest, love each other with all your hearts, and remember to never cook bacon naked. Welcome to the family, Liv."

"CHEERS!" the group yelled, each of them taking their celebratory shot of tequila.

Alex laughed as she set her empty glass back down on the bar and "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," Olivia murmured, setting her little glass on the bar and wrapping her arms around Alex's waist.

"Enough mushy-gushy shit, you two!" Adam admonished the couple playfully. "You're up!"

"So, you wanna throw or do you trust me to not hurt myself."

"If you think you can do it, go right ahead, detective," Alex replied, watching Olivia carefully to make sure that the brunette wasn't in any pain and receiving a small smile and a wink of reassurance in return. After last night, she knew that if Olivia said she was okay, that the brunette really was okay. "Fine, you'll throw for us. Who's throwing for you two?" she asked Bryan and Mandy.

Mandy held up her hand. "We all know he can't play darts."

Olivia ended up to win the toss for her and Alex's team and the blonde took the break, striking through the cue ball with a surprising amount of force and shattering the collection of racked balls and pocketing the two and the seven. She also managed to sink the eight on her next turn before smartly using her next shot to bury the nine.

"Your turn," she drawled at her cousin as she went to stand next to Olivia.

"Nice shootin'," Olivia murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's temple.

"Thank you," Alex grinned.

They watched Bryan sink his first shot before missing his second. "Your turn," he told Olivia.

Olivia nodded and walked up to the table. She saw his mistake almost immediately and when she turned to look at Alex, she could see that her fiancée had seen it too. "Nine in the side," she called, pointing at the pocket in question before she lined up and hit a nice combo off the one to send the yellow-striped ball into indicated pocket.

"Good one," Alex murmured as she slid in behind Olivia, pressing her hips into the brunette's ass and wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist.

Olivia grinned. "Thanks."

"Alex and Liv win with five left on the felt," Adam announced. "Alrighty Paul, we're up."

"A shot for the winning bride-to-be," Jake announced as he held out a glass for Alex.

Alex shook her head. "I'm not drinking."

"Just one more?" Jake pleaded, wigging the glass in front of her face. "C'mon Alex, you're engaged! ENGAGED!"

"Fine. One more," Alex agreed, taking the glass and downing the shot easily. "There. Happy?"

"For now," Jake retorted as he poured himself and John shots and waggled the bottle at the rest of the group. He grinned as he saw three more hands shoot up into the air and immediately started pouring.

An hour and a half later, the first round was finished and the second had just started. Adam and Paul were playing Bryn and Mike to see who would take on Alex and Olivia who had ended up to edge-out the two men for largest margin of winning by one ball. Olivia smiled as she watched Alex take the glass John had set front of her and swallow the tequila in one fast drink, cheered on by John, Jake, and Bryan. She watched the ADA shoot her cousins a challenging smirk and she couldn't help laughing as they all rose to the bait and drained their glasses in much the same manner.

"That's their, what? Third? Fourth?" Mandy, Bryan's wife, asked Olivia.

Olivia shrugged. "Third, I think."

"I thought she wasn't drinking."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah. Me too. But she really needed to let loose a little after the last couple days. She's more than earned it."

"I heard about that, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Olivia answered, watching the way Alex and the boys were suddenly deep in what looked to be a serious conversation. After a few seconds they all nodded and turned toward the rest of the room with identical smirks painted on their faces.

"Liv!" Alex called out across the room. "Get that sexy ass of yours over here."

"Yeah – the rest of you too!" Bryan beckoned the rest of the spouses over.

Olivia laughed and shook her head at Alex's antics as she called, "Coming dear!" and made her way over to her fiancée.

"Hey good lookin'," Alex drawled.

"Hey tipsy blonde," Olivia quipped.

"C'mere," Alex murmured waving Olivia closer. "Sit," she instructed as she guided the detective onto one of the bar stools. "And I'm not tipsy. I'm buzzed, but not drunk."

"If you say so, my love. What's up?"

Alex just smiled. "Look over there," she said, pointing toward the pool table.

Olivia did as Alex asked. "What's going on?" she asked as she felt Alex tug at the collar of her shirt, her question breaking off into a breathy moan as the blonde's tongue dipped down between her breasts.

"Stay still," Alex murmured as she lifted a saltshaker to sprinkle a layer of fine, white powder onto Olivia's skin.

Olivia looked around to see that the boys were busy doctoring up their spouses in much the same manner. "Alex, sweetie, how did 'I'm not drinking' turn into body shots?"

Alex smiled and shrugged. "Ask the boys. It was one of their ideas. Ready?"

"Ready!" the boys chorused.

"Go!" Alex called.

Any further arguments that Olivia might have made were lost as she felt Alex's mouth latch hungrily onto her skin and the blonde's tongue lightly licking the salt from her cleavage. She held Alex's gaze as the blonde pulled back to slam her shot, and then that hot, wonderful mouth was back on her body. "Mmm, baby," she hummed encouragingly as Alex's mouth worked its magic on her. They still had plenty of time until they needed to get ready for the party and if this is what Alex wanted to do to relax, she was certainly not going to be the one to tell her no. Part of her wished she wasn't on medication so she could join in on the fun that Alex and the rest of the brood seemed to be having, but she had to admit that it was intoxicating to just watch the way the ADA was smiling and laughing.

"Hey, sis! You and Liv are up!" Adam yelled.

Alex turned from Olivia, whose chest she'd been peppering with light kisses and nips, to face her brother. "Who won?"

"Bryn," he grumbled.

Alex grinned. "You always lose to her."

"Don't rub it in."

"You want to do some body shots to make you feel better?" Jake offered.

Adam's pout turned into a grin as he grabbed Paul's arm and dragged the dark Englishman over to the bar. "Abso-fucking-lutely!"

Alex laughed at her brother and regretfully pulled away from Olivia. "Let's go get our asses kicked."

"She's that good?"

Alex stifled a yawn and nodded. "Yeah."

"You tired?"

Alex smiled. "Well, _somebody_ kept me up all night."

Olivia chuckled and leaned in to brush her lips ever so lightly against the shell of Alex's ear. "Are you saying that you didn't enjoy yourself?"

"I'm saying nothing of the sort, detective," Alex purred.

"Well, since it's already close to one o'clock, why don't we play this last game and then go upstairs for a nap before dinner."

"Mmm. I like how you think," Alex hummed. "How fast do you think we can lose?"

"You've had how many shots?"

Alex licked her lips and shrugged. "Four?"

"I think we'll be able to lose pretty quickly then."

Alex nodded. "Could you just grab me one of the bottles of water from the fridge under the bar?"

"Your wish, my command, my love." Olivia kissed Alex softly. "Just sit on this stool here and I'll be right back."

Alex smiled and watched Olivia go, thinking to herself that the detective looked positively drool-worthy in her jeans and long sleeved tee. Her smile grew, if possible, wider and even more lascivious once the brunette bent over to look inside the fridge. She always had enjoyed ogling Olivia's ass. It was just, so… delicious.

Olivia smirked as she walked back to where Alex was sitting, rather enjoying the way Alex was undressing her with her eyes. "What's that look for?" she teased as she unscrewed the cap on the bottle of water and handed it to the blonde.

"What look?"

"The look that says you want to eat me alive."

"I could go for a snack." Alex grinned. "But, don't you think we should wait until we're upstairs?"

Olivia laughed. "I think that's a good idea."

"Hey, girls – you ready?" Bryn called out.

"Yeah," Olivia answered for them, a plan to 'lose quickly' already in mind. "You can break."

"All right," Bryn drawled, leaning over the table and taking aim on the tightly packed diamond of balls. The cue hit the one with a resounding _crack_ and after a few more balls were put away, it was Olivia's turn to shoot.

The brunette took one glance at Alex yawning on her stool and smiled, purposefully sending the cue ball into the corner pocket. "Scratch."

Bryn frowned thoughtfully at Olivia's blatant miss as Mike walked up to the table to shoot, and a few short minutes later the game was over. Olivia and Alex had lost the game without sinking a single ball, and neither of them could find it in themselves to care.

"Nap time?" Olivia murmured as she gathered Alex in her arms.

Alex nodded. "Nap time."

...


	15. Chapter 14

.

...

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**AN:** Hey peeps. Couple things. Yes, I've changed my pen name. LJ was being wonky and so I set up a webpage ( _**mjduncan(dot)wordpress(dot)com**_ ) to house all my stuff and I thought it'd be best to change my name on here to match so that everything was easier to keep track of. I apologize for any confusion this might have caused. Secondly, I apologize for the delay between updates, I got distracted working on an original story – well, two, actually – that I'm really, really, really liking. I'm posting updates to the first of the stories on my webpage (it's linked on my profile page here) so you should totally swing by there and check it out. Comments are good too. :P

Alright, now back to Alex and Liv. Hope you're all still out there wanting this thing and that you enjoy the update.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

...

**::CHAPTER 14::**

Alex smiled as she heard Olivia lock the bedroom door behind them. "Are you expecting to do something more than just sleep, detective?" she purred seductively as she spun to face her fiancée.

Olivia shrugged. "Just like to be prepared in case of any unforeseen eventualities."

"You make it sound like it'd be a chore to make love with me," Alex drawled, crossing her arms over her chest and giving the brunette her patented _'are you kidding me?' _look. "Besides, who said I was interested?"

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Sweetie…"

"If you know what's good for you, you better not finish that sentence," Alex warned.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Olivia challenged as she reached out and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I know," Alex murmured, dipping her head to brush her lips across the brunette's.

Olivia hummed happily and tightened her hold on the blonde's hips as she kissed her softly. "What was I going to say?"

Alex smiled and stuck out her tongue to playfully lick Olivia's lips. "I'm betting it was something about me and tequila."

"Wrong, Counselor," Olivia chuckled as she began walking Alex backwards across the room. "That was not what I was going to say at all."

Alex gave the brunette a skeptical look as they came to a stop beside the bed. "Really?"

"Really," Olivia murmured. "I was going to say that you're ridiculous for thinking that making love to you would be a chore. I love making love to you," she whispered as she worked her hands under the hem of the blonde's sweater. "I love the way your skin feels against my fingertips, I love the sounds you make as I kiss every part of you."

"Oooooh," Alex breathed as she lifted her arms to allow Olivia to remove her top.

"Sounds that sound very much like that one," Olivia chuckled softly as she dropped the blonde's sweater onto the floor. "I love the way you taste, the way you move, the way you feel wrapped around my fingers… my tongue."

Alex whimpered as she felt Olivia's left hand wrap itself around her ass while the other deftly pinched her bra open. "Liv."

Olivia smiled as she removed Alex's bra. "Yes, sweetie?"

Alex licked her lips and sighed. She had quite honestly been thinking only of a nap as they'd walked back upstairs, but now that Olivia's hands were on her body and the brunette was whispering such sweet words against her lips, the idea of a nap disappeared completely off her radar. "I want you."

"I want you too," Olivia murmured, lifting her chin and kissing the blonde softly as she worked at removing her lover's jeans. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Alex's hands brush her own out of the way so the blonde could push her pants down over her own hips. She sighed as Alex's hands wrapped around her hips as the blonde began stepping out of her jeans and, after a few failed attempts, Alex finally managed to kick the lightweight denim to the side. "God you're beautiful," she breathed as she ran her hands over the backs of the blonde's legs.

Alex smiled. "Thank you. Your turn," she said as she reached for the hem of Olivia's t-shirt.

Olivia unbuttoned her jeans as Alex removed her shirt and before the cotton shirt had even hit the floor the blonde's hands were on her, helping push the resistant denim down over her hips. It seemed like it took forever, but eventually she managed to kick the jeans aside and she wasted no more time taking Alex to bed, using her body to gently guide the blonde back onto the mattress.

Alex smiled demurely as she scooted back onto the bed, situating herself so that her head was on the pillows. She purred happily as Olivia climbed onto the bed beside her, the brunette's right leg thrown over her own. She wrapped her right arm around Olivia's back and tangled the fingers of her left hand in her fiancée's hair as their mouths came together in another languid kiss. The touch, the speed of the caress was perfect for what she was wanting – nothing hard, nothing fast, just slow, tender kisses. She didn't want to be fucked. She wanted to be loved. And it amazed her how Olivia always seemed to know when and what she needed.

Olivia propped her head on her left hand and allowed her right to roam slowly over Alex's body as they kissed, stroking up and down the blonde's toned abdomen, lightly spiraling around perfect breasts, brushing softly over dusky pink nipples and gently bringing them to attention.

Alex whimpered softly into Olivia's mouth as the brunette's fingers closed around her left nipple, pinching the bud lightly before moving on, the touch upon her so painfully soft and tender that she was helpless but to sink into the bed and give herself completely to the woman making her feel so good. So relaxed. So incredibly, incredibly aroused. A low moan rumbled in the back of her throat as she felt Olivia's fingers dip under the waistband of her panties and begin running slowly back and forth between her hipbones. "Baby," she pleaded when the brunette's hand disappeared but the plea turned into a breathy, ragged moan when that hand slid over her mound to begin rubbing her through the thin material of her panties.

"Just enjoy," Olivia murmured encouragingly as she massaged Alex slowly, never once pulling away from the blonde's lips as she continued to kiss her adoringly. She was in no rush to bring Alex to the edge. She had every intention of taking her time and enjoying every gasp, every sigh, every breathless shudder that rolled through her fiancée as she made love to her.

Alex sighed and wrapped her lips around Olivia's, taking the brunette's lower lip between her own and holding on to it for a moment before letting it go, only to have a mirror image of that connection made a heartbeat later, with her lip caught lovingly between Olivia's. She rolled her left leg out, opening herself for her fiancée as the detective's strong, knowledgeable hand continued to rub her gently, coaxing her into a state of blissful expectation as she became content to bask in the moment, to enjoy the luxurious feeling of Olivia's hand upon her body with no urge to speed things along to their inevitable end.

Olivia dipped her fingers under the edge of Alex's panties as she felt the blond truly relax beneath her and she moaned softly at the heat she found waiting for her. She dipped her finger between Alex's folds and ran that finger through the blonde slowly, gently prying open intimate lips.

"Liv," Alex breathed as the brunette's finger continued to trace lightly through her center, never slowing, never stopping to press inside or flick across her clit, just moving up and down, over and over again.

Olivia hummed softly, reassuringly, but did not speed her touch, did not alter the course of her finger as it trailed through moist, swollen folds. "Just enjoy," she whispered against Alex's lips before she kissed her, just as softly as before.

Alex sighed and melted into the brunette's kiss and when Olivia eventually abandoned her previous path to lightly circle her clit, her eyes rolled back in her head. Olivia still didn't touch her directly, but just that ghost of a touch around her most sensitive point, lightly rubbing around the hood that normally protected her, sent warm waves of arousal slowly rippling through her. Around and around, again and again, Olivia moved against her, the brunette's mouth always right at her own, kissing her softly or just hovering nearby, letting their breath mingle between them as she touched her.

A lopsided smirk tweaked Olivia's lips as she pulled her hand out from beneath Alex's panties as she correctly anticipated the look of utter confusion the blonde gave her, but instead of verbally answering Alex's unspoken question, she simply began tugging gently at the waistband of the blonde's panties. She wanted them off.

Alex licked her lips as she lifted her hips and helped Olivia remove her thoroughly ruined panties, her legs falling open even wider than before as that final barrier was tossed carelessly off the side of the bed.

Olivia sighed as she drank in the sight of Alex so exposed, so ready, so wanting. "Exquisite," she murmured as she settled herself back in against the blonde's side, her right hand settling in the valley between Alex's breasts so that she could feel each and every beat of the younger woman's heart against her palm.

"Touch me," Alex whispered, her left arm falling off to the side in a ninety-degree angle, her hand open and relaxed upon the pillows. She was Olivia's, and everything about her demeanor told the brunette that.

Olivia bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment as she became overwhelmed with emotion. It was one thing to have Alex's love, to know that she held the blonde's heart in her hands, but it was another thing completely to see the absolute trust and unfettered desire the blonde was showing her now. "God I love you, Alex," she murmured as she opened her eyes.

Alex smiled and tilted her head ever so slightly upon its downy perch. "I love you, Liv," she said softly, her eyes softening with the depth of her affection.

Olivia moaned quietly and leaned in to capture the blonde's lips in a tender kiss that grew in intensity as lips parted to allow tongues to tangle and taste. She slid her hand back down between Alex's legs, to once again dip her fingers between slick, swollen folds. There were few things she loved more than making love to Alex with her mouth, her lips, her tongue, and perhaps she'd do that later, but now she wanted to watch the storm of desire build in her lover's eyes, she wanted to see that flash of ecstasy that marked the moment Alex's climax swept through her.

A low, guttural moan tumbled from Alex's lips as she felt Olivia push into her and she rolled her hips into the brunette's gentle thrusts, trying to draw her lover deeper. "God," she muttered, pulling her leg further out to the side, opening herself even wider for Olivia's touch. "So good," she practically sobbed as Olivia's stroke sped by a fraction, the brunette's fingers curling inside her, rubbing, massaging hidden ridges on every push and with every pull.

Olivia smiled and continued to slowly thrust into the blonde until she felt the blonde's walls begin to grow tight around her fingers. She pulled out gently and returned her touch to her fiancée's clit, slowly circling the exposed bundle of nerves, lightly brushing her fingertips over the hardened nub.

"Baby," Alex sighed as Olivia's fingers pressed a little more firmly into her. She was so close but so far at the same time, her body torn between wanting that final release and wishing for this pleasurable torture to continue forever. She bit her lip as the warm heat coiled in her hips spread outward, filling her limbs with a pleasant sort of numbness, and when her orgasm did overtake her it was on gentle, loving waves that rippled through her.

"I love you," Olivia murmured, smiling down at her fiancée who was sprawled beneath her, sated and limp, looking as if she had no intention of ever moving again.

"Mmm, love you," Alex hummed, rocking her hips up against Olivia's fingers that were still ghosting encouraging circles over her clit.

Olivia chuckled softly. "Are you not done?"

Alex smiled and shook her head. "No. You feel so good, Liv."

"Good. Because I'm not done with you yet, either," she said, pulling her hand away from Alex's center and smiling at the pathetic mewl of discontentment the move elicited from her fiancée. She lifted her fingers that were covered in Alex's arousal and spread the slickness over one of the blonde's nipples, painting the bud with the nectar, and when she was pleased with both her handiwork and the soft sighs falling from Alex's lips, she slid down the blonde's body to run her tongue around the glistening nipple.

"Oh God," Alex moaned as she watched Olivia's tongue tracing around the perimeter of her nipple.

"You taste so good," Olivia murmured as she surrounded the dusky tip with her mouth. She moaned just as loudly as Alex did when she finally sucked the pebbled nub deep into her mouth and she shifted her weight so that she was able to both suckle Alex's right breast and fondle her left.

Alex's groaned and grabbed hold of the pillow beneath her head with both of her hands as Olivia's mouth continued to move slowly against her and her grip on that fluffy handle tightened once the brunette switched sides, delivering the same exquisite attention to her other breast.

Olivia looked up into Alex's eyes as she pulled back from the blonde's breast, the dusky pink nipple she'd been lavishing with attention caught carefully between her teeth. She smiled as she watched Alex's already dark eyes grow impossibly darker as she let the bud scrape through her teeth and fall from her mouth. She held those blue eyes captive as she lowered her mouth to the valley between the blonde's breasts and began kissing her way down her fiancée's body, moving her own between widespread legs as she went.

Alex's eyes fluttered closed about the time Olivia's tongue dipped playfully into her navel and she moaned as that hot mouth continued down, over her hipbones until soft lips and warm breath were dancing across her inner thigh. Her grip on the pillow she was strangling tightened further as Olivia's hands slid under her legs and began stroking lightly up and down her thighs as the brunette's hot, wonderful mouth moved closer and closer to where she so wanted it to be.

Olivia knew Alex was probably aching to be touched, to be kissed, to be licked, but she hovered above the blonde's sex for a moment, admiring the beauty of her lover's body, breathing in deep the intoxicating aroma of her arousal. It never failed to amaze her, when she took her time to love Alex as she was now, that she was the reason Alex was so wet, so swollen, so ready to be touched, to be loved. "Perfection," she whispered softly to herself as she wrapped her hands around the blonde's hips and lowered her mouth to deliver that first, most intimate kiss.

Alex bit her lip to keep from crying out as Olivia's mouth descended upon her. It was no secret that while she enjoyed every facet of their amazing sex life, she particularly enjoyed this. It wasn't risqué or particularly imaginative, but to her there was nothing more amazing that the feeling of Olivia's hands upon her hips, holding her close as the brunette made love to her with her mouth. She loved the feeling of Olivia's tongue dipping inside her, actually dreamt about the electricity that would course through her when that wonderful, agile tongue would flick across her clit. Yes, she loved everything about making love to Olivia, but this was certainly, by leaps and bounds, her favorite. "Jesus," she whimpered as Olivia's mouth surrounded her clit, soft lips wrapping around the base of the bud as the brunette's tongue began tapping against the tip.

A low hum rumbled in the back of Olivia's throat as Alex's hips rocked up into her mouth and she had to tighten her hold on the blonde's hips to hold her still so she wouldn't be thrown off. She looked up over the sweat-slicked plane of her fiancée's body as she began sucking lightly against the nub between her lips, enjoying the way Alex's head rolled back into the pillows and the blonde's chest arched toward the ceiling. She gave the captured bud one last drawn-out suck before she let it fall from her lips.

"Baby, please," Alex gasped, canting her hips up toward Olivia's mouth beseechingly.

Olivia smiled at the quiet desperation in her lover's voice as she flicked her tongue over the blonde's hard clit. Her smile grew wider at the moan that fell from Alex's lips at the touch and she released her hold on the blonde's hips, running her hands up and down her lover's lithe body as she began a steady rhythm of flicks and licks over the swollen bud.

"Oh, yes," Alex sighed as Olivia's hands surrounded her breasts, kneading, rolling, massaging her, tweaking her nipples in time with that wonderful, magical tongue gliding over her clit. Her hips fell into a complimentary rhythm against Olivia's mouth, causing the heat in her belly to once again grow, to spread through her body until with one last flick of Olivia's tongue, with one last perfectly timed pinch of tanned fingers around her nipple, she came undone again.

Olivia was a little surprised by the strength of Alex's orgasm and she released the breasts she'd been toying with to once again hold onto the blonde's hips as she continued to lick at her clit, extending her orgasm for as long as possible.

"Oh fuck," Alex gasped as, just when she thought her orgasm was ending, she felt Olivia's fingers push inside her and curl with pinpoint precision on that first thrust to press against her g-spot and throw her into a third orgasm before the second had completely faded.

Olivia smiled lovingly at Alex as the blonde shook beneath her, warm, velvet walls, spasming around her fingers as the attorney was swept away yet again. "Alex," she groaned in surprise, her forehead dropping to rest against damp golden curls as her own body began to tremble with a quieter, sympathetic orgasm.

Alex vaguely heard her name, could feel the pressure of Olivia's head against her mound, but she was too lost in the glittering haze of her orgasms to do or say anything to her fiancée. Those words, those reassuring touches, would have to wait until she came back to her body.


	16. Chapter 15

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**::CHAPTER 15::**

Olivia looked around the interior of the country club and bit her lip at the elegance that surrounded her. The polished mahogany hardwood floors covered in intervals by what looked to be hand-woven rugs made her feel like she should have taken her boots off so as not to mar the flawless finish and the brass sconces dotting the hall looked as if they were actually gold. Hell, they might have been, Wellesley, Massachusetts, wasn't exactly a cheap place to live, and she was willing to bet that the annual dues to the club were more than her combined salary for the last three years.

"Breathe, Liv," Alex murmured, having correctly read her fiancée's mood. "It's just a clubhouse."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Yeah, it was just a clubhouse, but it was also a reminder of how, no matter how accepting the Cabot family was of her, that she was marrying way outside of her league.

"The ballroom is this way," Alex said as she let go of Olivia's hand so she could wrap her arm around the brunette's.

"I think this is the fanciest place I've ever been in," Olivia admitted in a hushed whisper as they paused in the entryway to the club's grand ballroom. The box-beam ceiling was absolutely gorgeous, as were the table linens and the drapery-framed French doors leading to what looked like an expansive deck that was dotted with chairs and space heaters.

Alex smiled and squeezed Olivia's arm, hoping that the familiar touch would ground the brunette. Yes, the club was opulent, but she didn't see it that way. She'd been coming to functions here for her entire life and, to her, it was just the club. Nothing special. She would have been just as happy doing this dinner at her mom's house, or at one of the local restaurants. The setting didn't matter to her. The only thing she cared about was celebrating her engagement to Olivia. Her beautiful, wonderful Olivia who was looking positively delicious in her black pantsuit and her maroon silk shirt. "I love you."

Olivia smiled and looked over at Alex, drinking in the sight of the blonde's blue dress, the same dress she had worn the night she'd proposed, loving the fact that the ADA had acquiesced to her one request and worn her black-framed glasses for the evening. "I love you," she said softly.

Alex arched a brow and tilted her head toward the ballroom. "You ready for this?"

"Hell no," Olivia replied, chuckling softly and shaking her head.

"Good. Me either. Let's go," Alex said, tugging gently on Olivia's arm.

Olivia followed Alex into the room, smiling politely as stranger after stranger congratulated them both and hugged her fiancée. She couldn't help but marvel at the grace Alex showed in attending to her mother's guests, smiling politely as they gushed over her appearance, always making sure to introduce Olivia to Mr. and Mrs. So-and-so who were friends of her father's, mother's, whoever.

"You are amazing," Olivia whispered against Alex's ear as they finally made their way to a round table at the front of the room where Adam and Paul were chatting amiably with two women who were immediately familiar.

"Carmichael?" Alex asked. "Serena?"

A pair of familiar faces turned and smiled at them. "You didn't think we'd let y'all celebrate without us, didya?" Abbie drawled.

Alex shook her head and smiled. "Of course not. Why weren't you on the guest list I saw the other day?"

"Your mother wanted to keep it a surprise," Serena answered.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, she figured that since this was for her to show Olivia off to all of her friends, that you should have at least a couple of your own here."

"Show me off?" Olivia asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

Adam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow," Olivia muttered under her breath.

Alex looked over at the brunette, her smile softening as she took in the flabbergasted look on her fiancée's face. "You're worth showing off, Liv," she whispered, brushing her lips over the brunette's cheek.

"Yes," Paul agreed. "I must say, you're quite a hard act to follow, Olivia. Whenever we go to visit Carolyn it's always 'Olivia this' or 'Olivia that'... she seems quite taken with you."

Olivia blushed and looked down at the floor, her gaze lingering on the floral patterned carpet as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I know I am," Alex said quietly, so quietly that only Olivia could hear and when embarrassed brown eyes met her own she leaned in and kissed the brunette softly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Abbie groaned. "We get it. Olivia's great. Now, where's the bar?"

Adam grinned and waved an arm at the far side of the room. "Follow me."

Alex looked over at Serena, who just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I know," Serena assured the ADA as she tucked her arm into Abbie's and fell into step behind Adam.

"This could be bad," Olivia muttered, putting voice to the one thought bouncing around Alex's mind.

"It could," Alex agreed.

"They've already been cornered by your mother and Maggie," Paul said with a laugh. "They'll be on their best behavior tonight."

"That's not very comforting," Alex said.

Paul nodded. "I know. But, the bartender has also been told not to serve them more than two drinks while the majority of the guests are still here. I will control your brother, and I know Serena will keep a tight hold on Abigail's leash, so you should be fine."

Alex smiled and let go of Olivia's arm so she could pull her brother's boyfriend into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure, dear," Paul murmured. "I am happy for you and maybe, one of these days, I can pick your brain about how you went about proposing?"

Alex pulled back and gave the Englishman a surprised look. "Really?"

Paul smiled bashfully and nodded. "Not now, of course, it's too soon and we don't have the history of you and Olivia, but… maybe after your wedding sometime."

"I think that's great, Paul, really."

"What's great?" Adam asked as he, Abbie, and Serena sauntered back over to the table.

"Nothing," Alex lied smoothly.

"We got you a glass of wine," Serena said as she offered Alex a glass of red.

"Oh, yeah, here's your drink, Benson," Abbie said as she gave Olivia a wine glass that looked like it contained a sparkling wine.

"Thanks, Carmichael," Olivia said, giving the Texan a warm smile. "But I can't drink alcohol yet."

"That's why I got you sprite," Abbie retorted.

Alex looked at Olivia and playfully waggled her glass in front of the brunette, her smile growing wider as Olivia obligingly chinked their glasses together. _I am the luckiest woman in the world_, she thought as she watched Olivia take a sip of her drink, her eyes glued to the plump lips she so loved to kiss.

Serena smiled at the obvious love on Alex's face as the blonde looked at her fiancée. "You two are adorable."

"More like nauseating," Abbie corrected, her smile belying her words. "So, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Alex looked around the table they were sitting at, her eyes sliding over the faces of her mother, Adam, Paul, Abbie, and Serena and smiled as her gaze finally landed on her fiancée who was deep in conversation with Paul about the upcoming Stanley Cup playoffs. What they were talking about specifically, she had no clue, but she was glad to see that Olivia had relaxed and was enjoying herself.

"So, Alex, have you heard about the bill in the Senate?" Carolyn asked, drawing the attention of not only her daughter but also Abbie and Serena.

Alex nodded. She knew exactly which bill her mother was referring to. "Yes."

"Do you think it will pass?" Carolyn asked.

Alex pursed her lips and shrugged as she cast a look at Abbie and Serena who were wearing the same carefully hopeful expression she was. "I dunno."

"If it did, would you still get married in Connecticut, or would you do it in Manhattan?"

Alex shook her head. "We haven't talked about it much, to be honest. It's legislation that we obviously support wholeheartedly but, at the same time, we don't want to get our hopes up. Right now, we're still planning on holding the wedding in Connecticut. If the bill passes next week, then we'll have to sit down and rethink our options."

Carolyn nodded at her daughter's diplomatic answer, but she could also see how much it meant to Alex to be able to legally marry Olivia in the city that they both loved so much. "I've heard that it should pass."

Abbie tilted her head and appraised Carolyn carefully. "Who told you that?"

Carolyn smiled. "I still have connections in the world of New York politics," she drawled, winking conspiratorially at the Texan.

Olivia looked over at Alex and could tell that there was something going on inside her fiancée's beautiful mind. "You okay?" she asked as she turned toward the ADA.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, of course. My mother was just asking what we would do if the marriage bill actually passed."

Carolyn watched as Olivia adopted the same hopeful yet reserved look her daughter wore. "I'd start looking into venues in the city as soon as possible, you two," she said seriously.

Alex shook her head and adjusted her glasses. "I don't want to jinx it."

"You're still superstitious about shit…" Abbie's voice trailed off as she cast an apologetic look at Alex's mother. "Sorry, Carolyn. I mean, stuff like that?"

Alex smiled as she watched Abbie cower under her mother's gaze. "You really did threaten her, didn't you, mom?"

Carolyn smiled. "Maybe," she drawled.

"Your mother's fierce," Abbie said.

Alex chuckled and nodded knowingly. "Why do you think we had our fun earlier today before the dinner?"

Abbie chuckled throatily. "Yeah, I bet you had your fun earlier."

Alex blushed and looked over at her mother who was smiling widely, not looking at all offended by the Texan's insinuation. "Abbie!"

Carolyn laughed. "Alex, honey, after that recording Bryan was playing over Thanksgiving, do you think I don't realize you two have sex?"

Olivia groaned and buried her face in Alex's shoulder as Abbie perked up considerably.

"Recording?" Abbie squeaked as she jumped out of her chair. "Where's Bryan? I gotta hear this!" she announced as she jumped to her feet and hurried around the adjacent table so she could talk to him.

"Mother!" Alex groaned.

"This is going to be bad," Olivia muttered.

Serena chuckled and shook her head. "I can't help you guys on this one. You're on your own."

"He knows better than to play the recording here," Carolyn said calmly as she watched Abbie try and wrestle Bryan's phone away from him.

"Yeah, but does Abbie?" Olivia said, looking over at Serena who just smiled and shrugged.

Carolyn laughed softly as she caught Matt's eye and waved indicatively at his son, who was now practically falling out of his chair in an effort to keep his phone out of Abbie's grasp.

Matt nodded and stood up, smoothly crossing over to the table where the rest of the cousins had gathered to enjoy a childfree dinner and deftly scooped the phone out of his son's hand before turning on his heel without a word and returning to his seat.

"Wow," Olivia said.

"Impressive," Paul agreed.

"Thank god," Alex muttered.

"What, you didn't want old Mrs. Peterson to hear it?" Adam teased quietly.

"I actually think her reaction would be priceless," Carolyn said as she nonchalantly reached for her wine glass. "She was quite traumatized by the two of you that weekend she kept an eye on you when your father and I went out of town," she continued, giving her two youngest children a pointed look.

Adam and Alex shared an embarrassed look.

"You, ahm…" Adam cleared his throat. "You heard about that?"

Carolyn smiled and nodded. "Of course. We were confused, of course."

"By Alex?" Olivia asked.

Carolyn chuckled and shook her head. "No, that wasn't surprising at all, actually. We'd had a pretty strong idea that she was a lesbian for a while before that. It was Adam with the girl in his bed that surprised us. We could have sworn you were gay too," she said to her son.

Paul laughed heartily and wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders as the blond hid his face in his boyfriend's chest with a pathetic, "Mother!"

"And you guys were okay with two of your children being gay?" Serena asked curiously.

Carolyn smiled and shrugged. "Of course. They're still our children and we love them. It never mattered to us who they loved, just that they found somebody to love."

"Will you adopt me?" Serena said quietly.

"Adopt who?" Abbie asked as she plopped rather inelegantly back down into her seat.

"Serena wants mom to adopt her," Adam answered.

Abbie grinned and shook her head. "Nuh-uh, sugah. I got here first. I've been on the waiting list for what… like five years now, right?"

Carolyn laughed. "Abigail, you know I think of you as a daughter. And, Serena, since Abbie is so obviously smitten with you, I consider you one as well. Now, it looks like some of the guests are getting ready to leave, so I need to go make my rounds. You kids have fun."

"Should we go with you?" Alex asked as she blindly reached for Olivia's hand.

Carolyn shook her head. "Nonsense. I saw you work the room admirably when you arrived. Your father would have been quite proud. You enjoy the rest of the evening with your friends," she said as she turned toward a group of women from her weekly bridge game to say goodbye.

Olivia watched as Alex smiled sadly at the mention of her father and reached out to pull the blonde into her. "Shh," she soothed quietly, smoothing her hands over Alex's back. "It's okay," she murmured.

Alex drew a ragged breath, nodding as she pulled away and looked sheepishly up at her fiancée. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetie," Olivia murmured, leaning in and brushing her lips across Alex's softly.

Abbie smiled and gave her friends their moment as she turned and looked around the room, which was beginning to empty as desserts and coffee were finished. "You know what this party needs?"

"No donuts," Alex said automatically.

"Or streamers," Olivia added.

Abbie chuckled. "I was going to say music."

"I can fix that," Adam said with a grin as he got to his feet. "There's a portable system down in the bar, we can get it and bring it up here."

"They'll let you do that?" Serena asked.

Adam smiled and nodded. "I'll let Alex explain it to you," he said as he waved at Abbie to follow him out of the room.

"Explain what?" Serena asked.

Alex blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well, the Wellesley Country Club was founded in 1910, and the first member of record was my Great-Grandfather. We can… basically get away with murder here, and they'll just smile and look the other way."

"Like the golf cart demolition derby?" Paul asked.

Alex nodded. "Exactly."

"What else have you all done here?" Serena asked.

Alex smiled and shook her head. "Nothing much," she said dismissively, the sadness that had filled her eyes disappearing as a mischievous twinkle appeared to take its place.

"Uh-huh, yeah right, Cabot," Serena chuckled, easily recognizing the impish look on her friend's face. "Ooh, speaking of Cabot – what are you guys going to do about names?"

Olivia pressed a soft kiss to Alex's forehead before she answered Serena's question. "We haven't talked about it yet, but I'm open to the possibility."

Alex's jaw dropped as she processed what Olivia was saying. "You would change your name for me?"

"No, I meant of letting you become a Benson," Olivia deadpanned, the smile she'd been holding back at her teasing disappearing as she saw disappointment flash across Alex's eyes.

Alex licked her lips and nodded as she focused her attention on the napkin in her lap. "Oh."

"Alex, sweetie," Olivia backtracked quickly. "I was kidding. Of course I'd change my name for you. Either to Cabot, or Benson-Cabot, whatever you want."

Questioning blue eyes lifted to zero-in on serious brown. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Olivia murmured. "We'll talk more later, okay? I'm sorry I upset you, I was just joking around."

Alex smiled and nodded as she once again, buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck. "Thank you."

"DJ ADAM IS IN THE HIZZ-OUSE!" Adam announced as he reentered the ballroom with an oversized black sound system cradled in his arms and Abbie trailing a few steps behind him with her arms full of wires and cables and microphones.

"Oh good lord," Paul muttered.

Serena chuckled and got to her feet. "Come on Paul, let's go see if we can help," she said, giving Olivia a soft smile as she took the Englishman's arm and steered him across the room to where Adam and Abbie were setting up.

Ten minutes later the majority of the tables and chairs had been moved out of the way to create a large dance-floor in front of the patio doors. The guests who remained were those closest to the family and eagerly joined in with the Cabot cousins dancing to a mix of modern pop, old school big band, and everything and anything in between.

"Alex, may I dance with my future daughter-in-law," Carolyn said sweetly as placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Alex shot a glance at Olivia, who nodded, and smiled. "Sure," she said as she slipped out of Olivia's arms and moved off to the side to watch.

"That sure is somethin', isn't it?" Abbie drawled, handing the ADA another glass of wine.

"It is," Alex agreed softly.

"I'm happy for you, Alex," Abbie said sincerely as she watched Olivia and Carolyn sway lightly to the music.

"Thank you," Alex said, smiling at her friend. "So, how 'bout you – you ready to jump into the deep end with me?"

Abbie chuckled nervously and took a sip of her wine. "Um, maybe in a year or so. I have to try and get back to the city before that happens, there's no point getting hitched if we're living completely separate lives ninety percent of the time."

"Are you looking to get back to Manhattan?"

"I am," Abbie answered softly. "But, don't tell Serena. I'm still sending out feelers, trying to see what my options will be."

Alex nodded. "If you need help with anything, let me know."

"Yeah," Abbie sighed. "I know."

"And I'll give you Henri's card when you're ready."

"Unless you give me your credit card to go with it, I don't think that's going to be much help to me darlin'."

Alex laughed and bumped her friend's shoulder with her own. "Yeah right, Tex. I've seen that plantation you grew up on down there in Texas. You can handle it on your own juuuuust fine."

Abbie chuckled and nodded, her expression clearly that of _'you got me'_. "I didn't know Maggie could dance like that," she said suddenly as she pointed across the room to where Maggie and James were dancing rather provocatively.

Alex rolled her eyes, knowing that as soon as Adam saw that thing would definitely get interesting. "I'm going to go try and steal my fiancée back from my mother," she said as she set her now empty glass down on a nearby table. "Where's Serena?"

"Dancing with Paul," Abbie answered, waving a hand at her girlfriend who was laughing at something Paul had just said. "Adam went out to his car to look for an aux cable for his iPod."

Alex looked out at her mother and Olivia who were both smiling as they chatted and swayed to the music. "Eh, fuck it. Liv looks like she's doing fine. C'mon, Carmichael, show me what ya got," Alex drawled as she took Abbie's glass out of her hand and set it onto the table behind them.

Abbie grinned. "You can't keep up with this," she teased.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"You're on," Abbie said with a smirk as she took Alex's hand.

Olivia looked up from talking with Carolyn and laughed as she saw Alex and Abbie dancing together. She smiled as she watched Alex's hips move, her smile faltering as Abbie's hands landed on the blonde's hips and the two began dancing more closely together.

"Watch the hands, Carmichael!" Olivia hollered, earning herself a mischievous smile from her fiancée and a lecherous grin from her friend as the brunette took the warning as a challenge and began dancing even closer to the ADA.

Carolyn laughed and released her hold on the detective. "It was lovely dancing with you, Olivia, but I think you may need to go rescue Alex soon."

Olivia looked at Carolyn and smiled and when she turned her attention back to Alex and Abbie she groaned. The Texan was now behind her fiancée and grinding against her in a way that if she didn't know the prosecutor, she'd be tempted to arrest her for public indecency. "Shit."

"Go," Carolyn laughed as she pushed Olivia toward Alex.

"Abigail Carmichael! Get that cute Texas butt of yours over here and dance with me," Maggie called out laughingly as her husband took a seat beside a laughing Liz Donnelly and her husband.

"I love cougars!" Abbie yelled delightedly as she gave Alex a smack on the ass before scampering across the room into Maggie's outstretched arms.

"Two peas in a pod," Alex chuckled as she fell into Olivia's arms, the two of them ignoring the bass-heavy rock pouring from the speakers around them as they swayed lightly together to music only they could hear.

"That's one way to describe them," Olivia agreed as she rested her forehead against Alex's temple. "Or… three," she murmured as she watched Liz Donnelly get up from the table she'd been sitting at all evening to join Abbie and Maggie.

"You started without me?" Adam cried out indignantly as he walked back into the ballroom with his iPod in his hand.

"Get over here!" Maggie answered with a laugh.

Adam grinned and nodded as he waved Paul and Serena over. Serena placed her hands on Abbie's hips as she moved in behind the brunette and Adam and Paul started doing a much more tame version of the dance they'd done at the Englishman's club over Thanksgiving, as Maggie and Liz laughed and danced in between both couples.

Alex turned in Olivia's arms so that her back was flush against the brunette's front and she pulled her fiancée's arms tighter around her waist as she leaned back into her. "This is fun," she said absently as she watched her family and their close friends dance around them.

"Certainly more fun than I was expecting," Olivia agreed.

Alex smiled and nodded. "You were expecting the entire evening to be like that stuffy dinner, didn't you?"

Olivia chuckled and nodded. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Alex murmured as she turned her head enough to be able to kiss Olivia softly. "I love you so much, Liv."

"I love you too," Olivia murmured, reaching up with her right hand to caress Alex's cheek as she reclaimed her lips in another lingering kiss.

"Alex and Olivia, sitting in a tree…" Bryan's admittedly bad singing interrupted them.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Alex sang as she turned to face her cousin. "You're drunk, aren't you Bry?"

Bryan grinned and nodded. "Just a little."

Alex nodded knowingly and turned her attention to his wife Mandy. "White wine?"

Mandy laughed and nodded as she swatted away her husband's wandering hands with a hushed, "Behave!"

Alex grinned and kissed Olivia quickly before she extricated herself from her fiancée's arms with a, "I'll be right back."

Olivia watched as Alex spun Mandy away from her cousin and into her arms and then before Bryan even knew what had happened the two women had disappeared. She chuckled as she walked over to the man and asked, "Wanna go get another drink?"

Bryan nodded. "Sure, I could use another glass of wine."

Olivia laughed. "You know, you really do have a touch of the gay in you, Bryan."

"Shut up," Bryan mumbled.

They made their way over to the bar where Olivia got another soda and Bryan got another glass of wine, and before either of them had even taken their second sip they were joined by Alex and Mandy. Olivia studied Alex's poker face carefully and knew that her fiancée was up to something no good.

"What are you planning?" Olivia murmured in Alex's ear as she pulled the ADA in close.

Alex winked and kissed Olivia quickly. "You'll find out later. Right now, we need to get this boy some more wine," she said in a louder voice as she took the open bottle of Chardonnay off of the bar and topped off her cousin's glass.


	17. Chapter 16

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**NOTE:** Sorry for the delay between updates. I was having a hard time trying to come up with an idea for what, exactly, Alex was going to do to Bryan in retaliation for the sex recording and then Muse went and got distracted with a Faberry fic idea which has actually taken over my writing schedule. So, my bad, and I apologize. Hopefully this little slice of silly and smut makes up for the wait.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

...

**::CHAPTER 16::**

Alex couldn't contain her grin as she watched Bryan begin to sway to the music that was filling the club's dining room. It had long since passed the time when even her mother and the rest of the 'adults' had gone home for the night, and now it was just the cousins, Abbie, and Serena. It hadn't taken long for word to spread amongst the clan that Alex was about to enact Cabot Rules of Combat 14C and Jake decided to help the cause by challenging Bryan to a round of shots.

Three shots later, Alex was ready to get her revenge.

"So are you going to tell me what this evil plan of yours is?" Olivia asked as she watched Alex scroll through Adam's iPod.

"Well," Alex said as she tucked her hair behind her ears, "Rule 14C restricts the means of retaliation to a sort of… quid, pro, quo, if you will. Meaning that you're not allowed to do anything worse than what they did to you."

Olivia frowned. "He recorded us having sex. You're not going to try and get him to mount Mandy here in the middle of the ballroom are you? Because, I'm pretty sure she isn't going to go for that."

Alex chuckled and shook her head. "The key is the recording. Now, you know Bryan – what's the one thing we all tease him about that bugs him the most?"

"Alex, you guys are always giving each other a hard time. How am I supposed to kno…" her voice trailed off as she watched Bryan take another large gulp of his wine. "The gay thing."

"Yes, detective," Alex drawled, a proud smile on her face. "The gay thing."

"I'm confused."

Alex let out a soft '_whoop'_ when she found the song she was looking for and queued it up to play after the next song before she set the iPod back down onto the system. "Well, as I'm restricted to audio – no video, unfortunately, however that restriction doesn't preclude anyone else taking a video – the best I can do is catch him saying something embarrassing."

Olivia nodded. That made sense. "Okay. But what are you going to do?"

"Just wait and see, gorgeous. And then, when I'm done exacting my revenge, what do you say we go back to the house and get naked?" Alex asked playfully as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and pulled the brunette in close.

A lopsided smile tweaked Olivia's lips as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and drew the attorney fully into her so that they were pressed together tightly, hip to hip, and breast to breast. Alex had kicked off her heels not long after the dancing had begun. "Are you going to let me have my way with you again?"

"Mmm," Alex hummed as she kissed the brunette softly. "Perhaps after I've had my turn with you – you tired me out earlier and I never got to return the favor."

"I don't mind," Olivia murmured. And she didn't. She loved nothing more than having Alex literally at her fingertips, knowing that she was the reason the blonde was making such exquisite sounds, knowing that she was the person responsible for making her feel so good.

"And I love you for that," Alex purred. "But I still would like to make love to my beautiful fiancée before the day is done."

"Fine," Olivia huffed, sounding as if she were extremely put-off by the whole idea.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. "Glad you agree. Now, it's time for me to get to work. I'll see you in a few," she said as she kissed Olivia quickly and scampered off in the direction of Adam and Paul who were talking with Abbie and Serena.

"That can't be good," Olivia chuckled as she watched Abbie and Adam both break out into identical impish grins as Alex talked.

Olivia watched as the cousins played a game of telephone, everybody finding somebody else to share the plan with, until the entire room, sans Olivia, Mandy, and Bryan knew what was going on.

"It looks like the show's about to start," Mandy said as she sidled in next to Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Do you have any idea what she's planning?"

"Nope." Mandy grinned. "She just asked if I'd mind if she made him look, and I quote, 'super gay'."

Olivia chuckled. "So I'm guessing you gave your permission?"

"Yeah," Mandy said with a shrug. "He's been lording that recording over her head for months now, he needs to get knocked down a peg."

"Didn't she get a recording of you two together?" Olivia asked, waving a finger between Mandy and her husband.

"She did. I think we'd been married for a couple months when that happened."

"You don't seem to care," Olivia observed.

"I don't," Mandy chuckled.

"What was the retaliation for that one?"

Mandy chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I think he recorded her singing in the shower or something. Whatever it was, it was weak."

"You are all are nuts," Olivia muttered.

"Perhaps. But you're marrying into the crazy."

Olivia smiled as she looked over at Alex who was now trying to pry the wine glass from Bryan's hand. "She's worth it."

The song changed to a familiar beat and Olivia started laughing as she realized what Alex was planning. Considering her limitations, it was actually rather brilliant. She watched as Alex, Abbie, Adam, and Paul all surrounded Bryan and got him dancing to the opening lyrics and then Serena handed Bryan the mic and it was over.

"Hallelujah it's raining men!" Bryan screamed (sang) into the microphone as he waved his free hand in the air.

Mandy laughed and pulled out her phone to get a video recording her husband's performance, as he was now doing a drunken shuffle-step to the beat.

Once Alex and company were certain that Adam was going to continue without backup, they eased off of the dance floor to watch the train wreck.

"Well?" Alex murmured as she sidled in behind Olivia and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "Whatcha think?"

"Impressive, Counselor," Olivia murmured, turning her head to kiss the blonde's cheek affectionately. "You recording this?"

"Serena's doing it for me," Alex said, waving a hand in the attorney's direction. "I'm not going to hold it over his head like he was doing to me; I just want him to remember this in the morning. Once he hears it, then I'll get him to delete his recording so that I'll delete mine."

"But not everyone else's," Olivia chuckled as she looked around at the cousins who were all hooting and hollering and egging Bryan on as he was now attempting to do… she actually wasn't sure _what_ that was supposed to be, but whatever it was it needed to never be seen again. "God, he really can't dance, can he?"

"Not a lick," Alex agreed as she watched Bryan try and shimmy. "That was painful."

"IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELIJUA IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN! IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELIJUA IT'S RAINING MEN!" Bryan continued to sing his little heart out.

Alex laughed and looked over at Mandy who was laughing so hard she was crying and she was having trouble holding her phone steady.

"Your cousin sure brings the gay," Abbie drawled as she stopped behind Alex and wrapped her arms around both the ADA and Olivia. "I mean, wow."

Alex laughed and leaned her head back onto Abbie's shoulder. "So, does the Grand Prankstess approve?"

"Given your limitations by 14C, yeah."

"Then my work here is done," Alex quipped as she returned her attention to Bryan who was now trying to dance with Adam and Paul, who had been dancing and singing along as well. "Well, at least he picked the right couple to try and dance with."

"Yeah, but that's not dancing," Olivia murmured.

"Benson has a point," Abbie agreed. "He's just kind of… humping Paul's leg. Mandy, I think your boy needs to get some."

Mandy laughed and shook her head. "My boy is going to pass out in the car the minute we leave the parking lot. At this point, I'm debating talking the guys into helping me get him into the house or just leaving him passed out in the back seat."

Abbie grinned. "God I love this family."

"Me too," Alex agreed softly as she looked out at her cousins who had dragged Bryan back out onto the dance floor and were doing some sort of a risqué bump-and-grind line dance. She sighed as she brushed her lips over Olivia's ear, "You ready to get out of here, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Ready when you are, sweetheart."

Alex hummed as she pressed her lips to Olivia's cheek. "Let's go," she murmured as she reached down and pulled Abbie's hands off of them. "Are you guys staying at the house, Carmichael?"

"Yeah, your mom set us up in the guest room next to yours," Abbie answered. "So, try and keep it down tonight, eh?"

"Same goes to you," Alex agreed. "We'll see you guys in the morning then, we're going to head out."

"Y'all have fun," Abbie drawled with a suggestive wink.

"I plan on it," Alex retorted, slipping her hand into Olivia's arm and nudging the detective toward the door. She grabbed her shoes off of the table she'd left them on and slipped them onto her feet before she allowed Olivia to lead them out of the clubhouse and back to their car.

Alex smiled as Olivia opened the passenger door for her and rewarded the brunette's chivalry with a lingering kiss before she climbed in. Once Olivia was behind the wheel, she reached over and took hold of the detective's hand, easily twining their fingers together over the gearshift as they pulled out of the nearly empty lot in front of the club.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Olivia asked softly.

"I did," Alex answered thoughtfully. "It was nice to see some of my mom's old friends and let them meet you. Did you have a good time?"

"I did." Olivia nodded and lifted their joined hands to her lips so that she could press a lingering kiss to the back of the blonde's hand. "It was a nice distraction from the last couple of days."

"It was that," Alex agreed. "Have you thought any more on what my mom was saying about getting married in New York instead of Connecticut?"

Olivia shrugged and shot Alex her patented lopsided smirk. "As long as I get to call you mine, I don't particularly care where we do it, sweetie. I just want to marry you."

"I'd still like your opinion," Alex said.

"Well, if we did it closer to home it'd be easier for the guys to make it," Olivia mused. "Are you still thinking something outdoors?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"So we could do something in Central Park, or else maybe out on Long Island somewhere."

"The Hamptons?" Alex suggested.

Olivia smiled. "I could get used to the idea of marrying you on the beach."

"Barefoot."

Olivia laughed, knowing how much Alex loved going barefoot. "I believe we could arrange that easily enough. But don't you think we're getting ahead of ourselves? I mean, the law hasn't been passed yet."

Alex shrugged as Olivia turned into the Cabot's driveway. "Yeah, but… I dunno. I like the idea of getting married where we live."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed as they crested the hill and began the meandering drive down to the house. "I like that too."

Once the car was parked in front of the garage, Alex opened her door and climbed out of the car, shivering slightly as the chilly night air hit her heater-warmed skin. The house was predictably silent as they entered, the kids were undoubtedly all fast asleep in the game room above the garage, and they made their way quietly up the stairs and down the hall to Alex's bedroom.

The blonde smiled as she squeezed Olivia's hand. "Let me make love to you?" she asked.

Olivia felt her heart flutter into her throat as it always did whenever Alex asked her that question. "Sweetie."

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes," Alex murmured as she kicked her shoes off across the room and turned to wrap her arms around Olivia's waist. "I love you."

"I love you," Olivia whispered as she tilted her head and met Alex's lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

They made their way toward the bedroom as they kissed, their hands sliding over buttons and zippers with a practiced ease of familiarity so that when they stopped beside the bed they were both wearing nothing but a lazy smile and their panties.

Alex licked her lips as she guided Olivia's underwear over her hips and once the brunette was bare before her she pushed gently against her hips, guiding her back onto the bed. "Lie down on the pillows, baby," Alex husked as she pushed her own panties down over her hips.

Olivia groaned and did as instructed, her mouth going dry as she watched Alex crawl onto the bed and hover above her. "How did I get so lucky?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm the lucky one," Alex murmured, running her right hand up Olivia's torso as she moved herself between the brunette's legs. "You are so beautiful, Liv."

Olivia swallowed thickly, a whimper escaping her as Alex's breasts brushed over her own. "Alex."

Alex smiled and leaned in to capture Olivia's lips in a deep, probing kiss as her right hand continued to draw faint lines over the brunette's torso, circling her breasts, running down toned abs, raking across already peaked nipples. Once the kiss broke, she began laying a slow trail of kisses down the detective's throat, licking and nipping at the spots where she knew Olivia was particularly sensitive, before she brushed her lips over the plane of the brunette's chest. She moaned softly as she ran her tongue around a pebbled nipple, her moan echoed by Olivia a moment later when she surrounded that bud with her lips and sucked against it. She shifted her weight so that she could run her left hand down to cover Olivia's other breast as she began tweaking and rolling the brunette's right nipple in time with the nips and sucks she was delivering to her left.

Olivia's hips were beginning to rock under Alex as her body blindly searched for some sort of friction to help ease the throbbing between her legs, and she whimpered as she failed to find relief. "Please baby," she husked as she pushed lightly against the top of Alex's head, trying to guide the blonde to where she needed her.

Alex smiled around the nipple she'd been teasing and hummed her understanding as she delivered a final hard suck to the bud before releasing it. She looked up into her lover's dark eyes and winked as she swooped over to take the nipple she'd previously ignored into her mouth. She knew what Olivia wanted, but that didn't mean she was going to give it to her right away.

Once the hand atop her head began pushing more forcefully against her, Alex finally relented and began trailing a line of kisses down Olivia's stomach, raking her nails down the brunette's sides as she went. Her mouth began to water expectantly as the musky smell of Olivia's arousal grew stronger and stronger and once she was settled comfortably between the brunette's thighs, her hands wrapped lightly over the detective's hips, she purred her appreciation. "You are so wet," she breathed, her words falling in a light stream over glistening folds.

She wrapped her hands around Olivia's thighs, pulling the brunette open wider before her as she dipped her head and ran her tongue up the length of her fiancée, tasting her fully before flicking her tongue lightly over the brunette's hooded clit.

Olivia moaned loudly as Alex's tongue laved through her, her hips rocking off the mattress toward the blonde's mouth, trying to force a firmer touch against her. "Baby."

"Mmm," Alex hummed as she ran her tongue around the outside of Olivia's labia, taking extra time to make a couple half-circles around the base of the brunette's clit before she covered Olivia with her mouth and rolled her tongue through her.

"Jesus," Olivia grunted, her hands scrabbling across the bed in search of something to hold on to.

"Alex is fine," the blonde teased, her trademark smirk well in place as she looked up at Olivia.

Olivia groaned as she realized that Alex was still wearing her glassed. God how she loved to watch Alex in her glasses. "Fuck," she hissed as a fresh wave of arousal escaped her.

"Glasses?" Alex asked knowingly, arching a perfectly sculpted brow above her black frames.

"Mmm," Olivia mumbled, nodding as she watched Alex's tongue extend to lay a firm lick across her clit. "Fuck."

Alex chuckled and began loving Olivia thoroughly with her mouth, making sure to cover every inch with licks and sucks, even a light nip or two where she knew the brunette would enjoy it, all while she looked up through the valley between Olivia's breasts into molten chocolate eyes. She didn't need to look at what she was doing; she had long since memorized the terrain of this particular part of her fiancée's body.

She knew that Olivia was close from the sounds the brunette was making and the way her hips were rocking frantically against her mouth so she delivered one last kiss to those most intimate lips before she replaced her mouth with her hand as she moved up Olivia's body, wanting nothing more than to watch her come undone.

Stormy blue eyes stared lovingly into brown as lips crashed hungrily together in a deep, bruising kiss. Alex pushed smoothly into Olivia as she thrust her tongue into the detective's mouth, matching the tempo of her fingers to her tongue so that with every plunge of her fingers, her tongue swept deep inside Olivia's mouth.

Olivia released her hold on the sheets to grab onto Alex's thin shoulders, her fingers digging into wiry muscle as her body raced closer and closer to release. Alex's fingers were curling, twisting, scissoring inside her in the perfect rhythm that the blonde knew would set her flying until one last hard rock of Alex's hand against her clit, one last powerful curl of her fingers sent Olivia flying.

Alex groaned as Olivia trembled beneath her, the brunette's walls sucking her fingers deeper. Once the first wave of Olivia's orgasm eased, she began stroking her through it, trying to extend her release for as long as possible.

"I love you," Alex whispered, nuzzling Olivia's cheek with her nose as she carefully pulled her fingers out of the brunette.

"Love you," Olivia murmured as she floated down from her high. She opened her eyes to stare lovingly into Alex's and smiled at the warmth she saw looking back at her. "You are amazing."

Alex smiled and ducked her head bashfully. "You are."

"True," Olivia agreed as she playfully tickled the blonde's sides. "But you really are amazing, Alex."

"Thank you," Alex whispered, dipping her chin and kissing Olivia tenderly. One kiss led to another, which led to another still, and she groaned as she felt Olivia's hands glide lightly over her lower back to latch onto her ass. "Liv?"

"My turn," Olivia husked as she pulled at the blonde's cheeks.

"You think so, do you?" Alex murmured as she kissed Olivia again.

"I do," Olivia retorted once Alex had pulled away. "Now, get up here," she instructed lightly, again pulling against the blonde's backside.

"Liv…" Alex sighed as she understood what it was the brunette was asking for.

Olivia grinned and tugged again. "Hands on the headboard, Ms. Cabot."

Alex bit her lip as her eyes rolled back in her head at the image Olivia's words created in her head. She kissed the brunette one last time before she did as the brunette wanted, settling her knees on either side of the detective's head so that she was hovering directly above Olivia's mouth.

Olivia groaned at the sight of Alex's sex above her mouth and flicked her eyes up her fiancée's body as she ran her hands up the sides of the blonde's thighs. "Headboard, sweetheart. You're gonna need something to hold onto."

"Jesus," Alex whimpered as she felt Olivia's hands tighten around her hips, drawing her down to the brunette's eager mouth. "Liv!" she cried out, her hands instinctively wrapping themselves around the top of the headboard as Olivia's tongue pushed inside her, sending a current of electricity coursing through her body.

Her hips began rocking against Olivia's mouth as much as they could with the brunette trying to hold her still. She looked down her body at Olivia, who was looking back up at her even as the brunette's tongue was drawing ridiculously complicated patterns against her clit, and tried to smile as she reached down with her right hand to run her fingers through the detective's short hair.

Olivia purred as Alex's nails scraped across her scalp and she chuckled as the sound caused Alex's hips to jump against her mouth. She whimpered softly as she watched the blonde's head fall back, jutting that perfect chest outward invitingly. Unable to resist, she reached up with her left hand to pinch and roll Alex's right nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she began fucking the ADA slowly with her tongue.

Alex let out a keening moan at the intrusion, her hand that had been playing with Olivia's hair flying back up to the headboard. "Liv!"

"Mmm," Olivia hummed against Alex's sex, releasing the nipple she'd been toying with to once again try and hold the blonde still. Alex's hips set a steady rhythm against her mouth and she could tell from the fluttering around her tongue that the blonde was close, so terribly, terribly close.

Alex's chin dropped to her chest as she rode Olivia's mouth, her own mouth hanging open as she focused on the heat coiling in her hips, the way it was spreading through her body, making her legs tingle and her heart pound.

"God Liv… so close… please baby… please… please Liv… Jesus so good… Liv… Liv… please…" Alex chanted breathlessly until deft fingers slipped over her hip to pinch her clit and send her flying with a screamed, "LIV!"

Olivia lapped eagerly at the wetness that flowed from Alex, making sure to gather every last drop onto her tongue only stopping once a shaking hand found its way back to her hair and an equally shaky voice said, "Please, no more."

Olivia groaned softly as she acquiesced to her lover's plea and gently guided the blonde down to her side, wrapping her arms around the thin attorney's waist and pulling her in close. She smiled as Alex's mouth found hers, the blonde's tongue swooping boldly over her own as she tasted herself on Olivia's tongue.

Their kisses grew longer and sweeter until Alex pulled back with a sigh. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, Alex," Olivia murmured as she pulled Alex's glasses off and set them onto the bedside table before drawing the blonde back down onto her, the younger woman's head automatically settling atop her chest as they snuggled. She smiled at the way Alex pressed into her as she covered them both with the blanket and she knew that despite their nap that afternoon that Alex was completely spent. "Sweet dreams, baby."

"Mmm, sweet dreams," Alex replied sleepily as she closed her eyes and tried to snuggle even closer to her favorite pillow.

...


	18. Chapter 17

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**NOTE:** I know I sound like a broken record, but I apologize for the insanely long gap between updates on this story. My Faberry fic has pretty much taken over what writing time I do have so until Muse gets tired of that one, updates here will continue to be completely random and sporadic. Anyways, hopefully there are still some of you out there who are wanting to read this story and I sincerely hope that if there are some of you left, that you all like this bit.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

...

**::CHAPTER 17::**

Olivia woke up the next morning to an otherwise empty bed and the sound of Alex's hairdryer roaring in the bathroom. She groaned and cracked an eye open to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, and groaned even louder when she saw the time.

It was barely after seven.

She huffed indignantly as she rolled onto her stomach and pulled Alex's pillow over her head. It was the weekend, and she wasn't on call, there was no reason to wake up so early. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, the white noise of the hairdryer speeding her on her way until it was turned off and then, a few minutes later, an adorably, entirely too awake blonde pounced on her. And not in the good way.

"Wake up, Liv," Alex crooned, as she pulled the pillow off of her fiancée's head and pressed a light, lingering kiss to the detective's cheek.

"Don' wanna," Olivia mumbled, screwing her eyes shut even tighter as she flailed blindly in search of the pillow Alex had stolen from her. "Is too early. Come back to bed."

Alex smiled and ran her tongue around the shell of Olivia's ear. "While that sounds amazing, love, I need to get downstairs to get everything ready for Bryan's payback."

Olivia frowned. "You made him sing and got it on tape. What else is there?"

"The grand, morning-after reveal, of course," Alex replied, climbing off of the bed and swatting the brunette's ass. "Come on, sexy. We're burning daylight."

"Don't go starting trouble you have no intention of finishing, Counselor," Olivia warned. "Is it even light out yet?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes. And, fine. Stay here if you want. I'm going downstairs to get everything set up with Abbie."

"Why Carmichael?"

"Because she knows how to work the projector. And then we need to go pick-up breakfast."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Alex chuckled. "It's not bad though – I'm actually stealing a page from Abbie's book for that one. Anyways, we should be done in an hour or so, so you don't want to sleep too much longer. 'Kay?"

"M'kay," Olivia murmured. "Jus' five more minutes."

Alex shook head and kissed Olivia's cheek softly before she slipped her feet into her UGGs and left the room. She knocked softly on Abbie's door and grinned when the Texan opened it almost immediately.

"Ready?" Abbie drawled.

Alex grinned and nodded. "But of course. How long do you think it'll take us to set it all up?"

"The projector – maybe fifteen minutes. How far away is the shop?"

"Twenty. I called them before I got in the shower and they promised it'll all be ready and waiting for us when we get there."

Abbie grinned. "This is going to be awesome."

+++/+++\+++

An hour later, the Cousins, with the exception of Bryan, who was still sleeping, gathered in the kitchen, nursing large cups of coffee and going over the plan. Abbie was sitting on the island beside Alex, who was going over the detailed timeline of how things would progress. Olivia was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, rolling her eyes at the thoroughness of Alex's scheme, and shooting glances at Serena, checking for signs of life. Southerlyn had wandered downstairs not long after she had, but the blonde had forgone coffee and just laid her head down on the table – and she hasn't moved since.

Carolyn and Maggie had popped their heads in during Alex's briefing just long enough to see what was going on before wishing the Cousins good luck and taking the kids to IHOP for breakfast – so that they'd be out of the house while their parents, aunts, and uncles had their fun.

And now it was show-time.

"Everybody know what we're going to do?" Alex asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yes, Alex."

Abbie laughed and launched herself off of the counter. "Then let's go!"

"I'm going to stay here with Serena," Olivia said as Alex stopped beside her.

Alex just grinned and dropped a quick kiss to the detective's forehead before she lead the way out of the kitchen, the cousins forming a line reminiscent of primary school when you had to line up to go anywhere behind her, and started upstairs. Random giggles shattered the silence that surrounded the group (they were going for a stealth attack, after all), and when they stopped outside Bryan's room Alex looked back at Mandy and asked, "He's wearing pants, right?"

Mandy laughed and nodded. "He never changed out of his clothes from last night, so you're safe."

"Thank god," John chuckled.

"Can I be the first one to jump on him?" Adam asked.

"I want to do it," Bryn argued.

Alex groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. The idea was to have all the boys jump on Bryan, but Alex couldn't say no if Bryn wanted to get a shot in on her brother. "You can do it too," she said. "Adam, let Bryn go first. Bryn, after you hit him, roll off because then the rest of the guys are coming in and you don't want to be caught at the bottom of that pile. Okay. Now. Everybody ready?"

Eleven heads nodded eagerly.

Abbie let out an evil laugh as she opened the door and waved the group inside. They all tip-toed into the room and surrounded the bed where Bryan was still sleeping.

"Ready?" Alex whispered.

"Humidity's rising, barometer's getting low…" Paul sang softly, nodding at Bryn to get ready.

The Cousins all sang along with Paul, their voices growing incrementally louder and louder until they shouted, "IT'S RAINING MEN!" and Bryn pounced on her brother, startling him awake, and then rolled off to the side as the rest of the male cousins jumped on top of him, all of them singing, "IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLEILUJAH, IT'S RAINING MEN!"

Bryan screamed like a little girl under the combined weight of all the Cabot men that were dog-piled on top of him until they all rolled off the bed, tears streaming down their faces because they were laughing so hard.

Bryan looked around his crowded bedroom and frowned. "What was that for?"

"Your performance last night was so inspiring, we just couldn't resist an encore," Alex chuckled.

"And you couldn't have waited until I was awake?" Bryan grumbled. "Goddamn, my head hurts. And, why is it so bright?"

Abbie laughed. "Bry-guy, you know it's pretty gay to be hung over from Chardonnay, right?"

"Shut-up, Carmichael," Bryan whined, pressing the heels of his hands into his eye sockets.

"Get up, Bryan. Breakfast is ready," Alex said, waving at the cousins to leave. As the group trouped past her, laughing and high-fiving each other as they went, she looked at her cousin and grinned. "Your _special_ morning isn't over with yet, you singing star you. I'll give you ten minutes to get downstairs before I send Adam up here with a fire extinguisher."

Bryan's eyes widened at the threat. He could still picture the bill that Carolyn had sent him when he'd decided to surprise Adam and Paul by spraying them with the foam over New Years and had, inadvertently, destroyed what turned out to be an extremely expensive custom-made sofa.

Alex grinned at the deer-in-the-headlights look on her cousin's face and waggled her fingers at him in a jaunty little wave as she sing-songed, "Ten minutes!", and then scampered out the door.

She grinned as she wandered into the living room to find Abbie perched at the top of a twelve-foot ladder, holding the projector from the game room. They hadn't been able to get it set up at the right angle to hit the large, blank wall above the fireplace, and the Texan had volunteered to climb up and hold it steady for the second part of Bryan's surprise. Olivia and Serena were holding the ladder steady, and she winked at her fiancée as she took her spot in front of the group.

"Everybody ready for phase two?"

The Cousins laughed and nodded as she spaced themselves out and got ready. Sure enough, exactly six minutes and forty seven seconds later (Adam was keeping track, he still owed Bryan for the fire extinguisher thing), Bryan rounded the bottom of the stairs, looked into the living room, and froze.

"Hit it, Carmichael!" Alex yelled.

Abbie grinned and hit play on Jake's phone, sending the digital video saved on it to the projector and up onto the wall. On the ground, the cousins all started copying Bryan's cringe-worthy dance moves from the night before as the audio, recorded on Alex's phone and hooked up to the stereo system via an auxiliary cable, blared through the speakers in the room.

"Come on, Bry!" Jake yelled as he shimmied (much better than Bryan did, by the way). "Show us how it's done!"

Bryan blushed and shook his head, but wasn't given much of a choice when Adam and Paul grabbed him and dragged him into the room where they began grinding against him in a manner similar to how he had tried to dance with them the night before. Of course, they looked like they actually knew what they were doing, but that was besides the point.

Once the song ended the cousins all started clapping and whooping, and they waited for Abbie to climb down off the ladder before they all but frog-marched Bryan into the kitchen for his final 'surprise' of the morning.

The group all laughed when Bryan froze in his tracks and groaned. "Seriously, guys?"

"Seriously, big man," Alex chuckled as she waved a hand at the collection of Boston Cream donuts, which were iced in a rainbow of colors, each one with a hand-piped man falling from the sky on it. They had cost the ADA a small fortune, but she just couldn't resist. Plus, this way the donuts were no longer reserved solely for the torment of herself and Olivia; they became something like a family thing to celebrate something embarrassing. "You like?"

"Are they Boston Creams?" Bryan asked.

Alex grinned and nodded, a small giggle spilling from her lips as she heard Olivia his, "Yes!" behind her.

"Pretty good, Alex," he chuckled.

Alex grinned and backed away. "I'm glad you think so," she said nodding at Adam and Paul, who had snuck up behind Bryan with pie tins full of whipped cream and sprinkles. "Now, since I got a wonderful foil trophy for my vocal performance, are you ready for your prize?"

Bryan nodded hesitantly. "Okay, sure."

"Wait. First, I want to see you delete the recording of me from your phone," Alex instructed. She rolled her eyes when he didn't move immediately and said, "I'll delete my recording of you as well."

Bryan nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket, pulled up the audio file, and deleted the track marked 'Alex's Big O'. "There, happy?"

"Immensely," Alex said as she showed her cousin that his file was also deleted from her phone.

"Wonderful," Bryan drawled. "So, we're even?"

"Yeah. Here's your trophy," she said, waving at Abbie to hand Bryan the trophy the Texan had busied herself with making while they were driving to and from the specialty donut shop.

The Cousins roared with laughter as Bryan automatically reached for the trophy. His eyes grew big as sauces as he realized what it was fashioned to look like, which only made the Cousins laugh harder.

"You handed me a giant foil penis!" he screeched.

"And I got a picture of you holding it," Jake chuckled, waving his phone in front of Bryan's face.

"You suck," Bryan pouted.

"I do," Alex grinned.

"She does," Olivia piped up, waggling her brows suggestively.

"We do too!" Adam and Paul said as they attacked, Adam smearing the plate of whipped cream over Bryan's head and then backing away so Paul could dump his plate full of man-shaped sprinkles on top of the cream, so that it looked like a rainbowed collection of men had rained down on his head.

"Eww!" Bryan yelled as he wiped at his eyes.

"Don't be a pussy, Bryan," Abbie said, smacking the man upside the head for good measure. "It's pathetic. Now, I call dibs on the orange donut!" she said, reaching for the donut in question, and spurring the rest of the people gathered in the kitchen to action – each of them fighting for their preferred color of donut as Bryan ducked away to shower.

+++/+++\+++

It wasn't long after the group had finished eating and cleaning up after themselves, and made their way into the game room above the garage that Carolyn, Maggie, and James returned with all of the kiddos, who were now completely hyped up on chocolate-chip pancakes and whipped cream.

"How did it go?" Carolyn asked as she looped an arm around her youngest child's waist.

Alex grinned. "Perfectly. Thank you, for this weekend. We had a lot of fun."

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart. How is Olivia feeling?"

Alex looked over to the corner of the room where Olivia and Abbie were locked in a fierce battle of Duck Hunt and yelling at each other that the other one was cheating as they elbowed each other out of the way to try and get the better angle to shoot from. "She's doing okay. Thankfully it really was just a scratch."

"Well, I'm glad she's feeling better," Carolyn said, shaking her head as she watched the detective in question shoved Abbie to the ground in order to get the last bird on the screen and win the game. "When are you guys heading back?"

"Probably soon," Alex said. "I'd like to stay longer, but I have a deposition tomorrow morning at ten that I need to prepare for and I can't really do that in the car."

"I understand, sweetie," Carolyn murmured, smiling as she bussed a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "I'm just glad you two were able to make it up for the dinner last night."

"Me too," Alex said, smiling as she turned and pulled her mother into a hug. "Really… just, thank you, for everything. For accepting Olivia, for dinner, for everything."

Carolyn smiled and squeezed Alex tight. "Sweetie, it's kind of hard not to love Olivia – she's perfect for you. As for everything else, it was nothing, really. I'm happy to be able to do stuff like that for you girls," she said as she pulled away. "Did you two talk about the possibility of getting married in New York?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. If it passes, which I'm afraid to even think about because I don't want to jinx it, we'd probably want to get married on the beach somewhere."

Carolyn smiled knowingly. "Barefoot, I assume. If you'd like to do it in the Hamptons, I'm sure Maggie would let you guys use her house."

Alex smiled. "I hoped that might be the case. If the law passes, then I'll call her up and ask."

"I think that sounds like an excellent plan," Carolyn said, smiling as a grinning Olivia joined them. "Nice shooting, detective."

Olivia smirked and ducked her head. "Thanks. Um, there aren't any airsoft guns here, are there?"

"Of course. They're in the garage, why?" Carolyn said.

Olivia looked at Alex and said, "We probably need to get going A-SAP."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Why? What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything," Olivia argued. "Abbie said she was going to get some airsoft guns and then challenged me to a duel. I think I wounded her ego by beating her at Duck Hunt."

"You are not dueling Abbie with airsoft guns," Alex said, rubbing her forehead. Sometimes she really wondered how in the world Abbie Carmichael had managed to ever become a Federal Prosecutor.

"I know," Olivia said, looking around the room for any sign of Carmichael. "But…"

Alex shook her head. "No. No buts. There will be no more guns pointed at you, real or otherwise, for the rest of the month."

Olivia smirked. "The rest of the month? It's only the 13th, Counselor. What are you going to do, handcuff me to my desk."

Carolyn chuckled and placed a well-meaning hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Detective, I wouldn't give her any ideas," she said. "Now, Alex said you guys need to get going so I just wanted to say goodbye. I hope you had a fun time this weekend?"

Olivia smiled and pulled Carolyn into a warm embrace. "I had a ball. Thank you."

"Take care of my daughter," Carolyn whispered.

"As long as she'll let me," Olivia murmured, winking at Alex over her mother's shoulder. "You ready to go, sweetie?" she asked once the Cabot matriarch let her go.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Just let me say goodbye to everybody and then I'll go get our bags."

"I can…" Olivia started to argue but stopped when she saw the absolutely murderous look Alex was giving her. "Follow you around and say goodbye too," she finished lamely.

Carolyn chuckled and made a whipping nose. "Call me when you get home, so I know you made it safely," she said, smiling at her daughter as she left her alone with her fiancée.

"I love your mother," Olivia said as she watched Carolyn pick up the Duck Hunt gun and challenge one of the grandkids to a game.

"She's one of a kind," Alex agreed. "Come on, let's get outta here."

...


	19. Chapter 18

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

...

**::CHAPTER 18::**

Alex sighed as she reached for her ringing telephone. It was late on a Thursday or early on a Friday, depending on how one wanted to look at it, and she was at the office burning the midnight oil for a trial that was set to begin the following Tuesday. Normally she would have been home already, curled up in bed with Olivia, but the detective was on a call in the Village so she figured she may as well get some work done while the brunette was out so that they might actually be able to spend some time together that weekend. Months had passed since their engagement dinner; the marriage bill had passed, allowing them to actually be married in the state of New York; and there were wedding preparations that still needed to be nailed down.

"Cabot," she answered, her name coming out sounding like a yawn.

"_Hey sweetie," _Olivia said, and the blonde could hear the smile in her fiancée's voice. _"Are you at home?"_

"Umm, no, still at the office working on trial prep. We're supposed to go up to Maggie's place in Southampton to look at possible locations for our vows, so since you're working I figured it'd be best if I was too, so that we could sneak away for a bit tomorrow. What's up?"

"_Who's on call for warrants? Petrovsky?"_

"Yes. Why? Did you guys get something?"

"_Yeah. Witnesses say they saw a guy named Jesse Ramos leaving the scene where the woman was found."_

"Alright," Alex said, scribbling a note to herself with the victim's name. "Do you have an address?"

"_Yeah 12546 West Perry, Apartment 3C."_

"I will wake Petrovsky and bring this out to you myself once I have it signed. I'm assuming you guys are bringing him in for questioning?"

"_A unit is on the way to pick him up now. We'll let him sit until we're done having a look around."_

"Sounds good. I'll call you when I have it."

"_Thanks, Alex."_

Alex smiled. "Love you."

"_Mmm, ditto,"_ Olivia replied. _"See you soon, Counselor."_

Alex rolled her eyes at the brunette's response and pulled up Petrovsky's private number. The judge answered on the third ring and five minutes later, she had verbal approval for the warrant. Thirty minutes after that, she had a faxed document allowing the detectives to search Jesse Ramos' apartment and vehicle in her satchel and she was walking out of the tower, smiling politely at the night security guard who pressed the elevator call button that would take her down to the underground parking garage as she approached.

Even in the pre-dawn hours of the morning, the city was abuzz with activity, and she sighed as she sat through yet another red light, her fingers drumming mindlessly on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to change. Once it did, she tiredly finished the drive to find Olivia and Elliot sitting in their cruiser outside the suspect's apartment. She parked a few spaces behind them, too tired to be impressed that she was actually able to secure a parking space, and climbed out of the car to walk up the sidewalk and knock on the passenger-side window.

She waved the warrant as a peace offering because she saw that Olivia had been startled and already had her hand on her gun, and smiled softly at her fiancée as she stepped back to allow the brunette to exit the vehicle. "Hi."

"Note to the incredibly beautiful blonde," Olivia murmured, closing the car door behind her and walking up to Alex. "It's not wise to sneak up on policemen."

"Duly noted," Alex replied, smirking as she held the warrant out for her detective. "Here you are, milady. Entire apartment, any storage units located in the building, and his vehicle are all covered."

Olivia took the proffered warrant and skimmed through it. "Any restrictions?"

"None. She was in a surprisingly good mood and didn't even make me jump through hoops for this one," Alex said, as she watched Stabler round the front of the detective's car. "Hello, Elliot."

"Counselor," Elliot replied, tipping his head in greeting. "We got it?"

"Was there any doubt?" Alex retorted, grinning.

Elliot shook his head. "I learned long ago to never doubt you, Ms. Cabot."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the pair and reached out to touch Alex's arm to get the blonde's attention. "You going to wait here or…?"

Alex smiled and shrugged. "I thought I would follow you guys up. There's no point in me going home or back to the office, because if he's as solid of a suspect as he seems to be, I'm going to need to be at the precinct when you interview him anyway."

Olivia nodded, the right side of her mouth quirking up in the lopsided grin Alex adored. "Well, then let's get going, Counselor," she said, waving at the apartment building.

The inside of the building was cramped and dirty, the floors a grimy brown and ivory linoleum checkerboard pattern and the walls a dingy gray covered in handprints and who knew what else. The building was old enough that it was a walk-up, and the trio begrudgingly took to the stairs, each of them tired enough to actually grunt their annoyance at the lack of an elevator.

"Two more months until the wedding, right?" Elliot asked, trying to start a conversation as they rounded the second floor and started up another flight of stairs. "Kathy is super-excited, by the way."

Alex smiled. "I'm glad. And, yes. Work allowing, we're supposed to go out to Maggie's tomorrow to look at locations for the vows."

"I thought you were doing it at her place in the Hamptons?" Elliot asked.

"We are," Olivia said.

"The property fronts about two hundred feet of private beach, and there is a large lawn as well. We just need to figure out where we want everything set up so that my mother can arrange it all with the company we're renting the tables and other stuff from," Alex said, shooting her fiancée a look as the finally hit the third floor. "You okay?" she whispered.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "Yeah, just tired."

"Is the victim going to make it?" Alex asked, as they stopped in front of a battered brown-painted door with a tarnished brass '3C' tacked to the middle of it.

"It's still touch and go. She's in surgery. He cut her up pretty good," Olivia said, smoothing her hair back down. "We got the key from the super while we were waiting for you," she said, as Elliot unlocked the door.

Alex nodded and followed the detectives inside the cramped, sparsely decorated apartment. The main living area consisted of a tiny kitchenette that was full of dirty pots, pans, and dishes, and a sitting area that had a threadbare loveseat and a large flatscreen television. The attorney shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat and followed Olivia around the apartment, looking for anything that might help tie their suspect to the victim.

"Um, yeah. There you go," Alex said, pointing at the overflowing hamper in the man's closet.

Olivia looked into the messy closet and nodded. "Good job, babe. El, we got something!" she called out to her partner, as she gingerly began sorting the clothes. Ramos had stuffed his bloodied jeans in the bottom of the hamper.

"And lookit what I found," Elliot drawled, as he entered the room, a plastic evidence bag holding a small, four-inch serrated hunting knife in his hand. "There's some blood in the grooves of the handle."

Alex smiled sadly. The evidence was good, but the reason they had it was because a woman was attacked. "Well done, detectives. Get the jeans and whatever other clothes have blood on them to the lab and we'll do a blood-type comparison while we wait for DNA."

Olivia and Elliot nodded obediently and forty-five minutes later, after combing through Jesse Ramos' apartment for any other evidence that might help them connect him to the crime, the trio walked into the sixteenth precinct, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Where is he?" Elliot asked Cragen, as he dropped his lightweight coat over the back of his chair.

"Room One," the Captain answered. "Alex, thanks for coming in."

Alex smiled and shrugged, as she dropped her set her satchel onto Olivia's desk. "Not a problem, Don. I was at the office working anyways," she said, taking off her coat and folding it over her bag as she watched Olivia step away to answer her cell. She watched the brunette carefully, and sighed as she watched the detective's shoulders slump.

"She didn't make it," Olivia said, as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Alex bit her lip and nodded as Elliot swore softly and Cragen just sighed. "So, we add Murder 1 to the laundry list," the attorney said.

"Let's go get him," Elliot said, clenching and unclenching his fists a couple of times before he stalked across the bullpen to the interrogation room.

Alex watched as Olivia nodded and followed him, and gave Cragen a sad look before following after the detectives to watch the impending interrogation from the observation area. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Olivia take the seat opposite Ramos, noticing the way the brunette's shoulders tensed as she looked the man in the eye. Olivia Benson was a formidable woman to begin with, but the blonde had no doubt that right now those warm, expressive brown eyes she loved to get lost in were cold and hard, and promising nothing but pain and misery.

"Mr. Ramos. You are aware that you have the right to representation?" Olivia asked.

The man nodded. "I don't want a lawyer."

"The court will appoint an attorney to oversee your case at no charge to you, should you not be able to afford private counsel."

"I don't need a damned lawyer," Ramos repeated.

"Idiot," Alex muttered, as she watched the detectives share a look that said, _'let's do it'_.

Alex and Cragen watched as Olivia and Elliot went back and forth with the suspect, firing questions at the man so quickly that he didn't have a chance to really think. He'd deny whatever one of them said and then the other would jump in, harsh questions and accusations full of vitriol hurled one after another until he was a stuttering mess and eventually admitted to the crime.

Alex watched proudly as Olivia placed him under arrest, and went out to use the detective's phone to make sure that he would be arraigned first thing that morning. A few choice words with the scheduling clerk later, and she had managed to get him into the number one spot on the docket. She sighed and glanced at her watch before running her hands through her hair. It was now after four a.m. and Ramos' arraignment would be at nine – which meant that she could maybe sneak in three hours of sleep, if she were to go home now.

Olivia yawned and ran her hands through her hair, mussing the short strands as she approached her desk. "Cap said that El and I don't have to be back until noon. You want to go home?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I could use a power nap before I have to get to the courthouse. I got Ramos squeezed into the first round of arraignment hearings."

"Let's go then," Olivia said, reaching out and holding up the blonde's jacket for her. She smiled as Alex slipped into the suit coat and picked up the attorney's bag. "I got it, "she said, before the blonde could argue.

Alex smiled and ducked her head. "Thanks." She tucked her hand into Olivia's arm and allowed the detective to lead them out of the precinct to her car.

The drive back to the apartment was quiet, and neither woman wasted any time stripping out of her clothes once they were in their bedroom. Alex set her alarm for three hour's time, and climbed into bed wearing nothing but black lace panties, Olivia quickly following in her boyshorts.

"Mmm, I love you," Alex murmured, as she wrapped herself around Olivia and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Olivia smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead. "I love you too, Alex," she whispered. "Is your alarm set?"

"Mmm," Alex hummed, already halfway to dreamland. "Yeah."

"Okay," Olivia murmured, exhausting pulling her eyes closed as she cradled her fiancée to her chest.

+++/+++\+++

The rest of Friday thankfully passed in an unexciting blur. Ramos was arraigned first-thing, and Alex spent the rest of the day locked in her office preparing for her trial. Olivia and Elliot spent to day working on the stack of DD5s that were piled on their desks, and when five o'clock rolled around Cragen sent the two detectives home for the weekend, telling them that since Fin and Munch were on call that he didn't expect to see them until Monday.

"You want a ride home?" Elliot asked Olivia, spinning his keys around on his index finger.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Nah, but thanks. I think I'm just going to go pick up some food and then surprise Alex at her office. When I talked to her after Ramos' arraignment, she said that she was going to be working late again so I'm going to need to feed her and then kidnap her so she gets some sleep."

Elliot nodded his understanding and gave her a warm smile. "You're a good wife, you know that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and crumbled up a piece of paper to throw at the man. "Shut up."

"What?" Elliot protested, laughing as he backed away from their desks. "It's not a bad thing. I think it's nice, the way you take care of her."

"Yeah, well. Somebody's gotta – and lord knows she's too stubborn to let anybody else do it," Olivia chuckled. "I'll walk out with you. I'm thinking I'll swing by Forlini's and pick up some food that's a little bit healthier than Chinese take-out."

"They have the best eggplant parmesan," Elliot said, the words sounding almost like a moan of pleasure.

"They do," Olivia agreed. "I was thinking maybe vegetable lasagna and a salad, though."

"That sounds good too. You know… maybe I'll pick that up for dinner too. I bet Kath would love it if I brought something home so that she didn't have to cook."

"You just want to get the eggplant parm made into a hero to eat on the drive home, don't you?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe," Elliot drawled, grinning at the brunette. "But I'll eat the lasagna too. Come on, I'll drive, you can call in the orders, and then I'll drop you by Alex's office before heading home."

+++/+++\+++

Alex looked up from the opening statement she was editing as the door to her office swung open. She smiled tiredly at her fiancée, her eyes focusing on the large brown bag cradled in the detective's arms. "Mmm, smells delicious," she sighed, pushing back from her desk and walking around to sit next to Olivia on the sofa. "Italian?" she asked, taking a deep breath and inhaling the savory scent of tomato sauce and herbs.

"Forlini's," Olivia confirmed, setting a plastic-lidded aluminum container in front of the attorney. "Vegetable lasagna."

Alex licked her lips and eagerly opened the container Olivia had set in front of her. "My favorite," she said, her stomach growling hungrily as she looked over her food.

"I know," Olivia chuckled, handing the blonde a plastic knife and fork. "Here. Silverware, as much as it is. So, you know, you don't have to use your fingers," she said, as she watched Alex dig a piece of zucchini out of the lasagna and pop it into her mouth.

The attorney let out a long, low, entirely indecent moan as she chewed and smirked when she saw the brunette flush. "Sorry."

Olivia cleared her throat. "No. No. I mean, I'm glad you like it," the brunette said. "Although, I can't remember the last time you moaned like that for _me_ so, you know, I'm more than a little jealous of your food right now. But that's okay."

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes as she reached out and pulled her fiancée in for a deep, passionate kiss. She let out an even louder moan than before when the brunette sucked on her tongue and smiled when the need for air forced her to pull away. "Mmm, better?"

"Much," Olivia agreed, handing the blonde a smaller container that held a dinner Caesar. "Salad."

"You are too good to me," Alex murmured, as she tore the top off the salad and speared a couple leaves of lettuce. "I mean, seriously, Liv. This is too much. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Olivia said, smiling warmly at the attorney. "And, for the record, it isn't possible to be too good to you."

"Mmm," Alex hummed, smiling and pointing her fork at the brunette as she chewed. "Very sweet, Benson. But I'm so tired that I doubt even your smooth lines are going to be getting you any."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. A part of her had been looking forward to making love to Alex, but she could more than understand that the blonde was tired. "That's okay. I would, however, like to take my future wife home at a somewhat human hour and just cuddle."

Alex nodded and cut off another bite of lasagna. "I think that can be arranged," she said, spearing the bite she'd cut with her fork. "I will probably need you to drive out to Maggie's tomorrow, though, so I can review some case law that might be relevant to the trial."

"I figured as much," Olivia said, as she picked up her own set of plastic cutlery. "You ready?"

Alex covered her mouth with the back of her hand so she could talk around the food in her mouth without appearing rude. "I am. I just really want to make sure I get the 'W' on this one."

Olivia chuckled and speared a bite of lasagna. "Babe, when don't you want to win?"

"Never," Alex agreed, smiling. "But, still. I just want to finish my opening statement tonight before I go home."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Then I'll just hang out on the couch and read that book I left here the other day while you finish up."

"You don't have to do that," Alex argued, as she took another bite of her dinner.

"I do," Olivia retorted. "Because, like I said before, I plan on taking my fiancée home and spending some quality time cuddling in bed before we have to get up at the crack of dawn to drive out to Southampton. And I know that if I leave you here alone, you'll pass out at your desk and I'll have to come carry you out of here."

"If you say so," Alex drawled, rolling her eyes as she took another bite of her salad.

After their dinner was finished, Olivia took care of the trash as Alex settled back down at her desk. She worked for a couple more hours on her opening statement, muttering the lines under her breath as she worked, testing the weight and cadence of each sentence until it was a perfectly honed argument that would hold any jury's attention. She grinned as she tossed her glasses down onto the legal pad she'd been using and leaned back in her chair to stretch as she let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Done," she announced.

Olivia looked up from the novel she was reading and smiled. "Good," she said, flipping her wrist over to look at her watch. "And before eight o'clock. I'm impressed."

"Well, you know," Alex said, smirking as she pushed herself to her feet. "I try. Now, rumor had it that my sexy fiancée wanted to go home and snuggle?"

Olivia nodded. "Always, Counselor," she said, moving her bookmark to hold her page and setting the book down on the small table in front of the couch. "Can I leave this here?"

Alex shrugged and began shoving miscellaneous notes and files into her satchel to take home. "If you want," she said, as she flipped the flap on her satchel closed.

Olivia stood and stretched, arching her back and pulling her arms up over her head. "Yeah. That way I have something to do when I'm sitting here next week waiting for you," she said.

"You could wait at home," Alex said, in a soft, warm voice.

"Yeah, but then I'd never see you," Olivia said as she dropped her arms to her side and flashed the attorney her patented lopsided grin as she quickly crossed the small office and grabbed the attorney's bag, slinging it over her shoulder like she had the night before.

"You know, I find this schoolgirl carrying my book-bag thing very endearing," Alex said, walking around her desk to press a soft, lingering kiss to Olivia's lips.

"Good," Olivia murmured, smiling as she leaned in and captured the blonde's lips in another kiss. "Now, let's go. We can make-out at home."

Alex let out a low, throaty laugh and shook her head as she motioned for Olivia to go first. She used her keys that were in the pocket of her coat to lock up after them, and linked her arm through the brunette's as they strolled down the hall to the elevator. Five minutes later, they were in the underground parking garage and climbing into the blonde's BMW.

The ride home was quiet, much like the trip they'd made earlier that morning, but this time it was a comfortable silence instead of an exhausted one. They could talk and carry on a conversation, but they didn't need to. They were at the point where a conversation could be had with just a look, a sigh, or a smile; and instead of filling the air with words, Olivia allowed Alex to take the time as an opportunity to decompress. She knew the attorney would need some time to switch off the lawyer side of her brain and relax into being just Alex.

By the time they reached their apartment building, the detective could tell that the attorney had finally switched off her brain and she smiled as she pulled into the blonde's assigned parking space. She clucked disapprovingly when Alex tried to retrieve her satchel from the backseat and smirked triumphantly when the blonde pulled her arm back and left the bag for her.

"Thank you," Olivia murmured, as she climbed out of the car and slipped the strap over her shoulder. She smiled at the blonde over the roof of the little sports car as she slammed the door shut and let out a quiet laugh when Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head at her.

"Yeah, whatever," the blonde murmured, the soft smile on her lips negating the quasi-affronted air she was projecting.

"Oh, shove it, Cabot," Olivia chuckled, rounding the back of the car and looping her arm around the blonde's waist. "I love you."

Alex sighed and leaned into the brunette's body as they walked. "Love you too, Liv."

Olivia licked her lips and smiled as she turned her head and pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Lucky me," she murmured, reaching out and punching the elevator call button.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, laughing as the doors opened and she walked out of Olivia's embrace. "You coming?" she asked, as she punched the button for their floor.

"Not yet," Olivia drawled. "I thought you were too tired."

Alex rolled her eyes dramatically as the elevator doors closed in front of them. "You've been spending too much time with Carmichael. And, I thought you were too tired to get it up?"

"I only said that because you looked too tired to put out," Olivia retorted, giving the blonde her most charming smile.

"I can't believe you said that," Alex chortled, shaking her head at her fiancée. "I mean, seriously? Where's the romance, huh?"

"It's just hidden under layers and layers of horny," Olivia drawled, waggling her brows suggestively.

"So if I said I was ready to go right now, what would you say?" Alex challenged as she watched the numbers on the display above the doors climb higher and higher. They had three more floors to go until they got to their floor.

Olivia sighed and turned to wrap her arms around Alex's waist. "I'd say," she murmured, nuzzling the blonde's cheek affectionately, "that I would never, ever pass up an opportunity to make love to you."

Alex looped her arms around Olivia's neck and hummed her approval. "There's that romance I was looking for," she whispered, smiling as she leaned in and kissed the brunette softly.

"Told you it was there. It was just hiding under the horny," Olivia said, brushing her lips against the blonde's.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at their floor and they smiled at each other as they broke apart. Olivia held her arm over the open door for Alex to exit the car first, and chuckled softly at the way the blonde purposefully brushed against her as she passed. "Tease."

Alex flashed the brunette a grin over her shoulder and winked. "It's only teasing if I don't deliver, Detective."

Olivia just shook her head and followed Alex down the hall to their door. Habit had her casting a wary eye around them as the attorney unlocked the door and she sighed once it opened and they were able to go inside. She set the satchel she was carrying on the console table beside the door before starting down the hall after the blonde, who she watched disappear into their large walk-in closet.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked teasingly, as she heard Olivia walk into the closet behind her.

"I don't know, can you?" Olivia asked, as she pulled the sweater she'd been wearing off over her head and tossed it into the dry cleaning hamper.

"I dunno," Alex retorted, slipping out of her skirt and tossing it on top of Olivia's sweater. She unbuttoned her blouse and threw it into the hamper as well, absently noting that one of them was going to have to drop the bag off at the cleaners on Monday.

Olivia hummed noncommittally and shucked her jeans as she watched Alex finish undressing, removing her own bra in sync with the attorney until they were both clad in nothing but their underwear. "I think there might be something you can do," Olivia murmured, moving in behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Alex sighed happily and relaxed into her lover's body, relishing the feeling of Olivia's naked breasts pressing into her back as the brunette's hands began smoothing up and down her stomach. The verbal banter they'd been sharing had been fun, but now she just wanted to reconnect with her fiancée. "Take me to bed," she whispered.

"Gladly," Olivia whispered, dipping her head to press a lingering kiss to the sensitive hollow beneath the blonde's ear. A low moan rumbled deep in her throat as Alex's head tilted to the side and the blonde's hands covered her own and moved them higher until she was palming her breasts, squeezing and kneading the firm mounds in time with the kisses she was delivering to her throat. "Come on," she murmured, squeezing her hands again and walking them backwards out of the closet.

Alex allowed herself to be led into the bedroom and smiled at her lover as they reached the bed. Blue eyes held brown captive as she climbed onto the bed, scooting back on the mattress until her head was resting on the pillows. "Mmm, baby," she murmured, licking her lips as she watched Olivia crawl onto the bed beside her.

Olivia smiled and laid on her side next to Alex, reaching down with her right hand to pull the sheet and blanket up over them. "It's a little chilly," she said, answering the unspoken question in the blonde's eyes.

"Then let me warm you up," Alex purred, taking off her glasses and tossing them onto the bedside table with her left hand as her right wrapped itself around the brunette's neck and pulled her down into a slow, deep, passionate kiss.

Olivia moaned softly into the kiss and rolled so that she was half on top of the blonde as their mouths opened and their tongues stroked lazily together. Hands began to roam over familiar curves, and the brunette smiled when Alex arched into her touch when her thumb brushed over the blonde's already erect nipple. "You like that?" she husked, repeating the movement and dragging her thumb over the nub.

"When don't I?" Alex whispered, dragging her left hand down over the brunette's shoulder so she was able to return the favor.

Olivia whimpered when the blonde's fingers pinched her nipple and hesitated for only a moment before she took Alex's hand in her own and lifted it up onto the pillow. She wrapped her left hand around the blonde's wrist, holding it in place, and smirked as she dragged her nails down the underside of the attorney's upstretched arm. "I want you," she murmured, dipping her chin and kissing the blonde softly.

"Liv," Alex mewled, as the brunette's fingers swirled around her breast.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Later," she breathed, abandoning her touch on Alex's breast to trail random circles down her abdomen until she was able to run her fingers back and forth across the top of the blonde's panties. "I need this," she whispered. "I need you."

Alex understood what Olivia was saying immediately and sighed as she nodded; acquiescing to the brunette's needs and giving herself over to her touch. There were times, after certain cases, where the detective needed to lose herself in their lovemaking. Not to hide from what had happened, though the attorney doubted the brunette was thinking of anything beyond the moment, but to reassure herself that she was still there. That Alex was still there. She didn't need to be touched, but rather needed to be the one doing the touching – and it was always a hit or miss proposition as to whether she would even allow Alex to touch her.

She rolled her left leg out to the side as Olivia's fingers continued to skate back and forth between her hipbones and lifted her chin to kiss the brunette, opening her mouth and inviting her fiancée's tongue out to play. She moaned softly when Olivia's tongue circled her own, the moan turning into a groan when the brunette's fingers slipped down over her mound and began stroking her through the material of her panties.

"Alex," Olivia murmured, as she felt the heat emanating from her fiancée's center.

Alex hummed softly as Olivia's continued to stroke up and down her center, her hips rocking against the brunette's hand as the brunette's fingers pressed soft circles against her clit after each lap. "Touch me," Alex husked plaintively, when Olivia's hand stopped moving and just covered her possessively.

Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head and she licked her lips. "I love you," she whispered, sliding her palm up over Alex's mound before pushing it down under the waistband of the blonde's panties. "Jesus," she muttered, as her fingers sank into a veritable ocean of desire.

"Mmm, baby," Alex murmured, rolling her hips into Olivia's hand beseechingly.

"God you feel good," Olivia breathed, two fingers slipping wetly over the blonde's clit.

Alex bit her lip and arched up into Olivia, a low, rich moan tumbling from her lips when the brunette ducked down and sucked her nipple into her mouth, sucking and nipping at the nub in time with the fingers rubbing against her below. "So good," she gasped, as Olivia's fingers press up hard into her clit and the brunette bit down on her nipple. "Fuck."

Olivia smiled and pulled back, stretching the nipple she'd been toying with to its limit before letting it scrape through her teeth. She puckered her lips and blew a steady stream of air over the pebbled nub, watching it tighten in front of her before she laid a broad, flat lick over it, drawing a hiss of pleasure from her lover's lips; and growled softly as she moved up to reclaim the blonde's lips in a deep, probing kiss, thrusting her tongue inside Alex's mouth and stroking her tongue with her own.

Alex tore her mouth away, gasping for air and grunting in surprise when Olivia pushed two fingers inside her, her hips automatically bucking up into the brunette's hand, trying to draw her deeper. "Oh, baby," she grunted.

Olivia smiled and kissed the tip of the blonde's nose affectionately. "I love you," she murmured, as she curled her fingers inside their warm velvet sheath to rub against hidden ridges as she pulled out. "So much," she whispered, thrusting into the blonde again before pulling out slowly. She set a steady rhythm of slow, purposeful thrusts into to Alex and before long she felt the blonde's walls fluttering around her fingers.

"Let me hold you," Alex pleaded, as she writhed under her lover.

Olivia groaned and released her hold on Alex's wrist. "Mmm, baby," she whimpered, when the blonde's fingers began stroking up and down her arm, from shoulder to wrist, where it disappeared into her panties, and then back up again.

Alex smiled softly as she felt goose bumps erupt on Olivia's skin the wake of her touch and rolled her hips up harder into the brunette's hand, drawing a quiet mewl from her lips. That was the sign that she'd been looking for; the sign that Olivia needed to be touched as much as she needed to touch. "Please, sweetheart," she murmured, wrapping her hand around the detective's bicep and squeezing tight.

"Please, what?" Olivia teased, grunting in surprise when the blonde's leg worked its way between her own and pressed up into her center. "Alex."

"Make me come," Alex husked, flexing her thigh against the brunette. She groaned softly at the moisture she could feel soaking through the brunette's underwear and pushed up harder into her center. "Come with me," she urged.

"Oh god," Olivia sighed, biting her lip as her hips rocked forward against Alex's thigh.

"Mmm, that's it," Alex whispered, dragging the nails of her right hand down the brunette's spine.

"Fuck, Alex," Olivia groaned, grinding herself against her fiancée's leg.

"Come with me, baby," Alex whispered, fighting back her own orgasm as she waited for the brunette to catch up. She lifted her head off the pillow and used her cheek to force Olivia's face to the side so she could kiss her way over to the brunette's ear, knowing how much Olivia got off on hearing her voice. She moaned wantonly, her breath falling in heated waves over the brunette's ear, as she continued to run her nails up and down her lover's spine.

"Oh god," Olivia moaned, the rhythm of her thrusting fingers and hips thrown off as a wave of arousal rocketed through her.

"That's it. You feel so good, Liv," Alex murmured. "God, the things you do to me," she moaned, rolling her hips up into the brunette's hand. "And I can feel how wet you are, baby. You're positively soaked," she purred throatily, punctuating the statement by flicking her tongue over the shell of Olivia's ear. The brunette's thrusts faltered again and she groaned. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Fuck, yes," Olivia grunted.

"Me too," Alex breathed, dragging her nails had enough to mark down the brunette's back.

"Shit. Come for me now, Alex," Olivia groaned, curling her fingers inside the blonde hard and grinding herself onto the blonde's thigh. She bit her lip as Alex's fingers dug into her back, and sighed with relief when the blonde moaned loudly as her body began convulsing around her fingers. The sound and feeling of Alex climaxing under her pulled the brunette over the edge and she fell with a whimper, burying her face in the blonde's shoulder as she shook and trembled.

"Mmm, Liv," Alex breathed, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck and holding her close as the brunette sank on top of her. "That was wonderful."

Olivia smiled and grunted. "Mmm."

Alex chuckled softly, the laugh dissolving into a jaw-popping yawn as her body crashed. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Olivia murmured, finally pulling out of the blonde and wiping her fingers off on the side of her panties. She sat up and frowned when Alex started squirming under her and she arched a brow questioningly.

Alex smiled and lifted her head to kiss Olivia softly. "I need to get out of these panties," she whispered.

"Oh, well, let me help you with that," Olivia drawled, reaching down and pulling her fiancée's ruined panties down over her hips, guiding them down her legs until she was able to toss them aside. "Better?"

"Much," Alex sighed. "You?"

"Yeah, I need to get rid of mine too," Olivia said, smiling as she rolled away from Alex and quickly shucked her boyshorts and kicked them out the side of the bed. "I love you," she said, as she pulled the blonde onto her.

Alex smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Olivia's shoulder before laying her head on it. "Love you too, Liv. Sweet dreams."

"Mmm," Olivia hummed, brushing her lips over the blonde's brow. "Sweet dreams, my love."

…

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

*Looks at Review Button*

Anybody out there still interested in reading this thing?


	20. Chapter 19

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**Note:** I apologize for the even longer than usual gap between updates on this thing. For those of you who didn't know, I broke my hand about a month ago, which is why I all but disappeared from the fanfiction world for the last few weeks. Anywho, that's what's been going on here, so, again, I apologize for the extended delay between the last update and this one, but it was pretty much unavoidable.

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

...

**::CHAPTER 19::**

The drive from Manhattan to Maggie's place in Southampton the next morning took a little over two hours and Olivia spent the time singing along with the radio as Alex read through copies of case law ruling that she thought might help her in her upcoming trial. From time to time Olivia would glance over at the blonde and smile as she drank in the younger woman's beauty, her eyes lingering over long, toned legs left on display for her enjoyment by the blonde's shorts, and the way Alex chewed her lip thoughtfully as she worked. The blonde's hair was up in a messy bun and every so often Olivia would reach over to run a tender finger down the delicate column of her throat, smiling as she watched the attorney's pulse jump in her neck and laughing when Alex would exasperatedly chastise her for distracting her.

"About ten more minutes, sweetheart," Olivia said, glancing at the in-dash navigation system as she drove through downtown Southampton.

Alex hummed and nodded to let Olivia know that she heard her as she uncapped a highlighter with her teeth and marked a paragraph in a ruling delivered the year before that she might be able to use. She smiled as she finished and recapped the marker, slipping it into the file to act as a bookmark before she flipped it closed. "Thank you for driving," she murmured.

Olivia turned and flashed a lopsided grin at the blonde. "No problem. How's the prep going? Am I going to get to see you at all this weekend after this?"

Alex nodded and stretched in her seat, lifting her arms up over her head as she arched her back forward, a low grown rumbling in her throat as her back cracked in the most delightful way. "Maybe another couple hours," she said, sighing as she relaxed back in her seat. "I have all day Monday to put the finishing touches on this, I just…"

"Hey," Olivia interrupted her gently. "I wasn't judging. I just wanted to know. You do what you need to do, baby. I'm happy just sitting with you while you work if you need to."

A small, shy smile tweaked Alex's lips as she reached out to stroke her hand up the brunette's forearm, her fingertips dancing lightly over the corded muscle. "I love you."

"That's kind of why we're doing this," Olivia murmured, grinning as she captured Alex's hand in her own and lifted it to her mouth so she could press a soft kiss to the back of the blonde's knuckles.

"Oh, well, that's good. I was kinda wondering about that," Alex chuckled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shot the blonde a playfully offended look as she followed the GPS's instructions and turned right onto the small road that would take them to Maggie's place. "You're lucky I love you."

Alex nodded and smiled as she turned to look out the windshield at the familiar landmarks lining the road. When she spoke next, her voice was soft and warm, quiet and ringing with emotion. "Believe me, Liv. I know."

Olivia licked her lips and smiled as the blonde's gentle confession sent a familiar horde of butterflies flitting around her stomach. A part of her wondered if Alex's words would ever stop affecting her like that, while the rest of her hoped it never happened. She wanted to respond, to let Alex know that she felt the same way, but she couldn't, because her heart had floated into her throat and she found it nearly impossible to breathe, let alone speak. So, she just squeezed the attorney's hand as she pressed another soft, lingering kiss to the back of her knuckles and hoped that Alex knew what she wasn't saying by the gesture.

"_You will have reached your destination in five-hundred feet_," the GPS lady announced, her nasally voice shattering the emotional silence that had surrounded them.

Olivia sighed and cast a look around the street, looking for house numbers that were pretty much non-existent because there wasn't one house that could be seen from the road. "Where?"

"On the right," Alex said, pointing at a light gray cobblestone mailbox that lined the road.

"Is there a gate?" Olivia asked, as she pulled into the designated driveway. "Never mind," she chuckled as she saw the large gate looming in front of them.

Alex smiled and pulled her hand away from Olivia's so that the brunette could get them onto the property. "The code is 1-0-1-2."

Olivia made a small noise of understanding as she rolled down her window and the car pulled to a stop beside the keypad that was set about ten feet away from the gate. "That's your alarm code too," she said as she punched in the code.

Alex nodded. "All the Cabots use it. It's the moths of my dad, Matt, and Maggie's birthdays. Everybody uses the same one so that if anyone in the family ever needed to access a property they would know the code."

"That's actually a really smart idea," Olivia murmured, as she pulled her arm back in through the window and waited for the rolling gate in front of them to move out of their way. "So… who all is going to be here today?"

"Maggie, I'm sure. My mom was going to try and make it down, but Emily and Ethan had some big soccer tournament this weekend and she promised them that she'd go to that and, well, we're not going to be here very long so she decided to stay back in Boston for this one," Alex explained. "Besides, it's not like we really need her here for this," she added as they pulled in front of a two-story cottage with weathered shingle siding and bright white trim.

It was, as far as Olivia was concerned, a picture-perfect beach house. "Wow."

"Just wait until you see the back," Alex said, as she reached for her door.

Olivia unhooked her seat belt and hastily followed suit, and she smiled as she met up with Alex at the front of the car. She reached for the blonde's hand and twined their fingers together as she leaned in and kissed her softly, humming happily as she lingered in the connection. "I love you," she whispered, her words no louder than a breath, as she finally pulled away.

"Mmm, love you," Alex purred, smiling as she wrapped her right arm around Olivia's shoulders and slid her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of the brunette's neck. She massaged her gently, a soft chuckle escaping her as she watched her detective's eyes flutter shut. "You like this, don't you?"

"Like you even need to ask," Olivia muttered, a low growl rumbling in her throat as she reached out, grabbed hold of the blonde's hips, and pulled her closer. "You know what that does to me," she husked, a slow rolling tremor of desire making its way down her spine as she felt Alex melt into her.

Alex licked her lips and leaned in to rest her forehead against Olivia's, the fingers of her right hand still gently massaging the back of the brunette's neck as she lifted her left hand to gently cradle the detective's jaw in her palm. "I do," she murmured, smiling as she smoothed the pad of her thumb over her fiancée's cheek. "I love the way your eyes get dark… the way your lips part automatically, like you're just waiting for me to swoop in and kiss you." She smiled as she dipped her head and kissed the brunette quickly. "Kind of like that, but not really," she said.

Olivia tightened her hold on Alex's hips and chuckled softly as she lifted her chin to kiss the attorney more forcefully. "Tease."

The ADA was poised to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of fake gagging and a loudly muttered, "Really? On the goddamn driveway? Keep it in your pants, you two. Geez!"

Blue eyes widened with surprise and Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the small, entirely feminine, excited sound that spilled from Alex's lips as the blonde turned to look at the person who had so rudely interrupted them. "Go on," she chortled, as she released her hold on the ADA's hips and gave her a gentle shove toward the house.

Alex beamed and gave Olivia a quick, chaste kiss before she turned and practically ran to the smirking blonde who was standing at the foot of the wide stairs that led to the front porch. Out of everybody who might have been at the house that weekend, the last person she ever expected to see was her cousin from San Francisco. "Jill!"

The lanky attorney grinned and pushed off of the railing that she'd been leaning against to greet Alex with a big hug. "Hey, Alex."

While the two blondes hugged and Alex showed Jill her ring, which earned Olivia a look that quite clearly said, _'Damn!'_, and a thumbs up as she passed, the detective wandered up the stairs and over to one of the rocking chairs that was now being occupied by Jill's girlfriend Lindsay. "Wasn't expecting to see you guys here," she said conversationally, as she dropped into the empty chair beside Boxer.

Lindsay grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I guess when Jill talked to her mom earlier in the week that Maggie said something about you two coming out to do some wedding prep stuff. I know Jill felt bad about missing the engagement dinner thing at Carolyn's, so we caught the red-eye out last night and got in early this morning."

"That's a hell of a long weekend," Olivia muttered. She looked down at Alex and Jill, who were now standing side by side and shooting her and Lindsay identical amused grins, and smiled as she gave the blondes a little finger wave to let them know that she saw them and didn't particularly care. "When do you guys fly back?"

"Monday morning," Lindsay said through a yawn. "J doesn't have court next week and we're in nice little lull at the moment down at the precinct-" both detectives automatically knocked on the wooden arms of their rocking chairs "-so we decided to make a little bit of an extended weekend of it."

Olivia nodded understandingly as Alex and Jill sauntered up the three steps to the porch, looking more like runway models than attorneys, and she smiled as Alex stopped in front of her, holding out a hand to help her up. "Something I can help you with?"

Alex rolled her eyes and waggled her fingers, indicating that she was waiting for Olivia to get up. "Let's go get the location thing figured out so that we can hang out for a bit," she said, as she pushed her sunglasses up onto her head.

"Fine," Olivia groaned in mock annoyance as she pushed herself up from her chair, which earned her a rather solid smack to the arm from Alex. "Watch it, you," she muttered, grinning as she leaned in and kissed Alex softly. "Where to?"

Alex reached down and slipped her hand into Olivia's, twining their fingers together and giving a little tug. "This way," she said, as she turned and headed for the front door.

The inside of the house was more gorgeous than the outside. The light maple hardwood floors were the color of sand, which blended perfectly into the bright white trim and the pale blue-gray colored walls. The ceilings were high, giving an airy feeling that immediately drew you in, and the furniture was simple, with clean lines and plain fabrics with pops of color on the pillows and throws that were artfully set atop couches and chairs. The kitchen was as light and bright as the rest of the house, with white cabinets and a pale gray countertop, and the mosaic tile backsplash that ran along the counters was a beautiful mix of blues and grays that made Olivia think of the sky and the variegated colors of the clouds as a storm approached.

"Not bad, huh?" Alex asked, smiling, as she led Olivia out a pair of wide-open french doors to a porch that was at least ten feet deep and spanned the entire back of the house.

Olivia looked out over the expansive lawn, her eyes lingering for a moment on the surprisingly large in-ground pool that was cut into the grass on the left side of the yard and was flanked by a pool house that looked like it could also be a decent sized two-bedroom apartment, and nodded. "Yeah. Not bad at all."

Alex smiled knowingly and kicked off her shoes. "The beach is this way," she said, as she tipped her head toward the horizon. She glanced over her shoulder at Jill and Lindsay who had followed them into the house and asked, "You guys coming?"

Jill pursed her lips and shook her head as she walked over to an oversized wicker chair with blue and white striped cushions and flopped down into it. "Nah. This is about you two. We'll hang out here," she said, as she picked up the crossword puzzle she'd been working on when Lindsay had come downstairs from their bedroom to tell her that she saw Alex and Olivia drive up. "Mom ran down to the store to get some stuff for lunch, she should be back in a little bit."

Alex nodded, pleased that it would be just her and Olivia deciding this part. So much of the wedding details were what Carolyn and the wedding planner decided because she and Olivia were just too busy with work to pay a lot of attention to what was going on. Sure, they told her mom what color flowers they wanted and things like that, but they left the details for Carolyn to figure out. But this, picking out the exact spot where they would say 'I do', was something that neither of them wanted to leave to somebody else to decide. "Come on, Benson."

"Somebody's anxious," Olivia chuckled as she, too, removed her shoes.

"Oh, you have no idea," Alex murmured. She gave Olivia's hand another tug and smiled as she started down the steps to the backyard.

Olivia did a quick half-jog, double-step to catch up to the blonde and she smiled as she leaned in to whisper against the attorney's ear, "If it's anything like what I'm feeling, I do, sweetheart. I can't wait to marry you."

They had taken maybe fifteen steps across the lawn when Jill's voice ran out, "And no sex on the beach!"

"Whatever, Skittles!" Alex shot back over her shoulder, grinning at Olivia as she bumped the detective with her hip.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the two cousins' antics which had completely ruined the mood. "So, are we still thinking doing the reception dinner thing up here?" she asked as they padded barefoot across the grass.

"I was," Alex said. "There's enough room for tables and a dance floor up here, and it's closer to the house for bathrooms and stuff. What do you think?"

"I think we still need to pick out a first-dance song," Olivia murmured, as she squeezed the blonde's hand gently.

"We do," Alex agreed. "Any thoughts on that?"

Olivia chuckled as Munch's suggestion popped into her mind. "John says we should do it to that 'I'm sexy and I know it' song."

Alex let out a bark of laughter and shook her head. "He would. But, no. Serious suggestions, please."

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged and allowed Alex to lead her down a sloped sandy path that cut between long, waving grasses and led to the beach. A slow, easy smile tweaked her lips as they walked across the sand to the sound of the Atlantic _whooshing_ and _crashing_ surrounding them. "This will be perfect," she said in a low, rich voice.

"Mmm," Alex hummed, nodding her agreement.

"I can just picture you here in a white dress," Olivia murmured, as she pulled Alex to a stop beside a piece of gray-white driftwood and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Your hair glowing in the sun, your glasses…"

Alex laughed and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "Is that a subtle hint that you would like me to wear my glasses for our wedding?"

Olivia grinned and nodded hopefully. "The black ones, please."

"Fine," Alex huffed playfully. "Any other requests?"

"Just that you show up," Olivia answered honestly. "And, it'd be nice if you said 'I do' too…"

"I think that can be arranged," Alex chortled as she pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. She did the same for Olivia's, and then she leaned in and rested her forehead against the brunette's. Her gaze softened as she stared into the brown eyes she loved so dearly and she smiled and she felt Olivia's hold around her waist tighten. "God, I love you," she whispered, her voice awed.

Olivia's heart stumbled in her chest as she murmured, "I love you too, Alex." She lifted her chin ever so slightly and claimed the blonde's lips with her own in a languorous kiss that was soft and sweet, and she smiled at the quiet whimper that escaped Alex as she flicked her tongue over the blonde's lips when she pulled away. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't wait either," Alex sighed. "So… should we do it here?"

"Yeah," Olivia hummed, brushing a gentle kiss over Alex's cheek as she looked around them. This part of the beach was far enough from the house that you couldn't see it, giving the spot an air of privacy that she could very much appreciate. "Here is perfect."

They stayed there, wrapped around each other as the early summer sun shone down on them, warming their skin as the breeze off the ocean cooled it. It was peaceful and calm, and, as Alex pressed a light kiss to Olivia's neck, the blonde knew what song they should dance their first dance to and she smiled shyly as she began to sing, "Deep within your heart, you know it's plain to see… Like Adam was to Eve, you were made for me… They say the poisoned vine, breeds a finer wine, our love is easy…"*

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered, turning her head to kiss Alex's forehead gently. "I think that's the one."

"Yeah," Alex murmured, tightening her hold on Olivia's neck as she burrowed in closer, more than content to stay right there for the rest of the day.

Eventually their sense of decorum and obligation returned and they shared one last lingering, wistful kiss right there on the beach before they made their way back up to the house. The grass helped brush the sand that had collected on their feet as they walked, and they smiled at the smirk Jill greeted them with when they finally set foot on the back porch again.

"Have fun?" Jill teased.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's behavior and instead asked, "Did you figure out where you want to do it?"

Alex nodded and smiled as she saw her aunt walk out of the house. "Hello, Maggs."

"Alex, dear," Maggie cooed happily as she set the drinks she was carrying down onto a small table and swept in to greet her niece with a hug. "How are you?"

"Good," Alex murmured as she hugged Maggie tightly. "Really good. Thanks again for letting us use your house for this."

"Shush," Maggie chuckled. "Like I would let my favorite niece get married anywhere else. Did you pick a spot on the beach?" she asked as she released the ADA and took a step back to look at her and Olivia. "Hello, Olivia."

"Maggie," Olivia drawled, tipping her head in greeting.

"Down by that big driftwood log," Alex said.

Maggie nodded approvingly. "My favorite spot," she said. "I love how the grass kind of swoops around with the curve of the shore down there, it's just so private and intimate and…" her voice trailed off as she smiled warmly at Alex and Olivia. " Good choice, girls. So, are you still thinking of doing the reception up on the grass?"

"If that's okay," Olivia spoke up.

"Oh hush, you," Maggie chortled. "Of course it's okay. I was thinking it'd be nice to do the dance floor in the middle of the lawn, maybe scatter the tables around it. We can set some posts at the ridgeline where the yard slopes to the beach and maybe string some lights back and forth from them to the house to light the whole yard… what do you think?"

"I think that sounds amazing," Alex said.

"I think you're using all your good ideas on your niece instead of saving them for your own daughter," Jill muttered.

"Oh, shut up," Maggie laughed, turning to glare playfully at her daughter. "If you ever decide to settle down, we'll talk. I have all sorts of ideas for you."

Jill just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, right. You've always liked Alex better than me."

Maggie turned to wink at her niece as she retorted, "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Mom!" Jill squeaked indignantly.

"Such a drama queen," Maggie muttered loudly as she turned back to Alex and Olivia. "Do you guys have an idea of what the head count's going to be?"

Alex's eyes flicked skyward as she did a quick tally. "Somewhere around eighty, I think?" she said, glancing at Olivia for confirmation, which she got in the form of a smile and a small nod. "Really, it's just the family and then some people from work. The guys from Olivia's squad, Liz and a few other people from the DA's office."

"Branch?"

Alex shook her head. "No. If I invited everybody from the District Attorney's office who I _should_ invite, this thing would be out of control. I don't want our wedding to be some grand political statement. Arthur knows that we're getting married and when, because I needed to get the time off, but that's it. It'll be Liz and a handful of other prosecutors who I'm friendly with."

Jill frowned, knowing very well how the politics aspect of being a District Attorney worked. "Is that smart?"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe not. But I don't care. This is about us celebrating our love in front of our family and a select handful of friends."

Olivia smiled and turned to press a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek. She, too, had been originally worried about Alex potentially torpedoing her career by not inviting Arthur Branch and some of the other higher-ups, but she couldn't deny that she loved the fact that the blonde wanted their wedding to be for them and them alone. Work was always there, lurking in the background and demanding each of their attention because they were both completely devoted to their jobs; but it was nice to be reminded every now and again that she ranked first on the attorney's list of priorities. Much like Alex was at the top of hers. "I love you."

"Mmm," Alex hummed, as she turned to capture Olivia's lips in a tender kiss. "Love you."

"Oh, get a fucking room," Maggie teased, chuckling under her breath as she eased past the couple to grab a glass of lemonade from the tray she carried out earlier.

"Not mine," Jill added. "Go defile Jake's room or something."

Alex just laughed and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck as she purposefully deepened the kiss to the sound of Jill gagging and Lindsay laughing loudly and saying, "You asked for that one, J."

They spent the rest of the day just lounging on the porch and catching up, and it wasn't until the first tendrils of night were beginning to creep up from the horizon that Alex regretfully looked at her watch and sighed. "We should get going," she told Olivia.

Olivia nodded. She could tell by the impending twilight that it was already after eight and she knew that they still had a two-hour drive back to the city ahead of them. "Thanks for having us out, Maggie."

"Tell James we say hello," Alex said as she stood. "Where is he this week?"

"Oh, I don't know," Maggie laughed. "I think he's at some international investing conference in London or Lisbon or something… I wasn't paying too much attention. He will be here for your wedding though, Alex."

"Good," Alex said, smiling. She rarely got to see her Uncle James because he was a CEO at an investment firm and worked more than she did – which was saying something – but whenever she did get a chance to see him it was always a good time. There weren't many people who could keep up with Maggie and her lovable eccentricities, but he was certainly one of them.

"We'll see you next month up at Adam's place," Jill said as she pushed herself out of her chair to hug her cousin goodbye. "We're flying out on Friday and will be leaving on Monday morning, so we'll be there for the whole weekend."

Olivia groaned. "What did Carmichael tell you?"

Jill chuckled malevolently. "Can't tell ya that, Benson. Just be prepared for one bitch of a hangover and a proper induction into the Clan Cabot."

"That's not really reassuring," Olivia muttered.

Alex and Jill laughed as they both remembered some of the things that had gone down at the other cousins' stag nights. And this was going to be a weekend-long event. With Abbie Carmichael manning the helm "Believe me," Jill chortled, "it's not meant to be."

"Come on, babe," Alex murmured as she tried not to laugh at the stricken expression on Olivia's face. "Let's get going."

+++/+++\+++

Later that night, as they cuddled in bed, Alex smiled as she rolled on top of Olivia, straddling the brunette's waist. She took a shuddering breath at the exquisite feeling of Olivia's skin against her own and she was helpless to stop the way her hips ground down onto the brunette's stomach. "I love you," she murmured as she leaned down to kiss her softly. The day had been everything she'd hoped it would be and more, and with each detail of their impending nuptials that was ironed out, she found herself more and more anxious for their wedding day to arrive so she could just marry Olivia and call her her own, forever.

Olivia hummed and ran her hands up the back of Alex's thighs to grab hold of the blonde's ass and give it a playful squeeze. She smiled into the kiss as the attorney rocked back into her hands and she squeezed the perfect globes again, enjoying the feeling of the way the muscles moved under her touch. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, as she flicked her tongue over the blonde's lips.

Alex nodded, her hair falling in messy waves around her face before she reached up to tuck it behind her ears. "I want to make love to you."

"I will never say no to that," Olivia whispered. She dragged her nails up Alex's back so that she could wrap her hands around the blonde's shoulders and pull the attorney down onto her. "But I want you, too." She punctuated her statement by thrusting her hips up into the blonde's center, spreading what arousal had already gathered between her lover's legs across her skin, and drawing a low moan from her throat. "You're already wet," she breathed.

"Mmm," Alex hummed, smiling as she ground herself down onto Olivia's stomach. "Just thinking about you makes me wet," she husked.

"You keep talking like that and I'm going to have to politely request that I get to have you first."

Alex laughed and shook her head. "While that is a-" her breath hitched in her throat as Olivia's hips rolled up into her again "-tempting proposition, detective, I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your motion."

"I think you're rather enjoying my motion," Olivia purred, sucking lightly against Alex's pulse point as she thrust up into her once more.

"I am," Alex groaned, as a frisson of desire rolled through her at the way the brunette's hips pressed against her. "But last night…" Olivia thrust into her again and nipped at her throat. "Shit. Last night you…" Olivia did it again, this time painting a broad lick up over her jaw. Alex licked her lips and tried to focus, but Olivia was doing a damn good job distracting her. "Fuck. It's my turn…" Olivia thrust again, harder than before. "God!"

Olivia smiled at the blonde's incoherency and slipped her right hand over Alex's hip so she could brush her thumb over the attorney's clit. "We both got off last night, Alex," she murmured. "I want to watch you ride me," she husked, emphasizing her point by pressing her thumb against the straining bundle of nerves she'd been teasing.

Alex's eyes fluttered shut as she felt herself clench needfully at her fiancée's suggestion. It was both a blessing and a curse that the brunette knew exactly what to say and what to do to turn her on like this. "Liv," she mewled plaintively.

"Let me have you," Olivia pleaded gently, as she flipped her hand over so she could slide it between their bodies. She moaned softly as she watched Alex lift up ever so slightly to accommodate her and her nipples tightened at the breathy sigh that tumbled from the blonde's lips as she stroked slowly through her center. She pressed lightly against the attorney's opening as she slid the flat of her left hand up the blonde's stomach to palm her right breast, squeezing the mound gently as she whispered, "Let me feel you."

Alex whimpered and shook her head as she pushed herself up higher, giving Olivia enough room to slip inside her. "You cheat," she muttered, even as she slid herself down onto the brunette's fingers.

"Completely worth it," Olivia murmured, smiling as she felt Alex's walls tighten around her fingers. She rolled her hips up into the back of her wrist and pushed herself that much deeper and drawing a soft sigh from the blonde's lips. "You feel so good, baby."

Alex licked her lips as she began rocking slowly against Olivia's hand, sliding up and down the fingers buried inside her that alternated between curling and scissoring on every stroke. She moaned as she felt Olivia's hips began to work beneath her, driving the brunette deeper on every thrust.

"Mmm, just like that, Alex," Olivia encouraged breathily as she rolled the blonde's nipple between her fingers.

A low groan rumbled in Alex's throat at the stinging burn at her breast that quickly became pleasure, and she brushed a sloppy, openmouthed kiss across Olivia's lips as she pushed herself down harder onto the brunette's hand. "The things you do to me," she muttered, as she pushed herself up so that she was supporting her weight on her knees.

"Fuck, Alex." Olivia moaned at the sight of Alex sitting up tall atop her, the blonde's hips rolling forward and back as she began to move in earnest.

"Mmm," Alex hummed, biting her lip as she ran her hands through her hair and plunged herself down on Olivia's fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Olivia's fingers touching her so intimately and she immediately pushed herself back up so that she could feel her everywhere. "Liv…"

Olivia swallowed thickly, her eyes flicking back and forth between the unabashed expression of pleasure on Alex's face, to the hypnotic bounce of her breasts as they moved with her, to the way her abdominals rippled with each rolling thrust of her hips. Alex was always an enchanting creature, but when she just let go like this… "Goddamn, you're beautiful."

Alex smiled. "You make me feel beautiful," she whispered, her eyes flashing open to gaze adoringly at Olivia. She reached down to trail a finger up the valley between the brunette's breasts until she could press her hand flat over her heart. "You make me feel loved… You make me feel safe…You make me feel like I can fly…"

"Jesus," Olivia groaned, as the blonde punctuated each of her thrusts with one of those breathy statements. "Alex…" Her voice trailed off as she felt the first telltale spasm the blonde's impending orgasm rip through her. Loving Alex was always an experience, but it was times like these, where she felt so incredibly close to the blonde, that Olivia found herself completely blown away by the fact that Alex chose to be with her.

Alex whimpered and her eyes fluttered closed as her thrusts became more frantic as her body sought its release. When it rolled through her, she didn't even bother to try and contain the low moan that spilled from her lips as she fell forward to crash her mouth against Olivia's, kissing the brunette greedily as she trembled with her orgasm.

"Beautiful," Olivia whispered, smiling as she reached up to cradle the blonde's face in her hand. "Stunning. Perfect. Mine."

"Yours," Alex murmured, kissing Olivia tenderly as her climax finally eased. "All yours. Forever yours, sweetheart."

Olivia hummed and gently pulled out of the blonde. "I love you."

Alex smiled and nuzzled Olivia's cheek. "I love you," she sighed. "I still want to make love to you, you know."

"I know," Olivia chuckled, as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and held her close.

Alex smiled and squirmed in the brunette's embrace as she feigned trying to break free. "Lemme go…"

"Pathetic," Olivia muttered. "You're going to have to try harder than that, sweetheart."

A slow, impish grin tweaked the blonde's lips as she leaned in to whisper against Olivia's ear, "I want to fuck you with my tongue." She giggled at the spluttering sound that escaped the brunette at her words and beamed when she felt the arms around her waist relax. "Mmm, thank you," she purred as she nipped at Olivia's earlobe before she began trailing a line of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down the brunette's body.

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

*Song lyrics are from Melody Gardot's _Our Love is Easy_


	21. Author's Note

This isn't an update. Sorry. I know that's probably making a bunch of you swear at me through your computer screens at the moment, but I figured it'd be best to do this and let you all know what was going on...

.

FF admins have been clearing fics that they deem inappropriate from the site. Namely, those that have explicit content. As the majority of my stories fall into this category, I have already had a couple stories removed by the admins. Thankfully, my longer stories have not been amongst those targeted (so far), but because I have been a victim of this pogrom, I figured it'd be best to let you all know where else I post in case this story get pulled from (they don't give any notice that it will be happening, it's just a *poof* your fic is gone kind of a thing).

.

(Just take out the spaces... you know the drill)

.

My webpage: **mjduncan . wordpress . com**

AO3: **archiveofourown / users / mjduncan** (note: you can download fics off of this site to read on your eReaders if you'd like)

LJ: **author18 . livejournal . com**

Dreamwidth: **mjduncan . dreamwidth . org**

.

So, yeah. I have been battling a wicked case of writer's block so that's why there hasn't been an update for this lately. Hopefully my Muse will return soon and I'll be able to get something up on this, but until then, thank you all for reading and continuing to hang with me on this thing.

~MJ


	22. Chapter 20

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**CHAPTER 20**

The summer sun shone brightly on the narrow, two-lane road that wound through sand dunes and scrub brush, and Alex smiled as she spotted the stacked stone mailbox that sat at the end of her brother's driveway. Thankfully, their bachelorette weekend was going to be a small affair with just the Cousins and a few select friends in attendance. Namely Abbie, Serena, and Elliot – who wasn't going to be arriving until the next morning because his son had a soccer game that he had promised he'd go to. Fin and Munch were covering the 1-6 for the weekend, and there wasn't anybody else either of them particularly cared to invite.

The steeped pitch of the roof of Adam's house came into view and Alex sighed. "You ready for this, Liv?"

"Hell no," Olivia chuckled, shaking her head. It was impossible for anyone to really be _ready_ for a weekend of partying planned by Abbie Carmichael. She whistled softly as she looked at the classic Nantucket styled beach house with dark gray shingle siding, stunning white trim, black shutters, and a bright blue front door. "Anyways, how did she talk your brother into letting her do this at his house?"

Alex nodded understandingly as she eased the car into a space between Bryan's white Escalade and a dark blue Ford Escape with rental tags on it that she figured belonged to Jill and Lindsay. She also recognized the other four cars lined up on the small lawn that was serving as a parking lot that weekend and knew that they were the last of the Cousins to arrive. "Please… you've seen the two of them together. He probably offered to let her do it here."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that one," Olivia said, nodding as she climbed out of the car. She groaned as she arched her back and stretched and she smiled as Alex's appreciative wolf-whistle cut through the air. She lifted her arms above her head to stretch out her shoulders and turned to face her fiancée who standing at the trunk of the car and grinning at her. "Can I help you?"

Sparkling blue eyes took their time tracing every inch of Olivia's lean body and Alex licked her lips slowly as she nodded. "Yeah. I think you just might be able to."

Chuckling softly under her breath, Olivia shook her head and walked over to take the blonde into her arms. "Does the lady have any requests?" she murmured as she leaned in to kiss Alex but teasingly pulled away at the last second, leaving the blonde wide-eyed with indignation.

"Yes, the lady does," Alex growled, smirking at Olivia as she grabbed her by the shirtfront and claimed her lips in a sloppy, smiling, openmouthed kiss.

Always more than willing to reciprocate Alex's advances, Olivia wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and lifted her up onto the trunk of the car. "I like this," Olivia husked, grinning as she stood between Alex's legs. She ran her hands up and down the attorney's thighs, her fingertips dipping under the hem of the blonde's shorts. She slid her hands higher and smiled against Alex's lips as her fingers brushed against the edge of the blonde's panties.

"Mmm, me too," Alex purred, rolling her hips wantonly against Olivia's hands. They'd been working so much lately that they'd barely been able to see each other, let alone spend any sort of quality alone time together in bed, and just the feeling of Olivia's strong, slightly callused fingers against her upper thighs had her instantly wet and aching for the brunette's touch. "God, Liv."

Of course, just when she felt Olivia's fingers begin to pull her panties away from her, a loud, laughing voice interrupted them. "NOT IN MY FUCKING DRIVEWAY, YOU TWO!"

Olivia groaned and headbutted Alex's shoulder. "Goddamn twatswat. Can't he just take a video or something and leave us alone? I want to touch you," she whined. "It's been too long…"

"Way too long," Alex agreed softly, smiling at her fiancée as she regretfully pulled the brunette's hands from inside her shorts. "And no… he can't take a video. Cabot Rules of Combat number 31." She sniggered. "Any and all recording devices are banned from celebratory bachelor/bachelorette weekends due to the fact that Bryan almost didn't get married after Jake showed Mandy a video of him on stage at a strip club dancing with the women."

"I…" Olivia's voice trailed off for a moment as she tried to picture the scene Alex had just described. Bryan was usually so dorky and reserved that the thought of him doing something like that was absolutely mind-boggling. "I have to say… just… damn. How did you get him up there?"

"Four bottlesof white wine. It was actually pretty awesome; he totally rocked those tassels one of the dancers gave him. I think Adam still has the video somewhere – if he doesn't, I'm sure Abbie does."

"Carmichael was there?"

"Of course," Alex replied, pecking the brunette on the lips as she slid off the trunk of the car. "Who do you think was up there dancing with him?"

Olivia's eyes grew wide. "I wanna see that video…"

"What video?" Adam asked as he approached the couple to help them with their bags.

"Bryan dancing at his bachelor party," Alex explained as she popped the trunk and reached for her bag.

But before she could grab the handle of her suitcase, Adam slapped her hand out of the way with a smile. "I'll email it to you and you guys can watch it at home later. I don't want to get in trouble with Mandy for bringing that up again. Now, shoo. I got the bags. Everybody's out back already. Be forewarned, Carmichael thought of fucking everything. Nobody is going to be sober for the next thirty-six hours."

"Oh god," Olivia groaned. She looked at Adam and frowned. "Do you know why Abbie told us to bring old jeans, sneakers, and long sleeved shirts?"

"I do… and I'm not telling you," Adam replied with a wink. "Your job this weekend is to sit back, enjoy, drink like a fish, and let Abbie control everything."

"Yeah… it's the last part of that that I'm having problems with," Olivia muttered.

Alex chuckled and nodded as she slipped her hand into the brunette's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Me too, Liv."

The main hallway of the house led straight from the front door through to the back, which opened to a large covered deck that overlooked the bay, and Alex smiled as she saw everybody hanging out and having what looked to be like a very good time either sunbathing, playing cornhole, or bocce ball. Everybody had a drink in their hand or within arms' reach, and the music pouring from the outdoor speakers set the perfect summertime mood. It seemed very relaxed and laid-back, and that was exactly what she and Olivia needed after their hectic work schedules lately.

"This is perfect," Olivia murmured appreciatively.

Jill was the first to notice the couple as they stood on the deck taking everything in, and the wiry blonde grinned and threw a hand up in the air in greeting as she yelled, "'Bout damn time you two made it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Alex muttered. She looked over at Olivia as she kicked off her shoes. "I'm going in. You coming?"

"Do I have to?" Olivia teased.

"You do," Alex confirmed with a nod. "Now, let's go get our hellos out of the way real fast so we can go upstairs, change into our suits, and join the fun for real. I need a drink."

"Your wish, my command," Abbie drawled as she walked out onto the porch behind the pair. "Drink up, Cabot," she commanded as she handed the ADA a shot of tequila. She handed Olivia a shot glass as well. "You too, Benson."

"Really?" Alex asked, rolling her eyes as she slammed the shot and handed the empty glass back to Carmichael. "We're starting with the tequila now?"

Abbie grinned and nodded. "I have everybody's poison. Tequila, gin, rum, enough vodka to fill one of those plastic wading pools…" Her voice trailed off as her brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Hmm, that's an idea… Anyways, then I have a case of white wine for that pussy cousin of yours, plus plenty of beer to go around. We are all going to be completely shit-faced until tomorrow night. So, yes, we're starting now. Olivia… you can thank me later."

"I will," Olivia assured her with a grin. She turned back to look at the Cousins gathered in the yard and waved a hand at the tents that were spaced out across the sand that was just on the other side of the lawn. "What's with the tents?"

"We're camping," Abbie explained. "Adam's house, while amazing, isn't big enough to sleep almost twenty people comfortably. And, rather than draw straws to see who sleeps outside, we're all sleeping outside. You'll still have an indoor potty and shower, so I don't want to hear any whining."

Alex rolled her eyes. While sleeping in a tent wasn't her favorite activity in the world, if everybody else was going to be doing it, she figured she could manage it as well. Besides, if the weekend was going to be the drunk-fest that Abbie was planning, she knew that when the time came to go to bed that she wouldn't care where she slept. Passed out. Whatever. "Nobody's whining, Carmichael."

"Excellent." Abbie clapped her hands excitedly as she continued to explain her plan. "Now, because we all understand that there will be copious amounts of drinking happening, which will undoubtedly lead to insane amounts of fornicating, we placed the tents at twenty-yard intervals. So… as long as nobody's a screamer, you'll have plenty of privacy for personal moments. You two are the tent at the end of the line down there." She pointed to the tent that was on the far left of the line of tents and grinned at Alex. "Because your general dislike of camping isn't exactly a secret, we decided to give you two the tent that was closest to the house. And, if you'll look closely, you'll see your darling brother emerging from the spacious 6-person tent that is more than large enough for plenty of nekkid rolling around."

"Did you guys buy all these tents?" Olivia asked.

"Nope. Begged, borrowed, and rented," Abbie explained. "Most of 'em are two-person jobs, but we decided to give y'all the de-lux model since this is your bachelorette weekend and all."

"How considerate," Alex muttered.

"Can the sarcasm, Cabot," Abbie retorted. She turned back to the 'bar' that was set up on an old console table that had been moved outside, and poured the blonde another shot of tequila. "Drink this, and then go get changed. We can't do a beach party if you're in street clothes."

"So that's the plan for the weekend then?" Olivia asked curiously. Abbie had been surprisingly mum about her plans, only giving them a vague 'to pack' list and telling them when to show up.

"It is for today," Abbie answered with a grin and a wave. "You'll find out about my genius plan for tomorrow in the morning. Now, take your fiancée and go. I wanna see bikinis on those bods in twenty or else I'll change you my own damn self; and you know I will," she added threateningly.

Alex didn't doubt Abbie for a moment, but she still rolled her eyes at the Texan as she reached for Olivia's hand. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Abbie drawled, taking a playful step forward.

"In your dreams, Carmichael," Alex retorted as she turned to Olivia. "Liv, ready?"

"When you are, Counselor," Olivia murmured. She smiled at Alex and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Come on, babe. Let's just go change and then we can come up and say hi to everybody."

Alex looked out at everybody on the lawn and nodded. "Yeah. We can do that," she agreed, allowing Olivia to lead her down the stairs and across the lawn toward their designated tent.

Hellos were yelled to those they passed along with quick explanations that they were just going to go change, and once they reached the sand at the edge of the yard, Alex slowed her walk to a meandering stroll. The tent they'd been given was the largest of the lot, with a tall, domed roof that would give them plenty of room to stand and walk around. It was a bright, vivid red with navy blue accents, and she thought that, as far as tents went, that it looked pretty nice.

She let go of Olivia's hand to open the zippered mesh door that was designed to let air in and keep bugs out, and she smiled as she noticed that there was a large air mattress in the middle of the tent that was topped with two sleeping bags that had been opened and zipped back together. "Okay, so this isn't too bad," she admitted as she stepped inside.

"Not at all," Olivia agreed as she stepped into the tent and looked around. She noticed that they couldn't even hear everybody who was up at the house and she grinned as she turned and closed the main flap of the tent as well. If they couldn't hear the cousins, that meant that the cousins couldn't hear them either. And it had still been too long since she'd last touched her fiancée.

She stalked across the tent to where Alex was standing and smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. Alex relaxed into her embrace and she hummed softly as she lowered her mouth to the blonde's throat. "I want you," she murmured. She ran her hands up Alex's stomach to palm her breasts, flicking her thumbs over the blonde's nipples that grew harder with each swipe of her thumb over them, and groaned when she felt Alex's ass rock back into her. "Alex…"

Alex smiled and covered Olivia's hands with her own so that the brunette's fingers dug harder into her beasts. After a few squeezes, she took Olivia's hands and pulled them down to the hem of her shirt. She licked her lips as the brunette wasted no time helping her out of the garment and she chuckled softly as her bra was quickly discarded as well.

A low groan rumbled in her throat as Olivia's hands once again found their way to her breasts, rolling and kneading the mounds as the brunette began rocking against her ass. It had been at least two weeks since they'd last had sex, and she was painfully aware of that fact as she felt her panties flood. "Touch me," she whispered, as she reached back to lace her fingers together behind Olivia's neck.

Olivia moaned and pinched Alex's nipples, tweaking the buds roughly before she slid her hands down the flat plane of the blonde's stomach to unbutton her shorts. She groaned at the way Alex's hands flexed on the back of her neck as she pushed the blonde's remaining clothes down to the ground, loving the way Alex was keeping herself open and allowing her to touch her however she wanted, and she nipped at her throat as she eased one hand between the blonde's legs.

"Mmm, yes," Alex purred as she felt Olivia's fingers trace through her folds before they settled on her clit, rubbing light circles over the bundle of nerves. She arched forward, thrusting her ass back into Olivia as she rolled her hips in time with the fingers against her, her body straining to find that rhythm that would send her flying. Two weeks was entirely too long to go without Olivia's touch and she groaned as she felt the brunette's free hand settle back on her breast, squeezing and rolling her nipple with the most delicious amount of pressure. "Oh god."

"Does this feel good?" Olivia husked as she sped her fingers by a fraction and thrust against the blonde's ass.

Alex nodded, biting her lip to keep from screaming as Olivia's fingers pressed harder against her.

"It feels good to me, too," Olivia murmured, her lips brushing across Alex's neck as she continued to pepper it with licks, nips, and kisses. "I've missed touching you like this." She smiled as Alex groaned and the blonde's hands on the back of her neck tightened. "I've missed watching the way your body moves when I touch you." She dropped her hand lower and thrust two fingers inside Alex, making the blonde gasp. She began stroking her slowly, keeping her fingers curled so that she was brushing over sensitive ridges with every push and pull of her fingers.

"Fuck… Liv," Alex whimpered.

Olivia smiled, pushed herself as deep into Alex as she could, and ground the heel of her hand into the blonde's clit. "Good?"

"So good," Alex breathed, sliding her right foot out to the side to give Olivia more room to touch her. "God baby… please…" She groaned as Olivia started thrust again, this time faster and harder than before. "Mmm… yes… just like that, Liv." The heat that had been steadily building low in her hips from the moment she'd first felt Olivia's mouth against her neck began to spread slowly outward, down into her trembling thighs and up into her stomach, and she groaned as she turned her head toward Olivia, blindly searching for the brunette's lips as she felt her orgasm begin to crest.

Olivia groaned as the hands at the back of her neck pulled her in closer. She kissed Alex hard, thrusting her tongue into the warm cavern of the blonde's mouth as she fucked her harder and faster, driving herself as deep into her as she could. Strong walls fluttering around her fingers told her that Alex was close, and she gave up on trying to go as deep as she could and instead focused on speed – pistoning her fingers as fast as she could into the blonde. She wrapped her left hand around Alex's breast and gave it a firm squeeze as she felt Alex's orgasm start to break over her.

Alex cried out with her release, the sound effectively muffled by Olivia's eager mouth, and she sagged into the brunette as her body trembled with her climax. Their kisses gentled, as did Olivia's touch, and she sighed happily as her body relaxed. "God, I've missed that," she murmured dopily.

"Me too," Olivia assured her, stilling her hand inside the blonde so that she was cupping her gently. She gazed adoringly into Alex's heavy-lidded eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"Love you more."

"That just isn't possible," Olivia murmured, chuckling as she kissed the blonde softly. She nipped at Alex's lower lip as she slowly withdrew her fingers from their warm sheath, and a low, rumbling groan reverberated in her throat as she felt Alex's hand close around her wrist and pull her hand up to the blonde's lips.

An eager, agile tongue swept over and around Olivia's fingers before Alex sucked them into her mouth, and the brunette groaned at the sensation. It had been a long two weeks for her as well, and getting Alex off had nearly done it for her as well. "Please, Alex," she murmured, pulling her fingers out of the blonde's mouth. "I need you."

Alex's lips quirked up in a grin as the blonde leaned in to kiss Olivia quickly before dropping to her knees in front of the brunette and burying her face between her legs, nipping playfully at the cotton shorts that were blocking her from her intended target. "These need to come off," she said as she reached for the button holding Olivia's shorts on her hips. She helped the brunette out of her shorts and underwear and groaned at the glistening patch of curls that waited for her. "God I've missed this," she whispered, extending her tongue to lick as far between Olivia's legs as she could reach.

"I'm not going to be able to stand while you do that," Olivia warned, even as her hips bucked toward the blonde's mouth.

Knowing that Olivia was right, Alex sighed and pulled back far enough to look up into her lover's smoldering eyes. "You're right," she said, as she wrapped her hands around Olivia's hips and turned them so that she was able to guide her backwards toward the bed. She grinned as she watched Olivia land on top of the sleeping bags and she wasted no time lowering her mouth to kiss the brunette's inner thigh. "Take off your shirt," she murmured as she wrapped her hands around Olivia's knees and pulled the brunette's legs open wider in front of her.

Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of Alex's tongue skating up her inner thigh and she groaned as she quickly shucked her shirt and bra so that she was lying naked on the bed. "Better?"

"Much," Alex assured her as she began running her fingers up and down Olivia's sides, reaching higher and higher as she kissed her way up to the sweet juncture of the brunette's thighs. She wrapped her hands around the luscious mounds and squeezed as she ran her tongue through Olivia's folds and she groaned at the strangled moan that escaped the brunette when she wrapped her lips around the straining bundle at her apex and sucked against it.

To Olivia's great relief, Alex was in no mood to tease and it wasn't long before two fingers found their way deep inside her with strong, heavy thrusts as the blonde's tongue flicked quickly back and forth over her clit, sending tiny bolts of electricity shooting through her. She tangled her hands in Alex's hair, holding the blonde to her as her hips rolled frantically against the attorney's mouth. "Just like that, Alex," she murmured encouragingly. "God… so close… please, baby… make me come…" Her pleas trailed off into a low, keening moan as her climax rocked through her and she bit her lip to try and silence herself, knowing that anybody heard them that they wouldn't hear the end of it for the entire weekend.

Alex smiled and guided Olivia through her release, and once the muscles around her fingers eased, she pulled out and moved higher to claim the brunette's lips in a deep, languid kiss, letting Olivia taste herself on her tongue.

"You're amazing," Olivia husked, licking her lips as she stared up into Alex's eyes.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, grinning. "But so are you. That's why were' so perfect together."

"And modest to boot," Olivia muttered, ticking the blonde's sides and laughing as Alex squirmed.

Still laughing, Alex slid down Olivia's body enough to rest her head on the plane of the brunette's chest. She yawned as she snuggled closer to her, and she hummed softly as she felt Olivia's arms wrap around her waist. They'd woken up at dawn to make the drive up, and a little rest after her first orgasm in weeks was sounding absolutely divine.

"No time for napping," Olivia said, tickling Alex's sides lightly. "We need to get back up to the party or else Abbie's gonna come looking for us."

Alex groaned and nodded. "You're right. Later?"

Olivia chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Sweetie, with the amount of tequila Carmichael is going to try and serve you, I can guarantee it." She slapped at the Alex's ass playfully. "Now… up and at 'em, Cabot. We got some celebrating to do."

…


	23. Chapter 21

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**Note:** Thanks to everybody who took the time to review after the last chapter. It was nice to see that so many of you were still around and waiting to read more on this thing. Alright, next up, some fun with the Cabots, Cousin-style.

Hope you enjoy it. ~MJ

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**CHAPTER 21**

The sound of laughing and yelling greeting Olivia and Alex as they finally emerged from their tent in their bathing suits, and Olivia grinned as she spotted what the ruckus was about. Everybody was down at the other end of the beach in the middle of what looked to be a giant game of Ultimate Frisbee. "Your family rocks."

"They're your family too," Alex replied, laughing. "You're marrying into this crazy bunch. Remember?"

"Like I could ever forget," Olivia said, her smile softening as she turned to look at Alex. "You wanna go play?"

While Alex thought that she'd much rather disappear with Olivia back into their tent for some more quality alone time, she knew that if they didn't make an appearance soon that somebody would come looking for them and there was just no way for that to end well. So, she held her hand out for the brunette and nodded. "Sure."

They made their way across the beach to the game and the sounds of the Cousins' taunts and jeers grew louder as they approached the playing field. Abbie and Adam were standing toe to toe and screaming at each other as they drew close, arguing about whether or not he had been over the line when he'd caught the Frisbee, and Alex let loose a loud whistle to break them up and get everyone's attention.

"Cheater," Abbie growled, shoving Adam.

"Jesus, Abbie!" Adam yelled, pushing her back. "That fucking hurt!"

"Oh my god, they're like a couple of preschoolers going at it," Olivia muttered.

"Now that's just not fair to preschoolers," Alex whispered. "Most of them are way better behaved than that."

Paul shook his head and tugged Adam away from Abbie. "Hey you two. Glad you finally made it out to join us."

"Yeah, nice hickey," Jill observed, smirking as she pointed at Alex's neck.

"Thanks," Alex replied breezily. "So, Ultimate?"

"Yeah, you guys want in?" Adam asked.

Olivia nodded. "You bet!"

"What are the teams?" Alex asked.

"Cousins versus the spouses, of course," Jake answered.

Alex frowned. "We'd be outnumbered."

"Well… yeah," John said with a shrug. "But we're like, totally kicking their asses right now so we can spot them the couple extra people."

Olivia laughed and clapped her hands. While she would have preferred to play on the same team as Alex, the idea of going up against Adam and the triplets was too good to pass up. She turned to Alex and arched a brow. "Babe?"

Alex rolled her eyes and nodded. Like she would ever pass up on a challenge like this. Besides, if it meant that she got to maybe kick a little sand in Abbie's general direction… all the better, so far as she was concerned. "If you think you guys can handle it."

Abbie whooped excitedly and skipped off to the other side of the field to get ready to play, completely forgetting about her earlier gripe with Adam. "Benson, you wonderful athletic bitch, you. Get out here! I don't wanna lose the bet!"

"There's a bet?" Olivia asked, and then shook her head when she realized what she'd said. Of course there would be a bet in place on the game with Abbie and the rest of the Cabots involved. "Never mind. _What_ is the bet?"

"Losers are the servants for the day." Jill answered, giving Lindsay a challenging smirk that the investigator replied to with a laugh and stiff middle finger. "Getting drinks, making and cleaning up dinner, all that fun stuff."

"I can work with that," Olivia drawled.

"You wish," Alex murmured, grinning at her fiancée. She turned to Adam and asked, "Cabot rules?"

"Of course," Adam replied, laughing.

"What are Cabot rules?" Olivia asked hesitantly. Somehow she knew that whatever the Cousins had done to bastardize the rules of Ultimate Frisbee was going to make the game much less tame than it usually was.

"If your team gets scored on, you have to do a shot," Bryan explained, pointing to the row of bottles and glasses that were set out on a towel off the side of the field.

"Okay…" Olivia murmured. That didn't sound so bad. Eventually everybody would get so drunk that nobody could complete a pass and possession would just continue to switch from one side to the other until somebody gave up and called it quits.

"Picks are legal. And if the Frisbee is on the ground, it's a free ball, so to speak," Alex said.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. That whole, 'it hit the ground so give it to the other guys' rule is bullshit. If you want it, go get it. Once you have possession, the other team has to back off."

"So you're getting drunk and getting into scrums over a Frisbee," Olivia summarized.

"Pretty much," Jill said, laughing. "Fun, eh?"

"Sounds like a perfect Cabot afternoon to me," Olivia replied with a smile.

Jake grinned and nodded his agreement. "I know, right? So, let's go. It's our ball because you guys have numbers."

Alex grinned. "Right. What's the score?"

"We'll start over," Paul said. It was the diplomatic answer to be sure, but he also liked his team's chances a little bit better with Olivia on his side and he didn't want to be restarting the game down the four points they were already losing to the Cousins.

"Perfect," Olivia drawled, dropping a quick kiss to Alex's lips before she jogged out onto the 'field' that was marked by four little orange cones. "Game on!"

Abbie cracked her knuckles playfully and added, "You guys are going down!"

Everybody took their positions on the field as Adam spun the Frisbee around in his hands, looking for the perfect pass to start things off.

"You guys ready?" Adam hollered once it looked like the other team was set.

"Bring it, Cabot!" Paul taunted with a grin.

Adam grinned and flung the Frisbee to Bryan, who tossed it over to Jake, and Alex watched with a gleeful smile as Jill made a perfect run behind Serena on the back line to make a jumping catch for the score.

"That's one, Carmichael," Adam taunted as he jogged over to the blanket where the alcohol was stationed to pour the other team their penalty shots.

"Yeah, yeah," Abbie grumbled, tossing back her drink and setting the glass back down on the blanket. "Dare you to do it again."

"Shore thang, sugah," Adam retorted, grinning.

Abbie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That was the worst accent I've ever heard, Yankee."

Adam laughed. "Fuck you very much, Abs. You guys ready to go out there and get embarrassed again?"

"Oh, shut up, Cabot," Abbie said, snatching the Frisbee out of his hand and stalking off to her side of the field to start the game again.

Abbie's first pass was to Olivia, who turned and flipped it to Lindsay who was making an overlapping run down the left flank. Paul was making a nice cut down the middle of the field and she tried to get the Frisbee to him, but Bryn popped up out of nowhere and intercepted it. The game went on like this for what seemed like forever, with possession going back and forth with nobody scoring, until Olivia hit Michael (Bryn's husband) with a long pass that got them almost past the Cousins' defense. Paul made a run down the middle but Adam was right on him, not letting him get open to receive a pass, but Abbie streaked down the right side of the field and Michael was able to sail it over Andy's head to her.

"Booyah!" Carmichael yelled, spiking the Frisbee. "Take that!"

"Shit," Alex hissed, shaking her head as she watched Abbie high-fiving Olivia and Lindsay in the end zone.

"Cousins, get your asses over to that blanket and drink!" Abbie yelled as she abandoned her celebrations to make sure the Cousins' glasses were filled to the brim.

"Lucky fucking pass," Adam grumbled as he took the shot Abbie poured him.

The rest of the Cousins took their glasses as well and slammed their drinks with a level of grim determination that made them look like they were going off to do actual battle rather than playing a game. They lined up, with Bryan in possession of the Frisbee, and waited for the spouses to take their places. Once everybody was set, Bryan flicked the Frisbee over to Jake and the game started up again.

The game continued on in an increasingly competitive manner and, before long, everybody was pretty well smashed and there were far more scrums for the Frisbee than catches. Smack talk was flying so fast and furious that it was hard to tell who was insulting who, and there were more than a few instances of bathing suits being "accidentally" pulled off as everybody fought for the Frisbee. Surprisingly enough, especially considering the amount of tequila in her system, Alex was not one of the people who had ripped a suit off of an opposing player. She did, however, manage to sneak in a few good grabs as she boxed out against Olivia in an attempt to keep the detective's team from scoring; but even those small instances of horny fun were stopped once Abbie tossed a scoring pass to Mandy directly over her head because she'd been too preoccupied fondling Olivia's breasts.

That shot of tequila didn't go down nearly as smooth, as it was sharp and bitter with the taste of embarrassing defeat.

Really, with the way they were drinking and throwing themselves around after the stupid Frisbee, it was only a matter of time before somebody got hurt and Bryan had the dubious honor of being the first when Abbie's elbow connected with his eye while they were jumping to try and catch an errant throw. He tried to play through the injury, but his eye was watering so badly that he couldn't see and he ended up getting hit in the face by a rogue pass that made his other eye start watering too as blood poured from his nose.

"Dude, duck!" Adam yelled at him.

"I can't see the fucking Frisbee!" Bryan hollered back.

"Just go sit down, B," Mandy yelled as she ran for a towel to help catch the blood pouring from her husband's nose.

Alex groaned and helped Bryan over to the sideline. She dug around in the cooler as Mandy handed him a towel for his bloody nose, and rolled her eyes as she twisted the top off an ice cold bottle of beer. She handed him the bottle and said, "Use this as an ice pack and just sit tight. We got this."

The game resumed with each team down by a player because Mandy was sitting with Bryan to make sure that he was okay, and the Cousins took advantage of the more open field by getting crafty with their play. They set picks at every opportunity, most of them catching the other side unaware so that the opposing player was knocked to the ground, and ran screen passes around the spouses. They were still outgunned, but they were quick and had years of playing together as a foundation, and they managed to not only even the score but also pull ahead by one.

Adam and Alex heckled Abbie and Olivia as they knocked back their penalty shots, and when Abbie turned to glare at them they laughed and exchanged high-fives before jogging back to get into position to play defense.

Points were exchanged again as game play got more and more sloppy, and Alex groaned as she staggered back out onto the field. She had been hopeful that the exercise and the sun would make her not feel the alcohol so acutely, but that wasn't looking to be the case. The teams took their positions and Alex spun the Frisbee in her hand as she surveyed the field. Abbie was marking Adam and Paul was on Jake, so she tossed it quickly to Jill and then made an overlapping run past her up the middle, calling and waving for the Frisbee back.

Jill feinted a throw toward Bryn and then turned and threw it ahead to Alex, who leapt into the air for a surprisingly agile catch. The ADA whooped as she caught it and as her feet hit the sand she turned to look for somebody to pass to, and that was when Serena crashed into her and took them both to the ground.

"What was that?" Alex asked, laughing as she rolled away from Serena. Her smile faded as she saw her friend holding her ankle and wincing. "You okay?"

"Just rolled it," Serena confirmed. "Sorry. I tried to stop in time but…"

"Don't worry about it," Alex assured her. She waved at Paul and John, who were closest, and said, "Help her off?"

With the injury count now at two, the game continued on, albeit a little less intensely. Points were traded back and forth and even the injured players were forced to down their penalty shots, and the longer the match continued, the more injuries decimated the rosters.

After an hour and a half of playing, the only people left standing were Adam, Alex, Jill, and Jake for the Cousins and Olivia, Abbie, Lindsay, and Paul for the opposing side. Adam sighed as he and his cousins took their penalty shots after Paul zipped a wicked pass about twenty yards to Olivia for a point, and looked over at everybody who was out. So far, they'd gotten lucky and nobody was seriously injured, though Bryan's eye was already beginning to purple, and he knew that with what Abbie had planned for the next day that they really couldn't afford to take any major injuries.

He looked over at Paul and offered, "Next point wins?"

Paul shrugged and looked to the rest of his team, who all nodded their agreement, before he answered, "You're on."

Competitiveness overrode the majority of their intoxication and the game became surprisingly fluid, with passes connecting more often than not, and the scrums for the dropped discs were decidedly more vicious as both sides fought to for the win. Alex emerged from one such battle against Abbie with a long, angry scratch down her back and her bikini top hanging limply from her neck because Abbie had untied the string in the middle of her back, though she also came up with the Frisbee, and Olivia was so distracted by the sight of her fiancée's near nakedness that she missed the predatory smirk that tweaked the blonde's lips before she flicked the Frisbee past Olivia to Adam who was standing in the end zone to catch it.

"We win!" Jill yelled, throwing her hands up in the air victoriously. The rest of the Cousins cheered and ran out onto the field to celebrate, whooping, hollering, and falling over as the alcohol they'd consumed made it difficult for them to run on the loose sand.

"Fuck," Olivia and Abbie muttered, dropping their heads in defeat as they watched Alex and Adam lead the Cabots in a ridiculous line-dance type celebration that she wished she could get a video of. Nobody back in the DA's Office would ever believe that cool, calm, and collected ADA Cabot could cut loose and shake her ass the way she was right then. She watched Alex laugh and exchange high-fives with her brother, and she felt a surge of affection for the blonde roll through her as she realized that she was one of the lucky few who ever got to see her this carefree and happy.

"We lost. Knock that lovesick look off your face, Benson," Abbie grumbled as she smacked Olivia on the back. "Damn it, I _really _didn't want to have to do dinner tonight."

"What's the plan for dinner?"

Abbie shrugged. "Adam wanted to do a clambake."

"That's not too bad," Olivia pointed out, knowing that Alex loved the traditional New England summertime meal.

"Nah, I know," Abbie said, "I just really wanted to sit back and relax and rest up for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

Abbie grinned and shook her head. "Nice try, Liv. But you're not going to find out until we get there."

The cones, towels, and alcohol were all picked up and they made their way back up the lawn toward the house to recover from the game. They were all hungry, tired, sore, and more than a little tipsy, and though all were too proud to admit it, they were all looking forward to a little downtime. As per the bet, the losers got drinks for their spouses, and Adam and Paul brought plates of sandwiches out from the kitchen for a late lunch, along with bowls of chips, popcorn, and pretzels.

Once the food was polished off, making everybody feel a little less drunk, they retired to their selected lounge chairs for a little sunbathing and napping to try and work some more of the alcohol out of their systems before the real drinking began with dinner.

Paul was the first to notice that the afternoon was passing them by and he groaned as he sat up and tossed his empty beer can at Abbie, who was laying on her stomach and taking a nap. "Up and at 'em, Carmichael," he ordered as he forced himself to his feet. "We gotta get digging if we're going to eat tonight."

"We can grill it all," Abbie mumbled. "I don't wanna dig a fucking hole in the sand to cook dinner."

"Aww, poor baby," Adam laughed. "Come on, I'll even help. I need to get moving again or I'm going to fall asleep."

Alex looked up at her brother and grinned. "Clambake?"

"Of course," Adam drawled, smiling. He knew Alex loved them and so, while he let Abbie plan everything else, he had insisted on doing this for dinner their first night.

Mandy sighed and looked at Jake and John's wives, Michelle and Kim, and said, "Come on, you two. Let's go put the food packets together and into the baskets so we can relax some more."

"There's the spirit!" Jill teased.

"Boxer, make her stop," Abbie grumbled as she sat up and glared at the Deputy District Attorney.

Jill stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Abbie. Then she screamed, because she hadn't seen Lindsay sneak up behind her with a bottle of water straight out of the cooler that the Investigator poured on her head. "I know you didn't just do that," she growled, turning to glare at her girlfriend.

"Of course I didn't," Lindsay replied with a smirk. "I would never do something like that."

"You are so dead," Jill muttered.

"Bring it, blondie," Boxer taunted.

Jill looked ready to rise to the bait, but then she just grinned and shook her head. "You're lucky you're so goddamn sexy. Go make me dinner. I'm hungry."

"Where are the shovels?" Olivia asked as she set her half-empty beer can down under her chair and got to her feet.

"You're not cooking, Benson," Abbie grumbled as she brushed her hands off on her towel and pulled on a pair of shorts. "It's your fucking bachelorette party. I'm not that big of a bitch to make you do it."

While she appreciated the sentiment, Olivia shook her head. She hated being waited on by anybody – Alex included – and after spending the last few hours dozing in the sun, she was feeling anxious to get moving again. Sitting still wasn't something she was particularly adept at. "I can help."

"Or you can stay here and help your future wife put some more sunscreen on before she turns as red as these lobsters we're gonna be cookin'."

Alex grinned and nodded happily. "I like that idea." She had actually applied plenty of sunscreen earlier and knew that because she'd taken refuge under an umbrella for most of the afternoon that she wouldn't be burned later, but she was more than happy to spend as much time relaxing with Olivia as possible. While she enjoyed staying busy, unlike her fiancée, she had no problem lounging about and doing nothing when the situation allowed it.

"Of course you do," Abbie replied with a dramatic eye-roll. "You two are to stay right here and keep your hands on the _outside_ of each other's clothes. Now, everybody else, let's get rolling. These lobsters and shit ain't gonna cook themselves, people!"

As it turned out, winners and losers of the Frisbee game didn't matter because everybody chipped in to help. The guys all wandered down to the beach to start digging and getting the coals hot enough to cook over, Abbie and Jill went with them to get the charcoal going in the starter chimney so that once the whole was ready to go they'd be able to get things ready to go, and the rest of the women headed into the kitchen to start placing the food into cheesecloth packages to cook.

"I feel like a bit of an ass just sitting here watching them make dinner," Olivia said as she squeezed some sunscreen onto her palm and began rubbing it onto Alex's back.

"Me too," Alex murmured, groaning as Olivia's fingers dug into a knot on her lower back. She hummed approvingly as the brunette's touch lingered in the area, rubbing out the knot, and sighed as she felt it melt away. "On the bright side, though, at least Abbie's preoccupied with something else so that she's not continuously shoving drinks into our hands."

Olivia nodded her agreement. "Yeah. How are you doing with that, Ms. Grabby Hands?"

Alex chuckled. "Fine. You still have your clothes on, don't you?" She groaned as Olivia's hands dropped to the backs of her legs and the brunette's fingers dipped under her bikini bottoms. "And you call me grabby."

"This isn't grabbing," Olivia pointed out as she dragged her fingers over the soft skin of the blonde's backside. "This is stroking," she said, smiling at the way Alex's hips lifted into her hands. "And I think you like it."

"You know I like it," Alex murmured.

"I do," Olivia whispered, palming the firm globes and giving them a rough squeeze.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see less of it," Serena called out laughingly as she limped up to the couple. She had a basket of food in each hand and she grinned at the embarrassed brides-to-be as she stopped beside them. "Come on, you two. Bonfire on the beach as we wait for dinner to do its thing."

...


	24. Chapter 22

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**Note: **Finally, right? Hope everybody is still out there wanting to read this thing. I do fully intend to finish this arc, it just might take me a while to get there as I had to pretty much browbeat my Muse into working on this chapter. Right now, I envision maybe 2 more chapters from the bachelorette weekend and then it'll be jumping to the wedding itself. Anywho, here are some Cousin antics and a little smut, just because I can't give Alex tequila and not have the girl get horny. *g*

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**CHAPTER 22**

"Earth to Cabot," Abbie sing-songed, laughing drunkenly as she tried to get the ADA's attention away from Olivia's breasts that the blonde was busy fondling. "Alex!"

"What?!" Alex yelled, glaring over her shoulder at the Texan.

"Truth. Or. Dare," Abbie drawled, her southern twang even more pronounced because of her acute level of inebriation, "what's it gonna be?"

Dinner had been finished and cleaned up a couple hours ago and the group now sat around the bonfire wearing warm-ups, sweats, flannel, and whatever else they'd brought to keep warm after the sun went down. When everybody had returned to the bonfire after changing (which took longer than strictly necessary for every couple assembled), Abbie and her equally sophomoric sidekick Adam managed to somehow talk the Cousins and company into playing truth or dare.

Things only went downhill from there.

Nobody wanted to be the first to wuss-out and go for a truth, so it basically became a game of dares. And, because everybody was trying to out-do each other in coming up with new dares, it didn't take long before the dares – which started out easy enough: take a shot of whatever drink, chug a beer, whatever - started getting crazier and crazier.

The first distinctly creative dare had been when Adam dared Abbie to give him a piggyback ride around the entire group singing _Hi-Yo Silver_ (the theme song from the Lone Ranger). She, of course, knew all the words to the song and seemed to bask in the laughter she got from the group for her rendition of it.

Serena then sent Adam into the ocean to act out the final scene from Titanic. He had to be Rose, and he had to do it in a dress that Andy laughingly offered up for him to use. He was an excellent Rose. So good, in fact, that Paul took on the role of Jack and ran into the ocean to crawl up onto the floaty mattress thing that was simulating the chunk of wood Rose laid on until she was rescued, singing at the top of his lungs, "My heart will go on and ooooooon! Now, move over you selfish bitch – there's more than enough room for the both of us!"

They got a standing ovation.

Bryn dared Jill to juggle empty beer bottles while she recited Shel Silverstein's _Boa Constrictor_ poem (it had been Jill's "talent" in the third-grade talent show when they were kids and the blonde still knew the poem by heart) – which went surprisingly well until one hit her in the face. At that point, she gave up reciting the poem and began cussing like a sailor instead.

Jake dared Olivia to wrestle-mania wrestle Paul, who, surprisingly enough, agreed to do it with her. She won with an impressive flying clothesline that left the Englishman flat-backed on the sand and groaning.

John dared Jake to shove a handful of ice into the front of his boxer briefs and leave it there until it all melted.

Jill dared John to put on his wife's bikini and perform the _I'm Sexy and I Know It _song. After that, the cross-dressing dares kind of went by the wayside because women's bikini bottoms were not designed to hold in man-parts and nobody wanted to see anything like that again.

And now it was Alex's turn.

"Dare," the ADA declared boldly, smirking at the Texan as she started bouncing Olivia's breasts in her hands like they were water balloons.

_This is too easy,_ Abbie thought as she looked at the blonde. "Do a body shot off of Olivia's boob."

The cousins all laughed as Olivia rolled her eyes and Alex giddily hopped off of her detective's lap to fetch the necessary supplies. She squinted hard at the confusing mix of empty and nearly empty bottles that were set in the sand by the bonfire, trying to find the bottle of Patron Silver she knew had to be somewhere in the mix. She whooped excitedly when she found it, and she picked up the bottle – that had maybe a shot and a half left in it – with her left hand as she snagged the penis-shaped saltshaker that was sitting in the sand beside it with her right.

She frowned at the penis in her hand and looked up at Olivia. "We need a set of shakers like this that are boobies. That would be awesome."

"That would be awesome, and now I know what I'm getting you for your wedding," Abbie drawled, waving her hand in a circular motion in front of her to try and get Alex to hurry up. "Now, go lick Benson's tit, slap some salt on it, and then suck that puppy clean."

Alex rolled her eyes at Abbie's impatience and grabbed a slice of lime out of a Solo cup that was sitting on top of the cooler before she made her way over to where Olivia was sitting. She straddled the brunette's lap, basically resuming her earlier position before Abbie's dare had forced her to get up to get the salt and tequila, and smiled at her fiancée. "Hey."

"Hey drunkey," Olivia chuckled, grinning as she reached up to tuck the blonde's hair behind her ears. "Are you sure you're okay to do another shot?"

Instead of answering, Alex winked at Olivia and began opening the buttons on the brunette's flannel until she was able to pull down the edge of the brunette's bikini top so that more olive-toned skin was available to her. "Fucking gorgeous," she muttered as she leaned in and lovingly licked at the mound, wetting more than enough skin than was necessary to do a body-shot. She hummed softly under her breath as she sat up – the tune sounded remarkably like _Whistle While You Work_ – and sprinkled a light dusting of salt over Olivia's breast. "Perfect," she declared triumphantly as she tossed the ceramic penis over her shoulder.

"You'll break it!" Adam screamed as he dove after it, and he sighed with relief as he caught it just before it could hit the ground.

"We're sitting on the fucking beach, you moron," Abbie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Like it really would have broken on the sand."

"I like my penis," Adam retorted.

"I do too," Paul assured him with a smile as he took the saltshaker from Adam's hands and set it back down by the alcohol bottles by the fire.

"Gross," Abbie muttered.

"Well, damn. Go get it, Cabot!" Serena cheered, clapping wildly as Alex grabbed both of Olivia's breasts and leaned in to lick the salt off of the brunette.

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut as Alex's thumbs flicked over her nipples, and she was so distracted by that touch that she had barely registered the feeling of the blonde's tongue against her skin again before it was gone and Alex was chugging whatever alcohol was left in the bottle she had selected. The blonde then tossed the now empty bottle aside carelessly and grinned as she bit into the lime wedge she was still holding, sucking down hard and extracting all the juice possible from it before she tossed it, too, aside and leaned into capture Olivia's lips with her own.

Abbie let loose a wolf whistle as she watched Olivia grab Alex's ass as their kiss quickly became borderline indecent, and she literally fell out of her chair laughing when the detective picked the ADA up and started stumbling down the beach toward their tent.

"You know, I think they have the right idea," Serena drawled, arching a brow at the Texan as she held a hand out to help her up. "We shall see you all tomorrow."

"What are you, fucking Shakespeare?" Jill laughed.

"Shut up," Abbie retorted, defending her girl's honor.

Boxer grinned and reached out to teasingly squeeze Jill's thigh. "You don't think that's a good idea?"

Jill smirked and shook her head. "Oh, no. I think it's a fucking awesome idea. See you losers tomorrow!" she yelled as she jumped out of her chair and took off running for her tent, with Lindsay hot on her heels.

Everybody else laughingly followed suit, and before long the fire was left to burn itself out as the Cousins and company opted to pursue more private avenues of entertainment.

Down at the far end of the line of tents, Olivia was stumbling through the loose sand, the alcohol in her system and the feeling of Alex grinding against her stomach making it difficult to walk. She groaned as the blonde's lips attached to her neck and she looked down the line of tents, trying to figure out exactly how much further they had to go. She saw that they had only perhaps twenty more yards to go and she grunted in surprise as something sharp dug into the ball of her foot.

Alex, who had only been holding onto Olivia's neck with one hand while she toyed with the brunette's right breast with her other, screamed as Olivia's grip loosened, causing her to slip out of the detective's grasp to fall to the ground.

"Fuck, Alex, I'm sorry," Olivia apologized as she fell to her knees beside the blonde who was wincing in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked, as she reached down to pull the piece of shell that had caused her to drop Alex from her foot.

"I think so," Alex murmured, biting her lip as she rolled onto her hip to run her right hand over her ass cheek that was throbbing. The feeling of pain pulsing through her body helped clear her head and, while she was nowhere near sober, she was also much more lucid than she'd been even two minutes ago. She groaned softly as her fingers came into contact with something wet and said, "No, I'm not. I'm bleeding."

"I'm so sorry," Olivia murmured, leaning in close to try and see what was wrong. The moonlight was bright, but not enough to give her a real idea of what was wrong. "Let's go into the house so I can look at it."

This time, when they started walking, it was side by side with Alex hanging onto Olivia's arm. The recessed lights in the kitchen were shockingly bright when Olivia turned them on, and the brunette squinted for a moment until her eyes adjusted. "Lemme have a look, babe," she said as she moved behind Alex to inspect the blonde's injury. The ADA's heather gray yoga pants were cut and stained dark crimson, and she felt her heart swoop up into her chest at the sight. "Oh, sweetie," she murmured as she pulled the waistband of Alex's pants and bikini bottoms down so she could properly inspect the actual cut.

"How bad is it?" Alex asked.

Olivia hummed noncommittally as she surveyed the shallow gash and asked, "Where does your brother keep his first aid kit?"

Alex twisted around to have a look at her ass and groaned. "Aww, crap. Yeah. There's one in every bathroom."

Olivia nodded and, remembering the nickel tour she'd been given earlier, ran through their options. The master bedroom was on the main floor, but she felt weird using Adam's private space without his permission, and from the way blood was now beginning to trickle down Alex's thigh, she wasn't sure that the powder room near the living room was going to be enough in this instance. She just hoped the blonde wasn't going to end up to need stitches. "Can you make it upstairs to the guest bedroom? We're going to need to get you cleaned up so I can see how deep this cut is."

Once they were upstairs, they turned into the nearest guestroom and made their way into the bathroom.

"Can you take those off?" Olivia asked, eyeing Alex's bloodied pants as she dug around in the cabinet beside the shower for a clean washrag.

Alex was tempted to make a quip about how she was just drunk and bleeding, not an invalid, but she knew that Olivia was just looking out for her. So, she bit back the sarcastic response and simply nodded as she carefully worked her pants and bikini bottoms down over her ass, being careful to not touch her wounded cheek, and let them fall to the floor. "Done," she announced as she unceremoniously kicked them aside.

"Good," Olivia murmured, glancing at Alex's injury as she wet the washcloth she'd found under the tap. Once it was soaked through and the wrung out, she took a step away from the sink and said, "Just… lean up against the vanity."

Though she didn't think she would need it, Alex did as Olivia suggested and leant forward to rest her hands on the cool marble top of the vanity. Her heart swooped up into her throat as, in the mirror, she watched Olivia kneel behind her. Injured or not, the sight of Olivia kneeling behind her made her stomach flutter and she smiled as she turned to look over her shoulder at the brunette. She bit her cheek as she watched Olivia begin to carefully clean the wound, but a quiet hiss still escaped her as the washcloth tugged at the edge of the cut.

"Okay," Olivia murmured, after she'd gotten the area directly around the cut clean. It was still oozing blood, but it was much less serious than she'd initially thought. "I don't think you'll need stitches. Where's the first aid kit?"

"Under the sink," Alex said, gesturing.

Olivia nodded and pressed a tender kiss to the uninjured side of the blonde's backside as she leaned forward to retrieve the surprisingly large red plastic kit from under the sink. "He doesn't mess around," she muttered as she set it down beside herself and began digging through it.

"Please, you've seen the shit this family gets up to," Alex replied, chuckling as she looked down to watch Olivia dig through the first aid kit.

"You have a point there," Olivia replied, smiling as she saw what she needed. The cut wasn't deep enough to require the butterfly sutures she found inside the kit, so she just pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a sterilized package of gauze, a tube of Neosporin, and a giant band-aid. "Okay, I just have to get you cleaned up, and then we'll be done."

The feeling of Olivia tenderly wiping every last trace of blood from her skin with the warm, soft washcloth was incredibly soothing and Alex hummed quietly as she leaned further into the vanity, offering herself up to the brunette's touch. The stinging of the hydrogen peroxide being swept over the cut, however, had her jumping upright as she turned to glare at Olivia who was smirking and leaning forward to blow across her skin, trying to dry the disinfectant faster. "God, you're lucky you look so good back there," Alex muttered as she turned back to the vanity.

"Almost done, beautiful," Olivia murmured, smiling as she untwisted the top of the Neosporin and squeezed some onto the cut. She then ripped open the band-aid and laid it tenderly over the wound and, once it was in place, she pressed a gentle kiss to it. "How's that?"

Alex looked over her shoulder at Olivia, who was still kneeling behind her, and then to her now bandaged backside, and grinned. "Another kiss would make it feel a hell of a lot better."

"Is that so?" Olivia replied, chuckling as she lifted herself up onto her knees and ran her palms over the sweet swell of the blonde's ass, caressing the globes teasingly as she stared up at her fiancée. A lopsided smirk tweaked her lips as she leaned in to nuzzle the blonde's uninjured cheek, and she hummed softly under her breath as she pressed a slow, wet kiss to it.

The feeling of Olivia's tongue flicking across her skin made Alex moan, and she closed her eyes as the brunette's mouth moved ever so slightly to kiss her again, and again, and again, covering each cheek with affection as the detective whispered reverently, "God, do I love your ass, baby."

Strong hands sliding around the front of her thighs, holding her still as Olivia sucked hard on her uninjured cheek, made her squirm as a wave of arousal settled between her legs. She whimpered as Olivia stood behind her, the brunette's hands on the front of her thighs squeezing and kneading softly as she rocked into her from behind, and Alex licked her lips as she pushed herself back into Olivia. Blue eyes met brown in the mirror and Alex felt her nipples tighten at the hungry look the brunette was giving her. "Please, Liv," Alex murmured, pushing herself back against the brunette's hips.

Olivia swallowed thickly and nodded as she stepped back just far enough to yank off her clothes and toss them aside. "Your turn," she husked, smiling as she began lifting Alex's Henley up off over the blonde's head. The ADA's skimpy bikini top was next, and a low moan rumbled in Olivia's throat as she ran her hands over the blonde's body. "So fucking sexy," she whispered, holding Alex's gaze captive in the mirror as she deliberately plucked at the blonde's already peaked nipples.

"Jesus," Alex muttered, her hips bucking back hard into Olivia.

A slow smile tweaked Olivia's lips as she ran her hands down the attorney's body, unable to deny that there was something potently arousing about watching Alex wait breathlessly for her next touch. She stared hard into stormy blue eyes as she reached her right hand down between the blonde's legs spread her with her index and ring fingers, and she licked her lips slowly as she brushed the pad of her middle finger over Alex's clit, coaxing a tremulous moan from the blonde's lips at the touch. She repeated the touch again and again, loving the way Alex's abdominals twitched with each brush of her finger over the sensitive nub, and she wasn't even aware of the fact that she'd begun to rhythmically thrust her hips forward against the blonde's ass as she touched her until Alex began to grind shamelessly back against her. "God, Alex," she muttered.

The tequila-fueled fire of need from earlier sparked into a raging inferno in an instant and Alex moaned loudly as she reached down and moved Olivia's hand exactly where she wanted her. It didn't matter to her that the brunette had taken her in pretty much this exact same position when they'd first arrived – all she wanted was to feel Olivia inside her, stroking her hard and deep until she came.

Gentle loving could happen later. Would, without a doubt, happen later. But right now…

"Fuck yes," Alex groaned, her eyes rolling back into her head as Olivia slid three fingers inside her. And then, after two quick strokes, those wonderful, magical fingers disappeared and she whimpered as she turned to look at the brunette, needing to see her, not her reflection. "Liv?"

Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde's pouty lips softly. "I love you," she murmured, smiling as she slid her left hand around the blonde's hip so that she was able to thrust into her from behind.

"Oh, Liv," Alex moaned, leaning forward to rest her forearms on the vanity as she rocked back against Olivia's hand. The brunette's right hand, fingers still slick with her arousal, slid up over her clit, rubbing firm circles against the bud, and her head tipped back as she felt Olivia's hips join in the thrusting, pounding into her harder.

An easy smile tweaked Olivia's lips as she watched Alex respond to her touch. The blonde's normally pale skin was flushed a delicate pink, her breasts bouncing hypnotically with each collision of their bodies. Blue eyes, as dark as the sea at midnight, stared at her in the mirror, silently encouraging her to fuck harder, faster.

So she did.

The bathroom quickly became filled with the sounds of Alex's pleasure – soft gasps, trembling moans, quiet grunts, and what seemed like an endless litany of words, both pleading and profane, as the blonde selfishly sought her euphoric release. And Olivia was certain that she had never seen or heard anything as beautiful as Alex was in that moment. Every time she touched Alex like this and got to witness her letting go and falling apart around her felt like the first time.

And, even as she pounded almost savagely into the blonde, she couldn't help but offer up a silent prayer that she would always feel that way.

When Alex came, she came hard, strong inner muscles clenching around Olivia's fingers so tightly that the brunette couldn't move them until the first crush of her orgasm eased to settle into a series of rippling wave that the brunette worked her through tenderly, lovingly, with gentle strokes and soft kisses to the backs of her shoulders. Dusky blue eyes landed on smoldering mahogany in the mirror and Alex smiled a lazy, sated smile at her future wife.

"Hi," Olivia said, smiling softly at Alex as she pulled out and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

Alex laughed. "Hi yourself, Benson."

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked, her gaze turning serious as she pulled back to look at the blonde's bandaged backside. There was a distinct patch of red seeping through the band-aid, and she silently berated herself for hurting Alex again.

"Fine," Alex said, knowing from the tightening of Olivia's eyes that she was still bleeding. She turned in the brunette's loose embrace and smiled reassuringly at her as she leaned in and kissed Olivia, immediately thrusting her tongue deep into her mouth and engaging the brunette's in a slow dance.

"Alex, you're bleeding," Olivia said when she finally pulled away.

"I'll live," Alex assured her as she began walking the brunette back into the bedroom. "Now, why don't you get onto that bed so I can return the favor?"

"You're hurt," Olivia argued weakly.

"I'm horny," Alex retorted, grinning. "And you, you beautiful woman you, are exactly what I need."

It wasn't until several hours later that they collapsed, sweated, sated, and completely spent, limbs entangled as they cuddled together beneath the sheets, their breaths falling in gentle waves as they finally fell asleep.

…


	25. Chapter 23

**Because people have been asking for this forever, I've put a link to my Cabot family tree on my profile page. Enjoy!  
**

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**CHAPTER 23**

When Elliot walked through Adam's front door the next day around eleven o'clock, he expected to find everybody in various stages of hung-over. From Olivia's stories of the Cabots, he knew that they loved to party, and with Abbie added into the mix… yeah. He was just hoping that nobody had alcohol poisoning.

What he found, however, was anything but what he was expecting.

Instead of the house being silent as a tomb (and as dark as one, too), all the drapes and blinds were wide open and there was music playing at a decent level filtering through the house. He dropped his duffel in the living room as he passed by, and made his way down the hall toward the kitchen where he could hear the sounds of food being prepared. Voices became more distinct the closer he got to the back of the house, and he grinned as he recognized two of them.

"We did not 'sneak off to the house' last night," Alex was arguing defiantly.

"Yeah, Alex got hurt and we needed a first aid kit," Olivia added.

Elliot walked into the kitchen just in time to see Abbie throw a doughnut at Olivia and say, "Yeah, right. You two just wanted to get your freak on in a big ol' bed."

Wanting to break up the fight before it really got going, Elliot cleared his throat and said, "Hey, guys."

"Ellie-Bell!" Abbie crowed, turning to grin at him and completely forgetting that she was in the middle of pestering Alex. "You made it!"

"Well, yeah," Elliot said, smiling. "Like I would ever miss Liv's big send-off." He turned his attention to Alex. "You got hurt?"

"Just a scratch." Alex rolled her eyes. "Not a big deal."

"Yet it was enough of a big deal that you two spent the night in my guestroom, instead of out on the beach with everybody else," Adam said, laughing as he walked into the kitchen from the deck. "Hey Elliot."

Elliot smiled and tipped his head in greeting. "Hi."

"So, sis, where is this oh-so-mysterious owie, anyways?" Adam pressed.

"Wouldn't you rather know why it is that Abbie has a bag of frozen peas strapped to her inner thigh?" Alex argued, getting back to her original question that prompted the Texan's offensive. "I mean… seriously. What's up with that?"

"She has a point, Abs," Adam said, turning to Abbie. "That is wicked intriguing. I mean, our tent was right next to yours so I know you and Serena got back there okay last night." He smirked as Abbie glared at him. "You're a bit of a screamer, aren't you? What happened?"

"Not usually," Abbie argued. "She was just… never mind. And, I'm not telling you."

"Go get Serena," Alex told her brother. "She'll fill us in."

"No! I don't want her to feel guilty about this," Abbie said, huffing dramatically as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. We were… well… you know…"

"Fucking?" Adam guessed.

"Yeah," Abbie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, let's just say that I'm apparently not as limber as I used to be because I think I may have pulled a muscle."

"You pulled a muscle having sex?" Adam repeated disbelievingly. And then he grinned and held a hand out to give Abbie a high five. "Excellent job there, Ms. Carmichael."

Abbie laughed and shook her head as she slapped his hand. "Yeah. Whatever. It looks like I wasn't the only one who got hurt doing it last night though," she said, trying to deflect the attention on her to Alex and Olivia.

"I got hurt before we had sex," Alex told her with a triumphant smirk that clearly said, _So there_.

"Gee thanks, babe," Olivia drawled. "El, you want some coffee? I know you've been up for a while, but things here are just getting going."

"Fuck that shit. What he needs is a beer," Abbie said, eagerly grabbing onto any topic of conversation that didn't revolve around her sex injury.

"Coffee would be great, thanks," Elliot said.

"You will be getting hammered with us later, Stabler," Abbie warned him. She shot a glance at Alex and added, "And I need to know where this mysterious scratch is."

"Fine," Alex groaned, rolling her eyes because she knew that Abbie wasn't going to let the matter drop until she found out. "It's on my ass, okay? I got a cut on my ass."

Abbie let out a bark of laughter and clapped her hands gleefully. "Did Benson kiss it all better?"

"As a matter of fact, she did," Alex told her. "And it was amazing. Three hours of amazing, to be exact. Now, can we stop talking about injuries?"

"Oooh, not yet," Adam chortled. "Not that it's a real injury like your two, but Jill is rocking the HUGEST fucking hickey I have ever seen!"

"Oh my god, do you all turn into sex-crazed monkeys when you drink?" Elliot asked Alex.

"Pretty much," the ADA confirmed with a nod.

"Anyways," Adam said loudly, "Abs, you going to be okay for later? Our reservation is at what, three?"

"Yeah. The bus will be here to pick us up at one," Abbie said.

Olivia handed a cup of coffee to Elliot and asked, "Are you guys going to tell us where we're going yet?"

"Nope," Abbie replied, popping the _P_ sound loudly. She smirked at the way Olivia turned to Elliot, no doubt preparing to press him for answers. "And he doesn't know either, so leave him alone."

"Damn," Olivia muttered.

"She did tell me to bring a cup, though," Elliot offered, looking mildly apprehensive about that particular wardrobe instruction.

"You know what? I don't even want to know," Alex drawled, shaking her head. Abbie's plans, while generally immature and reckless, rarely ended up with anyone getting seriously hurt, so she figured that this was one of those times where it was better to just go with the flow and take things as they came. She picked up her coffee cup with her right hand and a chocolate croissant with her left. "I'm going back outside by Jill and Lindsay."

"Me too," Olivia said, grabbing two Boston Cream doughnuts and her coffee. "El, you coming?"

Elliot grabbed three doughnuts and his coffee and nodded. "Right behind ya, Liv."

+++/+++\+++

Five hours later, the Cousins and company were sneaking through the woods wearing padded vests, gloves, helmets, and goggles as they carried their lookalike assault rifles at the ready to take down anyone who crossed their path.

They were playing paintball.

To make things interesting, teams had been assigned by family with Abbie and Serena on the B-Team (Bryan, Bryn, and their significant others) because the A-Team (Alex, Adam, Andy, and company) and the J-Team (the triplets and their partners) were up numbers. Elliot was also loaned to the B-Team because the other two teams had cops on them already. Bryn wasn't the best shot anyways, so he basically made the teams even. And, because the Cabots can't do anything even vaguely competitive without making a wager on it, everybody had thrown twenty bucks into a pot that the winning team would split.

There was no official for the match, everybody would be calling their own "kills" into little radio headsets that every member of their group was wearing.

A little more than thirty minutes into the match found things already getting interesting as each squad was down at least one man. The A-Team had lost Andy; the B-Team had lost Bryn and Serena; and the J-Team was down Kim, Jill, and Jake.

The southeastern area of the playing field had been assigned to Alex for the match, and she was painstakingly tracking Abbie – who she briefly caught sight of a few minutes ago. The playing field was a wooded section of land with bunkers hidden every so often in random locations, as well as strategically placed tree stands that one could use to take out opponents from above.

At the moment, Alex stood behind a paint-splattered red oak tree, cradling her gun to her chest as she listened for any sound of her target. She knew she was close to Abbie, but the Texan had stopped moving and she suspected that it was because she had been spotted. For as much as it killed her to admit it, Abbie was extremely good at this game.

A twig on Alex's six snapped and the blonde stiffened, her grip tightening on her gun as she slowly turned to look to see who had made the noise, fully expecting it to be Abbie.

It wasn't.

She grinned as she spied Lindsay creeping by, her head on a continuous swivel as she made her way slowly through the woods. Unwilling to let this opportunity pass her by, Alex crept slowly out from behind her cover and lifted her gun to her shoulder, leveling her sight on the middle of Lindsay's back that was covered by the inspector's padded vest. Just as she began to pull her trigger, a paintball hit her squarely on her wounded ass cheek, directly on her band-aid, sending a shooting pain rocketing through her as her cut from the night before was no-doubt torn open again by the impact.

While she'd been distracted by Lindsay, Abbie had snuck up behind her.

"FUCKING HELL!" she screamed as she looked down at the bright yellow spot on the back pocket of her jeans. "Goddamn it, Carmichael! Out of all the places you could shoot me, you had to shoot me in the fucking ass?!"

"ALEX IS OUT!" Abbie yelled into her radio, announcing the ADA's demise in the game as she gave her a little finger wave. "Liv'll kiss it all better for you later, sweet cheeks!" she yelled, before she scampered merrily with only the slightest visible limp off into the woods so that Lindsay couldn't get her. Ice and more than the recommended dosage of Aleve meant that the muscle strain she'd been feeling earlier in the day wasn't bothering her nearly as much as it had been.

Alex shook her head and lifted her gun up over her head (the universally accepted sign that she was out of the game) as she trudged through the underbrush to the centralized bunker that the group had agreed would serve as the assembling location for everybody who was knocked out of the game.

The woods around her became a firestorm of activity with people running by at full speed as she neared the bunker, and she groaned as she climbed over the three-foot tall wall of sandbags. She smiled wryly at the other players who had been knocked out as she gingerly sat down and said, "So… any bets on who wins this thing?"

"Lindsay," Jill said, grinning.

"You're just saying that because she's your woman," Jake muttered. "I'm going to say Olivia or Elliot."

"Adam won last time we did this," Bryn pointed out.

"_ADAM'S OUT!"_ Elliot called into the radio.

"But not this time, apparently," Bryn chuckled.

"_Huey and Dewey, Louie is on his way in," _Abbie announced over the radio.

"Well, there goes John, then," Jill said, shaking her head.

Olivia's voice came over the radio next. _"Boxer is down for the count. TKO, Benson," _she announced chuckling.

Alex chuckled in spite of herself as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at her fiancée's quip. "That was bad, Liv."

The game continued on for another twenty minutes with everybody except Olivia, Paul, Elliot, Abbie, and Lindsay getting knocked out of the competition, and everybody assembled in the bunker was busy placing bets on who would be the next person knocked out.

"_The Redcoat is down,"_ Abbie announced. _"Go have a cuppa and get out of my motherfuckin' house, bitch!"_

"Fuck," Adam muttered. He looked up at Alex and added, "Looks like it's up to your girl, sis."

"She's got this," Alex assured him, even though she was mildly concerned that the B-Team still had Abbie and Elliot out on the field. Lindsay and Olivia were good, but if Abbie and Elliot started working together, they would be done-for.

A few minutes later, an echoing scream tore through the woods and, as the group in the bunker popped up to try and see what was going on, Lindsay's voice came over the radio. _"GAME OFF! GAME OFF! Jill, go get the guy at the front to call for an ambulance. The rest of you, get out here now. We're in the northwest corner by the tree stand."_

Alex's heart swept up into her throat at the professionally distant tone in Lindsay's voice and she wasted no time vaulting over the side of the bunker and taking off in the direction Boxer had instructed. Adam ran with her stride for stride and Jake wasn't far behind, and she was thankful for their presence as she tried to both run as fast as she could and try and figure out what had happened.

"Dear lord, just please let all their bones still be inside their bodies," she muttered as she wove her way through a particularly thick copse of trees.

A few minutes later, they arrived on scene, as it were, breathing hard and actively scanning the area for Olivia, Abbie, and Elliot. Alex's heart was in her throat as she hurried to Lindsay's side. The inspector's hands and jeans were muddied, and it was obvious that she had just crawled back up to wait for them. "Where are they?"

Lindsay waved a hand at the small gully that she was standing beside. "They're down there. Elliot landed on his arm weird and dislocated his shoulder. Olivia sprained her ankle pretty bad, and Abbie has what looks like a broken wrist."

"How in the hell…?" Adam murmured.

"I was sitting in the tree stand up there-" she waved a hand over her shoulder "-waiting for Elliot to walk into my line when Abbie jumped out of a tree and started shooting at him from a range of about twenty yards. It was like a bad outtake from _Platoon_ or something. Anyways, Elliot was quick and jumped into the ditch to try and get away from her because she hadn't hit him yet, slipped on a rock, and landed hard on his shoulder. It's definitely dislocated. Olivia heard the scuffle and came running, shooting at Abbie – she's a really good shot, by the way," she told Alex, "hit her five times, center mass. Abbie slipped on the edge of the ravine and fell in. She's the one who screamed. Olivia leapt in after her to try and check on both Abbie and Elliot's injuries but rolled her ankle on her landing."

Alex shook her head and started for the edge of the ravine. Leave it to her family and friends to end up getting seriously injured playing paintball. "A month before our goddamn wedding. Perfect. I'm going down there," she said.

"Go easy on them, sis," Andy said, smiling. "Wait until they get their injuries fixed before you lay into them."

The ADA grinned over her shoulder at her sister. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered as she slipped over the edge of the ravine and made her way slowly down the steep, muddy, rock-littered slope.

"Damn. Jill won," Jake muttered as he walked off after Alex to assess the injuries. He was an attending physician at Boston General so, while his specialty was cardiology, he was technically the most qualified to help on-scene out of the Cousins.

"Fucking hell," Adam groaned. "I had plans for that money."

"Do I want to know?" Lindsay asked.

"We were betting on the outcome," Bryan explained.

Boxer shook her head. "Yeah. Should have known that one."

+++/+++\+++

In what turned out to be a fortuitous turn of events, all things considered, Jake managed to talk the EMTs that came out to the paintball range into taking Abbie and Elliot to Boston General where he was able to get them rushed through the ER much more quickly than they might have otherwise been. It also didn't hurt that he had called his friend who was an orthopedic attending at the hospital when they were on the way in so that she was there and waiting for them when they arrived.

Doctor Christina Sims was a petite woman, standing at just over five feet, with wild red hair and bright green eyes, and she chuckled softly as Jake relayed what had happened out on the field. "So, just another typical Cabot family get-together, then," she surmised as she quickly triaged Elliot, Abbie, and Olivia.

"Pretty much," Alex muttered from her position beside Olivia.

Doctor Sims nodded and smiled. "Well, then. Since I know you guys are celebrating this weekend – and, congratulations, by the way," she added, looking at Olivia and Alex, "let's get these three patched up and back to the party."

"Perfect. Thank you," Jake said, as the orthopedist waved a trio of residents over to them.

Sims cleared her throat as the group approached. "I want x-rays on all three patients. Start with Mr. Stabler, because I'm pretty sure it's just an acute anterior dislocation and the sooner I can reset it, the sooner he'll start feeling better. Then do Ms. Carmichael. I want films of the hand, wrist, forearm, and elbow, just to be safe. Save Ms. Benson for last, as she is in the least amount of distress. Shoot them through as quickly as you can and bring them back here with their films. We'll move forward from there once we know what we're dealing with."

The residents jumped into motion quickly – Doctor Sims was a demanding attending who expected perfection from each of the residents assigned to her – and Christina grinned at Jake as she followed them out the door. "I'd like to see your residents respond that quickly."

"Mine do," Jake retorted grinning. "I get the brains, remember? You gotta be a fucking God to do Cardio. You just get the brawn."

"Fuck you, Bernhardt," Sims chuckled. She smiled at Alex and Serena and added, "We should have those films back shortly and then we can get everybody patched up. Just sit tight. I'll whip my residents through this call like their lives depend on it."

"I like her," Alex said as she leaned back in her chair. She winced as her injured cheek protested the pressure she put on it and groaned when she noticed that Jake saw it. "No."

"It might need stitches," Jake said. "Do you want me to look, or would you rather I get somebody else in here?"

"I am not flashing my ass at you, Jake Robert Bernhardt."

"Somebody else it is, then," Jake said, grinning as he disappeared out into the hall to see if his buddy Mitchell Jones, a plastic surgeon, was around to take care of Alex.

Two hours later, everybody was a good as they were going to get for a while. Alex had six new stitches in her behind, Elliot's shoulder had been reset and he was kitted out with a new sling to immobilize the joint, and Abbie was in a half-cast for her broken wrist as well as her radius that also ended up to have a hairline fracture. Olivia had a second degree sprain and was put in an air cast for support with her foot wrapped in an Ace bandage until the initial swelling went down, and was sporting a shiny new pair of crutches.

As Dr. Sims finished signing the release paperwork for her three latest patients, Jake looked at Alex and asked, "Can we break the rules just this once and take a picture of this?"

"Sure," Alex chuckled, nodding. While she appreciated the 'no visual evidence' rule, this was certainly an exception that needed to be captured on film.

"Hey, Chris, can you take a picture for us?"

Sims scribbled her name on the bottom of the final chart and handed it off to a resident who was standing nearby. "Sure thing, Jake. What do you have in mind?"

Five minutes later, they were assembled in the ambulance bay of Boston General, a messy, paint-splattered, battered bunch, and they all laughingly smiled for the camera as Christina Sims took their picture.

"That is so going up at the wedding," Jill announced as she looked at her brother's phone. "And I want a copy of that."

"Me too," Serena said as she glanced at the picture.

"I'll send it to everybody," Jake said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "So, Carmichael, what's next?"

Abbie shrugged and looked at Serena's watch. It was just after seven o'clock. "There's no way we're going to get cleaned up in time to make our reservation, so let's go back to Adam's place, get everybody cleaned up, and then we can figure out what we're going to do for dinner before we gotta head out again."

…

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**AN:** One chapter left here, and then this thing is jumping to the wedding.  
Hope you all liked this bit.


	26. Chapter 24

****Because people have been asking for it forever, a link to my Cabot family tree can be found on my profile page.**

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**CHAPTER 24**

By the time they got back to Adam's house and everybody had showered, changed, and eaten dinner, it was well after ten o'clock. The group had disbursed to different areas of the house/yard with their pizza not long after it had been delivered, and nobody was looking like they were too keen on the idea of going out again. The triplets, Bryan, and Bryn were in the backyard with their better halves sitting around the bonfire that they'd rebuilt in the same spot as their one from the night before, just drinking beer and chatting. Serena was cuddled up with Abbie on the couch in the family room as the Texan slept off her painkillers, watching _A League of Their Own_ with Andy and Mike; while Alex, Olivia, Elliot, Paul, and Adam drifted off to the den to watch the Red Sox battle the Yankees on another television.

The game went to commercial and Adam looked over at his sister and smiled. Alex was lying on her stomach with her head in Olivia's lap and the brunette was combing her fingers combing through her hair as she sat with her foot elevated on a stack of pillows. They each had a small smile on their face and they looked utterly content to just be there, on a couch in his den, simply because they were together.

Paul yawned loudly and stretched, breaking the peaceful air of silence that had befallen the group, and Adam laughed as Alex and Olivia reflexively yawned as well. "You know what? We're fucking old."

"Ya think?" Alex asked, chuckling as she picked her head up enough to look at him. She crossed her arms on Olivia's lap and laid her chin on them so that she could talk to her brother without straining her neck. "Do you think Abbie's going to be pissed that we're all just hanging out here instead of going out to that drag show like she'd planned?"

"I don't think she's gonna wake up until tomorrow, honestly," Paul said as he leaned forward to set his empty coke can down on the coffee table beside Olivia's stack of pillows.

Elliot grinned. "We can always lie and say that we tried to wake her ass up to go down to the club but that she wouldn't wake up. Serena would back us up on that. Last I saw, she was kind of dozing too in there."

Alex nodded. "That could definitely work," she said, smiling. Really, after the night before and the excitement of that afternoon, it was nice to just hang out and relax. This, time with her friends and family, was what she wanted more than a wild last hurrah, anyways.

"So, you guys ready for the wedding?" Adam asked.

"I think so," Olivia said, looking down at Alex for confirmation and she smiled at the small nod the blonde gave her. "Yeah. Just… ready to get on with it."

"Exactly," Alex said, yawning. "You guys are going to be there the night before for the rehearsal, right?"

"Of course," Paul answered, smiling. "What time to you expect to be arriving at Maggie's house that day?"

Alex shrugged and snuggled closer to Olivia. "I'm not sure, yet," she said, yawning. "We have the two days before that off, as well as the following week for the honeymoon, so I'm thinking we'll just play it by ear. It's supposed to start at like, six, I think."

"That's what mom told me," Adam said.

Alex yawned again and Elliot groaned as he mirrored the action. "Damn it, Cabot. Stop!"

Olivia smiled and looked down at Alex. "You want to just go to bed? I know your mom and everybody are going to be here first thing tomorrow with the kids for brunch."

"Take the guestroom upstairs again," Adam said, tilting his head at the back staircase. "Liv's not going to go anywhere on the sand with those crutches."

Alex smiled at her brother as she sat up and stretched, lifting her arms up over her head and mewling softly at the pleasant pull she felt in her shoulders and lower back. "Perfect. Thanks."

"I should probably turn in too. Where should I sleep?" Elliot asked.

"Take the guest room at the other end of the hall from Alex and Liv," Adam said. "I'll carry your bag up for you and show you where it is."

"I should go grab some of our stuff too," Alex said as she got to her feet. She held her hands out to Olivia and smiled as she pulled the brunette up off the sofa. "I'll meet you up there?"

Olivia nodded and reached for her crutches that Alex held out for her. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Alex murmured.

"Come on you two invalids," Adam said. "Elliot, where did you leave your stuff?"

"Living room," Elliot said. "But I can carry it."

"Yeah, but so can I," Adam retorted smiling. "If I have to go up there with you anyways to show you where the room is, I can at least carry your stuff for you. Now, let's go."

Elliot grinned. This, he was familiar with. Taking orders from a Cabot was second nature to him by now. "Yessir."

"Damn, you trained this one up good, sis!" Adam said, laughing.

"It took a while, but he eventually learned," Alex replied with a chuckle as she reached out and gave Olivia's arm a gentle squeeze. "I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

Olivia nodded. "See you there."

The full moon reflected brightly off the calm ocean surface as Alex made her way across the beach to the tent that had been supposed to be hers and Olivia's home away from home that weekend, and she smiled as she saw her cousins sitting around the bonfire. She unzipped the flap on the tent and ducked inside, immediately reaching for the small lantern that was set on the floor beside the door and turning it on. It clicked to life and she sighed as she looked at their bags that were half-unpacked from having dug around in them for clothes earlier, and she couldn't help but wonder why they didn't just take them up to the house earlier that morning.

It would have been so much easier than trying to do this now.

"Fancy some help?" Paul's friendly voice called out.

Alex turned to smile thankfully at him. "That would be wonderful, thank you," she said as she dropped to her knees and began stuffing Olivia's clothes back into the detective's suitcase.

"Not a problem," Paul said as he ducked inside the tent. "What do you need me to do?"

"If you could carry Liv's bag, that would be great," Alex said as she zipped the brunette's bag shut.

"I'll carry both your bags, Alex," Paul replied genially. "I meant is there anything I can help with in here?"

Alex shoved the couple shirts she'd pulled out and set on the air mattress earlier when she was looking for her jeans into her suitcase and shook her head. "Not really. We didn't unpack a whole lot."

"Nobody did, I'd imagine," Paul said.

"You probably have a point there," Alex agreed with a smile. She zipped her bag closed and said, "All done."

"Perfect." Paul took hold of the handles on each of the women's bags and carried them out of the tent.

They walked in companionable silence back toward the house, and Alex hurried up the back porch steps to hold open the screen door for Paul before she followed him up the back staircase. All the doors on the second floor where closed and she smiled at the Englishman as she said, "I can take it from here. Thanks."

"My pleasure, darling," Paul replied as he handed the bags over. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Alex agreed as she started down the hall toward hers and Olivia's room.

She set her bag down on the floor so she could open the door, and she smiled as she walked inside the room to find Olivia sitting on the foot of the bed inspecting her injured ankle. "You were supposed to leave that wrapped."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see how it looked," Olivia replied, looking up at the blonde with an unrepentant smirk.

Alex nodded. "And, how does it look?"

"Swollen," Olivia replied dryly.

"You don't say," Alex retorted, chuckling. "Gee, I wonder why?" she teased as she made her way over to the bed so she could look at the brunette's injured ankle as well. "Damn it, Benson," she muttered as she reached out to run a tender finger over Olivia's bruised and swollen ankle.

"Yeah," Olivia said, sighing as she picked up her air cast and started to put it back on.

Alex took it from her hands and murmured, "Let me."

Olivia sighed and leaned back on her hands as she watched Alex tenderly recast and wrap her ankle, and she smiled at the way the blonde placed a soft, lingering kiss to the top of her foot once she was done. "Come here," she whispered.

"Yes?" Alex hummed, smiling as she pushed herself up from the floor and leaned into the brunette so that she could capture her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Mmm, that."

"You'll get more of that after you're in bed," Alex assured her with a playful wink.

They changed quickly and Alex pulled the duvet and sheets back for Olivia to climb into bed before she turned off the light and slid into the bed beside the brunette. She smiled as she rolled onto her side and leaned over to kiss Olivia softly, lingering in the tender connection for a few moments before she eventually pulled away with a soft sigh. "Goodnight, Liv," Alex whispered as she laid her head down onto the brunette's shoulder.

Olivia pulled the blonde in closer and pressed a lazy kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

+++/+++\+++

The next morning began at warp speed as the grandparents arrived at the beach house at a little after nine with eight grandchildren in tow. The kids screamed and hollered as they saw their parents for the first time since Friday afternoon, and then proceeded to ignore them the moment breakfast was finished as they changed into their swimsuits so they could go play on the beach.

Matt and James, the grandfathers, took charge of supervising the kids, so Maggie, Carolyn, and Jenny could sit and visit with the Cousins who were lounging in the backyard and enjoying their last few moments of freedom before having to return to their real lives.

"God, I wish I had that much energy in the morning," Alex muttered, her eyes focused on her nieces and nephews as they ran up and down the beach. She sipped at her third cup of coffee for the morning and sighed. "I can't remember ever having that much energy."

"You used to," Carolyn said, smiling at her daughter. "You used to be worse than that, actually. Six oh eight on the dot, every morning, you would start at mach eight and you didn't stop until you fell asleep at night."

Olivia chuckled. "I can see that."

"Just wait, dear," Carolyn told the detective, "I'm sure your children will be the same."

"That's not good," Olivia muttered.

Alex laughed. "We have time, babe. Don't worry."

Olivia's worried expression shifted to a soft smile as she turned to brush a gentle kiss across Alex's cheek. "Maybe I don't want to wait," she breathed against the blonde's ear. "Maybe I can't wait to have a gaggle of mini-Alex's running around the house."

Adam laughed loudly at the goofy smile Alex was now wearing in response to whatever it was Olivia had whispered in her ear. "Get a room you two. Or, don't, since this is my house. Wait until you get home!"

Alex shot her brother a glare before she turned to look into Olivia's open, earnest eyes. The brunette was kidding but, at the same time, she wasn't. "God, do I love you," she breathed.

The group, as one, rolled their eyes at the mushy romantic display Alex and Olivia were putting on and Maggie cleared her throat loudly to draw attention away from the couple. "So, now that all the impressionable ears are out of hearing distance, what the fuck happened to you all yesterday?"

"Abbie started it," Olivia said quickly.

"Shut up, Benson," Abbie retorted. "I did not."

"Andy?" Carolyn asked, knowing that her eldest would shed some light on the situation.

"Paintball," Andy said by way of explanation.

"Okay, that makes perfect sense, then," Jenny said, laughing. "Who won?"

"Lindsay did," Jill said, shooting a proud smile at her girlfriend.

"And then Jill did. All night long, by the sounds of it," Jake added.

Jill blushed and picked up a Frisbee and threw it at her brother. "Shut up."

Carolyn laughed and shook her head as she turned her attention back to her daughter. "What time are you guys heading out?"

"I dunno," Alex said, shrugging as she glanced at Olivia who gave her a 'whenever you want' look.

"And how are you getting back with your arm in a sling?" Jenny asked Elliot.

"It's my left arm, so I'll be okay," Elliot said. He frowned and added, "I'm more concerned about what Cragen is going to say when Liv and I show up tomorrow with doctor's notes limiting us both to desk duty."

"Oh god," Olivia groaned. She actually hadn't even thought of that. "He's going to flip."

Alex chuckled darkly. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned about how Fin and Munch are going to react," she said, arching a brow knowingly. "They're going to have to pick up the slack in the field while you two are out."

"We better show up with donuts and some of that good coffee from the place across the street," Olivia told her partner, who nodded his agreement.

"That's probably a good idea," Elliot said, sighing as he pushed himself to his feet. "I should probably get rolling. Kathy was pretty worried last night when I called and told her what happened."

"You're sure you'll be okay to drive?" Alex asked.

"I'll be fine, Cabot," Elliot assured her. "I'm only on Tylenol, so it won't be a problem. Thanks for having me up this weekend," he told Adam.

"My pleasure. Thanks for coming," Adam said, grinning as he shook the detective's hand.

Alex nodded her agreement with her brother's sentiment as she pushed herself out of her chair and pulled the burly ex-marine into a light embrace, mindful of his injured shoulder. "Thank you for coming, El," she whispered. "I know Olivia really appreciated that you made the effort to come."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Elliot assured her. "Take care of her."

"Always," Alex agreed, tucking her hair behind her ears as she backed away.

"I'll catch ya tomorrow, Liv," Elliot said as he leaned in and gave Olivia a quick hug goodbye.

"Drive safe, Stabler," Abbie said, holding out her good hand to give him a high five.

After he was done saying goodbye to everybody, Elliot followed Adam into the house and the group turned back to one another as the screen door slammed shut behind them.

"So… how are you going to manage with your injury?" Maggie asked Abbie.

"I'm a lefty, so I'll be fine," Abbie said with a shrug. "Serena drove us up here and I took a cab to the airport when I flew up to New York, so I won't have any problems."

"She definitely didn't have any problems last night," Jake piped up, waggling his brows suggestively.

Abbie let out a boisterous laugh as she turned to look at him. "You're so full of shit, Jake. I was passed out on the couch all night and we missed the drag show we were going to go to. Serena had to drag my half-asleep ass out to bed and I fell asleep with my jeans still on."

Jake just laughed and held his hands up in a 'can't blame me for trying' gesture.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her son's trouble-making antics. "You need to try harder than that, Jakey. I thought I taught you better."

"Sorry mom," Jake mumbled.

"Anyways," Maggie said, changing the subject, "in four weeks you two will be married. Are you ready?" she asked, looking at Alex and Olivia.

"Very ready," Alex answered, reaching for Olivia's hand. "The rehearsal is at six?" she asked her mom.

Carolyn nodded. "Yes. But you'll be there before then, right?"

"We were planning on it," Alex said. "I think we can check into our hotel at four?" She looked at Olivia for confirmation and the brunette nodded. "Yeah. So, we can check in and then come on out."

"And you're sure you want to spend the night before your wedding together?" Carolyn asked, frowning. "It's against tradition, you know."

"We'll be separated the day of the wedding," Alex said, rolling her eyes. She had had this particular argument with her mother more times than she could count over the last few months. "It's not like we don't sleep together every night now."

"I think it's a neat way to go at it," Jill spoke up. "I mean, they'll still surprise each other with what they look like at the wedding, but this way they can spend a little bit of time alone together before the chaos of their wedding descends upon them."

The rest of the cousins nodded their agreement and Maggie laughed as she looked at her sister-in-law. "I think we're just from a different generation here, Carolyn."

"Apparently so," Alex's mother agreed, rolling her eyes.

Alex shook her head and glanced at her watch. It was nearing noon, and they still had a five-hour drive ahead of them. "You 'bout ready to go?" she asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Sure."

They said their goodbyes and, as they were driving down the driveway to the main road, Alex reached over and took Olivia's hand into her own. "Did you have a good time this weekend?"

"Of course," Olivia replied, lifting their joined hands to her lips so she could press a sweet kiss to the backs of the blonde's knuckles. "I was with you, so it was perfect."

"Sweet talker," Alex muttered, but Olivia knew that the blonde liked it by the way her cheeks flushed ever so slightly with a light blush. She glanced at the clock in the dash and licked her lips thoughtfully. "Would you mind if we made a quick stop in Boston before we headed home?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope. What do you want to do?"

Alex smiled sadly and gave Olivia's hand a gentle squeeze. "I would like to visit my dad."

+++/+++\+++

The cemetery was otherwise empty as Alex pulled to a stop at the bottom of a small hill. She licked her lips and took a slow, deep breath as she turned to look at Olivia. "Do you want to come?"

"If you want me to," Olivia answered softly.

Alex nodded. "I would like to introduce you to him." She looked out Olivia's window at the hill they would have to climb to get to her family's plot and sighed. "Do you think you'll be able to make it up there okay?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course. It's not that steep. Let's go."

They made their way slowly up the hill, Alex following a step behind Olivia with her fingertips resting lightly on the small of the brunette's back in case she slipped, and once they reached the top, Alex pointed to a rather large mausoleum. "He's there," she said.

Rather than responding with words, because, really, none were needed, Olivia simply nodded and started toward the monument. The brunette hung back as Alex approached the building her father was interred in and she bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Alex reach out to run her fingers over the engraved block that read:

**Alexander Andrew Cabot  
Beloved Husband and Father  
Oct. 12, 1946 - May 20, 1997**

"Hi, dad," Alex said softly as she trailed her fingertips over the numbers marking the date her father passed. "Sorry I haven't visited in so long, life has just been…" She shook her head. "I should have made time to come up here and I'm sorry. I've met a great girl since the last time I was here – which isn't exactly true because I knew her then, too. Remember me telling you about that beautiful detective who I worked with? Olivia? Yeah…"

Her voice trailed off as she began tracing the first four letters of her father's name over and over again as tears began to sting at the backs of her eyes. "I'm going to marry her." She laughed softly and shook her head. "Can you believe it? All those times you told me that I just hadn't met the right girl yet and I'd laughed at you… You were right, dad. You were so right. She's… god, she's everything to me and I wish you were here to meet her. You would love her as much as I do, I'm sure."

She grew quiet as the tears that had been threatening spilled over and she allowed herself to voice the one thing she'd thought of more often than anything else during the wedding planning. "I wish… I wish you were here to walk me down the aisle when I marry her."

She looked back at Olivia, who was watching her with a soft adoring smile from a distance and swallowed thickly as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She smiled at the concerned look Olivia was giving her and beckoned the brunette over. When Olivia was close enough for her to touch, she wrapped her hand around the brunette's arm and turned back to her father's headstone. "Dad. This is Olivia. Olivia, this is my dad."

Olivia smiled and squeezed Alex's hand that was wrapped lightly around her arm. "Sir," she said softly, nodding respectfully at the marker because it seemed rude to not acknowledge his presence – even if it wasn't corporeal. Alex sniffled beside her and she turned to press a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Are you okay, baby?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I just miss him."

"I'm sure you do, sweetie," Olivia murmured, pressing another gentle, comforting kiss to Alex's brow. She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the marker with Alex's father's name on it. She shifted the crutch on her right side to her left hand and reached out to touch the stone.

_You raised an amazing girl, Mr. Cabot, _she said silently,_ and I know you would be proud of the woman she grew up to be. I love Alex more than life itself_ _and I swear to you that, until my last breath, I will do everything in my power to make her feel safe, loved, cherished, and adored. _

Alex watched Olivia stare silently at her father's marker and smiled sadly as she leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm glad you finally got to meet him," she whispered.

"Me too, sweetheart," Olivia whispered, pressing her palm flat against the stone. She sighed as she dropped her hand to her side and spun on her good leg to pull Alex into her arms. Her crutches clattered softly together as they landed on the grass, and she hummed under her breath as she cradled Alex's head to her shoulder. "I love you."

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and sighed as she sank into her fiancée's embrace. "I love you too, Liv."

…


	27. Chapter 25

**Just another reminder that there is a link to my Cabot family tree on my profile page in case you needed it.**

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**CHAPTER 25**

"I thought you said that you got us a hotel room for these next two nights?" Olivia asked as she looked at the small, single-story white clapboard sided bungalow the owner of the Seaside Bed and Breakfast had directed them to. It was the day before their wedding and they had just arrived in the Hamptons to get ready for the rehearsal and dinner.

Alex smiled over her shoulder at the brunette as she slipped the key she'd been handed into the lock on the front door. "I may have mentioned that we were getting married and requested the most private suite they offered."

_That certainly explains the roguish wink the innkeeper gave me, then,_ Olivia thought to herself with a smile. "Well played, Cabot."

"Thank you." Alex pushed the door open and her smile grew even wider as her eyes swept across the room.

The sitting-room area was small, but cozy. Large square windows framed by gauzy white drapes overlooked the ocean and the pale, misty gray walls were surprisingly warm and provided a nice background to the dark blue upholstered sofa and two rich brown leather wingback chairs that were situated around a driftwood-inspired coffee table. Nautical-themed prints dotted the walls, a go-to decorating idea for any ocean-side community, and the larger print above the fireplace was a stunning black and white photograph of the main house backlit by a raging lightning storm over the ocean. To the right of the fireplace was a door, which more than likely led to the bedroom as the bungalow's tiny galley kitchen – though calling it a 'kitchen' was a stretch, as it had only a small bar fridge, microwave, and a sink – was set on the back wall of the house furthest from the windows.

"This is incredible," Olivia murmured appreciatively as she stepped into the main room behind Alex and closed the door after them. "We should just spend our honeymoon here," she added.

"Yeah right," Alex chuckled as she made her way toward the bedroom. "Sorry, Liv, but I'm not spending our honeymoon ten minutes from my family. They'd leave us alone for the first few days and then they'd be knocking on our door asking us if we wanted to go clubbing or something."

Olivia smiled and followed Alex into the bedroom. It was equally small, the room was pretty much dominated by a large four-poster king-size bed, but it would more than work. "Yeah, but clubbing is fun," she said. "I like dancing with you."

"I like dancing with you," Alex replied as she dropped the small suitcase she'd brought for the weekend onto the floor beside the bed. They had packed the clothes they'd need for their honeymoon (or, not really need, need, but felt obligated to take) into a larger suitcase that was still sitting in the trunk of their car. "But we can dance without my cousins around."

"So there are clubs where we're going, then?" Olivia asked. Alex had insisted on planning the entire honeymoon so she was left completely in the dark as to where they were going. All she'd been told was to pack warm-weather clothes and to bring a couple of bathing suits.

Alex chuckled at Olivia's attempt to weasel out information about where they would be going and shook her head. "Possibly," she answered vaguely. Though, she wasn't being deceptively coy. She didn't know if the island had clubs or not. That hadn't been something she'd particularly cared too much about when she was making arrangements. "But -" she stepped toward Olivia and ran a finger down the middle of the brunette's chest "-it will have us and a bed."

"I see," Olivia murmured, nodding as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "So you're anticipating spending a lot of time in bed, then."

"I am," Alex husked. She licked her lips slowly and added, "Would you like a demonstration of how I see the majority of our week together going?"

Olivia bit her lip to try and keep from smiling, but failed miserably. "That sounds... amazing, sweetie; but, aren't we supposed to be at Maggie's in like, an hour?"

"Exactly." Alex ran her hands down the front of Olivia's body, letting her palms rake slowly across the brunette's breasts, to dip her fingers under the hem of the fitted black tank top the detective was wearing. "We have time," she whispered, smiling as she started working Olivia's shirt slowly up, giving the brunette ample opportunity to stop her if she wasn't in the mood for a quickie.

But, instead of asking Alex to stop, Olivia just licked her lips and lifted her arms over her head to help the blonde remove her shirt. She loved watching the way Alex's eyes grew dark as the blonde looked at her and once her shirt was tossed aside, she leaned in and captured Alex's lips in a slow, deep kiss that left the both of them completely breathless. They shed the rest of their clothes between unhurried kisses, and Olivia smiled against Alex's lips as she slipped her hands under the sweet curve of the blonde's ass, picked her up, and then tossed her onto the bed.

Alex laughed loudly in surprise as she went airborne and she shook her head as she looked up at Olivia, who was standing beside the bed grinning. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet," Olivia quipped, winking as she crawled onto the bed. She held herself up on her hands and knees as she hovered above Alex, dipping her head first this way then that as she teased the blonde with the possibility of a kiss, and she groaned as she felt a long, talented finger slide through her folds. "That's cheating."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Alex teased as she dipped her hand back down to collect some of Olivia's arousal on her fingertip before she moved it up to rub light circles over the brunette's clit.

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut at Alex's soft touch and she bit her lip as she leaned in to rest her forehead against the blonde's. Work had been predictably crazy leading up to their time off, and even though they'd put in to take the two previous days off, they both had ended up working the majority of the time. "I think I'm gonna let you keep doing what you're doing," she murmured, as she rocked her hips down into Alex's hand. "God, baby…"

"Mmm, lucky me," Alex purred, smiling as she lifted her chin just enough to press a sweet kiss to Olivia's lips. "Roll over, sweetie," she whispered, her hand between Olivia's legs never faltering as she pushed against the brunette's shoulder with her other.

They moved together, Olivia rolling onto her back as Alex followed, the blonde settling onto her side beside the brunette as she continued to gently touch her. Alex rested her head on her left hand as she stroked, rolled, and caressed Olivia with her right, and she smiled down at the brunette as she leaned in and captured her lips in a deep, languid kiss. She kept her touch between Olivia's legs soft, occasionally dipping her hand down to gather more of the brunette's arousal on her fingertips before returning to her previous position and rubbing slow, gentle circles against her.

A soft moan rumbled in the back of Olivia's throat as Alex pressed just that little bit harder against her and she licked her lips as she reached up to thread her fingers through luxurious golden locks. She scratched Alex's scalp lightly, wordlessly encouraging her as she let her left leg fall open wider, offering herself to the blonde.

The movement didn't escape Alex's attention, but she was content to stay where she was for the moment and she smiled against Olivia's lips as she purposefully continued to rub soft, broad circles against the brunette's clit. Around and around her fingers swirled, lightly, softly, touching with only the faintest amount of pressure. Easing Olivia higher, gently, continuously higher with each circuit, determined that when the brunette did fall, that it would be into relaxing, trembling waves. Her fingers were sliding easily now thanks to the copious amount of moisture pooled between Olivia's legs, and she licked her lips as she let her touch drop down into that warm pool for a moment, teasing the brunette with the possibility of more before she once again moved her touch higher. "I love touching you like this," she whispered, her smile growing wider at the way Olivia's grip on her hair tightened. "Softly. Working you up slowly."

"Oh fuck," Olivia murmured.

Alex chuckled. She knew exactly how much Olivia loved it when she talked to her during sex. "I love watching the way your body responds to my touch. The way your eyes grow dark, the beautiful flush that tints your cheeks, the way your nipples begin to slowly harden as I stroke you." Her eyes flashed down to the brunette's nipples and she groaned. Olivia's nipples were, in fact, quite erect and looked to her like they were simultaneously taunting her and begging her to suck them. "Jesus."

Olivia smiled and arched her chest forward, knowing exactly what had captured Alex's attention, even as she began rolling her hips more demandingly against the blonde's hand.

Unable to resist the twin sirens calling to her, Alex licked her lips and swept down Olivia's body to take a pert, mocha-colored nipple into her mouth and she moaned as she ran the tip of her tongue around its perimeter. This, this she would gladly do for the rest of her life and be perfectly content. She sucked hard against the nub, pulling her head back and stretching it to its absolute limit before letting it fall from her lips with a wet pop; and she smiled as she leaned back down to blow a steady stream of air across it, making it grow even harder.

"I love your tits," Alex murmured softly, more to herself than Olivia, and she glanced up through her lashes at Olivia as the brunette chuckled softly. She rolled her eyes as she laid a broad lick over the straining bud, delighting in the way it both yielded to and resisted her touch, and then asked, "What?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing." She groaned, arching into Alex's touch and added, "You feel so good."

The deep timbre of Olivia's voice did wonderful things to Alex's body and she whimpered softly as she leaned across the brunette's body to tongue the nipple she'd previously ignored. Olivia's hips rolled harder against her hand, begging for a firmer touch, and she finally relented, dipping down and thrusting two fingers as deep into her as she could as she sucked long and hard on the nipple between her lips.

Olivia practically arched off the bed, her body zinging with electricity as Alex's mouth and fingers drove her incrementally closer to the euphoric edge of ecstasy. After having been teased for so long with soft touches, this onslaught was almost too much for her to handle and she groaned as she once again threaded her fingers through Alex's hair. She gave the silky strands a sharp tug and grunted, "Kiss me."

Alex smiled and pulled back to lay a handful of soft kitten licks to the nipple she'd been roughly suckling, soothing the pinked bud with a gentler touch before she moved higher, her hand still pumping steadily between Olivia's legs, to capture the brunette's lips in a deep, probing kiss. She hummed in response to the way Olivia's mouth opened immediately to her and she wasted no time thrusting her tongue inside to dance, stroke, and tangle with her love's.

She kept her strokes long, deep, and slow, curling her fingers on random thrusts so that Olivia couldn't anticipate what was coming next and didn't come too quickly. She licked the brunette's lips as she pulled back to smile down at her and she couldn't contain the soft sigh that escaped her when Olivia's gaze met her own, brown eyes nearly black with desire as the brunette's hips rocked beseechingly against her hand. "You are so beautiful," she murmured, smiling as she stalled her thrusting hand and instead just rocked the heel of her palm against Olivia's clit. Her eyes danced over her fiancée's face as she tried to commit everything about the way Olivia looked right now to memory. "So beautiful…"

"Alex," Olivia groaned.

"And all mine," Alex purred, smiling.

"Yours. All yours, sweetie," Olivia agreed, nodding. "Please, baby," she whimpered, rubbing herself shamelessly against the blonde's hand, urging her to move.

"Mine," Alex murmured, her smile growing wolfish as she began thrusting with renewed purpose into the brunette. She curled her fingers hard and held them there so that she rubbed over hidden ridges on each plunge and retreat, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her lover's body. She took a deep breath as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Olivia's, their gazes locking. Neither blinked as Alex worked Olivia closer and closer to orgasm and when the brunette's release did hit her, a soft, wholly awed smile lit Alex's face as she watched euphoria flash in Olivia's eyes.

She stroked Olivia lovingly through the length of her climax and when the brunette's body finally stilled, she slowly pulled out and wiped her fingers off on the sheet before wrapping her hand around Olivia's hip and holding her close as their mouths came together again and again, lingering in the gentle connection.

Needing to feel Alex tremble with ecstasy beneath her, Olivia rolled her hips and flipped their position so that she was now hovering above the blonde. She slid her hand slowly down the attorney's toned abdomen and smiled as she dipped her fingers into the ocean of warm desire that was waiting for her between Alex's legs.

Knowing that it wouldn't take much to send Alex flying, she touched her softly, slowly, each circuit of her fingertip around the blonde's clit taking three heartbeats to complete. She dropped her lips to the sweet column of Alex's throat and tongued the blonde's pulse point, lightly flicking the tip of her tongue over the sensitive spot before she covered it with her mouth and sucked against it lightly, mindful to not leave a mark.

When she was certain that Alex was right on the edge, Olivia dipped her hand lower and gently eased two fingers into hot, clinging velvet, stroking slowly as she trailed a line of kisses down the line of Alex's jaw. "I love you," she murmured, smiling as she nuzzled the blonde's cheek.

"Oh, Liv," Alex whimpered, looping her arms around the brunette's neck and holding her close as buzzing white heat began to spread through her body. "Love you too," she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as her release swept through her.

After Alex came down from her high, they laid together in silence, hands lightly stroking as they shared soft, indulgent kisses, more than content to remain in their private little bubble for as long as humanly possible.

+++/+++\+++

"You're late," Carolyn admonished as Alex and Olivia stepped out onto Maggie's back porch, the happy smile on her face negating the chastising tone of her voice.

"Sorry," Alex said, looking entirely unapologetic. She glanced down at the lawn and smiled as she saw that everybody was already there. Jake and John had organized a soccer game with the kids, and they were laughing hysterically as Emily dribbled circles around her brother.

"What? Twenty minutes late and not a hickey to show for it?" Maggie drawled, smirking as she walked out onto the porch. "Olivia… I'm so disappointed in you."

Olivia blushed and rolled her eyes. "Lovely to see you again as well, Maggie."

"Oh, shut up," Maggie chortled as she pulled Olivia into a quick hug. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," Olivia replied, smiling as she looked over at Alex, who was shaking her head at something Carolyn had said. "More than ready."

"And what about you?" Maggie asked, rounding on her niece as she pulled her into a hug. "You ready?"

"Mmm, been ready for years, Mags," Alex confirmed, winking at Olivia. "What if we did it for real tonight and just partied tomorrow."

"I think your mother would kill us all," Maggie replied in a hushed whisper.

"You'll get the girl soon enough, dear," Carolyn chuckled. "Less than twenty-four hours to go, now."

"Too fucking long," Alex muttered.

"I never asked," Maggie said, drawing everybody's attention to her, "what are you girls going to do about names? Are you just keeping your own?"

Alex looked at Olivia and smiled. This had actually been the topic of several discussions between the couple and pretty much every one had ended up with them naked and in bed. "We're going the hyphenated route. Benson-Cabot."

"I was just going to take Alex's name," Olivia said, shrugging. "But she…"

"Wanted to do this," Alex summarized. "And I won."

"You cheated," Olivia argued playfully. "Persuasion by orgasm."

"Well, damn," Adam drawled, laughing as he skipped up the handful of steps to the porch to greet his sister. "I guess I missed that day of law school."

"Only because you had a PhD in it by the time you finished your undergrad," Alex retorted, smiling.

"You're just jealous," Adam drawled, lifting his hand to his mouth and blowing on his fingernails before he buffed them out on his shirt.

Carolyn laughed and shook her head at the antics of her two youngest. "Well, since everybody's here now, let's go. Liz is already down at the beach with Abbie, Serena, and your squad-mates, Olivia."

"Oh, that can't be good," Olivia muttered.

"Shush, she's been on her best behavior," Carolyn said.

"And I've already pumped a bottle of wine into her," Maggie added. "She's feeling very friendly at the moment, don't you worry."

Olivia looked at Alex and frowned. "You know, somehow, that doesn't make me feel better."

Alex chuckled and shrugged. "Well, let's go save Elliot and the guys then before she and Abbie combine to scare the ever loving shit out of them."

…


	28. Chapter 26

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**CHAPTER 26**

They heard the group on the beach before they saw them, and Alex couldn't hold back a laugh as she looked over at Olivia and grinned. "Whatever they're doing, they're having fun."

Olivia chuckled and nodded sagely. "Yes, but the question is, what are they doing to make Carmichael laugh like that?"

It didn't take them long to find out, and they had to stop and watch for a moment to take it all in. For some reason, Liz was on Abbie's back, Fin was on Munch's, and they were racing down the beach to where Serena and Elliot were standing at what could only be the finish line.

"Do I want to know why they're doing that?" Olivia muttered.

Alex laughed and shook her head. "No. I really, really think you don't."

"We win!" Abbie yelled, throwing her hands up in the air triumphantly. This, of course, meant that she dumped Donnelly onto her ass.

"Carmichael!" Liz screamed, scooping up a handful of sand and throwing it at the federal prosecutor.

Abbie looked down at Liz and smirked as she held a hand out to help the older woman up off the ground. "You need to toughen up, you old broad."

Liz laughed and pushed Abbie down onto the ground. "You too, Tex."

Olivia groaned. "Oh my god. It's like that first weekend at your apartment all over again."

"What are you talking about?" Alex laughed. "It's like every time those two are together." She cleared her throat and then yelled at their friends, "Can we not leave you alone for five goddamn minutes?!"

"She started it!" Liz and Abbie retorted at the same time as they pointed accusingly at the other.

"Fin?" Alex asked.

Fin looked at Abbie and Liz, both of whom were staring menacingly at him, and shrugged. "Yeah. What they said."

"Smart man, Odafin," Liz chuckled.

"Why did I agree to let you officiate my wedding?" Alex asked her godmother with a smile.

"Because you love me," Liz retorted, grinning as she pulled Alex into a quick hug. "Now, behave."

"You're warning me to behave," Alex drawled disbelievingly as she stepped back so that she was leaning against Olivia. "With Carmichael standing right behind you. You're warning me…"

Liz grinned. "She's already been warned."

"So the piggyback race was… what, exactly?"

"Getting her to burn off some of her energy," Liz replied with a smirk. "I happen to remember that tactic worked quite well on you and your brother when you were young, so I figured I'd give it a try here."

Elliot laughed. "It works with my kids too."

Olivia smiled at her partner. "Hey, El. Where's Kathy?"

"At home with the kids," he said, shrugging. "The twins have swim team tonight and with the driving and everything else, it was just easier for her to stay there and do it. We have a sitter lined up for tomorrow though, so I'll drive home tonight and we'll both come up tomorrow afternoon."

"Are we ready to begin?" Carolyn called out as she, Maggie, Matt, and the rest of the Cabot cousins and significant others who were there assembled ambled down onto the beach.

"Now that you're here, we are," Liz replied, looking back at Alex and Olivia. "Have you two figured out how you want to come in?"

Alex nodded and pulled Olivia's arms around her waist so that the detective was holding her. This had actually been the most difficult decision for the wedding that they had to make, because neither of them had a father to walk them down the aisle. "Olivia first, and then me."

"Escorts?"

"Adam and Captain Cragen," Alex replied.

Liz smiled warmly at Alex and nodded. She knew how much it must hurt the blonde to not have her father there to walk her down the aisle, and she had actually half-expected her to forego the whole escort business and just do it herself. But she was glad to see that the ADA was going to let her brother fill that role for her. "Excellent. Bridal parties?"

"Elliot, Fin, and Much for me," Olivia said.

"And Carmichael, though god knows why," Alex said, smirking at her friend, "Andy, Jill, and Bryn for me."

"I see," Liz murmured, doing the math in her head. "So which of the men is going to walk down with two women?"

"I am," Much declared proudly, holding his hand in the air.

"I still say you cheated," Fin muttered.

"Do I want to know?" Liz asked Olivia.

Olivia grinned and shrugged. "They played a game of HORSE to decide who got to do it."

Liz turned to look at Fin. "How the hell can you cheat in HORSE?"

"There's no what he can make the shots he did," Fin grumbled. "Fucking cheated."

"Methinks somebody's a little pissed that they got beat," Abbie chuckled, grinning as she reached out and gave Munch a high five. "Well done, man."

"Thank you, ma'am," Much drawled.

Alex rolled her eyes. "We were thinking it would go you, Liv and Don, Elliot and Abbie, Munch, Andy, and Jill, and then Fin and Bryn."

"Works for me," Liz announced. She pointed at the weathered driftwood log and asked, "Ceremony by there?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Excellent. So, let's get everybody who's going to be part of the ceremony up on the bluff," Liz said as she spun on her heel and started up the small sandy hill that they would all walk down to make their entrance.

Donnelly lined them all up and looked back down at the beach, her lips pursed thoughtfully as she tried to calculate the logistics of everybody making their entrance. "I'll go first. Liv, Don, count to twenty and then follow. And so on, and so forth. Alex, you and Adam will wait until everybody is in position and then you'll come down. Adam, stand at the edge so that you'll know when it's time, but we want to keep Alex out of sight until the last moment. Sound good?"

"Sure," Adam agreed.

"Yup," Olivia replied. She had willingly opted to take on the groom's role for the ceremony so that she would be able to watch Alex walk down the aisle to her.

Liz clapped her hands authoritatively. "Then let's do this, people!"

Carolyn smiled at her daughter as she, Maggie, Matt, and the rest of the Cabots not in the wedding party made their way down to the beach to stand in the general area of where the seats would be the next day so that there was an 'aisle' for them all to walk down. The wedding party, led by Liz, made their way down to the beach. Liz was positively judicial in her approach and Olivia and Cragen were appropriately serious, but things went to the ridiculous immediately after when Elliot and Abbie started doing the Gangam dance once they hit the Cabots and continued all the way up until they were in position. Andy, Much, and Jill did a crazy little three-way freestyle dance that was entirely inappropriate – though Munch looked to be enjoying it immensely – and Fin and Bryn brought up the rear doing a ridiculous looking tango.

Adam and Alex watched from the bluff, laughing hysterically, and Adam grinned at his sister once Liz motioned them to come down. "You ready?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

They made their way down the bluff toward the family and Alex couldn't contain her grin as she saw Olivia standing at the end of the 'aisle' smiling at her.

"Should we make an entrance like everybody else?" Adam asked, squeezing Alex's hand that was tucked into the crook of his arm.

Alex chuckled and nodded. "What should we do?"

"Wing it?" Adam asked.

So they did. Digging deep into their bags of tricks, they stopped at where they anticipated the end of the guest chairs would be and did a sexified Macarena before they made their way down the remainder of the aisle, arm-in-arm and doing the hop-skip that Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke did in Mary Poppins.

Olivia laughed as Alex grabbed onto her arm and she couldn't resist leaning in to press a quick kiss to the smiling blonde's lips. "That was quite an entrance."

"Did you like it?"

"Mmhmm." Olivia nodded.

"Please don't do that tomorrow," Carolyn spoke up, leveling an unmistakably serious look onto the entire wedding party.

"The Macarena or the Mary Poppins skip?" Adam piped up. "Because we totally nailed both."

Everybody but Carolyn all laughed and she just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she muttered under her breath, "I give up."

"I was personally very impressed with Elliot's Gangam Style dance," Fin whispered loudly to Munch, who nodded his agreement.

"Look, can we please focus?" Liz called out, grinning.

"I did it better than Stabler," Abbie said, leaning around Alex to glare at Fin and Munch.

"Yes, yes, we're all surprised that Texas here can do a dance that mimics riding a horse," Liz drawled. "Whatever, Carmichael. Just stand there and try to not look as goofy as you usually do."

"Hey!" Abbie yelled.

"Oh my god," Alex muttered, laughing as she buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck. "Can we just elope?"

"Too late for that, Cabot," Abbie drawled, winking at Liz. "Now, can you to stop playing kissy-face so we can get down to business here, please? Really, you two are so undignified," she added, chuckling.

Jill reached out and smacked Abbie upside the head, and then ducked behind Andy before the Texan could retaliate.

"Oh. My. God!" Alex yelled. "Just stop! Let's get through this and then you guys can go back to being children for the rest of the night. Deal?"

"Deal!" The entire assembled group yelled laughingly.

"We are so fucked," Alex muttered.

"Mmm, that was earlier," Olivia whispered in her ear playfully. She kissed her quickly and added, "Though I wouldn't mind an encore."

"Head in the game, Benson," Liz snapped, taking a page out of Jill's book and smacking the detective upside the head.

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia groaned, standing up straight and turning to look at Donnelly.

Liz looked at Alex and nodded approvingly. "You've trained her up well. Good job, Cabot."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Liz. Now…"

"Right," Liz said, nodding. "So, we'll do the entrance just like we just did – sans dancing?" She arched a questioning brow at the wedding party before continuing. "And then the guest will take their seats and I'll start…"

The rest of the rehearsal went smoothly, with Alex's bridesmaids behaving themselves long enough to let Liz work through the details, and then Alex and Olivia were sharing a quick kiss before they walked back up the aisle with their wedding party following them in reverse order.

"So, who's ready for some food?" Adam asked loudly as the family and guests gathered on the lawn.

"I am," Jill yelled.

Carolyn laughed. "We have a reservation at The Player's Club. I trust you all know the way?"

"Oh yeah," Jake replied, grinning.

"Good." Carolyn smiled at her nephew. "Then let's go."

+++/+++\+++

"You know," Fin told Olivia as he looked around the restaurant, "this is really not what I was expecting."

Olivia grinned and nodded understandingly as she looked around the outdoor eating area that Carolyn had reserved for the rehearsal dinner. The interior of the Player's Club was predictably Hamptons, with a polo theme in full effect throughout the high-ceiling space in the form of equipment and large-print pictures, but the outdoor area was a much more laid back beer garden. And that was where they were having their rehearsal dinner.

The Cabots were spread out around the stone patio, sitting in small groups at the tables that littered the space beneath the vine-covered pergola. There was no set menu for the dinner, everybody just ordered whatever they wanted, so there was a mix of everything from hotdogs for the kids to seared tuna salad, steak, and lobster rolls for the adults. Music filtered down onto them from speakers mounted on the top of the pergola posts and the area was lit by flickering lanterns that hung overhead. Adam, Jake, and John had turned one of the flatscreens on the patio to the Yankee's game, while Paul had somehow managed to steal the other to so he could watch his beloved Gunners take on Tottenham.

It was relaxed. Simple. In short, it was everything she loved about Alex's family. They might have more money than they knew what to do with, but it really didn't seem to affect them much at all. Sure, they could put on airs and hobnob with the best of them, but at their heart, this was who they were. A family who loved each other and enjoyed just being together.

"You should have seen them all at Liv and Alex's bachelorette weekend," Elliot said as he set a fresh pint in front of Fin.

"Please," Olivia scoffed. "You missed the really exciting stuff. Hell, when you were there, we spent like ten hours in the hospital-"

"I think you're exaggerating a bit there, babe," Alex interrupted with a smile as she sat down on Olivia's lap. "It was closer to three."

"Whatever," Olivia retorted, grinning as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Anyways, my point is, you weren't there for the crazy."

"We played ultimate Frisbee, sunbathed, had a clambake, and then sat around a bonfire drinking," Alex said. "How is that crazy?"

"Bryan in the bikini?" Olivia offered.

Munch choked on the drink of ale he was in the middle of swallowing. "Excuse me?"

Alex laughed and shrugged. "Okay, so maybe the game of Truth or Dare got a little crazy. But, really, that wasn't bad for us and you know it."

"Yeah," Olivia murmured, smiling as she remembered her first weekend with the Cousins; how Alex had won a trophy and the dance-off that had happened when they had all gone out to Paul's club. "I guess you're right."

"I always am," Alex said, pecking the brunette quickly on the lips. "Remember that."

"She has a point," Elliot said, waving a french fry at his partner. "Remembering that will definitely make your life a hell of a lot easier."

Munch nodded sagely. "He's right."

Fin chuckled and cast an incredulous look at his partner. "You've been divorced how many times, old man?"

"Hey, I was still married to 'em," Munch shot back, stealing the fry Elliot was still pointing at him and shoving it into his mouth.

"So is this where the cool kids are sitting?" Abbie drawled as she dragged a chair over to their table.

"Not anymore," Alex retorted as she reached across the table to steal one of Elliot's fries. "Thanks, Stabler."

Elliot chuckled and slid the bucket of fries into the middle of the table. "Go for it, Counselor."

"Don't mind if I do." Abbie grabbed a handful of fries and sat back in her chair as she looked at Alex and Olivia. "So, you guys ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," Alex said, smiling as Olivia nodded nodded her agreement and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"And the plan is what?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going with Alex and Carolyn to do hair, nails, makeup, and all that stuff and Serena's going to go with Benson and Maggie," Abbie answered for the couple.

"They're not letting you and Maggie spend the day together?" Elliot asked, chuckling.

Abbie threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "I know, right? But no, they-" she waggled a finger at Alex and Olivia, "-separated us."

"And for good reason," Olivia retorted. "I don't think I can handle you and Maggie tag-teaming me for an entire day."

"Whatever," Abbie drawled, "just means I get to harass Cabot all day instead."

"Yea, lucky me," Alex murmured, shaking her head as she picked up her beer and took a long swallow of the rich amber liquid.

"Ceremony is at six, right?" Fin asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. But the photographer wants everybody here around four to do some pre-wedding shots."

"You guys are going to see each other before the wedding?" Elliot asked, looking surprised.

Alex shook her head. "No. We'll do the ones with just us after the ceremony. Before will be us alone, with family, wedding parties, etc."

The men all nodded their understanding.

"Kathy and I were planning on getting up to the house around three-thirty, if that's okay?" Elliot asked Alex.

"That would be fine, Elliot," Maggie assured him as she sauntered over to the group's table. "If I'm not around, there will be somebody will be around to let you in. Just make yourselves at home and we'll find you when it's time to do pictures and everything."

"Thanks again for letting us take over your house, Mags," Alex said, smiling up at her aunt.

"My pleasure, darling," Maggie assured her.

"I still can't believe you two are going to spend the night before your wedding together," Carolyn grumbled playfully as she dropped a quick kiss to first Olivia's then Alex's forehead.

"Give it a rest, Mom," Alex groaned.

"I'm just playing with you, dear," Carolyn chuckled. "Just… you both need to make sure you eat a big breakfast tomorrow."

"She's right," Andy said as she joined the group. "I was so hungry by the end of our wedding that I made the limo driver go through the drive-thru at a Burger King so I could get a Whopper. That was the best fucking burger I've ever had, by the way."

Olivia laughed. "Did you get a crown?"

"She did, in fact," Mark said as he came up behind Andy and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The kids are fading, babe. We're going to need to get going soon."

Andy nodded and cocked her head to the side as she looked at her baby sister. "Alright. Well… I'll meet you and Mom at the salon tomorrow morning, okay?"

Alex smiled. "I'll see you there."

"And I'll see you," Andy said, tapping Olivia on the shoulder, "at the wedding. You're not planning on standing my sister up, are you?"

"Andrea!" Carolyn laughed.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "I've wanted nothing more than to marry her for a very long time. I'll be there. I promise."

"Good," Andy said, smiling. "Just checking. Have a good rest of the night you guys. We need to go get the rugrats into bed."

"Actually, I should probably get going too," Elliot said as he glanced at his watch. He still had a two-hour drive back to Queens.

"Yeah, us too," Fin and Munch echoed.

"Well, I'm stayin' right here," Abbie announced.

"Lucky us," Alex drawled, rolling her eyes as she climbed off of Olivia's lap so she could hug her sister and the guys goodbye.

With the majority of the family leaving, it wasn't long before the rest of them also called it a night as well, and they all made their way out to the valet together.

"Ser and I will pick y'all up at ten tomorrow," Abbie called out over the roof of Serena's little C350 coupe.

"We got it, Carmichael," Alex said, waving.

"Just make sure you're dressed by then," Abbie retorted with a laugh.

"Please, like I would ever let you near Olivia without clothes on," Alex shot back.

"Like I would ever want her near me if I didn't have clothes on," Olivia added.

Abbie gave the detective a hurt look. "Really, Liv? I thought we were better friends than that."

"Get in the car, Tex," Serena yelled from the passenger's seat where she was already busy fiddling with the radio.

"You're lucky she's making me leave," Abbie said.

Jill, who was already in her car that was behind Abbie and Serena's, laid on the horn and yelled out her window, "Move that skinny ass of yours, Carmichael. I wanna go get laid!"

"Me too," Serena said.

Abbie grinned. "And with that, I bid you all goodnight."

Alex laughed and waved at Abbie and Serena, and then Jill and Lindsay as they drove by, and she leaned back into Olivia as they waited for their car to be brought around. "This time tomorrow, we'll be married," she said, sounding excited and awed.

Olivia smiled and pressed a slow kiss to Alex's cheek as she held her close. "I can't wait."

…


	29. Chapter 27

.

..**  
**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**CHAPTER 27**

It was twenty minutes until the ceremony was set to begin and Alex was pacing madly back and forth across the study where she and Abbie were hiding out until it was time to make their entrance. Andy had run out a few minutes ago to make sure that Ethan was all right after he got poked in the eye by a lightsaber during the kids' Star Wars battle. Even dressed in their Sunday best, Cabot kids will continue to be Cabot kids.

"Breathe, Alex," Abbie drawled from her seat in an old, well-worn, brown leather wingback chair.

"I am breathing," Alex grumbled, not even looking up at her friend as she continued to pace. The floor was cool and comfortable beneath her bare feet, and she tried to discreetly take a deep breath to calm herself so that Abbie didn't feel vindicated in bossing her around.

Abbie smiled. "Hey," she said, her voice serious and gentle, all traces of her usual teasing gone as she looked at Alex.

The change in tone got Alex's attention and she stopped pacing long enough to look at her old friend. "What?"

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?" Alex asked, a small smile tweaking her lips.

Abbie shrugged. "Everything. You really did it, Alex. You got the girl."

Alex grinned. "I did, didn't I?"

"You did." Abbie nodded. "And you're going to marry her in just a few minutes."

"I don't want to wait," Alex grumbled.

Abbie nodded understandingly and pushed herself up out of the chair. Like Alex and the rest of the wedding party, she too was barefoot, and she wiggled her toes on the rug as she smoothed her hands over the front of her pale blue bridesmaid's dress. She smiled as she ran her eyes over Alex's form. "But just think how sweet it'll be when you finally see her at the end of the aisle. She looks smokin' by the way. Almost as good as you."

"And there's the flirtatious Abbie we all know and love," Alex murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Eh," Abbie said, smirking. "It's hard to turn off for too long. But," she added, stepping into the blonde and pulling her into a light embrace, "I meant it. You look beautiful. Your future wife looks amazing. And I feel beyond blessed to be able to stand with you today."

Alex took a deep, shuddering breath and smiled. "I love you too, Abbie."

"Don't you forget it," Abbie murmured, reaching down and squeezing the blonde's ass.

"Abigail!" Alex yelled, laughing as she clung to her friend.

"You love it," Abbie retorted.

"If you say so," Alex replied.

A knock on the door drew their attention and Carolyn smiled as she walked into the room to find the two women still wrapped in an affectionate embrace. "Do I need to go back out there and break poor Olivia's heart?"

"No, Mom," Alex said, smirking as she stepped away from Abbie. "Liv is definitely the only one I want. What's up?"

"We're getting ready to line up and I wanted to just stop in and tell you that I love you. And that I'm proud of you. And that you look absolutely beautiful." She smiled at her youngest child. "And to tell you that if anybody does that cowboy dance on the entrance that heads will roll."

Alex laughed as Abbie pouted dramatically beside her. "Deal."

"I thought Stabler and I killed that entrance," Abbie grumbled.

Carolyn grinned and walked into the room to pull her daughter into a quick hug as she handed her her bouquet. "I'll see you out there, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," Alex whispered.

"Mom, Abbie, they're ready for you out there," Adam said as he stepped into the den wearing a pair of tailored black slacks with a white button-down that was left open at the collar and rolled at the sleeves.

"I guess that's my cue," Carolyn said, smiling as she backed toward the door. "Take care of your sister," she told her son.

"Yes ma'am," Adam answered with a grin and a sloppy salute. Once it was just him and Alex left in the room, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black slacks and gave his sister an appraising look. "Last chance, Alex. You want me to go get the car?"

Alex smiled and shook her head. "No."

"Good," he replied. There was another knock on the door and Jill poked her head inside. "Liz, Olivia, and the guys are all out on the lawn and starting to head down to the beach. Everybody's here so Liv talked Donnelly into starting a little early."

"And that's just one reason why I love that girl," Alex murmured. "So can we come out?"

"That would be why I was telling you they were outside," Jill quipped. "I'll see you down there, Alex. Don't trip."

Alex scowled. "And I wasn't at all concerned about that before, but now I know that's all I'll be thinking about."

"I'll hold you up," Adam assured her. He held his arm out to his sister and smiled. "Let's go get you married."

"Yes. Let's," Alex agreed as she took his arm.

"You have your stuff?" he asked as they made their way slowly down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Stuff?"

"Something old, new, borrowed, blue?"

Alex nodded. "My dress is new. Mom leant me her earrings that Dad gave her on their wedding day. My glasses are old. And the blue I'm not going to tell you about, but trust me – it's there."

Adam smirked. "Garter?"

"No," Alex replied. "And that's all you're getting on the matter."

He laughed. "You know, I don't think I want to know," he said as he peeked out the window to make sure that the coast was clear. He grinned as he watched Olivia and Elliot disappear over the crest of the bluff to the beach. "Alright, she's down there. Let's roll, beautiful."

By the lack of raucous laughter, Alex knew that everybody behaved and walked down the aisle properly, and she smiled as they caught up to Bryn and Fin who were waiting until it was their time to go.

"Looking good, Counselor," Fin said, winking at the blonde.

"Thank you," Alex replied, smiling as she looked at him in his beige slacks and baby blue button down that matched the bridesmaid's dresses. "You cleaned up well yourself, detective."

Fin grinned and looked down at himself. "Well, I do aim to please."

"It's our turn," Bryn announced. "We'll see you down there, Alex."

Alex nodded and watched Fin and Bryn head down to the beach and she swallowed thickly as her pulse began racing in her veins. "Can we go yet?"

Adam smiled and shook his head. "Not yet, Alex. We need to wait until everybody is in position."

"Is the violinist down there? I can't hear the music."

"He's down there," he assured her.

"I wanna go."

Adam laughed. "Not yet."

"Well, why don't they hurry up?"

"Because they're trying to torture you," he retorted, rolling his eyes. He glanced back down at the beach and smiled as he saw Fin and Bryn take their places at the end of their lines. Liz waved a hand at him and he nodded. "Right. Here we go."

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Her eyes remained on her feet as she and Adam made their way down the small bluff, and she smiled as she finally heard the violinist playing. As soon as she was on the beach, she looked up, her eyes skipping over the guests who were all standing and smiling at her as she looked for Olivia. She started to feel light headed as she tried to peer around the crowd to find her fiancée, and she startled slightly when she felt Adam's lips against her ear.

"Breathe, Alex."

She smiled embarrassedly and took a deep breath, and was relieved to find that she felt instantly better. And then she saw Olivia standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her and her breath was stolen from her lungs. Olivia was stunning in a pair of ivory-colored tuxedo pants, an off-white button-down shirt with the top three buttons left open to expose the tanned plane of her chest, and a fitted waistcoat that exactly matched her trousers. "Oh my god."

"Good?" Adam murmured, smiling at the handful of cameras that were pointed at him and his sister.

"She's gorgeous."

Up at the altar, Olivia was thinking the same thing as she watched Alex walk toward her. The blonde's hair was up in a loose bun, leaving her exquisite neck exposed, and her dress… Olivia didn't think she'd ever seen anything as beautiful. The top half was a pale ivory satin halter style that showed off the attorney's shoulders while also leaving a healthy expanse of skin between the blonde's breasts on display. That fabric ended at her waist, where it was gathered to almost look like the bottom of the vest she, herself, was wearing, and the skirt fell to mid-calf and was made of what looked like layers of chiffon. Of course, the best part of all was that Alex had worn the black glasses she'd asked the blonde to wear. She always did love Alex in those glasses, and she smiled as she drank in the sight of her soon-to-be wife as a whole.

"She's beautiful," she whispered.

"And she's yours," Elliot murmured in her ear with a smile.

Time slowed as Alex took those last few steps to where Olivia was waiting for her and she smiled as she allowed Adam to take her hand from his arm and place it into Olivia's. Just the feeling of the brunette's hand on her own made her heartbeat slow and she took a deep breath as she stared unblinkingly into her love's eyes. She didn't notice when her brother kissed her cheek or stepped back to sit beside her mother, nor did she notice that Liz had started talking.

Her entire focus was on Olivia.

Nothing else in the world mattered.

_I love you_, she mouthed, smiling as Olivia grinned and mouthed the words back.

They were really getting married.

She tuned back into what was happening as Liz started reading the one piece of scripture they had both wanted included in the ceremony. Though neither was particularly religious, the quote from Corinthians was one they each thought was relevant.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.__It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.__Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.__It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

"Alex and Olivia have opted to write their own vows," Liz said, smiling at the women in front of her. She hadn't been oblivious to the fact that neither were paying attention to the ceremony but she couldn't fault them for it in the least. She, of all people, knew exactly how hard the two women had fought to be where they were today. "So… Olivia, if you would…"

Olivia smiled and chewed her lip nervously as she nodded. "Alex… from the first time you strutted into the 1-6 in a pair of killer heels and a power suit, I knew I was in love. You were smart, passionate, and so incredibly beautiful that I really never stood a chance. Loving you was inevitable." She took a deep breath. "We fought for years over warrants and evidence and, well, anything we could think of, it sometimes seemed -" She smiled as Liz chuckled softly beside them. "And every time made me feel alive. Being the focus of your raw passion made my pulse race, and I actually took more than a few verbal smack-downs from you on behalf of the guys so that I could experience it again."

Alex's brows shot up in surprise and she leaned to the side to look at Elliot, Fin, and Munch, all of whom were suddenly way too focused on their feet. The guests laughing drew her attention back to Olivia and she smiled. "Sorry," she whispered.

Olivia laughed and reached up to cradle Alex's face in her right hand, needing to feel that sense of intimacy as she finished her vows. "We eventually became friends, spending time together outside of work, and I began to see the real you. The beautiful, funny person who hid behind a façade of intelligent superiority and passionate determination, and I fell harder than I thought was even possible. I was convinced that this was an impossibility, that we were never meant to be, and I cherished the opportunity to simply be your friend.

"And then I asked you to help us out on a case and everything changed. Mutual affections where confessed in a cramped hospital bed, and the life I had often dreamed of yet never dared to hope for became real." She smoothed her thumb over Alex's cheek as she remembered the gut-wrenching fear she'd felt as she'd watched Walker drag Alex away from her and she took a deep breath as she forced herself to move past it. She smiled as Alex turned and pressed a soft kiss to the palm of her hand and she knew that the blonde was thinking of that night as well. "I love you, Alexandra Rose Cabot, with every fiber of my being. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you forever. I promise to be your best friend, to have fun and enjoy life with you. I promise to support you to reach all your dreams. I promise to share your joys and comfort you in your sorrows. I promise to be your faithful lover, and to work hard to fulfill our needs."

Liz smiled as she watched Alex wipe the tears from her face and she cleared her throat softly to get her goddaughter's attention. She nodded indicatively when watery blue eyes landed on her and she took a deep breath as she watched Alex turn her attention back to Olivia.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Alex whispered, smiling as she reached out to cradle Olivia's jaw in much the same manner as the brunette was still holding her. She cleared her throat and then continued, in a much louder voice, "I don't know if I can follow that, but I'll give it a shot. Olivia. My sweet, darling Olivia. Remind me to buy the guys lunch for sending you to my office in their stead, because those arguments we had over everything, anything, and nothing were the highlight of my day." She smiled as everybody laughed.

She licked her lips and continued, "I love you, Olivia, and I have from the first moment I walked into the 1-6 and saw you leaned back in your chair, feet up on your desk, an exquisite specimen of powerful feminine beauty. I found reasons to come down to the precinct to visit you and I would ask you to come to me so I could tell you something I could have easily shared over the phone. I may have started one or two arguments with you just to keep you in my office that little bit longer because I wasn't quite ready to let you go."

She grinned as Olivia laughed and then her expression turned wistful. "I love you. You are the woman I always dreamed I'd eventually someday find and the one I was positive didn't exist because nobody was that perfect. But you are. You are perfect for me and I am thankful that circumstances were what they were so that we could ease past that line of friendship we'd established to find something more. Something perfect." She licked her lips and took a deep breath as she prepared to deliver her closing. "You are the most generous and selfless person I know. You are my best friend and accomplice, and I look forward to sharing the rest of my life with you. I promise to try to keep a light heart and a sense of humor, especially when we're arguing over warrants. I will be honest, respect you, and support you in your dreams and goals. But most of all, I promise to trust and love you with all my heart, and cherish you with all my soul forever."

By this point, they were both crying and a good portion of the assembled guests were as well, but neither noticed anything but the woman standing in front of them.

Liz cleared her throat and smiled as she looked to Abbie and Elliot, both of whom were tearing up a little, and said, "Rings?"

Alex and Olivia smiled at each other as they turned to their friends and took the rings that were offered to them. They were simple platinum bands, but on the inside of the band they had their names engraved with the words, _In perpetuum et unum diem_.*

They turned back to each other, and Liz smiled fondly. "Olivia, please repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Olivia beamed and slid the band she was holding over Alex's knuckle so that it was beside her engagement ring. "With this ring, I thee wed," she declared loudly, as if she was daring anyone to challenge her claim on the blonde.

Liz chuckled. "And Alex, if you would. With this ring, I thee wed."

Alex licked her lips and slid the ring onto Olivia's finger. She smoothed her fingertip over it once it was in place and then looked up into smoldering mahogany eyes and whispered, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I know pronounce you wife and wife. Kiss your girl, Benson."

Olivia laughed and swooped Alex into her arms, wasting no time covering the laughing blonde's lips with her own. This kiss, this moment, was the one she had been waiting for from the moment Alex proposed.

Alexandra Cabot was hers. Forever.

"I present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Olivia and Alexandra Benson-Cabot!" Liz said loudly, clapping her hands as the blushing brides broke away from each other to face the crowd of assembled guests who were all on their feed and applauding.

They made their way back up the aisle, smiling at each other and the many cameras pointed their way, and once they were back up on the lawn Olivia swept Alex into her arms and spun her around giddily as she claimed her lips in a joyous, passionate kiss.

They were married.

Once the guests had all made their way up from the beach, the photographer ushered the couple and their wedding party back down to the beach for pictures. Once the group shots were done, Abbie, Elliot and company all went up to the party and it was just Alex and Olivia, barefoot in the sand holding each other close as the sun began to set. Neither paid attention to the photographer as she bustled about, taking pictures.

"We did it," Alex murmured as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and leaned in to capture her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"We did," Olivia hummed, smiling as she chased after Alex's lips. She wasn't done kissing her yet.

Eventually they pulled themselves from their little bubble and acquiesced to the photographer's instructions to look this way, to touch here, to hold there, to kiss, and then they were walking slowly back up to the lawn where the party was in full swing.

The singer of the band introduced them as they approached, and they waved and smiled as everybody gathered applauded their entrance. They walked hand-in-hand out onto the dance floor and Alex kissed Olivia softly as the brunette pulled her into her arms as the band started to play their first-dance song.

"Deep within your heart, you know it's plain to see… Like Adam was to Eve, you were made for me," the woman sang in a throaty alto as Olivia leaned her forehead against Alex's and started to sway lightly to the music. "They say the poisoned vine, breeds a finer wine… Our love is easy."

Alex smiled and lifted her chin to claim Olivia's lips in a slow, sweet, chaste kiss as they danced and she sighed as she pulled back and stared adoringly into her wife's eyes. "I love you."

Olivia beamed. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Contrary to Andy's warning, they did manage to sit down for dinner and they were finishing up their main course when Abbie walked over to where the band was set up beside the pool and took the microphone off the stand as she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Apparently, it was time for the toasts to begin.

"My name is Abbie Carmichael, and I've known Alex for what feels like forever," Abbie said, smiling warmly at the blonde. "And I can tell you that, right now, she is shaking in her boots as to what I could possibly say."

Alex laughed and nodded. "I am!"

"Thought so," the Texan drawled, with a roguish wink. "But, I have been threatened by Mamma Cabot to behave, so behave I shall." The crowd laughed and she tipped her head at Carolyn who was giving her a stern 'damn right you'll behave' look. She waited for the crowd to quiet and then she said, "I could say so much to you Alex, but in the end it all boils down to this – I love you like a sister and I am so glad that you have found your happily ever after. I wish you a lifetime of happiness, and may the happiest day of your past together be the darkest day of your future. To Alex and Olivia!" she called, holding her glass aloft.

The crowd echoed the sentiment and as they were all drinking Abbie added, "And remember… Never cook bacon naked!"

Everybody choked on their drinks laughing, and Abbie cackled merrily as she took a giant swig of her champagne and handed the microphone back to the band.

Alex rolled her eyes as the Texan stopped by their table to give them each a hug and she couldn't help but laugh as Abbie planed a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek and said, "Love ya, you sexy bitch, you!" before she skipped off to sit back down by Serena.

"That was actually a much better toast than I was expecting from her," Olivia said as she obliged the people clinking their silverware on their glasses and leaned in to kiss Alex.

Alex hummed and reached up to grab onto the back of Olivia's neck to hold the brunette close as she deepened their kiss, tilting her head to the side and stroking her tongue lazily around Olivia's.

"Oh, for god's sake, keep it in your pants, you two!" Maggie hollered laughingly.

"I'm gonna kill her," Alex grumbled against Olivia's lips.

Olivia laughed and pecked the blonde's pouting lips playfully. "No you're not." She noticed Elliot walking up to the band out of the corner of her eye, and she smiled as she pressed one last chaste, lingering kiss to Alex's lips before she turned her attention to her partner who was looking especially uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Hello," Elliot said into the mic, and then winced as his voice echoed a little too loudly across the lawn. He adjusted his hold so that the microphone was further form his mouth and tried again. "Liv, Alex, congratulations." He looked up at the crowd and grinned. "I am Olivia's partner and I have to say, these two weren't kidding in their vows when they talked about fighting with each other. But even then, Olivia would never let me say one bad word about Alex. She could say a whole host of 'em, but not me."

Olivia blushed as Alex laughed throatily beside her. "My hero," Alex cooed, pressing a wet kiss to the brunette's cheek.

Elliot grinned at the couple and continued with his speech. "From day one, she protected Alex like she was hers, and I am incredibly happy that they have finally found their way together. I wish you two nothing short of an eternity of happiness, and I know you will find it because you are each other's soulmate. Love each other. Cherish the little things. And always remember how blessed you are to have each other. To Olivia and Alex!" he finished, raising his glass in the air.

Alex and Olivia smiled at him as they took a sip of their champagne, and Alex smiled as she watched Olivia get up to pull Elliot into a hug. She saw her whisper something in his ear that made him blush, and she grinned as she stood to hug him as well. "Thanks for everything, Elliot."

"My pleasure, Alex," he replied, bussing a quick kiss across her cheek. "Take care of her."

"Always," Alex agreed with a nod.

"Good," he replied. He looked up at Olivia who was smiling at them and he winked at the brunette as he let her wife go. "Congratulations again, guys," he said as he walked back to his table where Kathy was waiting for him.

Alex went willingly into Olivia's arms as the brunette pulled her in close, and she smiled as she leaned in and kissed her softly. "What did you tell him?"

"That I couldn't have been more proud to have him stand by my side today," Olivia murmured. "He and the guys are my family, and it just means a lot to me that they're all here."

"Oh, sweetie," Alex hummed, nuzzling Olivia's cheek. "I know for a fact that there's nowhere else they would rather be. They love you."

Olivia nodded and swallowed thickly. She had always felt so alone in the world, and now she had more family than she knew what to do with. "Yeah."

"Alex and Olivia," Jill's voice echoed through the speakers, "get your asses up here."

"Oh no," Alex muttered as she pulled away from Olivia to look up at the dance floor where the Cousins were all gathered.

"Oh yeah," Jake yelled into the microphone. "It's on, girlfriend! Get up here NOW!"

"I'm afraid," Olivia confessed as she allowed Alex to pull her toward the dance floor.

"As you should be," Alex said, laughing as she looked back at her wife.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Olivia asked as they stepped onto the dance floor.

"Cabot Rules number 42," Adam shared as he looped an arm over the brunette's shoulders.

"And that is…."

"We're dancing," John said, winking at the couple as he gave the band the thumbs up to press play on the small radio he'd brought out with the appropriate music selection already loaded into the CD tray.

The distinctive opening notes of _Gangnam Style_ filtered through the speakers and Alex laughed as the Cousins surrounded them and started doing the dance.

"Come on, Alex!" Jill said, laughing as she pointed at Bryan who was trying his best to dance but falling well short of the coordination that the rest of the Cousins possessed.

Alex grinned and held a hand out to Olivia. "Shall we?"

"If we must," Olivia replied, smiling as she pulled Alex into a quick kiss before she backed away and started dancing.

Alex laughed and joined in, and she couldn't help but think that she and Olivia would spend the night dancing together.

It was, after all, how they really started.

…

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

*Translation of the inscription on their wedding bands: Forever and a day.


	30. Epilogue

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**EPILOGUE**

Alex sighed with relief as she walked through the front door of the immaculately restored Brownstone she and Olivia had bought not long after they found out their latest in vitro attempt had been successful. It had been a long week at the office and she was very much looking forward to some quiet time at home with her family. She cocked her head to the side to listen for the sounds of her wife and children as she ducked into her home office that opened onto the foyer to set her satchel down onto her desk where it would remain forgotten until Sunday evening when she would review the upcoming case load for her prosecutors; and she frowned when she didn't hear a thing.

As anyone with small children can attest, quiet is not a good thing. Quiet means trouble.

It had been nearly seven years since she and Olivia had said "I do" and though much had changed – Olivia had replaced Don Cragen as the Caption for the sixteenth precinct's SVU division and she, herself, was now a bureau chief within the District Attorney's office – so much had stayed the same. She still smiled when she woke up in the morning to find that one of Olivia's hands had, once again, wrapped itself around her breast while they slept. She still got an undeniable thrill from arguing with the passionate brunette. She still got butterflies in her stomach whenever Olivia would hold her close and whisper "I love you" in her ear.

Of course, the biggest changes to their lives were not their jobs, but their motivation for doing their jobs well. It had taken six tries before they got a positive pregnancy test, and they had cried together as they stared at the ridiculously unsanitary stick that had two distinct lines in the window that confirmed they were pregnant.

Six months later, Alex was put on bed rest, which did not go over well at all with the perpetually active attorney. Seven weeks after that, the triplets were born. Each weighed in at three pounds and change – a healthy weight for their gestational age and the fact that there were three of them in utero – and they spent the first four weeks of their lives in the neonatal intensive care unit at the very same hospital Olivia and Alex had been taken to when Walker had attacked them at that club in the Village.

They were, thankfully, past the stage of never-ending sleepless nights as the triplets had just celebrated their third birthday and they were now fully immersed in the land of awe and wonder. The kids thought everything was amazing. They loved to build and explore, and they each had a unique take on the world that never failed to surprise their mothers.

Alex sighed as she started up the stairs to the main living floor and she smiled as she heard Olivia talking with the kids.

"Mommy, when Momma coming home?"

"Well, I'd imagine it should be soon," Olivia answered, and Alex didn't doubt for a moment that her wife had heard her come in. "She did promise to bring home pizza for dinner, after all."

"Oh shit," Alex muttered as she smacked her hand to her forehead. She'd forgotten about the pizza.

Olivia laughed and said in an even louder voice, "But it's okay if she forgot because we had lots of fun making lasagna earlier, didn't we guys?"

"Yeah!" the triplets yelled.

Alex laughed as she peeked through the railing at her wife and children. Olivia was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, with Ross on her lap and Bobby and Ryan on either side of her. All three of the boys were in their pajamas, and they looked to be freshly bathed. That alone told her that they had quite a bit of fun 'helping' Olivia make dinner. "Hey guys!"

"Momma!" the boys hollered as they jumped to their feet and went running toward Alex. Each boy was pure Cabot, with blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, and though Alex had dreamt of having a child with Olivia's coloring – they had even used a donor who had dark hair and eyes like the brunette but, as Olivia had said, Cabot genes are more dominant than dominant genes any day – she couldn't deny the rush of pride she felt as she looked at her three mini-me's.

"Did you miss me?" Alex asked as she hurried up the stairs and through the baby gate that blocked the top so that she could greet the boys properly.

"We aways miss you, Momma!" Bobby said as he jumped at her.

She caught him mid-leap and swept him up into a fierce hug. "Oh, I missed you, buddy."

"Missed you too," Bobby said, smiling as he kissed her cheek. "We maked dinner."

"Did you now?" Alex asked as she set Bobby down and picked up Ryan, who was standing on her feet and trying to climb up her legs. "Hey pal."

"Momma," Ryan purred, smiling as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. From the moment he'd been born, he had always been more attached to her than Olivia and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a firm squeeze. "I wuv you."

"I love you too, sweetie," Alex whispered, pressing soft kiss to his chubby cheek.

"My turn! My turn!" Ross yelled as he danced around Alex.

Alex went to put Ryan down so she could greet her other son, but he tightened his hold on her neck so she just sighed and squatted down to pick Ross up as well. "Did you have a good day, bug?" she asked him as she pushed herself back up. She huffed as she straightened her legs and shook her head. They were getting too big for her to pick more than one of them up at the same time.

"Bestest day eber!" Ross said, throwing his arms around his mom and his brother. He was the most laid-back of the boys, and never seemed to mind sharing his mothers' attention with his brothers.

"Bestest day ever, huh?" Alex asked, arching a brow at Olivia who was standing in front of her with a soft smile on her face. She grinned and kissed the brunette quickly. "What did you four get up to today?"

"Nothing. Right boys?" Olivia said, winking conspiratorially at her sons. She'd taken the day off because their nanny couldn't take the boys due to a doctor's appointment, and they'd spent the day wandering through the zoo and eating all of the delicious junk food that they could find.

"Wight, Mommy," the boys answered in perfect synchronicity.

Alex laughed. "Your mother coached you well."

"Thanks, babe," Olivia replied with a smile. She looked at the kids and added, "Why don't you three go get in your chairs and we'll have dinner."

"Yea!" Ross yelled, deafening Alex in the process. He wiggled out of her arms and dropped to the floor, and took off at a gallop toward the dining room table. "Yummy, yummy food!"

"We maked dinner for you," Ryan said proudly as he tightened his hold on his mother. He was looking for a ride to the table.

Alex smiled and kissed his forehead. "That's what Bobby said. What did you guys make?"

"Lasama."

"My favorite. Thanks pal."

"It was Mommy's idea."

"Well, I'll make sure to thank her too," Alex assured him.

"Promise?" Olivia asked, grinning at the blonde as she waggled her brows suggestively.

"If you're a good girl," Alex replied as she set Ryan into his chair at the table.

Olivia laughed and nodded. "I can be good."

Alex laughed and walked around the end of the table to kiss her wife properly. "You can be many things, love. And I adore all of them. Now, do you need help getting dinner out?"

The offer was tempting, but just as Olivia was about to say yes the boys started drumming their silverware on the tabletop. "Why don't you chill with the monsters and I'll get it."

Alex glanced back at the boys, who all folded their hands in their laps – silverware included – and smiled innocently at her. "Oh my god."

"It's like looking at three Adams," Olivia agreed, kissing the blonde's temple quickly before she disappeared into the kitchen to get the kids' food.

"Lord help us both," Alex muttered, barely suppressing the shudder that threatened to roll through her at the very idea of having three of her brother running around. "So, guys, did you have fun with Mommy today?"

Three towheads nodded vigorously.

"We goed to the zoo," Ryan told her.

Alex arched a brow at her son as she sat down in her chair beside him. "Which animal was your favorite?"

"The powar bear!" Ryan and Bobby yelled.

Alex smiled and turned to Ross. "How about you, bug?"

He grinned and held up his little hand. "The wepord. His paws are bidder dan mine!"

"No way!" Alex replied, laughing. She smiled at Olivia as the brunette came out of the kitchen with little plates of lasagna and garlic bread balanced in her hands. "Ooh, look guys. Mommy's got dinner for you!"

"Yea, Mommy!" the boys cheered.

Alex just smiled and watched as Olivia set a plate in front of each boy – blue for Bobby, red for Ryan, and green for Ross. "It looks delicious, sweetie."

Olivia grinned. "Thanks. I'll just go get their sippys and then I'll bring out our food."

It was a simple meal completely devoid of fanfare, but it was everything they both could have dreamt of. After dinner, they all cleaned up. The boys were given damp paper towels to scrub their placemats, which kept them occupied for a handful of minutes as they tried to get every spot of sauce off their animal-themed placemat that their Uncle Adam had gotten them – and once everything was as clean as it was going to get at the moment, they settled into the family room to watch an episode of Go Diego Go before the boys' bedtime.

Alex smiled as she came back downstairs from doling out her share of the goodnight kisses and changing into a pair of black yoga pants and an old Yale hoodie to find Olivia sitting on the couch pouring some wine into a couple of glasses on the coffee table. "You read my mind," she said softly as she rounded the end of the couch to sit beside her wife.

"How did the meeting with Branch go?" Olivia asked as he handed the blonde a glass full of cabernet.

"It went," Alex said, shrugging as she gratefully lifted the glass of wine to her lips. "Oooh, that's good," she murmured approvingly.

"What did he have to say?"

"He's got a bug up his butt about our win percentage because it's an election year. Nothing new."

"I thought your guys were over eighty percent."

"We are," Alex said, smiling proudly. Her division had the highest conviction rate in the city.

"So what's the problem?"

"Liz is running against him and he knows he's gonna lose," Alex replied as she took another slow sip of her wine. She sighed happily as she leaned into the brunette and rested her head on her shoulder. "The whole time I was there, I was wishing that I was with you and the boys."

"Aww, sweetie," Olivia murmured as she wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders and turned her head to press a slow kiss to the blonde's temple. "We would have loved to have had you go with us too, but they knew you had to work."

"Stupid work," Alex grumbled as she turned to capture Olivia's lips in a sweet kiss. She smiled into it as she felt the brunette's fingers thread through her hair and hold her close, and she purred contentedly as the need for air forced them apart. "I love you."

"Love you too," Olivia murmured as she leaned in and captured Alex's lips in another languid kiss.

The sound of little feet running around upstairs pulled them apart and Alex laughed as Olivia held her fist out at her. She mimicked the action and said, "On three."

"One… two… three," Olivia said, and she lifted her arms triumphantly when her paper beat Alex's rock. "Your turn."

"Stupid game," Alex grumbled playfully as she took another long drink of her wine before she set her glass onto the table and heaved herself up off the couch. "All right, here comes the tickle monster to get any little boys who aren't in bed!" she yelled as she started up the stairs.

Loud giggles rained down the stairwell as the triplets went bombing back into their room to hide from the tickle monster.

"Not me, Momma!" Bobby screamed as she poked her head into their room. For now they were still in what had been their nursery, but once they were too big for their toddler beds they would be moving up to their own rooms on the fourth floor. "No tickle!"

"Not me!" Ross and Ryan echoed.

Alex grinned and walked into the boys' room to level her sons with a serious look. "It's bedtime, guys. We have a busy day tomorrow, remember?"

"Auntie Abbie's getting maywied," Bobby said, nodding.

"That's right. And she and Auntie Serena are going to need their ring bearers to be in tip-top shape for the ceremony so you guys need to go to bed. You got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Ryan answered. "I sowwy."

"Us too. Wight Woss?" Bobby piped up.

"Yeah. We sowwy Momma."

"No reason to be sorry, guys," Alex assured them with a gentle smile. "We need to leave super-early tomorrow to go out to Auntie Maggie's house for the wedding, so no more playing around."

"Yes ma'am," they all murmured.

Alex sighed and walked from bed to bed, dropping another kiss to each of their foreheads before she made her way back to the door. "I don't want to hear any more running around up here. Got it?"

"We gots it," Ryan assured her.

"Good boys. I love you."

"Wuv you too, Momma," they chorused as she stepped out of the door and closed it after herself. She stood at the top of the stairs listening for the sound of little bodies getting out of bed, but their room was surprisingly quiet.

She shook her head as she started back down the stairs and she chuckled as she walked into the family room to find Olivia yawning on the couch. "I thought you wanted a little somethin' somethin' tonight."

"I always want that," Olivia assured her with a grin. "I'm just tired after chasing after the boys all day. They're like little Energizer bunnies, they never stop!"

Alex nodded understandingly. The boys were little bundles of boundless energy. "What'd you do while they napped?"

"I made some calls and did some paperwork that I'd brought home with me instead."

"Stupid work," Alex grumbled for her.

"Exactly," Olivia agreed. "So, are they down for the count?"

"I think so," Alex said with a nod. "They looked pretty exhausted when we put them down the first time, I'm honestly surprised they got up at all."

"I think they wanted a little more momma time," Olivia said sagely.

"Probably," Alex agreed as she leaned forward to pick up her wine glass. "So… I propose we give them another twenty to make sure they're really down for the night, and then maybe we can go to bed?"

Olivia grinned and chinked her glass against Alex's. "I love how you think, Counselor. You have yourself a deal."

Twenty minutes later, the boys had yet to make another peep and Olivia followed Alex up the stairs to their room. She paused for a moment to lock the baby-gate over the stairs as Alex listened at the boys' door to make sure they were asleep, and she smiled as she took the blonde's hand and led her down the hall to their bedroom.

So much had changed since they'd said "I do", but the way her heart seemed to swoop up into her throat at the very idea of making love to Alex was just as strong as ever.

Olivia pulled Alex into her arms beside the bed and smiled as she leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss that was slow and sweet and hungry all at the same time. They undressed each other as they kissed, fingers sliding over newly exposed skin, scratching, grabbing, stroking, massaging as the fire building between them grew.

The sheets were cool against their skin as they tumbled into bed but neither paid much attention to the chill of the smooth cotton beneath them as they lost themselves in the feeling of the other. A twist of her hips had Olivia hovering above Alex and she smiled adoringly down at the blonde as she slid her hands over the attorney's arms until she was able to twine their fingers together. Arms stretched upward as mouths came together with a fiery passion, tongues slipping hotly around each other as they shifted by inches until they found that blissful state of being where they were exactly as close as they needed to be.

Strong thighs pressed against soft skin and rocking hips painted broad stripes of sticky desire over corded, flexing muscle as they began to move in a dance that they had found years before. One that was distinctly, uniquely, theirs. Breaths fell in heated waves between parted, smiling lips as they moved together, thrust and counterthrust, chests heaving, hips rocking, rolling, seeking, giving the friction and the pressure they needed as they ambled slowly down the path of ecstasy. Muscles coiled in anticipation as heat spread languidly through their bodies and yet their slow and steady pace never faltered.

There was no rush.

They had forever.

Alex was the first to fall, sighing contentedly against Olivia's lips as gentle waves rippled through her, and she smiled as she felt the brunette shudder against her a heartbeat later.

"I love you," Olivia murmured as she pressed a lingering kiss to Alex's lips.

"I love you too, Liv," Alex whispered.

.

The End.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

**I would like to send a great, big, heart-felt THANK YOU to everybody who has been following this 'verse from the very beginning. Your continued interest in this arc has been absolutely astounding to me, and I want you to know that I really do appreciate the fact that you took time out of your lives to sit down and read something that I wrote. So, thank you. From the bottom of my pervy heart, thank you.**


End file.
